


Star-Crossed

by andybean92



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Friendship, Gang AU, Happy Ending, High School AU, Love, M/M, Mentions of drug use and underage drinking, Swearing, Violence, Wonkyun, Ya girl back at it again with a huge Wonkyun Novel, heavy mentions of suicide, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 150,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andybean92/pseuds/andybean92
Summary: Two rival gangs both alike in dignity. In Gwangju Centre High where our story begins, two star-crossed rivals fall in love!Changkyun, leader of the vicious Outsiders and Hosoek, leader of the cruel Heirs. As the boys start their last year at school they are forced to work together and an unlikely relationship blossoms. But a decades long rivalry stands in their way and too many outside forces want them to fail. Will they be able to overcome such obstacles and bring peace to this feud or will they become another victim to the gang war?





	1. Prologue

The camera flickers to life.

The picture grainy as it focuses in the little light around its subject. 

The boy shuffles closer. His eyes seem so empty, the dark bags almost like bruises beneath them. He looks sickly, gaunt and he can’t quite make eye contact with the little lens on top of the laptop. He sighs and brushes his messy black hair out of his face, a pristine white bandage wrapped around each wrist.

“Okay.” he whispers to himself to steel his courage.

He presses record. 

The red light blinking.  
He looks into the camera, his downtrodden eyes hard. There is cruelty in him, one born of pain.

“Hello. My name is Im Changkyun. Most of you know me as the leader of the Outsiders. You know what I am capable of but you don’t know who am. Not really.”

He paused and took a deep breath. His heart was pounding in his chest, threatening to escape.

“Three days ago I tried to kill myself. Most of you think you know why. But the truth is I fell for someone I shouldn’t have and it blew up in my face. So I’m making this video to set the record straight and to make you understand why what is to happen must happen. This is a declaration of war.”


	2. Act 1, Scene 1

TWO MONTHS EARLIER

Changkyun leaned back in his chair chewing on his gum as he counted the random shapes in the ceiling. He hated this place, hated the stuffy uniforms and the posh assholes who went there. Gwanju Centre High School, the school that sat right in the middle of the town’s socio-economical border, which meant the rich from the East had to get schooled alongside the poor from the West. These conditions were ripe for problems and for the past few years there had increased tensions between the school’s respective gangs. The Outsiders represented the poor side of the city, the blue collared men and woman who worked to hard for to little. The Heirs represented the higher class, the wealthy kids. 

Changkyun rocked back and forth slightly as he casually threw his hands behind his head, feet on the desk. The epitome of the cool Outsider’s leader with his lose tie, shirt undone and collar popped on his blazer.

He was aware of the group of girls up front of the classroom giggling and fluttering their eyes in his direction. Their blazers were new, expensive jewelry adorning their soft skin. Wealth oozed off them. He sent a wink in their direction causing them to fall into a fit of giggles once more. He was a hot commodity - the hot bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. But they would eventually learn that Changkyun was god of this school and he demanded respect. He also happened to be the youngest leader the gang had ever had. It had been a title forced upon him but he had taken it in his stride. He may have only been 16 but he was smart as a whip and mature beyond his years. It was the reason why he was two grades ahead.

His feet were pushed off the desk and he grumbled at the action. Dior put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

“Stop flirting with the children Kyun. You are better than that.”

“Ah he really isn’t.” Minhyuk, her twin brother came up behind her. Changkyun greeted them both as they took up their seats beside him.

The twins were two of his best friends and Outsider legacies like himself. Like his parents who had ran the gang before him, the twins’ parents had been integral parts of group. Like their parents the twins were beautiful masterminds. They were the brains of the operation, both were always up for a good scrap but they were better con artists. Changkyun was glad they were on his side even if he had to put up with their hurtful sass every now and then.

They were quickly followed by the brick-houses known as Jungdae, Han and Seven. Collectively they were known as the Outsider’s Pitbulls. Loyal to a fault, Changkyun relied on them for any physical altercations with the Heirs. They had one brain cell to share between the three of them but Changkyun had a soft spot for his muscle men.

The school bell rang for first warning.

“Where’s Jooheon? Its’ the first day of school. The idiot can’t be late.” He asked.

His best friend was already of the principal’s shit list. He hadn’t exactly left it since the previous year but graffitiing the school with the Outsiders symbol that summer had earned him the number one spot again.

Dior shrugged as she pulled out her book case. The leader turned to Minhyuk.

“Don’t look at me. I don’t keep tabs on him. It would be a full time job.” He frowned.  
“Ah shit, Sis can I borrow your textbook, I left mine at home.”

Dior levelled him with a glare that could turn the blood, “Seriously? It’s the first day. How can you forget to pack it?” But she handed him the book with a sigh.

Once she had turned back to her own books, Minhyuk leaned over to Changkyun and whispered so only he could hear.

“To tell you the truth. I totally forgot school was starting today and the only thing I managed to pack was a brick and some chewing gum.”

Changkyun just stared at him, hoping the other would understand how much he was been judged but it didn’t seem to bother Minhyuk. Sighing he handed his friend a spare notebook and a pen. How the boy could be so smart and yet so dumb was one of the world’s greatest mysteries.

Dior turned back to him, “Just fyi this year I will make valedictorian. You may have beat me last year and the one before but 2018 is my year.”

Changkyun smirked. She made this promise at the start of every school year. But every year he beat her by a tiny percentage. Had done since they were in kindergarten. She blamed the fact that she had shared the womb with Minhyuk and most likely had shared her brain cells with him too. 

The second bell rang and the door opened to admit a few more students. He nodded in greeting as some of the lower level Outsiders waltzed in or banged on the window as they strode past to their own classes. 

Changkyun smiled at the sight, the knowledge that he had the power to control ever Outsider in the school was amazing. But he wouldn’t let it go to his head like it had with his brother.

More students walked, in some Heirs, others just students who refused to get involved in the gangs. 

They stepped aside as if moving out the way of a bull. Like a slow motioned bad boy of any high school drama, Gunhee strode into the room, backpack slung nonchalantly over his shoulder. He fell into the seat behind Changkyun. Behind him Seokwon ran in, tie half done, hair still mess. Changkyun shook his head. He had to get that boy a better alarm clock.

“Sup boss. Glad to be back?” Asked Gunhee as he smiled at Dior who raised a condescending eyebrow.

Changkyun scoffed. “Yeah right! You got this week’s fee?”

Gunhee passed him a wad of cash but seemed reluctant to do so. Changkyun quickly began to count, “Only 164,000 Won? What the hell? This is a quarter of what we usually get!”

Gunhee frowned, “Its all the little rich bastards were carrying. I managed to get one of the brats to squeak. Apparently their lords and saviours, The Heirs were warning them not to carry cash anymore. They all have cards now. What freaking 10 year old needs a credit card.”

Dior scoffed, “Looks like we are gonna have to step up the operation a bit. I told you we should have invested in those card cloning machines.”

Changkyun was about to reply why they hadn’t when silence descended across the classroom. Their enemy had just walked in. The heads of the Heirs.

The group of five were header by their leader Shin Hosoek, the son of Gwanju’s top businessman. His stuck up girlfriend, Hyerin hung off his arm, her soft mermaid curls falling down her thin frame. Behind the duo were the rest of Hosoek’s ass-kissing posse; Chae Hyungwon, Yoo Kihyun and Son Hyunwoo. It was comical how much like looked like they belonged in some over-the-top high school drama.

“Seriously boss. When are we gonna remind them what we are capable of.” Growled Gunhee.

Changkyun gave him a thin smile. As much as he wanted to pummel those assholes into the ground, he refused to go down the same road his brother had. Since receiving the leadership position everyone had been waiting for him to fail.

Shaking away those bad thoughts he smirked in the direction of Hoseok as the group took their seats up front. It was the rules. The Heirs sat up front and the Outsiders were at the back. A reminder of their place in society. Hosoek look him up and down with the condescending look only a rival could give. 

“Oh god what I would give to punch that little hamster in the face.” Said Minhyuk as Kihyun threw a rude gesture in the twin’s direction. Good to see their rivalry was still alive and kicking.

Hyungwon on the other hand seemed to freeze eyes glued directly to Dior. A blush spread across his face and he turned too quickly bumping into another student on his way to his desk. 

Dior, on the other hand, was flat out refusing to look in his direction but her cheeks where twinged with red.

Changkyun’s eyes narrowed as he watched the interaction.She was hiding something. He scooted a little closer and sure enough she tried to make herself look busy.

“What was that about?” He whispered sweetly. Eyes fluttering in a way he knew would annoy her.

Her blush deepened, “I don’t know what you are referring too.”

The final bell rang. He shrugged. He would leave it. For now.

“Where the fuck is Jooheon?” He asked of the group but naturally no one had seen him. The idiot would be in detention on the first day of school.

The teacher walked in followed by the stick thin Principal, Mrs. Yang. She looked every bit the part of a prissy, bureaucrat yet she was actually rather nice. She had even let some of Changkyun’s lesser crimes got unpunished. 

She scanned the classroom, eyes lingering a little longer on the two leaders.

“Now I want to remind you all that this school is neutral territory. Everyone is welcome! That being said, I understand this year many of you in this classroom are of the gangs’ upper echelons. I expect you to at least get along. I will not have another repeat of 2015.”

Changkyun deflated. Like he needed reminding of his brother’s failures.

“I know that this situation is not ideal. We had hoped to split this class to defuse any tensions but we are nearing capacity. The Outsiders and the Heirs are on the worst of terms and to have both gangs share the same space has left many people feeling like it is an extreme hazard. But let me tell you this, there will be no fighting this year! Shin Hosoek, Im Changkyun both of you are in your final year, this goes for your head members too. Any fighting will result in immediate expulsion. Have I made myself clear?”

The students nodded. This was definitely new. No matter how bad things usually got expulsion was never threatened. 

“Now that’s clear up on a final note we have decided to implement a theme to the school year that will be interwoven into all parts of your education. The theme is friendship and reconciliation. Try to think how to implement it into your everyday life. Thank you and have a great semester.”

The principal left the room the teacher right behind her. 

Up front Hosoek laughed, “They want me to interact with these destitutes? Fine.”

He turned and threw a coin towards Changkyun. The metal pinging off the worn wooden desk.

“Now I have given to charity. Enjoy it!”

The Heirs burst out laughing and Gunhee and Dior jumped to their feet ready to fight but Changkyun merely smiled and motioned for them to sit down.

“Ah thanks for that Hoseokkie, I’ll use it to buy you an ice cream after you’ve done sucking my dick. You’ll need it!”

He winked in Hosoek’s direction. Judging by the flared nostrils he had gotten to the boy, it had gotten to him. They glared at each other for a second making eye contact until the teacher walked back into the room and cleared his throat.

“Alright that’s enough. Let’s go over the curriculum for this semester.”

That earned a collective groan from the students regardless of where they sat.

Half way through the lecture Changkyun began to drift off. He hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before. He had gotten home late after working a double shift at the restaurant right after a full weekend at the mechanics. The rest of his night had been plagued by the usual nightmares.

Knock  
Knock

He woke from his daydream looking around for the odd sound. No one else had seemed to notice it. Drifting off once more the sound of a buzzing phone sounded in his pocket.

He pulled it out making sure the teacher wouldn’t see.

Honey_Bee: Open the fucking window

AlpahaWolf: What?

Honey_Bee: Look to your left.

Changkyun jumped at the sight of the blue haired, dirt encrusted head of his best friend peering at him from the window beside his desk. Jooheon beckoned for him to open it. Throwing a glance towards the teacher he quietly stood, ignoring the questioning look from Gunhee as he carefully opened the window. It creaked as it slide open.

Jooheon was almost through the window when the clear whack of ruler hiding the desk made both jump.

“Mr Im, Mr. Lee what the hell do you think you are doing?”

Changkyun spun to face their teacher and he smiled hoping his dimples would help. He elbowed Jooheon in the stomach and the boy smiled adding to the dimpled cuteness.

“Ah well Jooheon here saw a poor baby… moth and tried to release it outside.”

Dior rolled her eyes while Minhyuk and Gunhee snickered at their leader’s terrible excuse.

“Mr. Im do you think I was born yesterday?”

“Not at all sir that’s ridiculous. I’m guessing more like 1930 or something.” Piped up Jooheon naively. Changkyun sighed with his whole body. 

“You think I’m 88 years old?” Asked the clearly not 88 year old teacher.

“Um?”

“Right both of you will have one hour detention this afternoon.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes in frustration. His boss at the mechanics was going to kill him. He was supposed to work a shift right after school.

“Mmm detention. One step closer to jail. Just like your brother!”” Snipped Hosoek from the front.

Their teacher spun to face them, “You know what Mr. Shin. You can join them. One hour detention for you too.”

Changkyun couldn’t help but smirk at the look on Hosoek’s face. It was worth losing an hour of work just to see his enemy suffer too.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Jooheon and Changkyun had a spare before lunch so they had decided to go to the music room and practice their raps. They had become quite the dynamic rap duo in the underground scene.

Jooheon spat lyrics as he watched himself in front of the smudged mirror. Changkyun on the other hand was writing lyrics in his notebook. He and Jooheon had big plans for their music. They just needed one good song and a lucky break.

“Long legs. Pretty face. Sharp tongue. Best case. You and me, baby girl hit me up.”

Changkyun made a noise as if he was throwing up.

“You and me, baby girl? Dude, firstly that rap was terrible and secondly Dior would punch you if you ever called her baby girl.”

Jooheon flopped down beside him with the air of dramatic heartbreak. 

“I don’t get it Kyun. We have been friends for years, she has slept with half the guys in the gang and yet with me she acts like I don’t exist. Whyyyy Kyunnie?”

Changkyun pulled his whiny friend’s head onto his lap.

“Jooheon! My homie, my sweet dimpled boy. She isn’t into you because…”

He paused at the engaged look on his friend’s face. How could he break the guy’s heart by telling him that Dior saw him as nothing more than a little brother and that he had a better chance of sleeping with Minhyuk at this point. Changkyun was a gangster, had dealt with all the blood and gore that came with it. Yet he was too scared to hurt his friend.

“Because you just haven’t found the right way to woo her that’s all.”

He mentally facepalmed. This would cause more trouble than it was worth.

Jooheon jumped to his feet.

“Oh my god Kyun you are a goddamn genius. I am just going to have to double down my efforts. I am going to win her heart.”

——————-

Dior rummaged through her locker rolling her eyes as she realized her dumb brother must have taken her biology book too. And she was now really late for class as the hallways were suspiciously quiet.

“Urgh I’m going to commit fratricide. Become the sole Lee Twin.” She slammed her locker shut and turned into a wall of human.

“Urgh oh my god, watch it… oh”

Hyungwon stood in front of her with an awkward smile on his face.

“What the hell are you doing here?” She glanced both sides of the hallway. She couldn’t risk being spotted with the enemy. She was the right hand women of the Outsiders after all.

Hyungwon shuffled his feet and she couldn’t help but find him adorably enduring.

“Mmm I wanted to talk to you about you know, things…”

Dior grimaced and looked around before pulling him into an empty classroom, away from any prying eyes and ears.

As she closed the door she turned right into him and kissed him with all the carelessness of young love.

“God you look so hot today. I haven’t been able to stop looking at you all day. Even Hyunwoo noticed.”

Dior giggled at his confession as she allowed him to pull her into a hug.

This was wrong. She was sleeping with the enemy but it wasn’t like they had planned for this to happen. If anything it was Changkyun’s fault for taking the gang out drinking all those months ago. An event that had lead to her waking up in an equally hungover Hyungwon’s bed. At first it was nothing more than hot, forbidden sex until it began to evolve into something more. First with staying over to watch movies, to texts at any time of the night and then the flutterings of love. They always made sure to go outside the city. The risk of been caught was too high and their friends weren’t the forgiving type.

“I don’t know if I can take it. Not being able to hold your hand and talk to you everyday. It is literally killing me.”

Her heart clenched. She felt the same way. But they were enemies and if they were found out there would be hell to pay.

“I’m sorry about how Hosoek acted this morning. He can be such an ass sometimes!”

Dior pulled away slightly and shook her head, “No, no remember we aren’t gonna talk about that. Our friends are not us! The gangs stay out of our relationship.”

Hyungwon nodded before slowly raising an eyebrow and grabbing her ass which was barely covered by her short skirt.

“Tsk Tsk so grabby.” She said as she went in for a kiss, he smiled into the action.

“You love it.”

She slid her hand down his front, “Mmm seems you do too.”

And with that he deepened the kiss.

—————————————

“You are coming to my exposition this afternoon right?” Asked Hyerin sticking her nose up in the air as she strode past a bunch of first years, their hand-me down blazers far to large for their thin frames. The girls glared at the couple as they strode by. Even without the gangs input, the tensions between the classes were strong.

“I have detention remember and then I have soccer practice. I need to make the team this year otherwise my dad is going to kill me.”

Hyerin stopped and glared at him. “I have been working on this for months and I expect you, as my boyfriend to be there to support me.”

Hosoek deflated a little under her gaze, “Hyerin I went to the last four. I’ve skipped too many practices and the others are starting to question my loyalty to the gang. I need to be around sometimes.”

She turned into to him and poked a pointed red nail into his chest. “You will come otherwise I will tell daddy his future son-in-law cares more about his stupid soccer team then me. And you know what happens then? Daddy cuts the money and your family goes bank. I own you Shin Hosoek, just remember that!”

He gulped and looked at the floor. “Okay. I’ll come after detention.”

She kissed him on the cheek. “

Good boy!”

She carried on ahead listing all the things she would need to do for the charity ball the upcoming month. Every year the wealthy members of the school put on the Gwangju Fall Charity Ball to raise money for some cause or another. Hyerin had been in charge for the past three years and had even won awards for including the poorer students. Mostly as cleaners and wait staff.

“Oh my god. What the hell?” Screeched Hyerin in distaste.

The banner for the ball had already been hung from the upper bannister in the cafeteria by Hyerin’s little posse of girls. Now, however, there Minhyuk and Gunhee stood grinning at the destruction they had caused.

The banner, which once said Gwangju Centre High School presents the 50th Charity Ball for orphans in Vietnam had been defaced with a bunch of rather salacious phrases written across it. Some were rather badly spelt too. The multitude of dicks were a nice addition to an otherwise bland poster though.

“Oh my god do you losers have no class?” Hyerin screamed stomping her Louboutin heels on the floor. Gunhee ignored them in favour of waving at someone behind them. Hosoek turned and his lip curled in reflex, for who had to waltz in but Im Changkyun and his goofball sidekick, Jooheon.

The other leader had his hands in his pockets, his hair haphazardly styled that somehow made him look effortless and yet incredibly hot. The perfect bad boy to his preppy nature. The boy stopped and jilted his head back with an amused look on his face.

“Lookie boss. What do ya think?”

Changkyun gave a low whistle ignoring Hosoek and Hyerin.

“Looks better than ever Gun but I think you spelt proletariate wrong.” He said in his deep, jovial voice. 

Gun uncapped his sharpie and fixed his spelling, giving a thumbs up when he was done. Hyerin growled at the action, glaring murder at the people she so happily looked down on.

“You shouldn’t be so angry princess! You should thank my boys, they made it look way better. I almost want to go to it now!”

Hosoek sprung into action without thinking wrapping his fist around Changkyun’s shirt. He pulled so they were practically nose to nose. The low musky scent of the boy’s natural scent and the cool smell of toothpaste floated gently into his nostrils. The cocky grin didn’t slide off the other boy’s face.

“Your a fucking piece of shit Changkyun. You and all your worthless cronies.”

Changkyun laughed deep and low, his eyes glittery with pent up rage and hatred.

“You really wanna play this game Hoseokkie? You are outnumbered and you have your bratty, little girlfriend to protect from our poor, working man hands. So back off before I beat the shit out of you and Minhyuk over there posts it online for the world to see.”

He glanced over his shoulder and sure enough the blond had his phone out. He gave Hoseok the finger.

“Fuck,” he said under his breath letting go slightly. He glared up at Changkyun, wishing he could wipe the smug look off the bastards face.

“This is over Im! Push me again and it will mean war. Expulsion be damned!”

He grabbed Hyerin’s hand and dragged her away from the rival crew. He was fuming but he hoped the other boy had gotten the message. A real gang war would get messy and he didn’t want anything to do with that. He hoped Changkyun felt the same way but he didn’t put much hope in anyone with the last name Im.

Once they had left the area Hyerin pulled her hand from his. She was red in the face.

“Those bastards. How could you let them get away with all that? You are the goddamn head of the Heirs, act like it!”

He pointed over her shoulder in the direction of the Outsiders.

“We were outnumbered Hyerin! And I don’t really want to be expelled over a fucking poster!”

She took a step back, her face hardening.

“That fucking poster is important to me and if you won’t do anything about it, then I will.”

He tried to grab for her as she pushed past him but the sound of Hyunwoo calling for him stopped him from running after her. His oldest and dearest friend ran up beside him. It was a surprise he wasn’t been followed by Kihyun. It was practically unheard of to see the one without the other. As if reading his mind, Shownu gave the answer.

“Kihyun has theatre right now and I have a spare.What’s up with Hyerin?”

Hosoek pulled a face, “Outsiders ruined the poster for the charity ball. I left before it escalated.”

Hyunwoo nodded, “Wise choice. We can’t afford to be kicked out. The soccer scouts are coming hard for me this year and if I get expelled, well, goodbye getting signed. We are going to rock tryouts today. Don’t forget they are at 6pm.”

Hosoek stopped and frowned. How was he going to explain to his closest friend that once again he was skipping soccer. Not because he wanted to but because he had no chose. Not when his relationship wth Hyerin was the only thing keeping his family afloat. Instead he waved off Hyunwoo’s concern and brought up lunch. That would take the boy’s mind off things.

———————

Down in the courtyard students called to one another. The sound of lockers slamming could be heard throughout the hallways. The first day of classes were over and done with. Hoseok flopped into the desk upfront. The teacher in charge of that afternoon’s detention was the stern looking maths teacher, who glared as she walked in.

“Where are the other two?” She asked snippily.

“How am I supposed to know?” 

She pursed her lips in annoyance and perched at her desk like the crazy old bat she was.

The door swung open and in walked Changkyun and Jooheon laughing and joking like they had no cares whatsoever. He wished he felt the same way and he hated them a little more for their careless attitudes. 

“Then I got banned from the server. All because I was trying to drop my mixtape. They are just jealous of my tunes man.”

Changkyun laughed, it was high pitched and silly. “Dude your delusional. You got banned because you played healer and kept shooting your own teammates.”

Jooheon let out a silly giggle. “Hehe yeah!”

“You are late!” Yelled the detention teacher.

Jooheon jumped behind his friend but Changkyun merely raised an eyebrow and looked at his phone.

“That would be wrong. We are in fact one minute early.”

Hosoek checked his own phone and sure enough the boy was right. He couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face as the teacher spluttered in frustration.

“Sit down!”

The boys moved to the back throwing a glare in Hosoek’s direction.

“No! Not in the back. Up front where I can monitor you.”

The Outsiders stopped with their jaws hanging on the floor. Hosoek jumped to his feet in anger.

“The front? But they are Outsiders. They belong in the back.”

Smugly the teacher crossed her arms, “This year’s theme is friendship and reconciliation. It starts with integration. No Mr. Im and Mr. Lee up front, NOW!”

The three boys all shared a look before Changkyun shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He strode up to the front and winked at the teacher as he flopped into the desk right next to Hosoek. Jooheon quickly followed.

Hosoek rolled his eyes. Not only was he now forced to spend an extra hour with these morons but now he had to have them right beside him. 

Despite his worries though the hour passed by without a hitch. Subconsciously, he kept glancing towards Changkyun. The boy must have had very book in his arsenal open on the desk as he furiously scribbled his homework. Hosoek’s eyes widened as he saw the subjects. AP Biology, AP Physics, AP Chemistry and Math. French, Japanese and Mandarin. Who the hell was this kid? 

He knew Changkyun was exceptionally smart after all he had been valedictorian since he could remember but this was next level shit. How could someone so smart be involved with a bunch of thugs like the Outsiders? Surely the boy had better options than leading those classless ruffians.

“You like what you see?”

Hoseok bounced back into reality and internally groaned as he realized he had been staring for too long. Changkyun had caught him. The boy smirked his signature cocky smile and turned back to his work without another word. 

Hosoek had expected more ribbing but made sure not to look at the other two for the rest of detention. The hour passed slower than hoped but it was a blessing for all three when the teacher finally dismissed them. The Outsiders were out the door before Hosoek had even managed to swing his messenger bag across his broad shoulders. 

He sent a message to his driver and then made the call he had been dreading all day.

“Man what do you mean you can’t make it. Coach said this it your last chance to make the team.” Whispered Hyunwoo into the phone. He grimaced at the frustration in his best friend’s voice.

“You need to be here. Hyungwon is AWOL again, that asshole Gunhee brought his entire posse to cheer for him and Kihyun has gotten it into his head that he will be striker this year. He can’t even kick the ball straight Hosoek.”

The Heir leader gripped the bridge of his nose in frustration. He wanted to be out there so bad, playing soccer with his best friends like the good old days. Doing the one thing he loved. Before his dad went bankrupt and before his cousin had passed the Heirs onto him.

“Sorry man I promised Hyerin I would got to her exhibit tonight.”

Hyunwoo sighed into the phone. “Of course you did. Whatever man, its your life!” He put down the phone.

“Wait Hyun…” but his friend had already put the phone down.

He groaned. He knew it was only a matter of time before Hyunwoo gave up on him. They had been best friends since early childhood and the other boy knew Hosoek better than he knew himself. But even Hyunwoo could only take so much.

His father’s driver was there to pick him up. Hyerin’s exposition was starting in an hour so he needed to get home and get dressed. From the outside his home looked all the marvel it was meant to be with its pristine lawn and multitude of cars outside. But inside it was dark and empty. Many of the goods had been sold off to try pay off some of the every growing debts.

“What are you going to do? We have bills to pay Dongguk?”

“I don’t fucking know. Why don’t you get off your ass and make some money?”

He sighed and shook his head. His parents had never been particularly close but things had only gotten worse after his mother’s accident. An accident which left her paralyzed from the waist down. Now their relationship was unbearable. Their looming bankruptcy certainly made things worse.

Hurrying to his room he changed into his nicest button down and chinos. He frowned at the crease in them. They had let the cleaning staff go last week and it was starting to show. Hyerin would be pissed if he showed up with crinkled pants. Biting his lips he walked down to the locked door at the end of the hallway. He had long before made a key to get into his older brother’s room, his parents could never find out about it. Boxes were stacked against the wall waiting for their owner to come get them. His brother never would though. He wasn’t welcome back at the family home. Not when he was the one who had done a runner with half of the business funds and had caused them to fall to financial ruin.

Grabbing a clean pair of slacks he put them on and hurried out the house. He didn’t exactly want to spend the evening with Hyerin and her obnoxious, artist friends but it was preferable to been in this house. Not when the cold was coming not from the switched off heat but from the people inside. 

Halfway through the exhibition he had managed to sneak out. Hyerin would have no more need for him anyways. She had done showing him off. Her pretty, muscular boyfriend. His job had literally just been to dote on her and look pretty. He hated it, hated the people she associated with. The art studio cornered one of the poorer areas of the town. The place did it to seem edgy. With a grumbling stomach he walked off in search of food. The tiny appetizers offered at the gallery wouldn’t even enough to make a mouse feel full let alone a beefy, human male.  
He walked to the little cafe he had found a few months prior during one of the last exhibitions he had been dragged along to. It was everything his family had warned him against. Clearly there was no such thing as a health code at a place like this. Yet it was the best ramen he had ever had and that was saying something when he had been to some of the top restaurants in Korea and Japan. 

Today the place was packed. He had never seen it this busy before but then again he had only ever come in late at night when his parents were screaming at each other.

The kind lady behind the counter smiled up at him.

“Hi ,eh, I will have the Raman special and the melon tea please.”

She wrote out his order.

“Ooh actually we are out of the melon tea. Could I offer you an alternative?”

He frowned and looked over the list. There was so much of a selection that he just picked the first thing on the menu.

“I’ll have the banana blend then please.”

She smiled at him and yelled his order to the back. He casually observed the people around him. His upbringing made him want to shy away from this kinds of people. The dirty, tired broken people of society. He tried not to put his nose up at the variety of smells coming from them. His family despite being broke still lived like kings while these people slaved away for people like his dad only to live in poverty.

“Order up.” The lady called behind him.

Grabbing the tray he thanked her.

Scanning the room he realized there was literally no free tables but from the corner of his eye he spotted an empty chair. It was at a two person table and the occupant had his back to him. Maybe this man wouldn’t mind sharing the table.

“Mmm excuse me mind if I sit here…oh”

The occupant looked up at him and he couldn’t help but stumble back. Changkyun? The boy was out of uniform and instead dressed in greasy coveralls which he had unzipped to tie around his waist. Lean but obvious muscle peeked out through his dirt-stained wifebeater. A smudge of grease lay across his nose. Hosoek backed up and tried to walk away.

“Just sit down. I’m almost done anyway.”

He sounded tired and a lot older than his 16 years. Gone was the usual bite in the boy’s tone and his shoulder’s sagged as if he had the weight of the world resting on them. It was unnerving. This wasn’t the same Changkyun from school! Hoseok always forgot Changkyun was practically two years younger than him. He always appeared so mature yet today the spark in his eyes were gone.

Hosoek cautiously sat. Unsure what to do, he prodded at his ramen. Should he say something or just pretend like the other boy wasn’t there. He couldn’t help but look over Changkyun, he looked surprisingly handsome in his outfit. Hoseok told himself the weird feeling in his stomach was hunger. After all what else could it be.

Oh and that smudge of grease on his nose. How cute.

“You know that has strawberries in it right?”

He looked up in surprise, “What?”

Changkyun nodded to the drink.

“The Banana blend, its made with strawberries. Aren’t you like deathly allergic?”

Hosoek’s mouth dropped open and all he could do was nod. Changkyun leaned across and took the drink and slid his virtually untouched one to him.

“Its the mango magical. No berries in sight and I only had one sip.”

Then without another word the boy got to his feet, pulled his coveralls back up and walked away without a look back.


	3. Act 1 Scene 2

It was a rare night for Changkyun to get home before midnight. Rarer still when both his parents were home. After a lukewarm shower he slid onto the patchwork couch. Smells from the neighbours dinners sill lingered in the small apartment.

The lights and sounds from the tv blurred into a nonsensical mess. Brain filled with fuzz. A body that felt miles away. He didn’t quite feel like he belonged to his body. He sighed as he wondered what it would be like to just float away, to quit existing. He would longer have to worry about his bleak future nor would he have the stigma of being a murderer’s brother hanging over his head.

A calloused hand rested on his knee. He slowly turned his head, feeling like some external force was pulling him down. The worry lined face of his father came into view.

“Hey son. You take you meds today?”

Slowly as if digesting the sound he shook his head. “Ran out yesterday.”

His dad huffed and pulled him up into a sitting position. Two hands captured his face. He frowned.

“Why the hell didn’t you say something? Silly boy.”

He shrugged, “Needed the money to pay electricity bill.”

He dad’s face contorted in pain, “For fucks sake Changkyun. I can’t lose other son. You need those pills more than we need electricity.”

His father’s hands pulled away and he heard him yell for his mom. She probably had some of emergency meds stashed away. He wasn’t quite sure how long had passed, but he felt the tendrils of despair gripping him. A pill was placed into his hand and he swallowed without a second thought. He cringed at the powdery taste.

“I’ll run out and grab his prescription from the all night pharmacy.” His mom’s worried voice washed over him.

“Okay be safe love. I’ll stay here and watch him.”

His eyes drifted shut glad that it was only darkness he saw but as his breathing evened out the usual dreams took him. 

It was the night he had found Ilhoon. His middle brother only one year older than him had always been the ray of sun in his life, the person he looked up to. Their older brother Minkyun had always been the protective older brother even if his cruel streak sometimes turned on his own brothers. 

The three were notorious. Three Im brothers all in the Outsiders at once. It sent fear into the hearts of their enemies. For Changkyun it had been the time of his life. Running around with his best friends and older brothers. He was invincible. Then it had all come crashing down.

Ilhoon had started seeing a girl. She was bright, beautiful and kind but she was the sister to leader of the Heirs.

Ilhoon told no one but Changkyun about it. He had kept it a secret of course. Anything for his big brother. Ilhoon was in love and it brought joy to Changkyun to see his brother so happy. But life had a cruel way of reminding people that you couldn’t change your lot in life.

Changkyun had never found out the truth of what had happened. What had caused the change in his brother. No one would tell him the truth and a part of him didn’t want to know. 

All he remembered was that fateful day. The worst day of his life. Ilhoon had came home early, a darkness on his face that Changkyun often saw echoed on his own face. Changkyun had called out for him but Ilhoon carried on like he hadn’t seen his little brother at all.

It was an hour later when Changkyun had ventured into their shared bedroom to see if the other wanted food. He found his brother hanging from the light fixture. Ilhoon had only been 16.

Changkyun hadn’t remembered much of what happened next. They said it was a form of his brain trying to protect him from the trauma but he hated it. He wanted to remember how he had become broken. For after that his own mind turned on him, forced his subconscious into darkness. Whispered cruel, mocking words in his ear. Told him to join Ilhoon.

As he had lain in hospital, his mind closed off to the pain of the world. Minkyun had gone insane. He blamed the Heirs for his brother’s death.

The police pitched up at their home a day after they had carted Ilhoon away. They wanted to talk to Changkyun, all Outsider members were in questioning. Minkyun had declared war on the Heirs. There was a warrant out for his arrest. Minkyun had killed someone.

His parents had broken that day. Once proud members of the gang they had lost so much to it.

In his dream the memories changed as they always did. Minkyun sat their dressed in the orange jumpsuit he had worn the last time the family had visited, his eyes were manic, wrist purpled with bruises from were the handcuffs rubbed. Changkyun sat between his sobbing parents. They faded until it was just him and Minkyun. Then came the noose. It was always a noose. Placed around his neck by a pale set of hands. Then Minkyun would grin.

“You’re next little brother.”

The crazed laughing jolted him awake. In a cold sweat he saw he was in bed, the clock beside him read 4.34. a brown packet sat beside the clock. The formal sticker indicated what was inside. His father must have carried him here. Laying carefully back down he pulled the blanket to his chest. He stared up at the ceiling right at the light. Sometimes he thought he could make out the shape of his brother in the shadows. Shaking his head he sat up. It would be no use sleeping now. He might as well get a start on some of his homework.

————————

Three days past and the members of the Outsiders lazed around in the earlier autumn sun. Minhyuk blew up a plume of smoke as he took a drag from his joint. Weed may have been highly illegal but no one was going to report them. No one was dumb enough to try.

Changkyun watched Gunhee and Jooheon as they kicked a soccer ball between the two of them. Other Outsiders milled around them. The old gym house and the surrounding areas were Outsider territory. It was old and rundown, the Heirs would never venture here. 

Changkyun turned to Minhyuk and gratefully took the joint and took a drag. As he slowly released the plume of smoke he noticed a few of his friends were missing.

“Where’s Dior? I thought you had dance with her.”

Minhyuk shrugged. 

“Dunno she said she needed to stay behind to ask the teacher something. I don’t know but I have a feeling she is up to something. Dude do you think she is planning something on the Heirs?”

Changkyun smirked, “No if anything she is probably meeting her secret boy-toy for a bit of hanky-spanky.”

Minhyuk shook his head, “Boytoy? Oh Changkyun my sister doesn’t have a boyfriend nor would she be having sex. She is saving herself for marriage.”

Changkyun spun around to look at his friend in confusion, “Hyung I think you’ve smoked too much weed! Saving herself for marriage? We are speaking about your sister Dior here! Right?”

At this point Gunhee had run over to collect the ball that had strayed their way. Upon hearing the conversation he butt in with a giggle.

“Dude no offence but you sister is the biggest slut I know!”

Minhyuk let out a puff of air, “That’s impossible! She is a virgin. Right? I didn’t even know she really boys. Well shit. I don’t know, wow a boyfriend. Why didn’t I know.”

Changkyun just shook his head and took another puff, “You guys are literally the worse twins ever.”

Gunhee just patted the shell shocked Minhyuk on the head before running off to resume his play with Jooheon.

“Speaking of siblings. Your parents go visit Minkyun this mouth.” Minhyuk tentatively asked. They all knew what a touchy subject it was but he worried about their young leader. He had a lot of his shoulders and it was obvious he had had a episode. His eyes were dull, the bags under them dark and he seemed quieter than usual.

At the mention of his murderous brother’s name Changkyun spat at the floor as if trying to get rid of the bad taste in his mouth.

“Not yet, they want me to come along this time. Apparently he wants to speak to me. How hard is it to understand that I never want to see him again?”

Minhyuk nodded in understanding and was about to say more when Changkyun held up his hand and slowly stood. Whatever had caught his attention had caught the others as well and a hushed whisper descend upon them. His pitbulls limped through the crowd towards him. Han was leaning up against Jungdae and Seven was holding his side. Pain was etched deeply into their bruised and bloody face. 

Changkyun ordered his group to circle their injured members.

“What the hell happened?” he growled out. 

Jungdae, the least injured of the three replied.

“We were just walking back from the arcade. Next thing we know a group of guys jumped us. Didn’t even give us time to defend ourselves! They had bats and lead pipes.”

“They attacked you unprovoked?” Asked Gunhee as he carefully helped Seven to sit down.  
Jung nodded.

Changkyun stepped forward and the Outsiders moved aside at the pure rage on his face.

“Who did this? Was it the Heirs?”

A hush feel across the group awaiting the answer.

Jungdae hung his head in shame. “I’m sorry boss. We didn’t get a good enough look, they were wearing all black. But they seemed to big and to old to be Heirs but then again, it happened so fast.”

Changkyun had a cold sense of rage wash over him but he had to be smart about this.

Gunhee grabbed hold of his arm, “Kyun it has to be the Heirs. Who else would it be? We should go after them! Show them what happens when the mess with Outsiders.”

A chorus of yells went up in agreement but Changkyun’s head was spinning. He held up his hand and all fell silent. When he spoke he did so with a cold, authoritative voice. They knew better then to defy him.

“We have no idea who did this and until we do, the Heirs will be left untouched. Understood?”

A few seemed disappointed and Gunhee spat a glob on the floor to show his anger at the decision.

Changkyun glared at them all, “This will not go unanswered but I will not risk an all out war with the Heirs if we are wrong!”

That seemed to sober everyone up and they all agreed.

“Good! Minhyuk, I want you and Dior to work your magic and ask some questions. Figure ou if anyone knows about this! And Min be discreet about it.”

The blond nodded and then hurried off to find his sister.

“Gun take Jungdae and go back to the scene, see if any evidence was left behind. Maybe see if there was any witness, rough them up if need be. Jooheon take Han and Seven to the hospital. Tell them they fell of their bike! The rest of you be careful and report anything fishy the minute it comes up. Got it?”

There was unopposed agreement!

———————

Dior turned onto her side nuzzling further into Hyungwon’s side.

“You are seriously one hot motherfucker do you know that?”

Hyungwon laughed and pulled her closer to him.

They had lain their blazers down as blankets as they sunbathed away from prying eyes.

She reached over and gave him a kiss. She was falling madly head over heels in love with him and that was dangerous.

“What you thinking about,” she asked noting his face had turned whimsical.

He turned to kiss her briefly on the lips, “I was just thinking where I should take you this week for date night. I hear the carnival in Naju is fun.”

Her eyes lit up. She had never been to a carnival, at least not one where she had snook in to cause problems.

“Dior you here. Lee Dior?” Came Minjyuk’s loud voice. 

Springing apart they scrambled to look decent again. Minhyuk strolled around the corner and Dior pushed Hyungwon away. His eyes jumped between the two and Dior swallowed. If Minhyuk figured it out there would be hell to pay.

His eyes narrowed and he stormed over to them pulling his sister behind his back.

“This asshole annoying you D?” He growled.

It took her second before she came to her senses and she laughed, a low cruel laugh.

“Oh please Minnie look at him. No, I was merely, hm, letting him know who is really in charge here. A pretty boy Heir wondering around on his own.”

She looked at Hyungwon hoping he would understand she was acting. His face hardened.

“Yeah I don’t waste my time with Outsiders. I don’t want to catch anything”

He gave her a tiny smile as Minhyuk turned to face her. 

“Listen we have to go now.” He said in a whisper. 

It was then she realized how worried her brother sounded.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

He glanced towards Hyungwon and moved in closer, “Someone attacked the Pitbulls. Like as in bats and pipes attacked.”

Dior’s face went slack, “Are they okay?”

He nodded but that was when the realization hit her and she glanced towards Hyungwon, who was uncomfortably shuffling his feet.

“Was it them?”

“They don’t know who it was. Kyun wants to see what we can find before Gun and the others go full pyscho.”

She understood. Changkyun needed this to be sorted before another war began. He pulled her away and with one last look behind her at Hyungwon, they hurried towards the school.

They spent the rest go the afternoon asking around but no-one knew anything about the attack. Hell even their informant in the Heirs didn’t know anything. They walked to the gang’s spot but Minhyuk was fuming.

“It had to have been them. Who else would have attacked us? No this has to be the Heirs.”

Dior sighed and tried to talk some sense into her brother but he was past the point of reason. He had always been to hotheaded for his own good. As they arrived at their spot she could see he wasn’t the only one. Changkyun stood on the top bleacher with Jooheon, Gunhee and Seokwan. He was looking out at the group of Outsiders as they angrily yelled. While on the outside he looked like the cool and calm leader he portrayed she knew him better. He was barely keeping it together.

Changkyun sighed in relief at the sight of them.  
“Look, shut up all of you. Here are the twins now with information.” 

They joined him on the bleacher and he grabbed her arm to talk into her ear.

“Please tell me you found something out!”

Dior frowned, “I’m sorry boss but literally no one knows about it. If it was the Heirs than it had to have come from the top and they had to have used someone from the outside.”

Changkyun deflated as Minhyuk stepped forward, “It has to be the Heirs. Who else could it have been? This stinks of those rich assholes and the longer we delay the more we look weak. I say we stick it to them.”

Gunhee yelled back in agreement and Dior caught Changkyun’s eye. He looked terrified and she could understand why. This could lead to an all out war and no one wanted that. Changkyun didn’t want the family name further tarnished. 

The chanting was getting louder and more violent.

Dior felt her nerves starting to fire in fight or flight mode. 

“Enough!” Changkyun yelled and like that the crowd fell silent. It always floored when the young boy showed his power. He glared at the offending crowd and a few of them dropped their heads in submission. He may have been younger than most of them but he had an air of danger about him.

“We will not be going after the Heirs. I want this resolved too but I don’t think it was them. If it was those assholes would be gloating about it and yet no one has heard about it. However, I will call a meeting with Hosoek and we will sort this out without violence. We will have our revenge only if they are guilty.”

————————

Hosoek threw his phone down down in frustration as his character died for the twentieth time.

The Heirs were hanging out in the classroom the school had so gracefully converted into a lounge for the upperclass students to hang out. Big windows let the warm sun in while huge flatscreen TVs were hooked up to a multitude of gaming systems. In the corner Kihyun was carrying over a tray of drinks from the vending machine. 

Thankfully Hyerin and her friends were elsewhere. He didn’t feel like listening to her whine about whatever friend she had decided to hate that day. It was actually nice to be able to hang with his friends without her. Hyungwon walked in and made a beeline towards him. The tall boy looked worried and that made Hoseok sit up straighter.  
“Hey hyung can I talk to you for a second.”

Hosoek nodded and moved his feet to allow him to sit.

“What’s up?”

Hyungwon bit his lip, “Hyung, did you send some guys after the Pitbulls. I mean whatever but its just that we were supposed to all know about these things and they apparently got really badly hurt and I’m worried that the Outsiders may retaliate and “

Hosoek held up his hands to stop the other from talking. His own head was spinning with the info.

“Woah, hold up what? Someone attacked the Pitbulls? Fuck!”

He ran a hand through his hair. This was bad, this was real bad.

“Yeah I overheard the Twins talking about it. Hyung. If they think its us…”

“I know. I know. Shit, okay listen don’t tell anyone else about this. I’ll call a meeting with Changkyun maybe explain we had nothing to do with this.”

Hyungwon nodded fervently.

Looking around to ensure no one was watching him he walked out the room in search of Changkyun. He knew the Outsiders hung out by the old gym but walking in there would be like a sheep walking into a den of hungry wolves.

He snuck off to the music room hoping to find Changkyun and Jooheon in there. He knew the boys like to practice their rapping. He would tease them about it if they weren’t so good. The room was empty. Cursing he moved from classroom to classroom but the answers were all the same. Changkyun was at the Outsider’s hangout.

He would just have to buckle down and be the bigger man. He could take a few punches if need be. He turned the corner and flattened against the wall. It was the twins, Dior and Minhyuk.

“I’m telling you Di, it’s fucking them. I don’t care how well they hide it. Kyun needs to know.”  
They hurried off towards the hangout and Hoseok sneakily followed. He had never been down by the old gym, it was practically suicide. He managed to sneak behind a pile of rusted metal out of sight yet he could see the Outsider’s leader standing on the bleachers. An angry crowd of Outsiders loomed before him. Yet the leader didn’t move, he seemed like a stone statue of cold, hard anger. In every way the boy was the opposite of his brother and yet they both seemed to have the total devotion of their gang. This could get ugly if Changkyun decided to seek revenge. 

Dior whispered something into Changkyun’s ear and he seemed to deflate. Minhyuk on the other hand began to loudly argue that they had to seek revenge. Hoseok felt his body turn to ice as the crowd grew angry, chanting death to the Heirs. He wasn’t gang material, he would never be able to lead his friends in a war against the other gang.

“Enough.”

Hoseok jumped at the raw power in his enemy’s voice. The crowd feel silently.

“We will not be going after the Heirs. I want this resolved too but I don’t think it was them. If it was those assholes would be gloating about it and yet no one has heard about it. However, I will call a meeting with Hosoek and we will sort this out without violence. We will have our revenge only if they are guilty.”

He had to give it to the younger leader he was handling the situation well. But Changkyun was walking away towards the school. Hoseok needed to be back at his own headquarters before he was caught here. Without thinking he rushed off towards the school but this side was all new to him and he was unsure of where he was. Taking a wrong turn he ended up on the roof. Cursing he terrible sense of direction he rushed back down. He was so busy trying to figure out where he was that he didn’t see the Changkyun until he had run straight into him. The force knocked the other leader back, the boy’s foot precariously placed on the step and he fell backwards. His face widened in shock and without thinking Hosoek grabbed his nemesis and pulled him back.

It was suddenly like time had stood still. Like the world suddenly made sense as their bodies stood flush together. Changkyun’s calloused hand’s gripped the material of Hosoek’s blazer for purchase while his own hands gripped the boy’s arms. In his arms the other looked up at him with such big, beautiful eyes that Hosoek couldn’t help but feeling lost in them. 

Changkyun wasn’t pushing away either. Instead he swallowed, is his apple’s bobbed and Hoseok’s eyes shifted to them. That baby smooth neck. He wanted to put his mouth to the others pulse point. Taste the beautiful, tan skin. For a brief second he forgot what the boy was attached to, who he was and Hosoek allowed himself to get lost in this feeling. This overwhelming feeling that this was where he was meant to be. 

Changkyun’s hand suddenly pushed him away and the feeling disappeared leaving both lost in thought. 

Changkyun looked at the floor. “Look where you are going asshole.” But the words were without his usual bite and if the blush painted across his face was anything to go by then he seemed just as affected by what had just gone down as Hosoek had.

Without making eye contact Changkyun rubbed the back of his neck. “Mmm listen I need to talk to you!”

Hoseok, who still couldn’t believe he had just for that brief second thought about kissing Changkyun’s neck, nodded his head.

“Mmm yeah we need to talk.”

He led the other boy into an empty classroom and closed the door behind him.

Yet now in this classroom alone the awkwardness increased. He was the leader of the Heirs for god sakes. He could deal with a little awkward sexual tension.

“I heard your Pitbulls were attacked.”

Changkyun bit the inside of his lip. “Did you order the attack?”

Hosoek took a step back. The other leader sounded so vulnerable in that moment.

“My boys are out there baying for blood. I won’t be able to hold them back much longer. I need to prevent a war because I will not be my bro…”

He broke off but Hoseok knew what what was going to say. Im Minkyun was notorious and not in a good way.

“I don’t want a war either! I didn’t order anything like that. I don’t know who did.”  
Changkyun nodded and sighed.

“Good, Okay. I’m um gonna leave.”

And without another word Changkyun rushed away. Leaving Hosoek with a feeling in the pit of his stomach he neither knew or understood.

————-

Changkyun sat frowning at his desk. To anyone watching it looked like he was trying to find answers between the splinters in the wood. Yet no answers were forth coming. He started chewing on his nail. He could still feel the imprint of Hosoek’s arms around his waist. The feeling of his rock hard abs against his body. But it was the look in the other boy’s eyes that left him troubled. He was no stranger at people looking at him with lust. Even when it came to the Heirs. He knew he was a good looking guy. But Hosoek? And the look in his eyes, it hadn’t been lust. It had been something else and it made him feel… 

He had no idea what he was feeling and that was the problem. 

A hand slapped down on his desk and he jumped in fright as he came back to his senses.

Dior stared down at him. Minhyuk, Jooheon, Gun and Seokwon stood behind her.

“Well what did he say?”

Changkyun’s eyes grew wide. “What?”

“Hosoek? You asked him about the attacks right?”

He swallowed. Of course the Pitfalls. How could he have been so selfish. His friends had been attacked and here he was lost in thought. He pushed any feelings his unexpected cuddle with Hosoek had brought up and he pulled up his leader face.

“He didn’t order the attack. Didn’t know who did. It had to have come from the outside. Maybe it was just so randoms wanting to get their rocks off beating up innocent kids.”

Gun swore and stormed out the classroom, kicking a chair on the way out. Changkyun set Seokwon after him.

The remaining three sat around him and he ran a hand across his face. One more year. He just had to make it one more year then he could pass this crappy job off to some kid who actually wanted to be a gangster.

“Spread the word that it wasn’t the Heirs. But tell everyone to be careful this weekend. We could have enemies elsewhere.”

———

Changkyun stuffed his hands into his pockets and let out a huge yawn. He had worked double shifts that whole weekend, he had stayed up most of the night studying for his AP chemistry exam and he had made sure to visit each of the Pitbulls to make sure they were okay.

He was so tired but he just needed to keep going. He was a shoe in for the annual scholarship the school offered every year. With that scholarship he could get into Seoul University. He would get him and his family out of poverty. He would be the son his parents were proud of. At least with how busy he had forgotten all about his odd run in with Hoseok and the feelings that it had brought up. 

“‘Sup loser.” Dior said as she swaggered over. Minhyuk wasn’t far behind as he grumpily stomped his way into the school yard. Changkyun raised an eyebrow in question.

“He is angry cos his boss docked his pay yesterday. But that is what happens when you eat a slice out of each pizza you are delivering.”

Both Changkyun and Minhyuk giggled at that. 

“Remind me how you two are actually related.

“He’s adopted.”

“She’s wishes she was as cool as me.” They said at the same time.

Changkyun burst out laughing. They were really the worst twins he had ever come across. 

The three were just about in the schoolyard when the van screeched to a halt behind them. Changkyun turned just in time to see the bat swing into the side of his face. He fell to the floor, head spinning and vision blurred. He could hear yelling around him but he wasn’t sure where it was coming from. He was pretty sure his head was bleeding as a foot connected with his side. With a grunt of pain he curled into himself. Two black blurs joined the fray, the yells getting louder and then the van screeched away.

He blacked out.

—————

Hoseok slammed the door to his father’s car. The window wound down behind him as he stomped away.

“You will do as you are told boy. You are a part of this family.”

He turned back, “I fucking wish I wasn’t.” 

He stormed off without another word. Hyunwoo and Kihyun were waiting for him at the school gate. They both seemed deep in conversation. He rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to deal with there romcom drama right now. He hated how open they see about their feelings for each even if they thought they were being sneaky. Maybe he just couldn’t stand that his friend had someone he liked and Hoseok had no one. Not even Hyerin.

He had been with his girlfriend for as long as he could remember but he had never truly felt anything for her then some teenage lust. Her personality ruined it and now with her lauding the fact she owned him all the time, he no longer felt anything but resent for her.

He greeted the two and started to make their way towards the school when a dishevelled looking Gunhee came stomping towards them. There was blood on his shirt.

Hyunwoo grabbed him before he could make it any further. Gun pointed an angry finger at Hosoek.

“I should fucking kill you. You lying piece of shit.”

He shoved Hyunwoo off him and the older boy asked what he was on about.

Gunhee snarled, “You fucking know what I am talking about. Your mother fucking leader called a hit on Changkyun. Three guys attacked him and the twins earlier, they’re in the hospital right now.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened. At the sound of Changkyun’s name his stomach had done a somersault. “What? Attacked? No no no no we didn’t order an attack. I swear! Is Changkyun okay. I mean are they okay?”

Gunhee spat at his feet and Hyunwoo pushed the shorter boy for it. A crowd was beginning to gather mostly of other Heirs. He would soon be outnumbered.

“You better fucking hope they are otherwise I will beat you within an inch of your life.”

With one last look of disgust he turned and hurried back towards the school. Hsoeok watched him go, his throat suddenly dry. Why were the Outsiders getting targeted and by whom? He turned to his friends.

“What the hell is going on? First the Pitbulls now this fuck.”

“The pitbulls?” Asked Hyunwoo and Hosoek cursed his stupidity. He had decided not to tell the others in case it caused a scene. He had hoped that after his rather awkward talk with Changkyun the previous week everything would have been shorted. He quickly explained although by the looks on their faces they were pissed for been left out of the loop. 

The rest of the morning past by but there was the continuous feeling of tension in the air. Even the teachers seemed nervous. The police had been called to keep watch in case anything happed which gave the school the air of a prison. It was made worse by the fact that very few of the Outsiders were even in class. With half the seats empty it was eerily quiet.

Hyerin pulled him closer, “ Kiss me on the cheek.”

It was the period after lunch. He wanted to argue but she was already brandishing her phone for the selfie. He did as told and pressed his lips to her cheek.

“Perfect. My followers are going to love it.” She moved away from him already typing on her phone. Hyunwoo sat done beside him sweaty from the soccer practice the team had done during lunch. He felt a pang of jealousy when Kihyun flopped onto the seat behind him, hair stuck to his sweaty head.

“Oh my god that was amazing. Can you believe that will be my first time playing.” Said Kihyun pacing nervously.

Hyunwoo patted his leg.

“It was just practice Ki! You need to calm down a little otherwise you are gonna end up throwing up before the game on Saturday.”

“Yeah and then people will talking about the scary gangster who gets pukey before soccer games.” Hyungwon walked into the classroom and sat in his normal spot. Hosoek realized he hadn’t seen the tall boy all day.

Hyunwoo turned to Hosoek.

“You will at least come and watch the first game right?”

There was a bitterness in his voice. Hosoek just grunted in agreement. He would try his best but after his conversation with his father that morning he doubted he would be allowed out the house.

The first bell rang.

He thought back to the conversation he’d had with father that morning. Things were only going from bad to worse. Because of the investigation around the missing money the police had managed to find documents pertaining to some rather shady dealings his father had made in the past. Now Hosoek’s university funds had been frozen until after the investigation was done. The problem was their lawyers had informed them that it could take up to five years to figure it all out. 

All thoughts of that left his head when the classroom door opened and in walked the missing Outsiders.

Hoeseok’s eyes immediately went to Changkyun. The leader was sporting a purpling bruise on the side of his face, which looked worse with how pale he was. A nasty gash on his temple was stitched up. He was also holding his ribs and looked pained with every step he took. Minhyuk’s hand was bandaged and had a black eye. Only Dior looked unscathed although her knuckles were scraped from fighting. The rest of the Outsiders surrounded them like a pack of angry wolves.

“Oh look at the little baby. What happened to your face Changkyun? You piss someone off you shouldn’t have?” Hyerin said. Hoseok tried to pull her away. Now was not the time, tensions were too high

Dior, ever the spit-fire she was turned to them. 

“You better watch you mouth you stupid bitch before I cut you tongue out and wear it as a necklace.”

Changkyun carefully touched her hand and shook his head. He didn’t want any trouble either. That or he was in to much pain to be bothered.

Hyerin moved to the protection of her own posse. She wasn’t done nor did she seem to sense how bad an idea provoke the Outsiders would be right now.

“Oh my tongue would be the most expensive thing you would ever own Dior. Even you name sounds cheap. Dior? Kind of like a stripper’s name, which is most likely where you will end up.”

Dior just smirked and cocked her head to the side, her brown curls cascading down her shoulder.

“Well I don’t see the problem there. Strippers make good money and I will probably see you daddy more than you do.” She gasped in mock shock and high-fived her brother.

Hyerin on the other hand launched herself at Dior but skidded to a halt as Changkyun came between the girls. She glared at him in disgust but backed up when she saw the dangerous look in his eyes. Slowly his eyes drifted up to Hoseok and the Heir’s leader swallowed in fear. He stood ready for whatever the other would say. But Changkyun just snarled, his wound pulling uncomfortably on his face. He turned and the rest went to follow them.

Hosoek felt like he had just been snubbed, which only made him mad and without thinking he retorted.

“Changkyun you get keep you little bitch chained before anyone else gets hurt.”

He knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute it left his mouth. He knew how it sounded. The room went suddenly very quiet and Changkyun turned. The few Outsiders in the class room stood and Hosoek paled. Changkyun had said his gang was calling for blood and in their eyes he had practically confessed. 

“The fuck did you just say?” The younger leader growled out. It was low and dangerous and sent shivers of fear up Hoseok’s spine.

“No I…”

Hyerin stepped forward hands on her hips and a huge smirk on her face.

“He said before any one else gets hurt. How are you Pitbulls by the way?”

Hosoek grabbed her arm and forced her behind him.

“Shut up now is not the time.”

She flipped her hair back and grinned up at him, “Oh please. Look at them. Such big, scary gangsters. They can’t even handle a few bats to the face.”

“Hyung!” Whispered Kihyun to his side and he looked up to see the Outsiders were stalking towards him and Changkyun looked ready to kill.

Hosoek moved past her and held up his hands.

“Changkyun we had nothing to do with this okay. I was stupid. Changkyun, lets be civil about this.”

Changkyun’s face didn’t change from his mask of rage. “The time for civility is over. Get ‘em.”

The fight happened so fast. The gangs rushed each other.

But the police watching the school were waiting for this to happen and before things could get out of hand they were swarming into the classroom pulling the gangs apart. 

Hosoek had been in the midst of a fist fight with Minhyuk when he had been tackled from behind and handcuffed. From his place on the floor he saw two cops trying to tackle Changkyun to the ground but he was both very strong and very angry despite being injured. Finally they managed to subdue him and as they handcuffed him too. Hosoek couldn’t help but feel the hatred coming off the other. 

The rest of the gangs were herded to the main hall while the leaders were taken to the principal’s office.

They were deposited roughly into the chairs. His cheek was smarting from where someone, Seokwon maybe had thrown a shoe and he was pretty sure he would have a black eye by the morning. He peeked a glance at Changkyun. The boy looked worse for wear but his was still fuming as he glared at the floor.

“Changkyun I’m sorry…”

The door opened and the principal stormed in. Mrs. Yang was a tall, beautiful women and as she sat down flanked by to officers she shook her head.

“I warned you boys, any fighting and you would be out. I understand this war has been going on since this establishment opened but the only ones to escalate things were the Im Brothers.”

She shook her head and the Outsiders leader frowned.

“Changkyun you’re a good kid. Under all that anger and snarky comments I know there is a good person.You are the top candidate for the scholarship next year and I know things have been tough at home. What with Minkyun in jail and Ilhoon’s death but that is not an excuse.”

Changkyun anger fell away and he suddenly looked like the scared, 16 year-old he was deep inside. Hosoek looked away. It didn’t feel nice to be reminded that his enemy was pretty much stuck in this situation just as much as he was. Changkyun was all to human in that moment.

The principal held up a hand, “But I do understand that attacks were made on members of the Outsiders. I also understand that this has caused tensions to flare which were not helped by Miss Hyerin which is why…”

She looked back and forth between the cops, “We have decided rather than pressing any charges and expelling all those involved, we are going to give you an option. As the leaders of the groups you need to show the others the path to reconciliation. So the two of you will work together, solely on the Charity ball. If you boys can work together and pull this off then this incident will have never happened.”

Changkyun shuffled forward in his seat, “Agreed I will do anything.”

They turned their attention to Hosoek who stilled. He stuttered a non-committed sound.

Changkyun turned fully to him.

“Please!” He said in a small, voice.

And little did Hosoek know it would be the one word that changed his life.

 

——————————-

“They what?”

Changkyun heaved himself onto the lunch table as Dior carefully helped him up. Gunhee and Minhyuk were nursing their wounds on the chair below him.

“They said they won’t press charges against anyone if Hosoek and I solely plan the Charity Ball together.”

Jooheon limped forward and sat on the table. He lifted Changkyun’s head and placed it on his lap.

“That’s disgusting but thanks for taking the fall for us boss.”

Changkyun shrugged but to be honest he had only being thinking of himself. If he was expelled then he his life would essentially be over. Without that scholarship he would never be able to bring himself out of poverty and he couldn’t keep on living like that. There was little option for him other than the continuing to work for the restaurant and the mechanics until he died. That was a thought that turned his stomach. But now that it was over there was another stronger thought taking over.

“Does everyone hate me?” He said in a small voice.

The rest of the group shared looks. They knew what he meant and a shared feeling of protection spread through them. Changkyun may have been their charismatic, bad-boy leader but he was still younger than all of them. He also was always there for them and had a good-heart. 

Dior rested her head on his arm, “No one hates you. You were strong and protected the gang. You are not Minkyun! Every year there is a scuffle or two. Besides the worst wound from this was Hyojin and that’s because she tripped over a chair when she rushed one of the others. 

She pointed to a fellow Grade 12 who had a handkerchief up to her bloody nose. She waved at them, her eyes sparklingly.

“Seriously next time can we put her in the back, perhaps with some bubble wrap. That girl is the clumsiest person I have ever met and that’s saying something considering I know you Kyun!”

That managed to elicit a small smile from him. Jooheon stroked his head.

“Bro you did well today and by working with those assholes maybe we can get through this year in relatively one piece.”

They all agreed.

“I still want to rip that Hyerin’s extensions out of her hair. She is such a little brat! Oh I wanna rip her to shreds!” Grumbled Dior.

They spent the next little while licking their wounds and grumbling about the Heirs. None of the teachers excepted the gangs back in their classes so no one was particularly worried ab9ut heading back to class. By the time the bell rang most of the lower level Outsiders had already gone home while the higher ones played a game of poker. Changkyun was drifting in and out of sleep on Jooheon’s leg.

Minhyuk patted his shoulder. “Hey Kyunnie I hate to be that person. But it’s time for Ball Planning time!” 

He shouted the last bit like a cheerleader and Changkyun couldn’t helped but playfully kick out at him.

He carefully got up mindful of the bruise forming on his back where he had been flung onto the floor. It hadn’t exactly done his bruised ribs much good. He knew it was mostly his fault but the sight of the cops had stirred memories from his brother’s own arrest.

They had decided to meet and plan this terrible ball in the music room. It was usually empty around this time and despite it been Changkyun’s favourite hangout spot it was considered neutral territory.

He felt like he was walking to his execution. It had been decided the leader’s would spend two hours together every day working on the stupid ball in the pretence of peace. The ball. The idea of the charade left an awful taste in his mouth. Spending so much money for a bunch of rich assholes to flounce around pretending to give a shit about those in need. All the while those in need were shunned from such an event.

He stoped in front of the library door and looked at his reflection in the window. He frowned at the nasty bump on his head. His mom was going to freak. He also had some bruising from where Hyunwoo had punched him during the fight. He forgot that had even happened. But otherwise he was the poster child for a bad boy. His white shirt sleeves rolled up, tie askew with a few buttons loose. The tattoo on his wrist was visible as was the one behind his ear. Earrings hanging from multiple piercings. He ran a hair through his mess black hair with his painted nails. He exuded pure chaotic energy and he loved it. 

As he reached for the door it swung open.

“This is bullshit. The Ball is mine. Mrs. Yang will hear from my father about this.”

Hyerin stormed out of the room and right into Changkyun. She squealed and jumped back.

“Euww disgusting. He touched me.”

Hands still in his pockets he raised an eyebrow at that. Behind her Hosoek appeared. He looked just as distressed as Changkyun felt.

“Baby. We don’t have much of a choice. Besides didn’t you always say you wanted me more involved in your hobbies right?” Hosoek tried to joke but Hyerin spun to glare at him before she stomped her foot and stormed off.

Changkyun raised a cocky eyebrow at Hoseok.

“Martial issues?”

Hosoek rolled his eyes and walked inside. Wow he thought to himself, no comeback?

The Heir leader flopped into one of the seat. In front of him lay stacks upon stacks of paper, folders and other documents to help with the ball. Changkyun picked up one of the pieces of paper.

“Orphans in Vietnam. Expected ball budget 12 Million Won?” He looked up at Hosoek. 

“Why not use the budget and write a cheque to the charities here in the city or better yet upgrade the none rich bitch part of the school. This school is meant to be for everyone yet only if you have a rich daddy do you actually matter.”

Hosoek didn’t look up or respond. Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Fucking rich people. You’re all the same.”

That seemed to get the other’s attention. “You know your not the only one with problems. You know you walk around like the world owes you something and look down on anyone with wealth.”

Changkyun jumped to his feet, “I look down on people? Are you serious? You are the ones who walk around like you own the place. I am trying to help my people when you people just want to fuck us over.”

Hosoek rolled his eyes and laughed, “Your people? Criminals, prostitutes and the vagrant. Your people are nothing but a drain on the system. You all act like it is the wealthy’s fault they are in the situations they are in. Maybe if they just tried to get out of poverty then they could. But wealth is hard work and your people are just lazy assholes.”

Changkyun’s hands clenched into fists. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Then a idea occurred to him. Hosoek knew nothing about Changkyun’s world other than what society had told him. Stuffing his hand into his pocket he walked to the door.

“Where the hell are you going?”

Changkyun turned and smirked at the boy.  
“Follow me and find out!”


	4. Act 1 Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooj this is a long one

Hoseok had no idea what he had gotten himself into or why he had felt so compelled to follow the other boy. Maybe it was because he wanted to understand his enemy or maybe it was preferable to sitting in that stuffy classroom. Either way he stuck close to Changkyun’s side they strolled through the congested streets. People either stopped to greet Changkyun or avoided the boy like the plague.

After the third person ducked into an alley Hoseok finally asked why this was.

“The ones who greet me do so because they know me personally as Changkyun. The others only know me as the leader of the Outsiders and Minkyun’s brother. They think I’m like him. I’m not!”

Hoseok frowned at this. He had always thought Changkyun was just another generation of ruthless Ims. His parents had run the Outsiders when they had been in high school. They had ruled with an iron fist to the point the school hired bodyguards to prevent an problems.

Everyone knew the story with Minkyun or at least most of it. Hosoek hadn’t been the leader of the Heirs for long. It was only the year before, when he had returned from his boarding school in Seoul, that his cousin had passed him the job.

Because of all the stories he heard about Minkyun he had always expected Changkyun to be the same. To go down the same path as his psychotic brother. Yet as they continued along, person after person coming up to greet them, Hosoek wondered if there was more to the other boy than what met the eye. 

They stopped at a little corner store and Changkyun ordered some food. He pulled out his shabby wallet and started counting out a few bills. Hoseok pulled a face at how little was in there, surely that was only part of what the boy had. No one could live on so little, surely? The woman reached across and closed his wallet.

“Ah no Kyun-ah. See this as payment for helping clean up after the last storm.”

Changkyun frowned and tried to argue but the women waved it away. The Outsider shook his head but he seemed thankful to not have to fork over all his cash. Hoseok looked at Changkyun in a new light. He was an Outsider, shouldn't he have roughed the woman up a little. Forced her to hand over the food. Everything he knew of this boy was coming crumbling down.

They continued on their way, hot meals in hand. People stared at them as they went, their dark eyes devoid of hope. It made Hoseok stick even closer to Changkyun. At one point a man had stretched out his hand and Hoseok had sidestepped with a squeak. He clung to Changkyu,. who rolled his eyes and passed the man a box of food.

“Go to the overnight shelter. They have space. Tonight is going to be cold!” The old man nodded and thanked the boy. 

Changkyun watched the man walk away before returning to his walk without a word. It left the Heir’s leader feeling unnerved.

They arrived at a derelict building, peices of rotted wood falling off the blackedned exterior. Hoseok wondered if he should run, maybe this was were Changkyun brought people to kill them. Maybe the other boy was worse than his brother. His thoughts were halted when the door swung open and a rather plump, middle aged woman greeted them with glee. She pulled Changkyun into a hug.

“Ah Kyun-ah, you came to volunteer today? Ah what happened to your face? You scrapping with those Heirs again?”

She said the name with such hatred that Hoseok almost wanted to apologize to her. But Changkyun shook his head and held up the bags of food.

“It was a argument that got out of hand. I want to show a friend what we do here. Also I brought dinner for everyone.”

“You are truly a god send Im Changkyun. I’ll set this up, you show your friend around!”

As they walked in Hoseok was hit by the sounds of hundreds of animal as well as the sharp tang of antiseptic.

“This is a animal shelter?”

Changkyun nodded but said nothing as they walked into the back.

He opened a door and there was hundreds of cages lined up bursting with dogs and cats. A few people milled around. Some working and others looking at the animals.

“This area is the poorest part of district, yet these people still take their time to help the less fortunate.”

He pointed to an ancient looking man.

“That is Mr. Yoo, retired 12 years ago after working as a train conductor. Retired with 30,000 Won to his name. He lives in an apartment building with nine other elderly men and yet spends all day helping the animals here. He doesn’t get paid but for him this place is home. He wants to help those less fortunate then him.”

Hoseok looked at the man. He was as old as his own grandfather. A man like this should have been enjoying the last few years of his life not toiling away. 

Changkyun walked on without him and Hoseok hurried to catch up. They stopped by one of the cages and a middle aged man stood up with a creak. He handed Changkyun a bottle.

“I am seriously getting annoyed. We have free clinics for spays and neuters but naturally we have this shit every few weeks.

Bending again he picked up a puppy and handed it to the boy who immediately began to feed it.

“She is clearly a puppy mill mom.” The man handed another puppy and bottle to Hosoek who held the animal with a little fear.

The man went back to the pile. Changkyun turned to Hoseok and one handedly helped him with the tiny puppy.

“This is Dr. Lee Jinhwan. He is a veterinarian and he volunteers here. He also holds clinics for different things for free. He wants people in the area to enjoy the ability to have animals but most can’t even afford food let alone medical care.”

Hoseok carefully feed the puppy, his heart clenching with affection. His eyes drifted to Changkyun who was rocking the puppy back and forth, his usually deep voice high pitched as he spoke to it. 

After a short time Changkyun placed both puppies back with the vet and informed him food was ready. They continued through the place. Changkyun greeting volunteers and visitors alike. They all seemed to know him and from the kind words he offered each, he knew them well too.

“Ah Soyoung Noona have is baby Lin doing?”

“Nice hair cut Donghyuk hyung.”

“Thank you for the carrots you sent my mother, Mrs. Lee. We had a lovely soup that night.” 

And with each person Changkyun explained their story.

“Soyoung’s husband died last year in a horrible accident at work. She was 6 months pregnant and his employer still refuses to pay her the life insurance despite it being their fault.”

“Donghyuk works three jobs and still volunteers here. He makes barely enough to survive and yet he sends money to his sister in Seoul to help her become a Kpop idol.”

Mrs. Lee runs a farm outside of town. She pushes a cart here three times a week. She works from the crack of dawn midnight. She gives her produce away for free in exchange for things like dvds and books people no longer want. She also loves cats so she spends her evenings cuddling with them. She has nine of her own at home.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable. He had never been in a place like this. It was below his station and no matter how much he tried to hide it, he was looking down at this people. They were poor and yet they seemed so nice.

As he watched something began to work in his head and he understood why Changkyun had brought him here.

None of these people were lazy. They were poor because life had made them so. He frowned at the realization. He thought of his own situation. He was born rich and despite his parents been hardworking, they had lost it all.

He looked towards Changkyun who was hunched over, stroking the belly of an old, one eyed dog. Hoseok had never seen he boy so happy and open before. Even around his friends he seemed a little reserved, trying to act like the leader they expected him to be.

During dinner Hoseok sat away from the group. He was scared they would take one look at him and realize the war that was going on in his brain. They burst out laughing as Changkyun recreated a scene from Star Wars.

“You know you are the first friend he has ever brought here. This place is his safe space from the Outsiders and all the responsibilities heaped on his shoulders.”

He turned in shock as the head of the sanctuary walked up behind him. She was looking at Changkyun with pride and affection. Her smile wavered.

“He is such a good kid but this town is going to ruin him. The same way it ruined the rest of his family. The same way it destroyed his brother.”

She sighed and patted him on the back. 

“You knew Ilhoon?”

She smiled, “He and Changkyun first pitched up when… oh gosh, Changkyun must have been 7 or 8. They had saved up what little money they could to adopt a cat. They said they were looking for the perfect one but they didn’t find it that day. They came by so many times they eventually helped to feed and clean the cages. Ilhoon helped right until…”

She stopped, her face etched into a frown as she watched Changkyun.

“I know it is not my place but Minkyun ruined those boys. Ilhoon loved that Heir girl, they had to kept their affair secret of course. He brought her here all the time and it was just outside here that Minkyun found them. That boy blamed the Heirs for Ilhoon’s death but it was him!”

Hosoek frowned. He knew enough about the war to know it was because of Ilhoon’s death that Minkyun had gone nuts. But the news about Ilhoon and an Heir girl was news to him.”

“What was her name? The Heir girl?”

She frowned as she thought about it, “I know he called her Roona.”

Hoseok felt like he had been slapped. He hadn’t heard that name in years. Not since his aunt and uncle had drove her out their home for disgracing the family. Could it be that the Roona from Ilhoon’s past and his cousin be the same girl. It all fit. They would have been the same age and Roona left home right after the gang war.

But how had that caused Ilhoon’s death? He vowed to ask Kihyun or Hyungwon about it.

“I’ve said to much. I’m sorry.”

The woman must have seen the look on his face. Realized he had no idea about the truth. He gave a half smile.

“Oh, did they ever adopt a cat?”

Her face lit up, “Ah yes Captain Peggy! I believe the little thing is still alive and kicking.”

“Captain Peggy?”

She squeezed his arm, “She had one eye and three legs. Changkyun said she was perfect.”

At that moment, Changkyun came back over. He gave them a small smile and that was the first time Hoseok realized the kid had dimples. Today had been a eye opener in many ways.  
“We had better get back to school before anyone notices that we are missing.”

They said their goodbyes and the headed back towards the school in silence. That was fine with Hoseok. It gave him time to sort through what was going on in his mind and for some odd reason figure why they were messing with his emotions. 

Changkyun only spoke again as they stopped by a row of lockers. He opened his and looked towards the floor.

“The reason I brought you there was to see what my world is like. The school hosts that ball every year and never has the money gone back into the community or at least the West side of the community. We go to the school too and yet we constantly feel shunned.”

He stopped and turned to Hoseok, “What I am saying is while I agree orphans in Vietnam need help, the saying does go charity starts at home. You guys get driven to school in Mercedes and BMW’s while some of the poorer kids at school come to school hungry because the last meal they had was lunch the previous day. You guys have an entire room where you can hang out during breaks, we use the old gym that was condemned because it was unsafe.”

The Heir leader looked down, he had never thought of the Outsiders as anything more than violent gangsters who had chosen to live the life they did.

“So maybe my people are thugs, prostitutes and gangsters but they are also the guy who flips your burgers, the man who picks up your garbage and the woman who washes your clothes. They are not a drain on the system, the system is a drain on us.”

The young boy looked up at him and for a second Hoseok imagined what would happen if there wasn’t this ridiculous feud between them. Maybe in another universe they could have been friends. With a sigh Changkyun went to throw his backpack over this shoulder but hunched forward with a pained gasp.

The boy’s injuries! Had it only been that morning when everything had gone down? How had he forgotten so quickly!

Hoseok grabbed for him but Changkyun moved away from him with a snarl. Rolling his eyes he stormed off but before turning the corner something stopped him. Changkyun was clearly hurt and if anything happened to the boy then the Outsiders would blame him. Growling under his breath he stormed back over to where Changkyun was still struggling to put the backpack on. He ripped it out of the boy’s hand, it was surprisingly heavy. No wonder he had hurt himself.

“Just let me carrying it. Don’t want you hurting yourself and getting me in trouble.”

Changkyun’s lip curled up as he reached for his bag again only to grip his side in pain.

“I don’t need your help. I’ll call Jooheon or something. Hey wait!”

Hoseok didn’t wait around to hear the boy’s whining. He smirked when Changkyun finally caught up to him. His face was red and he was puffing from having to run.

“Right what time does your bus get here?” He said as they stopped outside the school.

Changkyun burst out laughing, “Bus? Ha oh no that shit costs 3,000 won per trip. I can’t afford that. I walk.”

Hoseok’s mouth dropped open. Walk? He was suddenly rethinking his decision. But one look at Changkyun and he knew he had to pull up his socks. Be the bigger man. Show the judgemental little outsider that he too could walk.

He thought about calling his driver but he knew the man would report what time he had left school. Far to early for soccer practice. An extra curricular he'd told his dad he was still doing.

They traipsed for the next 20 minutes towards a dark sets of apartment blocks. He swallowed at the sight of the place. All the doors and windows had thick metals bars across them. Smoke billowed from hundreds of chimneys while loud, music played from several cafes and bars down the road. Subconsciously he drew closer to Changkyun and if the boy noticed he said nothing. 

———————————

Changkyun let himself into the small apartment, taking in the welcoming feel of home. The lights were off meaning no one was in, which was probably a good thing. As the flipped the lights he was all to aware of Hoseok behind him. His head was spinning and it wasn’t because of the concussion. The boy’s expensive aftershave filled the room as did his entire presence. The leader of the Heirs was in his house, his personal space. He should have left him back at the school yet the thought of having going home alone in the state he was in had honestly scared him a little. A tiny part of him was glad he wasn’t alone even if it was Hoseok keeping him company.

I’ll call a taxi to come get you.”

Hoseok rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled out his phone. 

“That’s okay I will just text my driver. Whats your address?”

Changkyun raised his eyebrows. A driver? Why hadn’t the dumbass called said driver before they had walked back here? Shrugging he walked further it into the house stopping to give his cat a scratch under the chin. 

“Hey Peggy, how has sitting around all day growing fat been? Wonderful? As expected.”

He giggled as the cat meeped before fell back asleep. Opening his bedroom door he sighed in happiness. The older boy looked around the room and Changkyun couldn’t help but snarl. He hadn’t expected Hoseok to follow him into his room. This was an invasion of privacy and too close for comfort.

“Wow thats a lot of music.” Hoseok indicated to the row of records and CD’s Changkyun lovingly had stored around his room.

He shrugged, “You will be amazed at what people throw away. You can put my bag there.”

Hoseok dropped the bag but his eyes were glued to the music. He wondered over like he was in a trance.

“Oh man I used to love Shinwa, well I mean I still do. My mom took me to all their concerts and a few of their fan signs before her… But this is a special edition third album. Wow.”

Hoseok carefully pulled the vinyl out of the pile, his eyes were wide with amazement. Changkyun shuffled his feet. He should kick the boy out but other than Jooheon no one had even show interest in his collection. He gave into his excitement and he hurried to where the other was.

“I found this in one of the second hand stores. It was still in the box.” He carefully pulled his vinyl player from its spot and he suppressed the stomach flip as Hoseok’s mouth fell open.

“Oh my god is that Michell Focus One? Wow these are so hard to find.”

Taken aback Changkyun almost dropped the Shinwa record he was trying to put in.

“You know music?”

He blushed and Changkyun couldn’t help but smile a little. He put the record on, his soul soothed as the crisp music began. It was like he was immersed in a world of his own making. No Outsiders, No Heirs. Only him and Hoseok enjoying the music.

They sat on Changkyun’s bed to listen, almost like they were best friends rather than enemies. Before long they were both singing along, swopping stories about their favourite groups. Hoseok had a good voice but it was ruined when he would laugh at Changkyun’s terrible attempt at singing. Neither noticed that as time went by they had moved closer to one another as they spoke.

‘No way man have you listened to xxtentacion. Hands down the best singer this year.”

Hoseok pulled a face and pushed him like squabbling kids.

“Man you took a harder hit than I thought. Drake is king.”

It was Changkyun’s turn to pull a face and was about to retort when the song changed.

“Urgh I hate the one.” Whined Hoseok as he got to his feet. Changkyun jumped up to pull him away.

“Noooo leave it, this is my favourite.”

Their hands connected on the pin and it was suddenly like the air around them was stifling. They were so close. Changkyun could feel Hoseok’s hard muscles against his own lean ones, the sweaty hand under his colder one. The other’s hot breath across his face. Swallowing hard he looked into Hoseok’s face. A blush was spread out across it and that’s when the older boy’s eyes dropped to his lips. 

Heart beating wildly in his chest, he didn’t realize they were moving closer together, his own eyes trained on those supple lips. He wanted to kiss the other so badly.

The doorbell rang.

The two boy’s sprung apart like they had been electrocuted. Changkyun turned away so Hoseok wouldn’t seen the utter confusion on his face. What the fuck had just happened?

“Um my um driver…”

Changkyun cleared his throat trying to appear unaffected as he nodded. Pushing past Hoseok in an awkward silence he hurried to the front door to buzz the driver in. Hoseok hastily tried to put on his shoes while Changkyun tried to look at anything else but the other bending over.

“See you… school.”

“Um… yeah..bye.”

He slammed the door behind him and let out a shuddery breath.

That night he lay awake running over the scenario in his head. He had gone over what had happened over and over in his head but the whole thing seemed impossible. And not just the almost kiss part. He had hung out with his enemy for Christs sake, they had bonded over music. He’d had SHIN HOSEOK IN HIS HOUSE AND THEY HAD ALMOST KISSED.

He angrily sat up. Maybe he’d interpreted it wrong, he was only 16 after all. It wasn’t like he’d had tons of experience with that kind of thing. Come to think of it he had never really experienced this before. Sure girls flirted with him all the time but he had never been interested. He always had something to distract him be it school, work or the gang. When Hoseok had leaned in it was like everything had stopped. He had wanted the other boy to kiss him, wanted him to grab Changkyun and roughly make out. He made a noise of frustration as he let his head drop into his hands.

He remembered how Ilhoon and Minkyun used to talk about girls. How girls made them feel. Changkyun had never felt that way at least about the fairer sex. The closest thing to the butterflies in his stomach feeling Ilhoon had always mentioned was during the summer when the restaurant had hired a new line cook. The boy, Kibum was the kind of hot you see in magazines and he had often turned his dazzling smile on Changkyun, leaving the Outsider’s leader a blubbering mess. 

“Oh god. Am I gay?”

Scrambling he grabbed his laptop from his desk. He had stolen the new MacBook earlier that year and thanks to his dad’s own criminal tendencies they had the fastest internet in town thanks to a small hack in their neighbour’s wifi.

The google search bar blinked at him.

'Am I Gay?'

He typed in and hit enter. He bit his lip as he scrolled through the options. He frowned at the amounts of stupid sites and quizzes that popped up but finally stumbled across a video from a guy talking about his experience.

“I never really felt attracted to girls. I never thought I was different. I just thought maybe I was waiting for the right one or whatever. Yet what I had never realized is that I had always been drawn to men. I enjoyed their bodies more than women’s. I found myself watching the man in porn. And when I fantasied about love or sex it was always of a deep voice, hard curves and stubbled chin. It was only when I started fantasizing about this guy at work that I realized …”

Changkyun paused the video and immediately searched for some porn. Picking the first one on the list he hit play. At first he watched them both but as time progressed he felt his attention drift to the male. Watching as his thick dick moved in an out, he shook his head and tried to pay attention to the woman’s supple breasts and yet it was the man who drew his attention, the man’s moans who stirred the lust in him. 

And as a stereotypical 16 year old boy, before long he was lost in a fog of lust. He closed his eyes and he was back in his bedroom, Hoseok had him pinned to a wall. The older boy ripped off both their shirts and slowly made his way down Changkyun’s chest and carefully undid his belt. Exposed Hoseok made his way back to Changkyun’s face. They were so close that Changkyun could imagine the breath of his face.

“I want you.” Hoseok huskily said before crashing their mouths together, hands wondering all over.

Changkyun awoke with a start.

“Fuck!”

———————————

Hoseok woke the next morning from a very hot dream. Hot dreams that had included one very hot Im Changkyun. Groaning he tried to ignore the situation down south but it was his head that was spinning. 

He had always known he was bisexual. You can’t spend time with people like Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and Kihyun and not be slightly attracted to them. His sexuality wasn’t the problem it is who his attraction was towards. No, he wasn’t attracted to Changkyun, it was a momentary lapse in judgement because he had been nice to the boy. His explanation no sense but he didn’t really care at this point.

His mind was so focused on his dilemma he barely paid attention to his father during breakfast nor the driver, as the man blabbered on about the crazy call during the baseball game.

It didn’t make sense. He had known Changkyun the previous year at least for the last semester in which he had actually been at the school. Even then the school had made sure to keep the gangs apart so he had only seen him in passing. But that didn’t explain his sudden attraction. Sure Changkyun had really grown into himself over the summer. His baby fat starting to turn more masculine. His confidence radiating off him as he strolled sexily around the school. What could he possible see in the boy? Sure he loved music as much as Hoseok did, he baby-talked animals. He feed the poor and seemed to care about all those people Hoseok would normally turn away from. And he was hot as hell, even he couldn’t deny that.

“Hyung? Hello earth to Shin Hoseok.” He startled back to reality. Hyungwon was looking at him with a worried look.

“Sorry. What?”

“I said can I borrow your science notes. I fell asleep during class and now I have nothing for the test today. You have to help me.”

He rolled his eyes and dug into his bag. Naturally while he was pulling odd faces, arm half in his backpack the door opened and in walked Changkyun and his Outsiders. 

If it had been a romcom he would have been the slack jawed girl as time slowed down. Changkyun looked so effortlessly badass, collar popped and hair messily handsome. A pink tongue poked out from his chapped lips and in those seconds their eyes meet. The younger leader’s eyes widened before a blush spread across his cheeks. At least Hoseok wasn’t the only one who had been affected from last night.

He turned away so he wouldn’t have to see the other boy. 

“Mmm yeah…I must have left them at home. Sorry.”

Hyungwon however was staring at the floor, his own cheeks were dusted with red. The boy shook his head, “Ah no, that’s okay.”

They were saved from any more awkwardness as Hyerin flopped into his lap pulling him into a kiss. It felt awkward, forced even. She pulled away but she wasn’t even looking at him she was smirking at some of her friends. One of the girls, Anna, rolled her eyes and went to talk to the other girl in the group but Hyerin wasn’t done having the attention on her. Pouting she turned back to Hoseok and caressed his face, but it felt more like showing off then actually loving. 

“Aren’t I so lucky girls. I have the best looking guy in the school and the leader of the Heirs as my boyfriend?”

Behind them a familiar snort sounded and he turned to see the Outsiders staring at them. He caught Changkyun’s eye. The youngster met his eyes before he turned to talk to Jooheon. Dior and Minhyuk on the other hand turned to each other.

“Oh I’m Hyerin and I am the most stereotypical rich bitch. Ooooh look how I fawn over my loser boyfriend so my fake friends will find me interesting.”

The twins burst out laughing and high fived. Hoseok pulled a face and tried to turn away from them but Hyerin had other ideas and so apparently did Kihyun.

“Rather be a stereotypical rich bitch then a loser with no future.” Spat Kihyun looking directly at Minhyuk. The male twin pointed at himself, taunting misbehaviour twinkling in his eyes.

“Oh did you hear something Dior. This squeaky voice, seemed to come from the floor. It also sounded hypocritical almost like he doesn’t belong.”

Kihyun shot to his feet, chair scraping against the floor, a flash of manic in Minhyuk’s eyes as he lurched forward. That was when Changkyun stepped in.

“Min enough!”

Despite being older, Minhyuk immediately bowed his head in subordination and he backed up to where Dior was standing looking like a scolded child. He was amazed by how much power the kid had over his gang. Speaking of the other leader he moved towards Hoseok who stood up, ignoring Hyerin protests.

It was clearly awkward as neither boy could meet the other’s gaze.

“I don’t want any trouble. We are supposed to get on so I apologize for the twins’ behaviour.”

There was an collection of gasps and whispers as an apology was unheard of. Hoseok was so shocked for a second he looked at the other and his mouth went dry. Despite the bruises and wound on his face, Changkyun was somehow incredibly hot while being completely adorable. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he managed to squeak out an answer.

“That’s okay. I apologize for Hyerin and Kihyun.”

Changkyun gave a small, half smile and Hoseok’s heart did a flip. They looked into each other’s eyes and Hoseok knew, he just knew. He had fallen for Changkyun.

The boy turned away and the Outsiders quietly walked off to the back. Hoseok watched Changkyun go feeling like something was changing in him. 

A large hand clamped around his arm. Hyunwoo was looking at him in shock. Behind him Kihyun had stomped away, clearly pissed at what had gone down.

“Mmm what just happened?”

Hoseok shrugged, “Guess we are taking the truce seriously.”

He looked at the others to let them know this was his rule. All but Hyerin nodded in agreement. She looked beyond pissed as she looked up at him.

After the odd start to the day and the conclusion that he might actually be attracted to Changkyun, Hoseok found himself completely unable to focus. As their math teacher prattled on about trigonometry, he carefully peeked over his shoulder at the other leader.

The boy had his nose buried in a workbook as he wrote notes. Beside him Jooheon was fast asleep, drool running down his chin. Changkyun peeked over at his friend and pulled a face of frustration before poking his best friend in the nether regions. Jooheon squeeked causing a few others to look at him. Hoseok couldn’t help but giggle too.

Changkyun looked up at him and as their eyes meet the other leader gave him a shy smile and turned back to his work. Hoseok didn’t even try to concentrate for the rest of the day. He was too focused on how the world had suddenly been turned upside down.

—————————

Jooheon may not have been as smart as the twins, as loyal as the Pitbulls or as vicious as Gun but he was Changkyun’s best friend and he knew something was wrong.

The whole day the leader had been quiet, almost lost in himself. Jooheon knew pushing the boy to open up usually ended with them throwing a few punches but his friend needed to talk.

He had dragged Changkyun to the Outsider’s hangout. He didn’t need any prying eyes and ears. Changkyun lay back on the rusted bleacher with a huff of pain.

“You still hurting?”

Changkyun didn’t open his eyes, “Well seeing as though it was only yesterday that I had my head smashed in, my ribs bruised and I can’t take the painkillers they gave me because it would interfere with my other meds. Yeah I am still hurting hyung.”

Okay so it was snippy Changkyun today, Jooheon could easily handle this! He sat on the bleacher under his friend and pulled out their box of goodies. He started crushing the weed. His friend would talk if he was high.

“So what did you mom say about that?” He asked prodding the bruise on his face.

“Ow dick!” Changkyun hit his hands away.

Jooheon giggled, “Well what did your mom say?” 

Changkyun sat up and undid his tie with a sigh of happiness. He didn’t need to loosen it, it was barely onto begin with.

“She freaked. Threatened to bring out the knives.”

Jooheon shivered at that, Mama Im and her switchblades were terrifying. He had seen her use them once, on a man who had tried to rob the store she worked for. It was a miracle he walked away from that ideal.

“What did you tell her happened?”

Changkyun shrugged and took the joint, he took a huge drag and exhaled into the dark recesses of the abandoned gym.

“I told her the truth or at least most of it.”

Jooheon took the joint back and said nothing, he needed to wait for Changkyun to talk.

“I told her that some unknown guys had attacked a few of us. We did some investigation and it isn’t the Heirs. Case closed.”

Well that wasn’t what he had expected but then again he didn’t always understand how his friend’s head worked.

“You didn’t tell her about the fight or your meeting with Shin Hoseok?”

Changkyun’s eyes flew open and he looked at his friend, almost nervously.

“What…what meeting?”

“The one to plan the shittiest ball of all time.”

Changkyun tried to cover up a sigh of relief before leaning back. Jooheon gave the joint a conspiratorial whiff. It smelled like their normal stuff so that couldn’t explain the weird bout of paranoia.

“I didn’t think telling her about all that was a good idea. We are trying to work on a truce right and I don’t need her and my dad in my ear right now.”

Jooheon extinguished the joint just in case and lay down beside Changkyun’s thigh.

“Probably a good idea. Don’t want them thinking that we are trying to be their friends. Like can you imagine. Friends with an Heir.”

Changkyun smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes, “Yeah friends. Right!”

So Jooheon maybe not have been as clever or loyal or violent as the others but he knew Changkyun and he knew that tone.

“Kyun!” He said with authority. Changkyun may be their leader but Jooheon was his overprotective hyung.

“Please tell me you aren’t thinking about being friends with them.”

“No of course…”

“Because they are reason Ilhoon is dead, why Minkyun is in jail. They are the reason we can never break out of poverty. They are the reason we have had to fight tooth and nail just for a little go recognition in this town. They are a poisonous Changkyun!”

The boy had the decency to look scolded.

“I know hyung it’s just…”

"Its nothing Changkyun. The Heirs can’t be trusted especially none of those pricks at the top. Especially not a Shin.”

Changkyun suddenly looked confused and Jooheon swore to himself. 

“What do mean especially not a Shin?”

Jooheon cursed, he had almost given it away.

“I just mean Shin sounds like sin and god knows that Hoseok and that pathetic cousin who ran the Heirs before are definitely sinful. So yeah you guys doing anything for tomorrow you know to celebrate Ilhoon’s birthday.”

Changkyun’s face fell and his hand covered his mouth.

“Oh fuck. Oh my god how could I forget?”

Jooheon grimaced but at least his friend had forgotten his little slip up.

“Hey bro it is okay to forget. You have been super busy lately. And remember the psychologist said this was normal, to block out the events like this.”

He had gone to all the appointments with Changkyun at the beginning when his best friend could barely move, when just the mention of Ilhoon’s name sent him spiraling. He never wanted to see that darkness again. Changkyun didn’t deserve it.

As the first tears slide down the boy’s face Jooheon pulled him into a bear hug. Whispering words of encouragement while internally cursing himself.

Way to go Jooheon.

 

—————————

Kihyun had only joined the Heirs for two reasons. 1. Because Lee Minhyuk had broke his hot wheels track in kindergarten and had never apologized and 2. Because had his dad not won the lottery then he would have been an Outsider. 

It was funny how life worked out. 

In mysterious ways, Grandma Yoo would always say.

He had been born to a rather poor middle class family. He had grown up with Minhyuk, Dior and the others. He had dreamed of wealth and riches with them. They had been his friends. Then just before his ninth birthday his dad had packed them up in the new family van and shipped them to a huge house on the good side of town. With some good investment moves and a string of hardware stores, the family was rolling in money and Kihyun was an Heir.

That didn’t mean he didn’t wish he could have kept a friendship with the others. Hell even with Minhyuk, but that was impossible.

“Wealth determines your friends in this town son. You are an Heir now and Heirs don’t befriend Outsiders.” His dad had told him.

He wished that wasn’t true, especially today of all days. He had signed up for the theatre club on the first day of school. He'd wanted to do it for years but had always been to nervous too. But Hyunwoo had finally tslked him into it and he was glad he had. He loved the stage. The lights. The hustle and bustle. He had mostly forgot about the club in favour of the soccer team. He had always been the the team’s benchwarmer but with Hoseok off the team he had thought he actually had a chance. He had quickly found out that watching from the side lines was not the same as playing. He'd quit after the first practice.

So here he was, sitting awkwardly in the theatre club, very much alone. He had recognized some lower level Heirs but he didn’t even know their names. The rest were a mixture of Outsiders and the neutral population of the school. 

“Well, well, well what brings you here Hamtaro?”

He grimaced as Minhyuk straddled the seat beside him. Scratch his previous thought. He never wanted to friends with Minhyuk again.

“First of all never call me Hamtaro, I am not a hamster. Secondly I am here to audition for this semester’s play and your are cutting off my creative flow. Now go away!”

Mihyuk fluttered his eyelashes and Kihyun had to resist the urge to punch him.

“Come on Kiki don’t be like that. You have no creative flow so I can’t really block it now can I? Ooh, I heard you were kicked out off the soccer team. Did Hyunwoo finally figure out he could do better than you?”

Kihyun’s fists curled, Minhyuk was such a prick.

“I wasn’t kicked out. I quit. I wanted to do something that better aligns with my talents.”

“Whatever helps helps you sleep at night, little man.”

He turned ready to tell Minhyuk to buzz off when the director walked in. A foreigner from England, he usually taught the English class but the man had become quite proficient in putting together any semi-decent performances.

“Alright welcome back to all my returning actors, stagehands and equipment specialists and a grand welcome to everyone joining us for the first time.”

The group applauded, Minhyuk clapping right in Kihyun’s ear. He huffed and crossed his arms.

“Now after long deliberation we have decided to do Romeo and Juliet alé Baz Luhrmann style.”

A small chorus of groans from the crowd.

“Shakespeare again. Why can’t we do something cool like Wicked or Mary Poppins.” Said one of the girls behind him.

The director held up his hands.

“Now I know Romeo and Juliet is over done but it truly is a tragic, timeless tale. Also we can’t afford the script for anything else. Speaking of which, the school has slashed our budget again this year,”

Another round of moans.

“But with a little bit of fund-raising we will be able to raise enough to put on a good show. Now does everyone have their monologues ready for the audition?”

Kihyun straightened up. He would get the role of Romeo. Even if was just to take it away from Minhyuk, the star of every bloody show!

“Break a leg up there Kiki.” Minhyuk flounced away leaving Kihyun fuming once again. He moved to the back of classroom and began pacing up and down.

“Nay, do not think I flatter;  
For what advancement may I hope from thee  
That no revenue hast but thy good spirits,  
To feed and clothe thee? Why should the poor be flatter’d… Flattered?”

He shook his head and tried again.

“Yoo Kihyun!”

He jumped at the sound of his name. Running onto stage he almost tripped over his own feet. Thankfully the director was looking at his notes but Minhyuk, who had taken a front row seat, was falling out his seat with laughter

“Whenever you are ready!” The director indicated.

Taking a deep breath he sprouted the words as if they were coming from his very soul.  
“To sound what stop she please. Give me that man.  
That is not passion's slave, and I will wear him  
In my heart's core, ay, in my heart of heart,”

He could feel the other actors looking at him, he tried not to smile. He had their attention and it felt good.

“For I mine eyes will rivet to his face,And after we will both our judgments join  
In censure of his seeming.”

He looked right at Minhyuk and cocked at eyebrow. The tall, blond looked annoyed and rightfully so. His monologue had been great, he was a sure shoe in for Romeo. 

The audience clapped and Kihyun was brought back to the present as he bowed.

“Very good, very good. Thank you! Lee Minhyuk.”

His arch enemy pushed past him.

“Wow! Hamlet? How original.”

Rolling his eyes he took a seat. On stage Minhyuk looked at the floor and then up at the crowd, his face was drawn and tired.

“I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory. Is this where it gets me, on my feet, several feet ahead of me?”

Kihyun felt the goosebumps on his skin. The emotion in Minhyuk’s voice was all encompassing as he gave the passionate dialogue. Everyone around them was spell bound.

“America, you great unfinished symphony, you sent for me! You let me make a difference.”

He yelled with such passion that Kihyun seemed drawn into it. He didn’t want the other boy to finish yet but when he did Kihyun couldn’t help but clap as loudly as the others.

The director stood wiping a tear from his eye.

“Brava, Brava my boy. Hamilton! A mighty fine choice, as always.”

He turned back to the crowd and levelled them with an excited look.

“All of you were amazing but alas only a few can make the cut. So let start with those that did. Lord Capulet…”

Minhyuk sat beside him and smirked.The director reading out the names of all who made the cut.

“That’s how a true professional does it.”

Kihyun wanted to stick Minhyuk’s true professional somewhere where the sun didn’t shine but knowing the blonde he would probably enjoy it.

“And finally the role of Romeo goes to Lee Minhyuk.”

Kihyun’s heart sank. His name hadn’t been called and Minhyuk was just making things worse as he stood waving at his adoring fans.

“Thank you, Thank you. Juliet I cannot wait to woo you.” He said pointing to a pretty girl across from him. She giggled.

“Oh whoops I forgot to announce Mercutio! The famed instigator will be played by newcomer Yoo Kihyun. Alright everyone…”

Kihyun made squeak of joy. He had made the show.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

“Mercutio hey? Well Ham-Kiki guess that makes us best friends.”

He groaned.

—————————————-

Hoseok had arrived early for the afternoon meeting waiting for Changkyun. It was only five minutes but every second felt like an eternity. He shouldn’t be nervous for this their meeting.Now that he knew he had feelings for the boy his brain had latched on to the thought and it was all he could think about. 

The boy had been weirdly absent for the rest of the day. It had put a bit on a dampener on his mood for now that he realized he had a crush he wanted to immerse himself fully into it. He hadn’t felt this giddy in a long time not even with Hyerin.

He jumped as the door opened and Changkyun walked in. Gone was his blazer and his hair looked more dishevelled than usual.

“Sorry I’m late. I’m in Mr. Kim’s AP Science and the man has a love for last minute quizzes on units we haven’t yet finished. Guy is a bloody jerk.”

Not knowing what to say he nodded. He shoved an purple folder towards the Outsider who took it like it was a bomb.

“What is this?”

Hosoek blushed. He felt stupid for it now but as Changkyun looked at the folder, his eyes widening in shock he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride.

“I spoke with Mrs. Yang earlier this morning. After our yesterday’s meeting I got thinking.”

“The Gwangju Centre student fund?”

“All fund-raising efforts will go into this and it will help students at this school, who need the help you know. Like maybe we could eventually buy a bus or something. Maybe a dinner program, I saw that one of the other schools in the town over does something similar.”

Changkyun was stunned into silence and Hoseok couldn’t help but feel a little arrogant.

“So what do you think not bad for stupid old Heir hey?”

“I don’t understand. I take you to one animal shelter and you, what? Turn over a new leaf or something.”

“What, no?”

Changkyun looked down at the folder. He seemed agitated.

“Then what? You doing this for some kind of kudos. The rich boy who helps out the poor. You gonna put it on instagram? Have your little girlfriend pat you on the head for a job well done?”

Hoseok huffed in annoyed confusion.

“What the fuck are you getting so pissy for. I am trying to help! You were the one who paraded me round town yesterday to learn a lesson. I thought we had an…understanding! And now you are acting like an asshole.”

Changkyun stood. 

“I’m an asshole? We listen to a few songs and suddenly you think we are best friends.”

He got to his feet and paced towards his side of the table.

“We will never be friends.”

The boy’s voice cracked and he went to leave but Hoseok jumped in front of him, crowding his space.

“What the hell is wrong with you? You are the one going on about not judging people and yet here you are judging me. You don’t know me.”

Changkyun growled but the fight seemed to wash out of him. He fell into the remaining seat.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you. The fund is a really smart idea. I was just been a jerk.”

Hosoek joined him at the table, he could tell something was bothering the youngster.

“Is everything okay?” 

He knew it was a long shot. Just because he had fallen head over heels didn’t mean Changkyun even remotely felt the same way.

Changkyun shook his head. “It’s nothing. We should mmm budget for the ball. It’s fine, don’t worry.”

They sat across from each other. Hoseok shoulder’s sagged as the other boy spoke about budgets and trying to cut cost by getting the food’s program at the school to cater. He didn’t understand. How could Changkyun behave like nothing had happened between them?

“It would be nice to showcase the talents our own students have. And then we don’t have to fork out thousands of won for some tiny entree.”

Hoseok nodded and Changkyun rambled off some more ideas. His nonchalance was starting to become irksome.

“Maybe we can bring in the band for the formal dances in the beginning and then maybe a DJ for later. Hey, isn’t your friend Hyungwon a wannabe DJ? He could be great.”

“Why the hell are you acting like this?”

Changkyun’s jaw tightened but he didn’t look up. 

“Tomorrow would have been Ilhoon’s 19 birthday.”

Hoseok let out a soft oh.

“I don’t know what it is like to lose a brother like that. But I am sure things get easier…”

“I forgot okay! I forgot that it was his birthday! I am been so caught up in myself that I forgot about Ilhoon. What kind of brother am I?”

Tears began to leak out of the boy’s downcast eyes. If Hosoek was smart he would have left it well alone, as the leader of the Heirs he should have laughed at the boy’s pain. But he wasn’t cruel no matter how much he tried to make himself out to seem. Pulling his chair alongside him he carefully reached out and touched the boy’s back. The tension in the muscles seemed to ease under the touch.

“Changkyun you're human and you are allowed to get lost in your own life. I didn’t know Ilhoon but I am sure he would be more upset with you thinking you have to lose your own life over remembering him.”

Changkyun looked up at him, eyes filled with unshed tears and Hosoek moved closer.

“I just don’t want to end up like them. If I don’t become like Minkyun then I will be Ilhoon.”

It took him a second to realize that Changkyun’s mind had already moved onto something else.

“You are you Changkyun. You make your own destiny. You do what is best for you.”

His voice was soft and without realizing it his hand had drifted up Changkyun’s back until it was resting on the nape of his neck. Changkyun looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat.

Beautiful.

That was the only word that came to his mind. Changkyun, looking up at him like this was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His body moved on his own, eyes drifting shut as his lips touched Changkyun’s ever so gently.

The other boy was still for only a minute before he leaned into the kiss, his own hand coming to rest on Hoseok’s cheek. For a few seconds there was no one but the two of them, the most amazing thing ever. It was just like how all the books and movies described it. Tiny fireworks erupting in his stomach, absolute bliss had over taken him.

Then reality hit him as Changkyun’s tongue skimmed against his lips. He was kissing someone he was supposed to hate. A kiss could lead to somewhere he could not follow. No when his relationship with Hyerin was the only thing keeping his family from sinking. He was an Heir and Changkyun was an Outsider. This could never work.

He pushed Changkyun away while jumping to his feet. Changkyun looked amp at him, lips swollen from the kiss, eyes slightly glazed over. He looked amazing and Hoseok panicked.

“I…I…I have to…”

He ran.


	5. Act 1 Scene 4

He ran. The asshole actually ran and Changkyun could do nothing but watch as his brain short-circuited. Mouth slack he tried to regain his breath and figure out what had just happening.

Hosoek had kissed him. HAD KISSED HIM! And Changkyun had kissed him back, had wanted more of it.

Now he was alone, very confused and feeling like one huge cosmic joke. The longer the seconds went by the more his insecurities started to get the best of him, Jooheon’s words mixing in his head. The Heirs couldn’t be trusted. Had this been all a cruel joke. Mess around with the silly kid who ran the Outsiders. Stiffing back the wave of emotion he really wished he had someone to talk to, someone who would understand and wouldn’t care. He wished that he could speak to Ilhoon.

Clearly the meeting was over and he needed some fresh air to clear his head. His shift at the restaurant wouldn’t start for another few hours so he took a stroll.

St. Michael’s Church, despite its age, was beautiful. Styled after the gothic churches in Europe, it had always been one of Ilhoon’s favourite places. A place he wanted to one day be buried at. He’d just gotten his wish sooner than anyone expected. The grave was in the secular patch of the cemetery designed for the unbaptized, the sinners and the suicides. The one the church said would never go to heaven.

Changkyun knelt and carefully placed the single rose against the headstone before sitting down opposite it.

Im Ilhoon  
1999-2015  
Gone to soon but never forgotten

“Hey hyung.”

He picked a blade of grass and twirled it between his fingers.

“Can you believe we are the same age now?”

“Mom’s doing well. She got that promotion at work but now she is working longer hours so I don’t see her much. Dad’s back is still acting up but he says it is getting better. I know he is lying. Peggy is still Peggy and well…”

He sighed and bit his lip. He could tell Ilhoon. It wasn’t like the headstone was going to judge him.

“Minkyun is trying to appeal. The lawyers say he may actually have a chance. He wants to speak to me but I never want to see him again! People keep thinking I am going to end up like him but hyung, I…I think I am more like you. I think I like someone, someone I shouldn’t like. His name is Hoseok. He is an Heir and not just any Heir, he’s their leader. And he kissed me… and I kissed him back.”

The gravestone stared blankly at him. A thump formed in his throat.

“What do I do hyung? I’m drowning. Between school, my jobs, the gang and now this. I need help!”

Silence.

“Answer me!” He yelled at the grave but it remained still. The tears he had been holding in welled up and he pulled his knees into him.

“This is your fault. You shouldn’t have have fallen in love! You shouldn’t have let Minkyun go crazy! You left me alone to deal with your mess! You left me alone!” He cried out.

Shaking his head he angrily wiped at his eyes, “Because of you, mom and dad watch me like a hawk waiting for my brain to turn on me. Because of you, Minkyun is in jail and I’ve had to run the Outsiders since I was 14 years old. I hate you hyung.”

He didn’t really hate him, he never could but everything else was true. Because of Ilhoon, Changkyun was the person he was today.

“You really shouldn’t yell at the dead.”

Screaming at the voice behind him Changkyun flopped over clutching his heart. The caretaker, almost as old as half the skeletons in the ground stared at him.

“Jesus careful old man you almost gave me a heart attack.”

The man raised and eyebrow before he burst out laughing. Hefting a shovel over his shoulder he told Changkyun to follow him. The boy raised an eyebrow ready to question why he should wonder off with a stranger but the man was already walking away. Intrigued he trotted off after the man.

“You're Im Ilhoon’s little brother right?”

He nodded.

“I remember you. You were a tiny tyke the last time I saw you and now you are the leader of the Outsiders.”

Changkyun stopped, a flare of anger working his way up his spine.

“You were listening into my conversation?”

The man kept working.

“Well you were kinda yelling it but no I was not listening in. I just like to keep track of my old gang.”

“You were an Outsider?”

The old man stopped and smiled, “I was the original Outsider!”

“Wait! You are Jeong Donghae?”

The old man smiled, wrinkles crunching in delight.

“Holy fuck. I mean, wow, it’s nice to meet you sir.” Changkyun respectfully reached out his hand.

They went into a small, soot covered hut and the man put on a pot of coffee. Changkyun couldn’t help but think of Hagrid’s hut. He looked around for a giant dog and was disappointed when he couldn’t find one.

“I don’t want to sound rude sir, but I thought you were dead. The battle of ’53?”

The old man sighed and carefully sat, old bones creaking. He stared at Changkyun’s face as if searching for something.

“Yes a case of mistaken identity. It was a mistake that I allowed to continue. Like everything else in my life.”

“Truth be told kid. The Outsiders are a mistake!”

The flare of anger returned and it must have shown on his face for Donghae held up his hands in surrender.

“What do you know about the history of the gangs?”

Changkyun sat up proudly. The history had been imparted on his by his parents, by Minkyun, hell even by Jooheon and the twins’s families. It was imprinted in his brain as much his own family history was.

“The Outsiders were started in 1949 by you, your best friends Lee Jonghyun and Lee Minho. You did it because a group of boys, led by Kim Yongguk from the rich part of town were harassing people in the area. They were the beginnings of the Heirs. Things escalated and when Yongguk pushed Lee Minho off the top of Gwangju tower it caused the battle of 1953. In which you supposedly died. But ever since the gangs have grown and the Outsiders have protected the poor.”

Donghae shook his head as he poured the tea.

“So that’s what they have told you hey?”

He passed Changkyun the tea. The steam rose around them making the whole event even more surreal then it already seemed.

“You see the truth is, I was originally an Heir! We all were! But back then it was called the Heirs of Gwangju. We were little shits. Running around creating trouble, racing cars and flirting with every girl in town. Rich or poor, it didn’t matter. We were all equal. But I made a mistake and it cost Minho and countless others their lives.”

“What mistake?”

The old man sighed and took a gulp of his tea.

“Jealousy !That’s what. You see originally Yongguk and I ran the Heirs together. He was my best friend. Then Siyeong came into my life. She was beautiful and smart and kind. I fell in love right away but she only had eyes for Yongguk. He swore up and down he didn’t like her but I didn’t care I was convinced he would take her away. So I started undermining him, getting some of the poorer kids to believe Yongguk was just using us because he was wealthy. At the time everyone was still reeling from all the real wars as well as the economy tanking. It was easy to convince them. Then I brought Minho to my side and that is where things went wrong. You see little did I know that Yongguk truly had meant he had no interest in Siyeong. Because he was in love with Minho. Back them that kind of relationship could get them killed. Minho joined me because he thought Yongguk didn’t love him anymore. I created the feud.”

Changkyun shook his head, none of this made sense and yet it filled in so many of the blanks.

“But the war. Yongguk pushed Minho.”

Hyunshik grimaced, “No he didn’t. I did!”

“What?”

“Yongguk was tired of fighting. His little brother had gotten hurt, the whole town was divided. He called Minho to the tower to explain and reconcile. I’d grown so bitter and hateful that I followed him. I caught them kissing and freaked. Called Minho a traitor. Yongguk and I fought, I hit him over the head so he was barely conscience and Minho…god he got in the way. Tried to pull me off and I pushed him but he…he was standing to close to the edge. I still remember his scream.”

He took sip of his tea. The pain of the memory was etched into his face.

“I panicked, blamed Yongguk. He was unconscious during most of it. Was easy to pin the blame on him.”

Changkyun was shaking as Donghae spoke. He could see the guilt on the man’s face, could sense it.

“Next thing I know the two gangs were ripping into each other. I saw how my friends fell around me. The blood, the terror and the inevitable deaths. I’d caused that, all because I had been jealous. So I ran. Amidst the chaos the gangs thought I was dead. I didn’t feel like correcting them. I took this job to bury my friends and all the others that have been affected by this stupid feud.”

Changkyun felt like someone had just pulled his feet out from under him. His whole life was a lie because this guy had been jealous? Angry tears formed in his eyes. His brother had died because of it, Minkyun was in jail because of it. His life had been ruined because of this asshole.

“You are a fucking coward.” He spat out.

Surprisingly the man didn’t seem shocked by the admission. Instead he seemed glad Changkyun had yelled at him and it only made him angrier.

“You fucking coward! You ruined my life and for what because some girl didn’t like you in high school. You got your friend killed, my brother killed and everyone else who has been hurt along the way. You’re a pathetic, little man who ruined my life.”

Donghae nodded, his eyes sad.

“And that is why I want to fix it. Why I want you to fix it. You are the only one who can!”

“What?”

“Changkyun-ah I have lived a long and painful life. 29 years ago my only daughter was killed, by Outsiders. They had no idea who she was but she was hard working, liked to dress well. They mistook her for an Heir and beat her to death.”

He handed Changkyun a picture. The girl stood in her school uniform. He frowned as he looked at the date 1989.

“Wait. My father was leader of the Outsiders then. He would never…”

The man sighed. “He never knew. It was an unplanned hit. I went to him after her funeral, explained who I was, begged him to end the war. He laughed me off. For the past 29 years I have tried to correct my mistakes. But each leader grows crueller. I had given up after I spoke to Minkyun. He punched me. Said I was a disgrace to the Outsider name. Then you came along. I saw the pain in your eyes the day they buried Ilhoon. I knew you were different from the others. In the three years you have been leader things have been quiet, almost peaceful. It all started with me but you need to be the one to end this.”

Changkyun shook his head, “Why? Why should I be the one to fix your mistake? Why must I be the one to fix everyone’s mistakes? When will I ever be allowed to be my own person? I don’t want that responsibility! I never wanted want any of this! Find someone else!"

He walked towards the door when the old man spoke up, his voice low.

“This is your responsibility Changkyun, whether you like it or not. You are the only one who can stop this and save everyone. Don’t be like me and run away.”

Changkyun didn’t even look over his shoulder as he walked out.

The restaurant was packed but the time his shift started. Opening the shiny locker he pulled on his pristine uniform but he couldn’t get Donghae’s words out of his head. Everything he had known was a lie.

“Oh thank god you are here. Soo called in sick and the place is packed.”

He looked up to see a very stress out Seven holding a tray of dirty dishes, a splash of spaghetti sauce on his apron.

“I have 9-16, you take 1-8.”

Changkyun groaned but agreed to it. The lower number tables were the large party tables. Putting on his best customer service smile he walked into the exquisite lounge of Casa Nova. The noise immediately hit him and the events of today faded away as he got straight to work. That was at least a welcoming distraction.

Hi welcome to Casa Nova. What can I get you to drink?”

He heard the first snicker as he placed the menus on the table. He recognized the group, they were Heirs from the grade below.

“Yeah about about you bring us two pitchers of coke…servant.”

His smile didn’t falter as he assured them he would be right back. He poured the pitchers but made sure to water it down just a tad. After delivery of the jugs he pulled his notebook to take their food orders. Upon finishing up the last order of peri-peri chicken he felt the splash of liquid around his crouch.

“Oops I am so clumsy,” said the one girl with a sadistic giggle.

His eyes turned to her and for a second her smile faltered.

“Its no worries.”

He stomped to the back to change his pants. He watched the group through the kitchen window silently fuming. He thought back to Hyunshik’s words.

Stop this war? Why the hell should he stop it when he had to deal with condescending assholes like them? He smiled and grabbed Seven’s arm as he went to walk past.

“Call Jungdae and Han. Tell them I have a little job for them.”

Seven grinned as he saw the cruelty in his leader’s eyes.

An hour later, the giggling group of Heirs walked into the parking lot. The light from the street lamp bounced off the rain sodden ground.

“Did you see his face when we didn’t tip. What a fucking loser, the leader of the Outsiders serving us like the dog he is.”

The boy stopped talking as the rest of his group walked into his back.

Changkyun and his Pitbulls stood in front of them. Han was carving something into a car, the one belonging to the loudest Heir. The Outsider’s leader smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. He ran a tongue along his upper lip.

“You know you guys are real fucking chirpy for a someone who is about to get stomped.”

The owner of the car stepped forward shoving the girl who had spilled her drink behind him.

“You can’t do shit to us, you’ll be fired!”

“We are in the parking lot so technically we aren’t beating customers. Besides our boss is a former Outsider. He’ll pay us extra for each tooth we knock out.” Said Seven as he stood from where he had been leaning against the car, bat slung over his shoulder.

The boy visibly swallowed. Another boy, one of the soccer players judging from his jacket stepped forward.

“Yeah well if you lay one finger on us and we’ll sue and besides there is the truce.You can’t do shit to us!”

Changkyun laughed and his Pitbulls followed suit.

“Ooh I’m gonna run home and tell daddy.” Han said in a high pitched squeal.

“Ohh I’m gonna sue.” Said Jungdae flipping none existent hair over his shoulder.

“The truce…” the player spoke again slightly pleading in his voice.

“The truce only spoke about no fighting at school and…” Changkyun looked around holding up his hands.

“This don’t look like school to me!”

The Pitbulls began to advance, the Heirs huddled together. One of the boys started crying.

“Stop.” The three stopped immediately, glaring down at them. Changkyun casually strolled towards the cowering group.

“Do you regret what you did?”

They nodded in unison.

“Will you treat servers like that again?”

They all shook their heads.

“Good because if I ever hear that you have then I will carve a little piece out of each of you and give them to Dior to wear as jewelry. Good? Now get out of my sight and never let me catch you assholes around here again.”

The group took their cue and left in a burnout of rubber and screams.

“Carve a chunk out of you? That’s dark boss.” Said Seven.

Changkyun spat on the floor, “Well I’m feeling particularly dark today.”

“And yet you let them go?”

“Well I guess I’m feeling kind too.”

Seven scoffed and Changkyun turned to his other two Pitbulls.

“Ya come to the back in ten minutes. I’ll have the chef whip up her special.”

The boys high fived.

By the time he got home that night he was ready to pass out and never wake up again. He didn’t even care to shower before climbing into the messy bed. He closed his eyes and before long he was asleep.

The usual nightmares didn’t come that night instead his dreams took the form of something else.

He is standing atop the school roof, its cold and he's alone. Rain beats down on his skin. For some reason he feels angry, betrayed and yet hopeful. He turns to leave and Hoseok walks in through the door. His eyes are ring with red and upon seeing Changkyun he rushes forward with a hopeful smile on his face.

“Please let me explain.”

Dream Changkyun shakes his head, he doesn’t want to hear it. He is in pain, his heart hurts.

“Please Kyunnie!”

“Don’t call me that!” he yells.

He doesn’t understand but he wants to cry, hates Hoseok.

“I had no choice. But I love you. I really do!”

Hoseok smiles, reaches for him and in that moment he is truly happy.

Then the door opens again and Jooheon appears, blood covers him.

He slowly walks, pointing at the startled Changkyun.

“You can right the wrongs. You can right the wrongs. You can right the wrongs.”

Then Jooheon shoves him. He is falling.

He awakes with a scream.

The moon turns his room blue as he pulls his knees to his chest as he tries to find his breath.

“It was just a dream. Just a dream.”

It was just a dream one influenced by Donghae’s tale yet it had felt so real. His dream self had felt so betrayed. If he hadn’t known any better he would have said it almost felt like a broken heart.

 

————————

Dior pursed her lips as she watched the group of Heir girls play around with the shiny new phone one of them had.

“It has the best camera on the market and it has the best resolution screen. All the better for selfies.”

The girls giggled as they circled the owner of the phone, oohing and aching at the sight.

“Mickey you are seriously the coolest.”

Dior frowned as she looked at her own phone in her hands. It was a old, scratched iPhone she had managed to get second hand from one of the street vendors. She covered it in embarrassment wishing she could have something like that. She may have been a very mature young woman but it didn't mean she wasn't a human teenager. Envy was a nasty creature and it was eating up at her. With a shack of her head she turned back to her dinner snack. Her break was only 15 minutes long and she didn’t have time to watch other people’s great lives.

She took another bite of the cold McDonalds burger and grimaced as she heard one of the girls pipe up.

“I’m going on a diet. Only fresh fruit and vegetable. I mean thats what I eat all the time anyway. Its not like I would stuff my face with something as toxic as I don’t know McDonalds.”

Dior froze. So they were talking about her. She wanted to sit them down and explain to them that McDonalds was the only thing she could afford. That not everyone one had the means to go on a diet. Another part of her wanted to pummel the stupid little bitches into the ground. Instead she did neither. Throwing away what was left of her food she walked back into the nail bar and tied her apron around her thin waist. Her coworker Naeyoung was listening to some older woman’s story about her husband not buying the Lexus she wanted. Naeyoung caught her eye and pulled a face of exasperation. Dior laughed before she turned her full attention turned to her client.

After a hour or so the door pinged and in walked the group of girls.

“Hi we would like the mani pedi deluxe.”

The new girl at the counter stared at them, her face worried.

“All of you?”

The Heir girl, the Hyerin in training rolled her eyes, “Yeah obviously. Are you stupid or something?”

Dior looked up. There were six of them.

“I’m sorry mam but we close in half an hour and thats not enough time to do everyone.”

The girl flicked her hair and looked back at her friends before turning back to the terrified receptionist.

“Listen we are paying customers so you give us what we want bitch. Now if you have to stay her all night to give us our stuff then so…”

The girl stopped talking as Dior appeared beside her. She easily towered over the girl even without her stilettos. Their was a cruel smile on Dior’s face. Karma was such a bitch.

“Ladies now that isn’t how you talk to people. Didn’t your nannies teach you any manners? Now we shut in half and hour, which isn't enough time to do all of you. I ask that you return tomorrow during a more reasonable time.”

The leader of the small group spat at Dior’s feet. The Outsider glared at the offending glob before slowly rising back up to stare at the girl, who stumbled back. But Dior was faster and angrier. She grabbed the girl and hauled her towards the door. She threw her through it and turned back to the rest of the cowering girls.

“Get out! Now!”

The girls rushed away and as they did she lifted her hand and grinned. The sleek, shiny phone looked pretty nice in her hand.

———————-

Changkyun looked up as the door opened, a twist of excitement in his gut. He deflated as it was only Seokwan who ran in late. As much as he hated to admit it but he hadn’t been able to get Hoseok out of his head. And that dream had just been on replay at the back of his mind. A part of him wanted to see Hoseok, perhaps even talk to him.

But it seemed like Hoseok really had freaked. He was seriously skipping school. That made him angry. He was the one who had been kissed, he was the one who had been left in the lurch, he was suddenly the one who was supposed to end this war. But Hoseok was the one hiding. It certainly hadn’t helped that his parents had been teary that morning as they lit a candle for their fallen son. Changkyun had felt like the flame, flickery so strongly but would go out with one soft breath. He jabbed his pen harder into the page and scribbled his notes.

“Woah there Kyun. Stab Heirs not innocent books.” Said Jooheon with humour in his voice.

His best friend had been overly friendly that day, almost like he was trying to take his mind off his brother’s birthday but that wasn't what was bothering the young leader.

But Jooheon was right it wasn’t the paper’s fault his life was in the shitter right now. And knowing his luck he would need these notes in the future.

The bell rang for the next period. Dior leaned against his desk.

“So Kyunnie boy, you ready for the AP English mock exam today.”

He looked at her with wide eyes.

“That’s today? Oh fuck.”

She laughed and grabbed the backpack from him. Apparently everyone and their aunt could see how much he was struggling to carry it. She pushed him out the door and towards the classroom.

The class was a small one, few people could make it as far as them in their academic career. Kihyun and a low level Heir sat up front. Dior and Changkyun sat right behind them. To the side two girls from the neutral population sat skimming over the notes.

“I can’t believe you of all people forgot about the exam.”

Kihyun spun around eyes wide. Without the others gone Kihyun seemed to forget he was no longer friends with the people in the back.

“You forgot about the exam?”

Changkyun looked up at him, groaned and dropped his head into his folded arms. Dior rubbed his back, mindful of the bruising.

“Oh Kyun. It will be okay!”

Kihyun wasn’t so optimistic, “No, he wont be. This may only be a mock exam but it puts us on par for the course for the real things. If he fails it could put him behind everyone else.”

Dior glared at him, “Shut up. Why are you even talking to us anyway pipsqueak?”

Kihyun looked like he had just been slapped before turning back to the front.

The teacher walked in waving the small wad of papers. As he started explaining the rules Changkyun grabbed Kihyun’s arm and leaned forward.

“Good luck!”

Kihyun looked back at him from beneath his shoulder. He must have seen the sincerity in Changkyun’s face as he gave him a soft smile.

“Yeah, you too.”

He ignored Dior’s questioning look in favour of the first question.

‘Using the sources provided write a short essay on whether or not libraries are still relevant into societies. Make sure to take into consideration the Internet, how people like to read and accessibility!’

He grinned this was going to be easy!

After a considerable amount of writing and a terrible hand cramp, the bell rang. He closed his booklet with a happy sigh. Beside him Dior was trying to scribble down her last argument.

“Pens down! Dior Lee.”

She cursed and threw her pen down.

“Well that was fucking awful. I completely forgot the English word for approximate, I wrote it in Korean.”

Changkyun burst out laughing as the two made their way to the Outsider’s hangout.

“Oh Di. That’s bad!”

She levelled him with a look that would have crumpled his soul had he been another other man.

“Alright shit head how did you find it?”

He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Wasn’t that bad actually!”

“You fucker.”

He ran as she gave chase.

They arrived breathless and giggling at the condemned gym. Most of the other Outsiders were there. Dior broke away to chat to some of the girls while Changkyun climbed onto his throne. The chair had been a joke, made years ago from the rusting hockey sticks and bleachers. Jooheon was sat beneath it, sulking. Changkyun nudged him with his foot.

“Hey are you going to ask me how my exam went?”

“AreyougoingtostopflirtingwithDior?” Jooheon mumbled

Changkyun sat forward and pulled his friend back.

“What was that grumpy?”

“I said are you going to stop flirting with Dior? You know I like her man not cool!”

Changkyun huffed, “Dude I wasn’t flirting with her. trust me. She isn’t my type.”

Jooheon spun to face him like Changkyun had just announced he was having the affair with the devil well dressed like a nun.

“Are you nuts? Dior is everyone’s type.”

He looked over at his friend. She was beautiful of course but the more he looked at her the less he felt anything. The image of hard, defined muscles fluttered into his head. The soft smile that Hoseok had given him when no one was looking. He looked back at Joohoen.

“I guess not mine!”

Jooheon conitued to shake his head.

“Sometimes I wonder what planet you come from bro! But if you ain’t into her there was a promise you made me!”

He frowned, he didn’t recall any promise.

“The one where you promised to help to make Dior my girlfriend.”

“Firstly I never promised that and secondly I will not be part of forcing her to do something she does not want to do.”

Jooheon kicked out his legs in a childish tantrum and Changkyun gave him another kick.

“Fine! Fine! I will help you woo her. Woo her only!”

Jooehon grinned and launched himself at Changkyun.

“Thanks bro I knew you wouldn’t let me down.”

 

————————

Kihyun nervously let himself into the theatre. The cacophony of sounds hit him like a hug. He took a huge breath and smiled. Today had been…odd to say the least.

Hoseok had called in sick. Something he never did, not even when he had broken his arm, so the gang was more than a little suspicious. Things were made worse when Hyerin had burst into the hangout room and had yelled at Hyunwoo to tell her why Hoseok wasn’t there. Like he knew. Though his boyfriend had seemd a little sheepish when he sent her away maybe he knew more than he was letting on.

Then there had been the odd encounter with Changkyun. The boy had never been particularly nasty to him. Probably because he used to give the youngster piggybacks when he was still one of them but the way Changkyun had smiled at him. Had said good luck. That was just plain weird.

“I thought I felt a disturbance in the force. A teeny, tiny disturbance but one nonetheless.” Said Minhyuk walking up to greet him. His usual shit eating grin in place.

Kihyun rolled his eyes, clutching his books closer to his chest.

“You do know I am like 5cm taller than Changkyun right? And yet you never tease him about been short.”

Minhyuk slung a hand over his shoulder much to his displeasure, “You are right there. But you see what Kyun lacks in statue he makes up in everything else and I mean everything else.” He said with a wink.

Kihyun pilled a face, “Your are a disgusting perv Minhyuk. Now get your hands off me. I need to practice.”

It was at that moment that the drama teacher waltzed in with enough dramatic flare to stifle the room.

“Alright ladies, gents and…Pitbulls…”

Han stood and waved. Kihyun rolled his eyes. How had the brainless one of the Pitbulls managed to get the role of Paris was beyond his comprehension.

“I was informed today that our…dear principal would love for us to do an matinee at the Charity Ball…next month.”

Worried gossip went around the room.

“But that is not a problem. I have faith in you. You are all marvellous actoors!” He said with an odd lisp.

“So break into pairs and beginning practicing your lines.”

Minhyuk’s arm snaked around his shoulders once again. He had a predatory look in his eye.

“Well Mercutio care to help Romeo with his lines?”

Kihyun gulped. Maybe it wasn’t to late to quit?  
——————-

Dior checked herself in the mirror once more. She looked amazing of course. Giving herself a wink she walked back into the restaurant, ignoring the judgemental looks from the other, wealthier patrons. You got used to it after a while.

She slipped back into the booth and smiled as Hyungwon’s face lit up. She giggled like an school girl in love, which she guessed she was. He made her heart beat in ways she had never thought it could. Neither of the twins had never believed in love, especially as their parents had each been married and divorced enough times to stop anyone believing in love.

Hyungwon reached across and took her hands in his big ones.

“I missed you.”

She blushed and giggled. Her old self would have punched her in the face for acting like this but she couldn’t help it. She was in love.

“I only went to the bathroom.”

Hyungwon giggled, “I miss you every time we aren’t together. I hate when you aren’t beside me.”

She looked away from him. She knew what he meant. She thought she could handle things but seeing him everyday and not been able to run to him, feel his arms around her was worse than death. It was hell.

“We just have to make it to the end of the year and then we can be together forever.”

Hyungwon pouted. The waitress broke their sour mood as she brought over the dessert. They greedy dug in.

“Oh by the way has Changkyun said anything about the Charity Ball planning. He freaked out when I called to ask him about it yesterday. Then today he didn’t even pitch up for school.”

Usually they wouldn’t talk about the gangs but as she shoved a spoonful of chocolate cake into her mouth she thought.

“Funnily enough this morning he snapped at Gun when he asked about the planning. Said we didn’t know the full story and to stop bothering him. Truth be told he has been acting a little weird lately. Do you think they had a fight and are keeping it from us?”

Hyungwon cocked his head in confusion and she cooed at him. Shoving another piece of cake in her mouth she marvelled at the taste before she pointed her fork at him.

“Actually I caught him staring at Hoseok yesterday. If I didn’t know any better I would say he had a crush.”

She laughed at the thought. Hyungwon however frowned.

“What?”

“I know this sounds crazy but Hyunwoo said the same thing. About Hoseok I mean. He said he was so busy looking at Changkyun yesterday that he walked straight into a wall.”

Dior frowned. What they were suggesting was insane. But maybe it wasn't. Changkyun had never really shown much interest in girls. Hell he had never shown interest in her and she was Lee Dior.

She shook her head. No Changkyun was an Outsider, theleade rof the Outsiders there was no way he would ever like an Heir. Granted she had thought the same thing abiut her once. She caught sight of the time. She needed to be home within the hour. If Minhyuk returned from work and saw she wasn’t there he would become suspicious.

Hyungwon paid although Dior did slip him a few notes. The cheque didn’t seem to bother him but she still wanted to contribute.

“Oh, I’m just going to head to the men’s room. Wait for me and I’ll drive you home.”

She smiled up at him and gave him a longing kiss. Happily she sighed and leaned up against the wall.

“Dude I am telling you after this Dior is never going to look at another man. She will be like oh Jooheon, why didn’t I fall in love with you sooner.”

She flattened her back to the sidewall just as Joohoen and Changkyun walked by. Or rather as Jooheon stormed ahead with Changkyun strolling behind in his nonchalant fashion. She grimaced. Why the hell were they here? Her friends barely ever left Gwangju Centre and yet here they were miles away. Cursing the universe she backed up further. She needed to leave before either boy spotted her. Naturally the universe decided to curse her right back and Hyungwon walked out the bathroom.

She grabbed him and pulled him behind the wall. He wiggled his eyebrows.

“I’m not really into having an audience but if you are…”

She smacked his arm, “No you dolt. Changkyun and Jooheon are here.”

Hyungwon’s eyes widened in fear.

“What?”

“We need to leave like now.”

He nodded and grabbed her hand. They hurried towards the parking lot, Dior peeking over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t been followed.

“Dior?”

She pushed Hyungwon into the bushes, thanking god the boy was practically made of paper. Leaning awkwardly against the pole she grinned.

“Jooheon, Changkyun hi! What are you guys doing here.”

Jooheon popped his collar and looked into the horizon, “Just doing a spot of shopping. I really like Versartch.”

“Versace? You can’t afford that.” She said. She caught Changkyun’s eye and immediately knew he suspected her. His eyes were narrowed and he had his signature suspicious look.

“What are you doing here Di?” Inquired Jooheon sweetly.

Dior paused, “Mmm well there is a new Italian restaurant that I’m going to check out with a friend…s”

Joohoen’s face lit up and beside her Hyungwon was trying to hide more in the bush .

“I love Italian. We will join you.”

Dior went to say something but Changkyun cut her off.

“Oh Dior is this the dinner meeting you have for the job interview?”

For a second she wondered what the hell he was talking about. Then she realized he was giving her an out.

“Oh yes. Interview. Dinner interview. New boss. Yes!”

Jooheon visibly deflated and Changkyun patted him on the back.

“Come on hyung, I’ll buy you dumplings.”

“Hell yeah, “ said Jooheon already wondering off in search of said dumplings. Changkyun stopped alongside her.

“You and Chae Hyungwon owe me.”

Dior felt like her soul had left her body. Changkyun hadn’t sounded mad but he knew, he had seen. Her leader knew about Hyungwon. He strode off after Jooheon who was sniffing the air like a mad dog. As soon as they turned the corner Dior pulled at her hair.

“Oh fuck, no no no!”

Hyungwon crawled out of the bush as Dior began to pace back and forth. He got to his feet wiping off the grass stains.

“He knows. He saw you.”

“What?” He asked.

“Changkyun! He fucking saw you. Oh god!”

Hyungwon looked towards where the Outsiders leader had walked away, “But he didn’t freak out? He took Jooheon away. Maybe he doesn’t care? Hoseok would have freaked.”

But that didn’t seem to pacify her. Her phone vibrated with a message. She paled, it had to be Changkyun.

“Stop freaking out. We will talk about this tomorrow. I don’t care who you date as long as you are happy. But if he hurts you I will eviscerate him and send his entrails to his friends.”

She let out a shaky breath. Hyungwon read the message over her shoulder and encircled his arms around her waist.

“Wow. Cool guy! Well mostly!”

She smiled, she hadn’t expected him to be so kind.

She smiled despite herself and grabbed Hyungwon’s hand.

“Take me home Prince Charming before the clock turns midnight and I turn into a pumpkin.”

“Babe that’s not right.”

“Shut up.” She giggled.

————————————


	6. Act 1 Scene 5

Dior had been dreading the coming of morning. Changkyun had texted her that night asking her to meet him at the old gym before school. What if he had changed his mind? What if he had decided to make her break up with Hyungwon? The very thought caused her to feel nauseous. She had even contemplated skipping school that day but she knew he would just pitch up at her house, the tenacious little bastard. No, she needed to face whatever he had to say head on. She was Lee Dior for god’s sakes she could face whatever life or Changkyun threw her way.

It was a rainy day, the kind of rain that clung to you, freezing every inch of your body. She shivered as a particularly nasty gush of wind hit the exposed parts of her face and legs.

The old gym’s lighting was starting to dim after years of use and it threw shadows all over creating an ominous vibe. SHe usually enjoyed it but today it felt more suffercating than fun. Changkyun was on the stage, lounging haphazardly on the throne. could the boy seripusly never sit straight? He didn’t even look up from his phone as she walked in.

“Di, would it kill you to put some pants on for once? It is freezing outside.”

Regardless of why she was here she couldn’t help but issue a retore back.

“You know me Kyun, when you have a body like mine you don’t hid it beneath fabric.”

He lowered his phone and levelled her with a look akin to her mother. Standing he stretched, the sound of his joints popping echoing even from where she stood.

“Sooo you and the Heir hey?”

She grimaced, so no foreplay then? Standing up straight she tried to look tough. If he was going to act judgmental then he wouldn’t get any reaction from her. Changkyun hopped off the stage and walked towards her.

“Di, what are you thinking? Do you know how dangerous this could be?”

Okay maybe he would get to her.

“Dangerous? Because I am in love? What kind of dumb ass notion is that?”

Changkyun held up his hands, he sighed tiredly. It was then she noticed just how exhausted he looked and her mind drifted back to her conversation with Hyungwon. The odd situation between Changkyun and Hoseok. Did that have something to do with his mood?

“You know I want you to be happy Di and if Hyungwon makes you so, then I am all for it! But, he is an Heir, you're an Outsider! I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I can handle myself Kyun.”

He frowned at her and she looked down at the ground. He walked back over to the throne, his back to her as he played with a broken stick that acted as the arm rest.

“I may accept it Di but what about the others? Jooheon and Gun will freak, the Pitbulls will think he is using you and who knows how Hoseok and his posse will react. Something like this could get you guys exiled or god forbid killed. A relationship between an Heir and an Outsider can never work.”

His voice seemed to crack at the last sentence.

Her heart sank, she knew where this was going and sadly she knew he was speaking the truth. The others wouldn’t accept this, they never would!

He suddenly gave a small laugh and walked back to his chair, “But it was all a mistake? Right the wrongs! Well fuck me. Maybe this…”

She frowned as he muttered to himself. Something must have clicked in his head for when he turned to her he looked like he had just come to some grand conclusion.See had seen that look on him many times. Mostly when he had just solved an advanced equation.

“Hey now, no sulking. I said a relationship between and Heir and an Outsider couldn’t work. I never said one between two high schoolers in love couldn't. But you need to be more careful, okay? Keep it secret. At least until you graduate. And use me, I will protect you from the others and Jesus I guess I’ll protect Hyungwon too.”

She looked up at him, her lip jutting out before she ran over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug. They ended up laughing. His face turned serious, “Hyungwon though? Seriously? Out of all the Heirs you chose the weird anime turtle?”

She punched him in the arm.

—————-

Changkyun watched as Dior smiled over at Hyungwon. No one else noticed thakfully. A pang of jealosuly shot theough him. He wished someone would look at him that way. Changkyun had always loved love. Maybe it was all the dramas his mom made him watch or maybe it had been the supposedly perfect relationship between Illhoon and Roona. Now there was Dior and Hyungwon, two teenagers head over heels in love with one another.

He had promised to keep it a secret. He just hoped it would mean something. He knew it was dumb but maybe this was his destiny. Maybe this was what the old man had been thinking when he said Changkyun was the one who had to end the feud. To help an Heir and Outsider unite the gangs.

Speaking of the other gang he peeked towards the front as the History teacher prattled on about the importance of 1969 and the music that shaped a generation. He was sure it was all interesting but he was more focused on his own problems right now. The biggest one being the source of his emotional turmoil was not at school again. The seat in the centre of Heirs was empty. It was crazy how much the missing boy’s presence was being felt. The Heirs all seemed a little more antsy then usual. Hyunwoo had been chewing on the tip of his pen to the point where he had burst it, blue ink exploding all over the crisp white shirt. Kihyun was fidgety. Changkyun had observed him open and close the same notebook about 20 times in the past 10 minutes. And Hyungwon had jumped off his chair when Jungdae had sneezed loudly behind him.

Careful to not get caught he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Dior.

_Alpah-Wolf_ : Random Q but has Hyungwon said anything about Hoseok being absent?

Taking a peek towards the girl, she took out her phone and scanned the words. A flash of something like understanding crossed her face before she typed back.

_SheDevil_ : Only that it is odd, cos he never takes a sick day and they are all worried but apparently he isn’t feeling well.

That hurt more than it should have. Was the kiss that disgusting that it had made the other boy sick? His own stomach churned at the stab of pain but he bottled it away.

_SheDevi_ l: Y u wanna knw?

Changkyun bit the inside of his cheek. He had better end this conversation before he gave somthing away.

_Alpha-Wolf_ : The ball planning remember. If that assholes thinks he can skive off and leave it all to me again then he has another thing coming!”

_SheDevil:_ You sure thats y?

_Alpha-Wolf_ : Of course

She sent him the ‘Sure Jan' gif and he immediately stuffed the phone in his pocket. There was no way she could know, could she? He felt his pocket vibrate again but he refused to look. Dior huffed in annoyance.

“Sir may I go to the bathroom?” He said suddenly raising his hand in the air.

The teacher stopped his lecture about the greatest hits and their meaningful messages and just nodded. You never said no to an Outsider. Changkyun was out the door before the man had even finished giving his approval.

A sudden, overwhelming feeling that everyone was watching him had descended upon him and he had needed to just get away from the suffocating room.

“Get lost.” He snarled at the two Heir first years who occupied the bathroom. They scuttled away like scolded dogs. Changkyun locked the door behind them and leaned against the sink, trying to get his breathing under control.

“The fuck are you doing Changkyun?” He asked himself between huffs. A cloud seemed to have descended upon him and he didn’t know whether to punch the wall or cry. He was way in over his head. He couldn’t unite the gangs, he couldn’t fix his broken family and he certainly couldn’t fall for Hoseok. Except he had already fallen and that scared him, he had never felt this way before. Why couldn’t he have been kissed by Gunhee or Seokwan? Why did it have to be the leader of the Heirs?

A tiny part of him, the part that had always loved super hero movies and books where the protagonist was the unlikely hero, actually wanted to unite the groups. He thought of Dior and Hyungwon. Wanted them to be happy.

He looked up at his reflection. Minkyun and Ilhoon stared back. He had his older brother’s powerful eyes. The ones that could silence a person just by glaring at them but he also had Ilhoon’s mouth. The one whose dimpled smiles could light up the room. The mouth that would always say the one thing you needed to hear. A sob broke through his walls and he sunk to his knees.

He couldn’t do this! Ilhoon should have been the one. He would have know how to bring the gangs together, he would have know how to handle an affair with Hoseok. After all he had the most experience with relationships.

For a brief second he thought about Roona. He'd always liked her. She had been like a sister to him. He hadn’t know much about her past but that hadn’t mattered. She bought him his favourite comics and always an extra scoop of ice cream when he had tagged along on their dates. The last time he had seen Roona had been at Ilhoon’s funeral. She had stood at the very back, tears running down her face. She had tried to talk to him that day. She had said she needed to tell him something important but he had been so angry. Both at her for leaving Ilhoon and at Ilhoon for leaving him behind. He had always wondered what the girl had wanted to tell him. He hadn’t seen or heard from her since.

A soft knock came at the door.

“Kyun? Kyunnie you in there?”

At the sound of Jooheon’s voice, so soft and caring, Changkyun jumped up to unbolt the door. Jooheon took one look at the tear stains and the sad pout and pulled his best friend into a hug.

“Oh Kyunnie!”

The younger boy hugged back tighter. He maybe be the big, scary leader of the gang but he was a sucker for hugs. Especially Jooheon hugs.

“Whats wrong bro? Did…did you take your meds today?”

Changkyun nodded.

“It’s nothing hyung its just…”

He thought about telling Jooheon everything. It would be nice to confess it all to someone living but while he trusted his best friend with his whole heart, Jooheon did things for what he thought was best. Changkyun couldn’t trust that the other boy wouldn’t freak out and tell the rest of the gang. Thinking it would be in protection of his best friend. A flash of his dream came into his head. Jooheon soaked in blood pushing him off the roof. He shuddered and pulled out of the hug.

“Sorry I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything at the moment. I really shouldn’t have taken all those AP classes, I have a mock exam tomorrow and now I have to plan a charity ball.”

Jooheon bought it and slung an arm over his shoulder.

“Well thats what you get for being a nerd. But you know what will take your mind off things?’

Changkyun shrugged and a huge grin spread across Jooheon’s face.

“A rap battle against Jackson’s crew at The Monsta.”

Changkyun smiled. It would be nice to go to the underground rap club, to get lost in the music. Forget about all his problems and responsibilities for a little while. Not not mention BamBam had been shit talking him all motnh. It was time to take the skinny giraffe down.

“That sounds like a plan but only as long as we are back before last period. We have a presentation worth 15 percent in AP Bio and I can’t miss…”

Jooheon pulled him out the door with a giggle.

“My god you are such a nerd!”  
————————

Hoseok threw his phone down and rolled over to see where he had discarded his gameboy. After few minutes playing the game he threw that down too. He was bored but that was his own fault. He had called in sick for the second day as he had decided it was best to avoid Changkyun until a solution could be found for his… dilemma.

Problem was he wasn’t sure he wanted to fix it. The romantic part of him, the one he hid from everyone desired to get swept away in the whole thing. He wanted to lie in bed all day listening to albums while he slowly kissed Changkyun. He wanted to learn everything there was about the other over milkshakes and ramen. He wanted to hold the boy’s hand and feel the fireworks he had felt when their hands first touched. He clearly wasn’t alone in his feelings either, Chankyun had leaned into the kiss, had tried to slip in tongue.

He sighed loudly at the memory. It had been so good and then he had ruined it by running away. After he’d headed straight to Hyunwoo’s house but had thought better of it. Instead he had grabbed some expensive whiskey from his dad’s cabinet and had downed it in the well-manicured little park a few blocks away. The alcohol had done nothing to calm his racing thoughts and feelings.

None of this seemed real though more just a figment of an overactive imagination. He had fallen for Changkyun and he had fallen hard. And then he had kissed him and run away like some scaredy cat.

What other option had he had? What could he have said to the boy.

‘Wow I really like kissing you even if you're a really cute boy and my arch-nemesis. I actually can’t get you of my mind even though I have a girlfriend who I don’t actually care for but I have to stay with because her father is supporting my family financially because my brother stole our money and my father is under investigation for fraud."

He groaned in anger and finally crawled out of the warm bed. His stomach growled reminding him that he had slept through breakfast. One look at the clock on the night stand signalled that he’d missed lunch was close to missing dinner too. He pulled open the door and peeked through the hallways. It was horribly silent except for the tv in his mother’s room. Without the cleaning staff the house was like a mausoleum.

He snuck out and just before reaching the lush carpeted stairs he heard a thunk. He stopped and listened. The sound of struggling came from his mother’s room. 

Shin Nayoung was on the floor struggling to get into her wheel chair. He frail arms trying their best to lift herself from when she had fallen. Thankfully her bed hadn’t been too high.

“Mom!” he rushed to her side before carefully placing her in the chair. While out of breath and a little shaken her face lit up at the sight of her son. 

“Mom what the hell did you think you were doing? You could have really hurt yourself.”

Her kind face scowled and she gave him a small smack on the thigh.

“I am still your mother Hoseok. I was coming to check on you. Dad said you were too sick to even come out your room this morning. Said you were sick yesterday too. I was worried that you may have caught something bad. you never take a day off school.”

He frowned and plonked himself on her bed looking at his hands.

“I’m not sick mom, I just didn’t want to go to school.”

He expected her to reprimand him for bunking or at very least give him a smack. But instead she took his hand and laced them with her own. Tears sprung to his eyes. He missed this, missed when his mom used to cuddle him when he was feeling down, missed when they could just talk about the future like there was actually a chance for happiness.

“I know things are hard right now! But it will get better. Once the investigation is over and you’re away from the goddamn Heirs.”

She said the name with such disgust that he flinched. Had she forgotten he represented them now? Nayoung hated the gang, hated everything they were. She had freaked the day he came home with title of leader. She had threatened to kill her brother and his degenerate family for introducing her son into the gang she had tried so hard to keep him away from.

“Mom.”

She shook her head and rolled off towards her chair lift. After a few seconds he followed making sure she was seated properly. He hated that when he was at school and his dad off wherever, she had to do this herself. There should have been a nurse or caretaker here with her. But they couldn’t afford a private one and his father was too filled with pride to use someone who was state appointed.

They made their way to the kitchen where his mom pulled open one of the cupboards and pulled out a packet of ramen. She smiled as her son’s face lit up.

“Who knew that ramen would still be your favourite food after all these years? I should make sure Hyerin knows.”

At the mention of her name his mood sank further and the smile slipped off his face. Thankfully, her back was to him so she couldn’t have seen. But she was his mother and she could always tell when things were off.

“So tell me Hoseok who is the person who has got you all flustered and missing school?”

He looked up and she smiled over at him.

“It nothing just a few tests I didn’t want to take.”

She shook her head and went back to cooking. When she spoke again her voice was low and reminiscent.

“I never loved your father. I perhaps cared for him in the beginning but that was it. I saw our marriage as my duty. Your father worked for my father. Shin Jungsuk was the ladder-climbing, hard ass my father loved. I was a mere girl and my brother was to occupied with the Heirs to be considered worthy in his eyes. When I was first introduced to your father I thought he was a cold, hard man. I was glad when he left. But then he started attending family dinners and showing up for strolls in the garden. It was then that I realized what was happening. 17 years old and my father was already trying to marry me off. I confronted my father and he threatened me. Told me is was for the good of the family that I marry Jungsuk. My father needed someone to leave the business too. I was a good daughter and so I obliged. And for what? A loveless marriage? For my father to pass away a year later, my brother to build his own empire from the scraps of what he had and for your father to ruin everything we had. The only good thing that came out that marriage was you and your… was you!”

His heart clenched at the mention of his brother. She grabbed his hand.

“What I am saying son, it that you need to live you own life. Love who you want to love. I didn’t bring you into this world so you can go down the same road that I did.”

She was crying at this point and so was he. This was the first time his mother had ever opened up about any of this before. He’d always known the marriage had been an arranged one but to hear her speak about it. To speak about how it affected her cut right to the bone and he knew why she had said it.

“But without Hyerin we are nothing.”

She shook her head, “No without them we are poor, that's it. We don't need this lavish lifestyle and we do not need that family. So what if we have to move to a cheap house? I could find a job. It is only my legs that don’t work, the rest of me is fine. It is only because your father has confounded me to this house that you believe I am useless. But we will be fine without Hyerin's family, we don’t need them.”

Hosoek wanted to comfort his mother, tell her she was wrong but a low angry voice came from the doorway.

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Hoseok spun and his heart sank to his stomach. His father was standing in the doorway. His face a mask of fury. The boy stood in front of his mother but she pulled at his arm, moving him out the way. She had never been sacred of her husband but she knew how much her kind-hearted son was affected by his words. Hoseok was terrified of the man. His brutish temper and cruel words were more than he could bare on most days.

“I was just talking to him Jungsuk. I thought you were supposed to be with the lawyers?”

The man’s lip curled in disgust.

“I was. We finished early. Is this what you to ungrateful fucks do when I'm not here? Talk about me behind my back?”

His mother pushed Hoseok behind her fully, they all knew how this would end up going.

“Boy! Look at me! I said look at me you ungrateful little shit. You will not listen to this bitch! If you ever think of leaving that girl I will fucking kill you myself.”

“Don’t you talk to him like that!”

Hoseok turned and fled. Running as if the hounds of hell were after him. Finally when his lungs felt like they were on fire, he stopped hunched over to try catch his breath. He began to sob. Big, ugly tears. He couldn’t go back home that night but where would he go? He had run without his wallet so booking a hotel wouldn’t help. Not to mention the credit card he had was linked to Hyerin’s account. He didn’t need her questions.

He began to head towards Hyunwoo’s house. He knew he would always be warmly welcomed there but he didn’t feel like having to watch his best friend’s ridiculously happy family interact. Plus Hyunwoo had the unnerving knack for knowing when something was wrong and been able to wheedle it out of him.

He immediately scratched out Kihyun’s house. It wasn’t that he didn’t like the boy, on the contrary he was by far one of his favourite people. No Kihyun lived right beside Hyerin. He could not be caught around there. Again he was trying to avoid his girlfriend and her financial shackles.

Maybe Hyungwon?

A car honked and he was pulled back into the present. He looked around him. The rush of fearful adrenaline washed over him. He had somehow managed to wonder into the West part of town. Outsider territory. He backed up against one of the crumbling walls and tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. One of the buildings sparked a bout of recognition. The faded stucco, the chimneys and the loud bars.

Changkyun’s house.

He would have laughed that his subconscious had brought him to the boy at the centre of his tailspin but instead he hurried towards the building. Pure instinct propelled him forward as he climbed the dusty, worn stairs towards the eighth floor. It was only as he heard the bell sound off in the room that he thought how much of a bad idea this was.

What if Changkyun’s parents where home? What if Changkyun didn’t want to see him? If he was the other boy, he sure as hell wouldn’t want to. And what would he say anyway? This was a terrible idea, he should just leave.

The door swung open and Changkyun stood there, eye wide at the sight. Dressed in pyjama pants with little elephants and a too big, faded t-shirt with Star Trek written across it. But it was the big, round glasses sat lopsidedly on his nose that made the butterflies in Hoseok’s stomach flutter.

“H..H…Hoseok?”

He must have looked a right mess, with his tear stains and messy hair from lying in bed all day.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have come. I didn’t know where else to go. I’m sorry. I’ll…”

He turned to leave but Changkyun’s small voice stopped him.

“Wait! Wait! Come in! It’s late and its not smart for someone like you to be walking around out there. Come inside!”

Hoseok took a step forward.

“Kyun-ah who I that?” Came a woman’s voice from inside. He backed up feeling his heart clench in fear. The boy’s parents were home.

Changkyun grabbed his arm.

“They don’t know who you are! Just don’t say anything Heirish and you’ll be fine! Hopefully.”

The boy carefully pulled him inside and closed the door behind them. He was trapped now.

A woman appeared around the corner. She looked just like Changkyun, his round face reflected in her own. Her greying hair was tied haphazardly in a bun atop her head. In another universe she could have been called beautiful but life had worn on her. The lines on her face had been etched by trauma rather than age. But her smile was warm and friendly. Was this seriously the same Im Jimin who had once dangled a teacher out of a window for failing Minkyun in elementary?

“Oh mom this is a friend from… the underground rap scene. His name is Ho…er Wonho!”

Hoseok gave Changkyun the side eye and was smacked in the side for. He bowed deeply to her and she smiled.

“A rapper hey? My boy fancies himself quite the star. You any good?”

Hoseok lloked at Changkyun then back at the woman before beginning to beatbox, trying to sell the highly unlikely story.

Clearly he wasn’t as good as he hoped but at least she had bought it if her pained smile was anything to go by.

“Oh well. Keep up the hard work! You staying for dinner?”

He thought about how little this family probably had and he shook his head.

“No, no its okay I’m not hungry….”

His stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. Jimin raised a eyebrow before she burst out laughing.

“Come in! We are having Kimbibap. My special recipe.”

She disappeared back around the corner and both boys let out a sigh of relief.

“Was that Panda you were trying to rap? Really?”

“Shut up!” Hoseok said.

The awkward silence suddenly grew between them. Hoseok looked back at Changkyun as the boy scratched at his head before indicating that Hoseok should follow him.

As soon as they arrived at the boy’s bedroom Changkyun slammed the door.

“Why are you here? And why do you look like you do?”

Hoseok walked towards the bed and sat down with a sigh. Why was he here? Why had he chosen to come here? Changkyun sat beside him, an arms length between them.

“I’m sorry. I just didn’t know where else to go and I just ended up here.”

He didn’t need to look up to know that Changkyun was staring at him for more information. He thought about confessing everything. About his family’s financial woes, about his brother and about Hyerin’s hold over him. But he still didn’t even know why he was here let alone if he could trust Changkyun to that information. He shivered at the thought of what his dad would do if he found out Hoseok had told anyone about what was happening.

“My family is broken. My mother is not the same person she once was. She was in a car accident a few years back. paralyzed her fromthe waist down. And my father…he’s cruel. He’s the worst bit of humanity.”

His voice sounded so small and weak. He could only wonder what Changkyun thought.

“He threatened me… I….”

Changkyun’s hand came to rest awkwardly on his leg. Their eyes meet and he was taken aback by the absolute care and sincere worry he saw reflected in the other boy.

Changkyun shook his head, “You’re safe. He can’t get you here.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but smile. His heart beating faster. Again he was so taken aback by the other boy. He had judged him so harshly before even knowing him.

“But what I don’t understand is why come here? To my house? To me?”

Hoseok got to his feet and walked over to the music cabinet. He knew he couldn’t distract Changkyun but he didn’t know how to answer this.

“Hosoek!” The boy said in a low, warning tone.

“Okay fine I didn’t want to go to my friends and I guess I just wanted to see you because I’m really into you, like really really into you and I really enjoyed that kiss and you're all I can think about which is wrong ‘cos you’re a guy and a GODDAM OUTSIDER.”

Changkyun bolted over to him and slapped a cool hand against Hoseok’s mouth to stop further word vomit.

“Shush.” He hissed but Mama Im had already heard. A knock came at the door.

“Everything okay in there Kyun? I thought I heard yelling?”

“Mmm sorry we were just…trying out a new rap. Wonho forgets how loud he can be and how paper thin the walls are.” He said the last part as more of a warning towards Hoseok.

“Okay. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Remember to wash your hands!”

The sound of her footsteps could be heard walking back towards the kitchen. Changkyun let go with a sigh and Hoseok couldn’t help but issue a soft apology. The Outsider had his back turned to him and he could just tell Changkyun was going to kick him out for confessing like he had. Had he so badly misread the situation before? His eyes drifted to the door. He was sure he was faster than the other.

“You really like me?”

He looked back towards Changkyun who was looking at him. He was biting his lower lip in hope and there was a sparkle in his eye.

Hoseok nodded.

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy. I don't even know why but you make my heart beat like crazy and when I kissed you it felt like fireworks. And you hot but like in a cute way."

Changkyun pulled a face before he started to dance. Maybe he was having a seizure as his lean limbs started shaking in a weird t-rex formation. And why was he making siren noises?

“Stop that!” Hoseok said pushing at Changkyun.

The boy stopped but he still had a stupid grin on his face.

“Sorry its just that no one has ever actually liked me before! Especially someone like you!”

“Someone like me?”

He sobered up a little and straightened his glasses before indicating to the entirety of Hoseok. “Yeah you know, hot.”

A giggle bubbled in Hoseok’s throat and before he knew it he had fallen onto the bed laughing so hard that he gripped his sides in pain. Changkyun pouted.

“Shut up.”

Hoseok stood, wiping the tears of joy from his eyes. His family drama long forgotten.

“I’m sorry but who knew that bad boy Im Changkyun was a total spaz who squeals when he finds out someone has a crush on him.”

“I didn’t squeal.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow and Changkyun narrowed his eyes in defiance.

“Now what?” Asked the younger boy.

At the clear look of confusion on Hosoek’s face the other explain.

“Well you like me and I’m pretty sure I like you too. But your an Heir and I’m an Outsider. Although I guess if it works for Hyungwon and Dior…”

Hoseok looked up in shock, “Wait what?” But Changkyun either hadn’t heard or didn’t care to elaborate.

“So maybe we could make this work. But wait…what about Hyerin?”

That was a punch to the gut. A reminder that he was still under the heel of her family.

“It’s complicated. I don’t love her. Neither of us actually cares for the other but…I can’t break up with her out of the blue. It would raise too many questions. But nobody would question us if I pretend to keep dating her.”

He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for coming up with such a good lie. His pride kept him from telling the truth.

Changkyun however didn’t seem all that sold on the idea.

“No. No way. I refuse to be that guy!”

Hoseok shrugged and moved a little closer to Changkyun. The cute glasses and pyjama combo was doing things to his head he had never experienced before and he just really wanted to kiss the boy.

“Hoseok!”

He sighed and dropped his head back, “Listen her and I, our relationship, its all fake. She uses me for arm candy and I need her… to keep my dad off my back."

Changkyun bit his lip, “Really?”

He nodded and stepped even closer to the other boy until they were toe to toe. Changkyun looked up at him and Hoseok place a hand on his face. Caressing the blush that had spread across it.

“I would really like to kiss you now!”

Changkyun nodded and leaned forward to capture Hoseok’s lips in a exploratory kiss. It was a soft, early lover’s kiss. Hoseok broke away and grinned, unable to contain his own excitement.

“Dinner’s ready!”

Hoseok couldn’t keep his eyes off Changkyun. The boy’s beauty was immeasurable and so was his kindness, wit and intelligence. He was head over heels. Changkyun smiled over at him and he choked on the delicious noodles.

“You know Wonho. You look awfully familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?” Asked Changkyun’s dad, Dongguk inquisitively. The man spooned some of his soup into his wife’s bowl giving her a wink as she giggled.

Changkyun thankfully answered. “He was part of the lineup when you came to watch me at The Monsta remember. He was the one who did one set and was booed off stage.”

His dad smiled and nodded, “Ah you're right thats it! This food is delicious honey, as usual.”

Jimin smacked him with her drying towel but the smile on her face showed she loved the compliment. How could a family so poor be so happy while his own once had everything they desired yet had been so unhappy. He looked towards Changkyun and smiled when the boy winked at him.

“So Wonho are you an Outsider?” Asked Jimin kindly.

“Mmmm….”

“No Wonho goes to Dongdu. Thats where he lives.”

Her face dropped. “But that’s so far away!”

Changkyun nodded, “Yeah thats why I was wondering if he could stay the night and he will catch the bus home in the morning.”

Dongguk slapped him on the back. The man’s muscles seems to be made out of lead from all the hard labour he did and it hurt like hell. Only Chamgkyun noticed his face twinge and had to hold back a giggle.

“Of course he can stay. What kinds of guests would we be if we sent him out at this hour. Honestly Kyun!”

The boy smiled sweetly at his parents which dissolved into something of a naughty grin as he looked towards Hoseok. He really was a devilish one.

 


	7. Act 2 Scene 1

Changkyun couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Pouring cereal into a bright green bowl, he didn’t even notice when the milk spilled onto the side until he heard it drip to the floor. Grabbing a clothes he wiped it, humming the tune of some sickly love song.

“You seem happy today?”

He turned to see his father standing in the doorway, hard hat already in hand, safety vest dirty from years of use. Changkyun shrugged and passed the man a brown bag, gratefully took it.

“This better not be tuna again Kyun!” He said jokingly.  
“Your friend leave yet?”

Changkyun tried not to let the smile spread across his face at the mention of Hoseok. He shook his head, “He is taking a shower. I’ll walk him to the bus stop.”

He dad smacked him on the shoulder. He couldn’t quite meet his son’s eyes.

“Listen, Minkyun really wants to talk to you. I’m telling you Kyun its for the best if you see him. We are going next week if you to join!”

Changkyun bristled, how many times did he did to tell his parents that he would not be going to see Minkyun ever again. He wanted nothing to do with the murderer. Sensing the shift in mood his dad changed the subject.

“Could you please drop off that package at the address on it. I know its on your way home.”

He eyed the package suspiciously his father had handed him. Knowing his parents it may not have been all that kosher.

“It’s just a skirt mom sewed for her coworker’s daughter. You know how she likes to make clothes.”

He nodded and walked his dad to the door, waving as the man headed off to work. His mom had left an hour earlier. That meant it was just him and Hoseok alone in the house.

He blushed at that thought. They hadn’t really managed to talk much about the sudden shift in their relationship. His parents had kept them at the dinner table swapping stories of Changkyun’s apparently very embarrassing childhood for a few hours. By the time they had finally managed to get away Hosoek had been yawning and Changkyun was panicking about his mock exam he had barely studied for.

But before Hoseok had fallen asleep, his massive frame taking up the whole of the tiny bed, Changkyun had managed to ask the question that had been bring on his mind.

“So what now? What are we?”

Hoseok had smiled and Changkyun had almost melted into a puddle. How had he fallen so fast surely the wasn’t normal?

“Well I would like to take you on a few dates and if you decide you still like me then I would like to be your boyfriend.”

Yeah he hadn’t been able to study after that. They hadn’t done much, a few exploratory kisses and lots of award giggling but that was it. This was very new and they wanted to take things slow. And as Hoseok had said, they didn’t really know each other.

The sound of the bathroom door squeaking open signalling Hoseok’s entrance. Changkyun’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the other boy wet, wrapped in only a towel. A water droplet dripped from his hair hitting his chiselled chest then ran seductively down the centre of the defined stomach until it disappeared into the crevice of the towel. Changkyun swallowed hard imagining it was his finger or even better his tongue following the droplets path.

“You made breakfast?Awesome ‘cos I’m starving!”

Changkyun looked down at the breakfast bowl in his hand.

“Oh, mmm yeah. I left the cereal out for you. I didn’t know what kind you like…”

Did rich people even eat cereal? Did Hoseok expect more. They had at least had something nice the night before but now he had time to think, he was very aware of his surroundings. The unpainted plater on the lounge wall where Minkyun had wrestled Ilhoon through it when they were kids, the mix matched chairs around the ancient dining table. One of the legs held up with a book. Surely I his head Hoseok was judging him.

“Sweet Captain Clams. My favourite.”

Hoseok rushed past him, his towel almost falling down, as he grabbed for the cereal shaking it like a little kid. Apparently he wasn’t as caught up by his surroundings as Changkyun was.

Silence reigned over them and he found himself thinking of ways to fill the silence. But nothing actually came but of his mouth. Did he even need to talk? He had always read about comfortable silences in the novels he read before bed but this didn’t feel comfortable.

“So what is Monsta place you kept mentioning last night?” Asked Hoseok around a mouthful of cereal.

Thankful that the older boy had broken the silence and Changkyun managed to explain the function of The Monsta. The place where he and other underground rappers from the town went to showcase their skills and hopefully catch the ear of some music exec. He even told the other about his dreams to take his and Jooheon’s act all the way to Seoul.

“We wanna be bigger than T.O.P and G.Dragon.”

“I wanna go there someday hear you rap.”

He blushed.

“No. No, I’m not that good. We still do covers although Joohoen is pushing me to do our own songs. But seriously I’m not that good and I wouldn’t want you to regret liking me.”

“Never!” Hoseok said seriously. He then shrugged and scooped another spoonful into his mouth.

“I’ll find a way to see you one day.”

They ate in silence once again allowing the dark thoughts to enter Changkyun’s mind. This, all of it, was a bad idea.

How could this thing between them could actually work? They had fallen so fast for each other, it just seemed so odd. Surely no-one really liked each other in such a short amount of time. The only couples who did were Disney Princesses, who supposedly lived happily ever after although there wasn’t any evidence of that and Romeo and Juliet and everyone knew how that story ended. Tragically!

“Are we doing the right thing?” He said. Not meaning to say it aloud. The other boy stopped eating, his forehead wrinkling in a frown.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just this is all so fast and strange. And our gangs, all the history, which I guess is bullshit anywhere, it’s just….”

Hoseok reached across and took his hand.

“Changkyun this is all crazy to me too but I want this! More than I have wanted anything in a very long time. We can do this, together!”

Changkyun wanted to argue that it wasn’t that easy but the smile on Hoseok’s face stopped any argument.

“Okay but we need some ground rules.”

Hoseok stood up straighter with a nod.

“Okay first of all we need to act like this, us isn’t a thing. Keep up the appearances you know!”

Hoseok nodded in agreement before adding, “And we don’t tell anyone. No-one can know, this is between us only!”

Changkyun frowned but agreed. It would be for the best if fewer people knew about them. He knew Dior would be pissed if she found out but he would deal with that fire when it flared up.

Hoseok grinned again.

“Right well them seeing as though we kinda did this is a weird way, I would like to ask for your number good looking!”

Hoseok had left some time after. Having run out his house so quickly he had no spare clothes, no school bag and no wallet. Changkyun had borrowed him enough money to catch the bus home, with the promise Hoseok would pay it back, with interest.

He walked alone to school, the cool autumn air already starting to coat everything in particles of ice. Changkyun usually hated this time of year. Hated how it turned all the beautiful, green summer into cold, dead winter. It had also Minkyun’s favourite time of year and Changkyun had far too many bad memories of winter to appreciate it. He also hated being cold.Usually he would be grumbling about the frigid air but now he was to preoccupied with the giddy feeling in his stomach. All craziness aside, he may actually have something of a boyfriend. Hoseok had even asked him on a date for that night, a way to get to know one another. And that brought a whole fresh, wave of panic.

What did people even do on dates? What would he wear? How should he act? He would have to study that up of course. He wanted to ace this date, prove to Hoseok that he was the cool, bad boy rapper he portrayed at school and not the kid who cried watching dramas, who ate way to many potato chips and had a rather extensive collection of dumb memes saved onto his phone.

He thought about asking Dior for help. She would be over the moon to finally get her talons into him. The problem was they had decided to tell no one, not even Dior. He also liked the idea of it being a hot secret, just something between him and Hoseok. He knew it was hypocritical but he was a teenager infatuated. He didn’t have time for common sense.

He was enveloped by a bone crushing hug from behind just before the school gates.

“Kyunnie, my bunny, my banana Rama.” Jooheon sang, loudly in his ear. Changkyun giggled and sank his teeth into the fleshy part of his arm.

“Ow you animal.” Jooheon shrieked as he swatted at the boy but Chankyun jumped out the way with another giggle.

“You are in an oddly good mood today.”

Cyangkyun shrugged, he should probably play it down so the others wouldn’t get suspicious.

“What are you talking about I am always in a good mood!”

It took a few moments to realize that Jooheon had stopped. His best friend had his his hands on his hips, a habit he had picked up from the twins. Changkyun tried to avoid his gaze.

“Kyun whats going on?”

Okay time to put on the cutie pie face. He was the maknae of the gang and despite his aegyo being terrifying beyond belief, sometimes, just sometimes he used it to his advantage.

“Hyung.” He said in a high pitched baby voice. Jooheon’s eyes widened.

“No!”

“Hyungggg!”

“Changkyun stop that. You’re scaring me.”

Now for the final blow. Clasping his hands under his chin he put on his best doe-eyed look and swayed side to side.

“Does Hyungy want a huggy?”

“ NOOOOOO” Jooheon screamed in repulsion before he ran off towards school.

Changkyun smirked, shoved his hands into his pocket and continued towards the school gates.

“You sure took your sweet time getting here.” Came the seductive voice of Hoseok as he appeared from behind one of walls.

Changkyun looked around to make sure no one was watching, thankfully they were alone. Most students were already in class waiting for the day to start. He strode over to the other boy, who grabbed his shoulders and maneuvered them behind the jut in the wall before warmly kissing him. The kiss was like a warm blanket, a protection from the chill in the air. Short for breath and with the bell echoing in their ears, they pulled away and leaned against one another.

“Favourite colour?” Hosoek asked. They had decided to ask these kind of questions in an attempt to get to know each other.

“Black and White. You?”

“Green!”

The scrap of gates caught their attention. Hoseok placed another kiss against the younger boy’s lips.

“Just remember everything I say as Hoseok the Heir is an act. We just have to pretend that nothing has changed between us.”

Changkyun nodded. How hard could it be?

They had been in such a rush to get into the classroom before the second bell rang that neither realized that they came in together. The last two students left. Changkyun was so out of breath that he missed the questioning look from Dior.

“Alright today we are going to be looking into different kinds of government, the perks and downfalls of each. This will be a group effort…”

A collective groan.

“…each group must find at least two examples of the government you are looking into as well as research how it came to be.”

He turned to Jooheon ready to ask if his best friend wanted to be in a group with him when the teacher said the words every student dreads.

“I’ll be picking the groups.”

To the side of them Minhyuk groaned and dramatically fell to the floor in retaliation. The teacher, used to these kinds of antics continued.

“You will have this and next class to work on this project. It will be considered five percent of your grade. So group one will be working on Democracy and are Hyunwoo, Hyerin, Daeun, Gunhee and Dior.”

Dior shared a look with Changkyun and he shrugged in apology. Secretly though he was relieved he wouldn’t have to be in the same group as Hyerin.

“Group 2, Communism is Hyungwon, Dayoung, Jooheon, Woozi and Minzy”

Jooheon stood up kicking his chair back as he stomped over to where his group was congregating.

“Group 3, with Dictatorship is Minhyuk, Seokwon, Hosoek, Kihyun and Changkyun.”

His heart did a little flip at the thought of being in the same group as Hoseok. Looking up he caught the others boy’s eyes as he and Kihyun made their way to the back.

Minhyuk sidled into Jooheon’s seat with a huff.

“If this shit is part of the school’s theme of friendship and reconciliation. Imma burn this place to the ground.”

Changkyun leaned into him, “Min what is my rule about fire?”

“No burning anything bigger than a trash can. Kihyun is smaller than a toddler, he counts.”

Changkyun smacked him in the ribs as the Heirs sat across from them. There was an awkward silence. Changkyun didn’t know how he was supposed to act. Should he say something smart, ignore them? How the hell did he act before his crush on Hoseok?

“Hello Mercutio couldn’t keep away from your Romeo hey?” Mocked Minhyuk. Kihyun on the other hand took the mature stance and ignored him. Changkyun had to give props to the Heir. Minhyuk was one of his best friends but even he wanted strangle him on most days.

"Aren’t we supposed to be a group of five?” Kihyun asked kindly, completely ignoring Minhyuk and his dumb faces.

Recognition hit Changkyun and his mouth rounded into an O. Nudging Minhyuk in the side once more, the older boy pulled off one of his shoes and hurled it towards Seokwon, who was fast asleep on his desk. The shoe hit him square in the forehead and he shot up, glaring at the offending item. His eyes widening as he noticed the four staring at him.

“Get!” Changkyun hissed. They all cringed as the stumbling zombie managed to drag half the desks with him.

“Sorry about Seokwon. He works as a security guard overnight at a hotel so he doesn’t really get to sleep. As long as we put his name down on the project I’m sure he will do research tonight. He won’t be much use to us now.”

Sure enough as soon as he pulled his desk up alongside them he fell asleep again. Changkyun and Minhyuk used to this behaviour, continued on.

“Okay so dictatorship. I think we should break the project into 5 parts. Definition, the two examples, why it does and doesn’t work and maybe people’s thoughts on the system.”

“Well we already have the two examples,” snipped Minhyuk.

“A dictatorship that works.” He pointed at Changkyun

“And one that doesn’t” he pointed at Hoseok.

Flabbergasted Changkyun argued that he was not a dictator while Hoseok threatened the boy to shut up. Eventually they got down to work, Changkyun getting so lost in his work that he completely forgot Hoseok was sitting right across from him. His school work and marks were one of the things he could control, one of the things he had that was solely his.

A foot rubbed against his leg. He didn’t look up or care. There were a lot of legs under that desk and he was used to puppy piles from his friends. But the foot got more persistent as it slowly moved up his leg. His hand froze halfway through a word and he frowned wondering where the foot was coming from. His eyes slowly moved up to Hoseok. His eyes were on his work but there was a mischievous smile on his face.

The foot climbed higher still until it was resting between his thighs. Changkyun couldn’t help but breath heavier. Was the other boy seriously playing footsie with him in the middle of the classroom? Finally getting Hoseok’s attention. He wanted to smack the grin off his face.

“What are you doing?” He mouthed.

Hoseok winked.

“Ya you freaking loser. Watch what you are doing!” Everyone turned towards the front where Hyerin was standing, water dripping off her. Changkyun immediately felt a clench of worry. Had Dior already started something? Instead it was Hyunwoo who stood and tried to dry the water off her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t see the bottle there.”

The girl smacked his arm away, her face red with rage.

“You're a useless waste of spa e Hyunwoo. No wonder no one actually likes you. I would tell you to watch out but you’re to dumb to understand.”

Hyunwoo looked at the ground. Her words had obviously got to him.

Hoseok jumped angrily to his feet but it was actually Dior who came to the muscle man’s rescue. Resting her long legs on the desk she filed down her talon like nails.

“You know Hyerin. It was you who put the bottle on Hyunwoo’s desk. Rather than blaming him, take some responsibility for once. Besides is that how you talk to another Heir?”

Hyerin snarled, “I’ll talk to him however the fuck I want. I’m dating the leader, I do what I want. He is a nothing but a brainless moron. I don’t know what Hoseok sees in him but it mustn’t be much and as for you…”

Hyerin grabbed the bottle and was about to throw what was left at Dior when a hand clamped around her wrist. The room went deadly silent. Changkyun hadn’t know what compelled him to do it. He had just become so angry about the things she said.

“Leave them alone.”

The words were said quietly but the threat behind them spoke volumnes. They glared at one another while everyone else held their breath in anticipation. She pulled her arm from his grasp.

“How dare you touch me. I’ll make sure my father hears about this. You’ll be kicked out of this school once and for all. I know you’re trying to get that scholarship but they won’t take anyone with a criminal record. But just cos you don’t have one yet doesn’t mean you aren’t one. Criminal insanity is hereditary isn’t it? One brother hangs himself and the other kills a man. What will you do?”

It was like a slap to the face, anger to bubble and flaring inside him like a volcano awakening from slumber. He was about to get in her face when a very broad back came between them. The strong musk from Hoseok’s aftershave filled his nostrils.

“Hyerin come with me.”

He pulled the girl out the classroom, the shocked teacher not even bothering to stop them. Changkyun watched them go, a twinge of jealousy hitting him.

“Thanks Kyun!” Dior said continuing to file her nails.

Hyunwoo on the other hand shifted from foot to foot looking more uncertain than usual. He opened his mouth a few times before a forced snarl crossed his face.

“I didn’t need you help Outsider. I could handle it myself.” He hissed but there wasn’t much conviction behind it. Obviously he wasn’t all that sure he could. Changkyun on the other hand rolled his eyes, frustrated at the whole affair.

“Whatever Heir! Besides I was protecting Dior not you!”

He stomped back to his desk, falling hard into the chair. Stupid Hyunwoo! Stupid Heirs!

“You okay boss?” Minhyuk asked carefully. The twins only called him boss when they were afraid of him blowing up.

“I’m fine. Stupid Heirs always causing trouble. And…and fuck Hyunwoo, I didn’t do it for him!”

Problem was, he had. Dior wouldn’t have needed his help but seeing how Hyerin had treated Hyunwoo had set off a weird feeling of protection in him. The same feeling he felt when his Pitbulls had been attacked, the same feeling when Gunhee had been thrown out by his dad. Problem was he just didn’t understand why he felt that way towards an Heir. Especially an Heir who he had never ever spoken too. Hell the guy had punched him more times than had spoken full sentences to him.

Shaking his head he angrily got back to work, pushing down the thoughts of what Hoseok was up to with Hyerin.

———————

“What the hell was that all about.” Hoseok hissed once they were finally out of earshot. Hyerin rubbed her wrist but it was the opposite one to where Changkyun had grabbed her. She would get no sympathy from him.

“That loser Hyunwoo…”

“Is my best friend. Why are you been such a jerk?”

“I’m being a jerk?” she roared.

A teacher poked her head out of her classroom to shush them.

“Shut up you old bat. Can’t you see I’m having a conversation here.”

She turned back to Hoseok who couldn’t help but wonder how he had ever been attracted to her.

“You’re the jerk here! You didn’t call or text for two whole days. Hyunwoo was the only one you told that you were sick. I’m your girlfriend I take first priority.”

How wrong she was. She had never been his first priority and after last night she had fallen of his give-a-shit list completely.

“And then I have to find out from your father that you ran out last night and never came home! Where did you go Hoseok? Who were you with?”

With a shake of his head he tried to drown the growing anger. Of course his father had called her. He could never just be himself. He hated the man and he hated Hyerin. Staring at her as she continued to freak out, his mother’s words came into his head. Would it be so bad to leave this all behind, he and his mom could live in cozy apartment like the one Changkyun lived in. She could maybe open a small catering business just like she had always wanted. He would have to become an Outsider but that meant more time with Changkyun.

Her hand clamped around his arm, “You will do well to remember that I own you! If you are keeping something from me I will find out and I will punish you.”

His lip curled at her threat, “Don’t threaten me. You mean nothing to me! I’m breaking up with you!”

She let out a laugh, “Oh Hoseok. You are all bark and no bite. You won’t leave me! You need me. You need my money. Do you really think you could live like them? Working two dead end jobs just to waste away in some tiny apartment with no hopes or dreams for the rest of your life? An Heir would never live like that!”

Something in her words gave him an idea. He needed her money but not for long. He had been to complacent in his father’s plan for him for to long. If he could get a job, save some money then he could get him and his mom away from this life.

He dropped his head, “You’re right! An Heir never would. I’m sorry I didn’t call you.”

The bell rang to signal the end of class and the scruff of shoes and chairs could already be heard. As their classroom door opened. Hyerin pulled him into a kiss. Habitually he closed his eyes and let her do what she needed to do. It was a show of power for her thats all.

She pulled away looking over at the others exiting from the classroom. It was a message for everyone watching. Hyunwoo shook his head and walked away. Beside him in there crowd was Changkyun, his face blank. All Hoseok wanted to do was run over and explain that it hadn’t meant anything.

Dior pulled on the boy's sleeve as the other Outsiders walked off. Changkyun gave a small smile and walked away too.

——————

“Theatre is about expressing one’s soul in the form of finding the part of you that is the essence of your character. Take our young Juliet here. The actress here must find within her the misfortune of a child, fallen for the first time in love with someone she should not. She should act out the careless abandon and the pain her family brings Juliet. After all her family believe that with her marriage it will bring them power but instead they use the child as a pawn and it ultimately ends in her death.”

The director walked to Minhyuk and grabbed his shoulders.

“As for Romeo. He is from a family of warriors or some may say scoundrels. He knows the love is wrong but only because it has been said so by their families. He wants to be free of his family, free of the expectations put on him. Yet the pain of losing Juliet becomes too unbearable in a life he could no longer handle it so he takes his life, for real. Find that inspiration deep within you!”

Kihyun rolled his eyes and looked down at his script, the yellow highlighted parts staring up at him. How was he expected to learn this many lines?

“O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you.  
She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes  
In shape no bigger than an agate stone  
On the forefinger of an alderman,  
Drawn with a team of little atomies  
Over men's noses as they lie asleep;”

“You know I was thinking? Mercutio really is the perfect role for you.”

“What do you want Minhyuk?” The other boy was seriously getting on his news today. He wondered how many years he would get in prison if he swapped the prop poison with real stuff.

“You see the fiend Mercutio, can move between the two houses. Isn’t that what you did? Move from the Outsiders to the Heirs? Never quite belonging in either.”

“Shut it Minhyuk!”

“I mean all the other Heirs come from old, prestigious money but you. A lucky lottery ticket and some hardware stores. It laughable really!”

Kihyun’d had enough of Minhyuk that day and he grabbed the boy’s collar.

“Maybe it is you who never belongs. You are outshone by your smarter, prettier sister. Overlooked by Jooheon in favour of Changkyun. Your only in the executive group of the gang because you’re Dior’s useless twin brother and because Changkyun took pity on you. All the Outsiders think it! And so do I.”

He had hit a raw nerve as Minhyuk shot to his feet.

“Say that again!” There daring tone in his voice was clear.

“I said you are…”

He really should have seen the punch coming. The Lee twins always hit first, asked questions later. Grasping his smarting jaw he went to swing back but the director got in the way.

“What the hell is the meaning of this?”

Minhyuk, who was pacing up and down like a caged lion pointed at Kihyun.

“Ask him. He was the one who called me useless. He started it!”

Enraged Kihyun stomped towards his nemesis.

“I started it? Who was the one who said I don’t belong anywhere?”

The director held up is hands and the boys fell silently.

“Never in my 15 years in teaching have I come across a place like this. Two groups of people torn apart and for what? This is utterly ridiculous. In my class, on stage there is no Outsiders, no Heirs only actors! If you two can’t get along then I will have no other choice than to drop you both from this production.”

The very thought made Kihyun feel nauseous. Minhyuk had been right. He never really felt like he belonged in either gang but here in this club, he was actually was wanted. A home he never thought he could find.

“Please sir. Please let me make up for this. We will get along. Right Minhyuk?”

He held out a hand. Minhyuk looked down at it and then up at his face. A war was going on behind those big eyes. With a defeated sigh he clasped his hand to Kihyun’s

“Deal, we will get along.”

The director nodded.

“Good. If I see you fighting again. You are both out.”

The man flounced back to his seat yelling at the others to get back to work.

“Do…do you want to practice the first scene we are together. I keep stumbling over my words.” He asked Minhyuk, offering an olive branch.

Minhyuk just nodded.

The found a secluded corner to go over their lines. After a while their adversity wore off and they seemed to have completely forgot they weren't friends anymore.

“Wait maybe during your third line saunter to here.” Minhyuk said pulling Kihyun to a spot on their make shift stage.

“Then when I try to say my line you run up to me like this.”

He showed Kihyun what he meant and the shorter guy’s eyes widened in excitement.

“Oh that’s a great idea and I can stand behind you like this and massage your shoulders. Trying to comfort the heartbroken Romeo.”

Minhyuk gave a whoop of delight and without thinking swooped Kihyun into a bone-crushing hug. They froze. Had Minhyuk seriously just hugged him?

They sprung apart, clearing their throats like it would erase any trace of what had just happened. But Kihyun couldn’t help the small flame of friendship that had just been reignited within him.

————————

Dior couldn’t get comfortable or maybe her mind was so full of thoughts she couldn’t sit still.

“Babe. I know you have a beautiful body but could you please stop wiggling it in the middle of the movie. Its very distracting!”

She apologized to Hyungwon and settled back against his shoulder. They had gone to his house, deciding to skip the last class in exchange for some much needed alone time. But Dior couldn’t get her head clear. Grabbing the remote she paused the movie, right as the hero was about to give his speech.

“Babe!” Hyungwon protested but Dior didn’t care. Spinning to face him she opened up.

“Okay so what is going on?”

Hyungwon frowned.

“Mmmm well Blank Panther was just about to tell…”

“Not the movie idiot. I mean with our gangs? Changkyun literally stopped Hyerin today from yelling at Hyunwoo.”

Hyungwon climbed off the couch and grabbed their glasses to fill them up.

“Di, he stopped Hyerin from throwing water at YOU.”

She shook her head. She knew Kyun.

“No Kyun knows not to interject for me. He would have let me get drenched so I would have solid argument to deck the bitch. He let some girl knock out my front tooth last year so I could break her nose. Not to mention he clearly said leave THEM alone. He couldn’t have been referring to Gunhee cos he was in the bathroom smoking.”

Hyungwon frowned and Dior took it as a sign to continue.

“He has been acting weird since he got back to school this year. Somethings up with him and I just don’t have enough information to help.”

Hyungwon sat down beside her and passed her a glass of apple juice.

“Why don’t you just ask him.”

She burst out laughing.

“Getting Changkyun to open up is harder than getting a stone to bleed. No, I have to figure it out myself!”

“Why?”

She sighed. She was acting like a worried mother hen but it was a job she took very seriously. Changkyun spent so much time taking care of all of them that he never had time to make sure he was okay himself. He was 16, had technically lost both his brothers, and was expected by everyone in the gang to fix all their problems. But what about Changkyun? Who was there to look after him. Sure Jooheon was the shoulder to lean on. Gun was Changkyun’s protector from any physical stuff. But no one really looked after him. So that is where Dior came in.

Hyungwon must have sense that her thoughts.

“High school is tough for everyone Di and I don’t doubt that Changkyun probably has it harder than most. How he manages all that school work I don’t know but if there is anyone who can help him its you!”

He cupped her chin and pulled her into a sweet kiss.

“You are one of the kindest, most thoughtful people I have every meet and I am so happy I drunkenly fell into bed with you!”

Slowly she pushed him back on the couch and crawled onto him, loving the way he pulled her closer to him.

“You know Mister Chae I think if you keep sweet talking me like this then I may just soberly fall into your bed today!”

He grinned, “Well then. You are smart, you’re as tough as nails and your ass? Oh my god!”

She captured his mouth in a bruising kiss, all thoughts of Changkyun and the gangs gone from both of their minds.

——————-

Hoseok nervously peeked out from his hiding spot again. Still no sign of him. Cursing he kicked at the pole.

“Calm down man.” He told himself. The bell had only just rung.

The sound of thunderous footsteps, cacophonous laughs and the general hustle and bustle of kids leaving school could be heard. Drawing closer to the shadows as the PItbulls walked by with a bunch of lower level Outsider girls. One of them was holding Seven’s hand, enamoured with everything the boy had to say.

In the distance he saw Hyunwoo’s shiny Lexus pull away from the student parking lot. His best friend had refused to talk to him all day. Obviously Hyerin’s message had been clear, Hoseok had sided with her. He'd tried to explain to Hyunwoo that it wasn’t what he thought but the other boy was avoiding him. Hyunwoo wasn’t one to hold grudges, in fact it was practically impossible to get him angry so this was a foreign concept to Hoseok. He had the overwhelming feeling they were drifting apart and it was all his fault.

Then there was the other person who had avoided him all day. The one he was waiting for now.

“Shit of course the answer was a Carboxylic Acid. How could I confuse it for an Aldehyde?” Came Changkyun’s worried voice as he and Jooheon rounded the corner. The Outsider leader had his nose pressed into a massive textbook.

“Oh and of course they had to bring up the trajectory of Carbonyl groups in a vacuum. I suck at those equations.”

Jooheon grabbed the textbook and slammed it shut.

“Okay that’s enough nerd. You passed the exam. Stop worrying about it. Listen, you have another free day right? I snagged a copy of smash bros from Seokwon’s little bro. Wanna come play?”

Changkyun looked around most likely trying to catch sight of Hoseok but from this proximity if he came out then Jooheon would see him too. A sudden shift came over Changkyun’s face as he bit the inside of his mouth.

“Yeah, I kinda had plans but I guess…”

Hoseok stepped out the bushes.

“Well, well, well what do we have here? You trying to get out of the Ball planning meeting?”

Jooheon stood ready to fight but Changkyun gently pushed him aside.

“I’m not the one who missed the last two meetings. I thought you would be too busy with your bitch of a girlfriend to pitch up today.” 

There was truth behind the words.

“Yeah well I um when I um when I make a promise I keep it.”

Changkyun stared at him for a few seconds before nodding. Jooheon turned and a silent conversation passed between them.

“Call me if you need any help,” Jooheon said with such care in his voice that Hoseok was reminded of Hyunwoo once more. He needed to fix that friendship soon.

Jooheon spat at Hoseok’s feet before he walked off humming. Once the other boy had one gone he turned back to Changkyun who was awkwardly shuffling his feet.

“I’m sorry,” he muttered under his breath. Hoseok moved closer in confusion.

“I know we are supposed to keep up appearances but when I saw you kissing Hyerin. I just felt…I don’t know angry. She was so mean to Hyunwoo and I thought you were siding with her. I misjudged you, old habits die hard I guess.”

Hoseok bit his lip.

“Hyerin kissed me to send a message to Hyunwoo. That I was choosing her over him. I think this was the last straw for him. Hyunwoo is my best friend and the last few months I've pushed him away and treated him like shit. I think I just lost my best friend. Anyway I promised you a date!”

Changkyun nodded, the massive textbook looking so heavy in his arms. “You did but I think you have something more important to do.”

Hoseok raised an inquiring eyebrow.

“You need to go and apologize to Hyunwoo. Fix things. You ain’t losing any friends on my watch.”

Hoseok couldn’t help but envelope Changkyun in a hug. It was awkward with the textbook in the way.

“But our date?”

“This is priority. I’ll go hang out with Jooheon while you bond with Hyunwoo and call me when you are done. Maybe we can grab dinner or something.”

He smiled. Changkyun continued to surprise him over and over. He gave Changkyun a quick kiss before he called for a cab. He had a friendship to restore.


	8. Act 2 Scene 2

Changkyun ignored the foot in his face in attempt to focus on the screen, focus eyes following the character as it jumped back and forth. He shifted his body, the foot digging into his cheek. A huge K.O appeared on the screen and he threw the controller down in frustration.

“You cheated Hyung!”

Jooheon maneuvered out from under him, hair pressed up in all directions.

“Hey who was the one who sat on me as a distraction? Your big butt was crushing my poor, innocent body!”

Pouting Changkyun threw himself to the floor kicking his feet out with a whine.

“But I’m a baby, hyung. You should have let me win.”

Jooheon clearly used to these tantrums walked over him heading towards the kitchen. From further in the apartment the giggling of Jooheon’s little sister and her friends could be heard. Changkyun whined louder.

After getting no response he grumpily sat up and pulled out his phone. Still no message from Hoseok. Earlier he thought himself quite the mature person having sent the other boy to make up with his best friend. Not he was cursing himself for being some dumb.

He’d done it because he had put himself in Hoseok’s shoes. The thought of losing Jooheon would be a fate worse than death. But now he was beginning to regret his decision. After all it had been hours since school ended and he was starting to lose hope of any date happening.

Had Hoseok decided Changkyun wasn’t worth it? Had it all been a joke? Had he imagined it all?

A freezing cold bottle pressed against his neck and he pitched forward with a scream. Jooheon brandished the beer bottle in front of him like a red cape to a bull. Hesitantly he took the bottle and took a sip. He truly hated the wheat-like taste of beer. He much preferred the sweet flavour of cocktails over this shit. But he had an image to keep up.

“Wanna get wasted and go wreck some shit tonight?” Asked Jooheon in a bored voice. 

A bored Jooehon usually lead to bad decisions. The last time he had suggested they ‘wreck some shit’ they had been chased by a very angry security guard and an even angrier dog. Changkyun still had nightmares of those angry growls. He took a swig of the beer, feeling his head already getting a little light. When had he eaten last?

“I don’t know hyung!”

Jooheon kicked him in the shoulder, “Come on. When was the last time we did actually criminal stuff? I’m bored Kyun. Let’s go smash some windows or steal something. Pleassssseeeee!”

Changkyun downed what was left in the bottle, a pang of nausea hitting him at the bubbles and taste mingled in his empty stomach. In the span of a few moments his rational brain had gone offline as it spiralled into a never ending display of self-doubt. He had talked himself into believing that Hoseok had completely bailed on him, had decided he wasn’t worth it and was now avoiding Changkyun. He stared at the screen deciding he needed to take his mind of things.

“Fine whatever lets go!”

Donning their most criminal gear, outfitted with spray paint, masks and gloves, the two delinquents went off in search of something to do. They mainly took to the back alleys once they reach their target area. The outskirts of the rich side of town. Jooheon attempted the doors on some of the cars but Changkyun was feeling destructive.

Something caught his eye. 

It was Hoseok’s face or rather a creepily sexualized version of his face hanging in some high-end wannabe art studio. It let him feeling uncomfortable. There was an emotion in the painting’s eyes. Hatred and pain of being forced to down something against his will.

He was reminded of his own responsibilities with to lead the gang and apparently end the feud.

A strong urge to destroy the picture came over him. To destroy the meaning behind it. To destroy the pain in this eyes. Grabbing a brick from the floor he hurled it straight at the face. The glass shattered, into a thousand pieces around it and the painting crumbled in two. The sound was deafening. A red light began spinning in alarm inside the building but Changkyun didn’t care as he climbed inside. Even in the dark he could make out the large sign with the artist’s name.

“Life By Kim Hyerin.”

So the installation had been done by Hyerin herself. It made sense and it only made him angrier. Jooheon climbed in behind him.

“Dude what the hell? We have to go, you triggered the alarm!”

He pointed at the blinking alarm. Changkyun shook his head and held out a hand. He had a message to send to Hyerin.

“No yet. Hand me the spray paint.”

He took the one wall and Jooheon took the other. He surveyed the pictures that hung in front of him. He may have had no taste for art but even he couldn’t see the appeal. Hyerin had talented but it was wrong. Most of the paintings showed Hoseok, or rather his body. All hyper sexualized to show off every part of him. Was this all the boy was to her, a body she could flaunt to the rest of the world. It made him feel sick. Raising his right hand to his mouth he began to spray.

“Broken out of your prison?” Jooheon came up behind him reading what Changkyun had written.

“Dude that’s too emo even for you.”

Changkyun gave an empty laugh.

The sound of sirens fills the room. They looked to each other.

“Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

They hightailed it out the building. The cop was climbing out of his car as the two figures clear the opening in in the glass and took off down the street.

“Stop.” He yelled but the boys thundered on ahead. Side by side the Outsiders ran on trying to lose their surprisingly in shape pursuer. 

Feet pounded on pavement.

Breath loud in the air.

Blood pounding in his ears he saw as Jooheon peeled off down one alleyway. It would be harder to chase them if they split. But the cop had decided to stick to him. Dam. Jooheon had always been the fastest of the group, he had hung back to try entice the cop to go after him. Changkyun didn’t have the same endurance and now he was in real trouble.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” He swore in his head as he skidded around a corner hand skimming on the rough exterior of the building. He didn’t have the energy to yelp in pain. He couldn’t get caught. The street was busier here, wealthier folks perusing the shops and chatting with friends. They sprung out of his way with yelps of surprise and fear. His lungs were rattling in his ear and he could already feel himself slowing. The cop must have sensed this two as he sped up.

The Outsider cursed himself. He should have left that stupid studio when he smashed the glass. 

Hands grabbed him and pulled him into an alleyway.

Hyunwon held a finger to his lips before stepping out.

“He went that way officer.” He pointed across the street towards a busy crowd of people. The officer said a quick thanks and ran after him.

Changkyun hunched forward, spitting at the floor. That had been close, too close.

“Thanks.” He said in between gulps of air.

The tall boy grinned, hands on hips.

“Its the least I can do for the guy who is protecting my secret. Also Dior would kill me if I let you get arrested.”

Changkyun laughed at that.

“So what did you do to ignite the ire of the police?”

There was no judgment in his voice, just genuine curiosity.

“I may have broken into an art gallery and destroyed it. It was more of a public service really. The art was terrible. In fact most were of your leader.”

Hoseok?” Hyungwon’s face lit up.  
“You destroyed Hyerin’s art installation? Oh you’re my hero.”

Well that was unexpected. Hyungwon clapped and spun on his feet like this was the best news he had heard all day.

“Oh man do you know how much that will piss her off? Brilliant!”

Changkyun straightened having finally caught his breath.

“For a fellow Heir you don’t seem particularly broken up about this.”

Hyungwon grabbed his arms, his eyes bright with ecstasy.

“Why would I be. I hate that bitch. She’s mean, rude and just outright annoying. She has such a hold on Hoseok that sometimes I wonder she has something on him. She’s ruining his life.”

That caught his attention. Hoseok had said they were together only as a way to use each other but from what Hyungwon said this was more suspect than originally thought.

“Ruining his life how?”

Hyungwon opened his mouth but closed it again with an audible clamp.

“I don’t think I should be telling any of you this. I mean you guys hate each other.”

The shrill sound of a phone ringing cut through the tension. Hyungwon apologized as he answered.

“Mom hi. Yes I’m downtown. Mom, why couldn’t you just send your assistant? Okay fine I’ll get your order.”

He hung up and looked over at Changkyun sheepishly.

“I had better go. Stay gotta trouble yeah!”

————————

Hyunwoo sat back in disbelief. He felt like he had just short-circuited or maybe the world had been flipped on its head.

“Hyung please say something.”

Hoseok never called him hyung. Not unless he was begging for something.

“I don’t know…this is all too much.”

It had all started earlier that afternoon when he had pulled up from the gym to see Hoseok sitting on the doorstep, looking all forlorn. Like a lost puppy.

Actually it had all started that morning when Hyerin had flipped out at him. He had been discussing whether to use South Africa as an example of democracy when his elbow had brushed the pink water bottle causing it to topple onto Hyerin. Her words stung of course, he was used to people calling him stupid. He wasn’t stupid of course, his grades showed he was pretty clever actually. He’d had a speech impediment as a kid and he still struggled to articulate his words when he was stressed so preferred to stay quiet. He was used to others making fun of him, used to them calling him stupid. That wasn’t the part that had hurt him.  
What had hurt the most was that it had been the Outsider leader who came to his rescue, his sworn enemy rather than his best friend. Rather said best friend had been caught smooching Hyerin outside the classroom.

He had barely been able to concentrate for the rest of the day. Why did Hosoek continue to pick Hyerin over him, over the others? And why had Changkyun protected him?

Leave them alone! He’d said. The warning had sent shiver up his spine. This was Im Minkyun’s little brother. A murderer’s brother, protecting him.

The kid was half the size of him and yet Hyunwoo had cowered away.

He had spent the next hour on the stair master trying to forget his thoughts with the pain in his calves. It hadn’t worked.

“Please can we talk.” Hoseok had said as he pushed himself past the boy to his house.

“Go away Hoseok. Or better yet run to Hyerin.”

“Hyunwoo please let me explain. You don’t understand.”

He had turned on Hoseok then, nostrils flaring with anger. He was so goddamn tired of people saying he didn’t understand. 

You don’t understand. 

His mom had used it on him when he had found the divorce papers over the summer. His father had said it when he asked Hyunwoo not to tell anyone. His uncle had said it when he saw the man sniffing white powder in the guest bathroom on Christmas. The lawyer had said it to him when they divided out the same uncle’s estate.

“Then make me understand. Tell me why you have blown off our friendship, your soccer career, everything in favour of Hyerin. Explain to me why it was a fucking Outsider who came to my defence when it should have been you. What does she have that has made you forget that our friendship means anything.”

“She owns me.” Hoseok yelled, frustrated tears in his eyes. The boy had always been a crier. It was one of the things that had always been so enduring about him now it was just frustrating. Mostly because it made Hyunwoo feel bad.

Hyunwoo shook his head, “ She owns you. If this is some weird kink I don’t…”

“My family’s broke. Like as in we have nothing! My brother didn’t move to Japan to start a new branch of the business. He drained the accounts and ran off with the money. And now my dad is under investigation. For fraud.”

Hyunwoo had frozen then. Unsure what to do. Hoseok was telling the truth. For once. He had invited him in and Hoseok had confessed everything and he meant everything. Which is how they found themselves hours later at the kitchen table and Hyunwoo felt like his head was about to explode.

“So let me get this straight and stop me if I get this wrong. SO you and the leader of the Outsiders are kinda having a thing, a romantic thing? Which have stemmed from working together but you can’t break up with Hyerin because she is funding your family. Because your brother ran off with the family money and your dad is a dick. But you want to get a job so you can get away from it all? And you didn’t tell anyone because you didn’t want to burden anyone else? And you agreed to keep your relationship a secret so as to not become a gang issue.”

Hoseok nodded. Hyunwoo didn’t know how to feel. He was mad of course, his best friend had kept this all to himself but also very sad that he had suffered alone for so long.

He didn’t even ask why the family had reached out to Hyerin’s. They were the richest in town and the families had always been close. But it still frustrated him that Hoseok had never asked him for help.

“What does Changkyun say about all this? Is that why he is been so nice, because he feels sorry for you?”

Hoseok bit his lip.

“He doesn’t know about this. He thinks I’m with Hyerin because I need her for popularity and to keep anyone from asking about us.”

Hyunwoo frowned. Hoseok was already lying to Changkyun. Clearly the boy was not who everyone thought he was and Hyunwoo could tell his best friend was already infatuated. Which was what worried him. This relationship could not end well. They were too different with too many obstacles in the way. And Hoseok was already keeping secrets.

“… wait shit what time is it?”

Hyunwoo looked at his rolex. “Mmm 7.45.”

Hoseok sunk into a slump, “Oh nooo he is going to think I ditched him!”

Hyunwoo raised a questioning eyebrow.

“We were supposed to go on a date but he made me come here to fix things. I was gonna take him to dinner once we had talked.”

Hyunwoo couldn’t help but stay silent at Hoseok’s despair. Unable to help but be a little annoyed that his friend apparently hadn’t come on his own free will but had instead been coerced by Changkyun. Again the kid had come to his rescue.

“Well I guess there is still time.” He cautiously said unsure how to support his friend. It wasn’t because he was dating a boy that would be hypocritical. Seeing as though he was with Kihyun. Its jwas because he was dating an Outsider and not just any Outsider, he was the bloody leader.

Hoseok groaned again.

“He is gonna hate me…”

Hyunwoo looked over at his friend. He may only be a few months younger than him as well as the Heir leader but the boy was a big baby. Right now he needed to be the bigger man.

“Well call him up now, ask him to meet you at The Rose and Sword Circus. They just pulled into town. They are supposed to be absolutely amazing.”

Hoseok frowned, “But the tickets were sold months ago.”

Hyunwoo disappeared for a bit before returning with two tickets in hand.

“My dad bought them for him and his latest mistress but he had to head to New York for a conference. He won’t miss them.”

Hoseok gratefully took them before turning to look at his friend. “Wait mistress? Your dad?”

Hyunwoo shrugged. It was a long story he didn’t feel like explain right now. 

“Call Changkyun!”

Hoseok pulled out his phone and swallowed hard as he hit call, putting it on speaker phone.

“Hello?” Came the rather breathless, deep voice.

“Hey Changkyun its Hoseok.”

“Oh hey.”

Awkward silence reigned as Hoseok met Hyunwoo’s eye and he nodded, hoping it would encourage him to talk.

“I’m sorry I’m so late. Hyunwoo and I had a lot to fix. I think we are good now?”

Hyunwoo nodded. Of course they were good. Hoseok was his best friend. They couldn’t stay mad at each other for long.

“Yeah no worries.”

Over the phone the boy coughed.

“So whatsup?”

“Well I was wondering if it isn’t to late then that date is still on the table.”

Changkyun hissed something on the other side, he seemed a little distracted.

“Yeah that sounds like a plan. Where should I meet you?”

—————-

Dior didn’t bother to look up as the door swung open and a body hit the sofa.

“Urgh I’m sooooo tired.” Came Minhyuk’s high pitched whine.

Rolling her eyes she turned the page of her textbook, pictures of the endocrine system staring back. She only had a few hours to do homework. Having been fired from the nail salon, which frankly was a blessing, she had taken more shifts at the BBQ place where she usually worked weekends. Now she barley had time to sleep let alone do homework. This year was going to be the death of her.

“I said I’m sooooooooo tired.”

She slapped her pen down and stomped over to her brother who was clearly trying to get her attention.

“You’re tired?! You’re tired? You do nothing but school and even that is half assed. I’m the one working and trying to compete for valedictorian. So don’t lecture me about being tired.”

“Jeesh chill okay. You on your period or something?”

He pulled a face and reached for the remote. But she was faster and snatched it from his hand. He jumped to his feet.

“Hey! Give it to me or I’m gonna tell mom.” 

She jerked to the side as he grabbed for it.

“Give it to me or I’m gonna tell mom.” She mocked.

“Di I’m serious.”

“Di I’m serious!” 

He lunged at her and the two topped to the ground, grabbing at hair, issuing scratches and bites.

“Hey! Hey! For god’s sakes will you two stop fighting.” They carefully untangled themselves as their mom walked in, their two little half brothers in tow. The youngest, Sam, ran over to Dior and wrapped his little arms around her neck.

Their mother pulled off her scrubs top and deposited it into the overflowing laundry basket.

Dior followed her mom into the kitchen.

“I thought the boys were supposed to spend the weekend with their dad.”

Her mom gave a hollow laugh. Their father, a man Dior had strongly disliked from day one was a useless waster of space. The only good thing he had done was help produce the two sweetest kids in the world.

“Listen are you working this weekend I need someone to watch the boys. The hospital is in disarray with all the stomach bug cases going on right now.”

Dior frowned and explained she would be working too.

“We could always leave them with Minhyuk.” She suggested.

They shared a look before they both burst out laughing. The last time Minhyuk had taken care of his little brothers he had somehow managed to lose Sam. In the vents. 

It had been stressful for them all.

“I’ll give Im Jimin a call. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind looking after the boys.”

Dior agreed. Changkyun loved the little ones. Loved playing with them, the child in him coming out whenever they were around.

She helped her mom cook dinner, telling herself she would finish the rest of her homework on Monday before school started. She stirred the vegetables as her mom lectured Minhyuk in the other room.

Her phone pinged on the table. She grinned at Hyunwon’s message.

“You are dating the coolest guy on earth.”

“Oh and how did you come to that conclusion?”

“I just saved your dear leader from the cops. I would gladly do it again. I’m starting to see why you guys love him!”

Her smile slipped of her face. It wasn’t like any of them were strangers to the law but Changkyun usually kept clean to scared of tarnishing his reputation and risking the scholarship. 

“What happened?”

“He broke into an art studio Hyerin had her exposition in. He wrecked the place. I’m so glad, her works are monstrosities especially the ones she makes of Hoseok. They are super sexualized. They make him so uncomfortable.”

Dior frowned again, the gears turning in her head. Why would Changkyun risk the wrath of the law to ruin Hyerin’s paintings? A little hand tugged on her skirt. Sam looked up at her with his big eyes.

“Up?” He asked in his little voice. She gladly took him in her arms loving the way he clung to her. 

“How was daycare? Did you play with Soohyun?”

Sam nodded and started, in a serious of half words, describing his day. All the while Dior worried about her friend. Something was going on with him and she needed to figure it out.

 

————————

Jooheon and Changkyun pulled up outside the spot where Hoseok had told him to go. Both of their eyes widened at the sheer number of people, lights and sounds that accompanied the circus.

“Ho-leee shit!” Jooheon whistled low.

Changkyun couldn’t believe his eyes either. Hoseok was taking him to the circus? This was awesome. After his brief run in with the cop and Hyungwon he had been surprised to receive the call from Hoseok. He had honestly thought the other guy had forgotten about him. 

When Jooheon had pulled up at the curb in a stolen black sedan he had asked his friend to drop him off. If it was a trap then at least he would have back up and a getaway car.

“Why did you need to come here again?” Jooheon asked suspiciously looking out the side mirror as a white car past them.

“I told you. There is a package I need to pick up for my dad.”

“Okay. You sure you don’t want me to wait around for you.”

Changkyun climbed out the car, all to aware of the all black ensemble he was wearing as a well-dressed couple gave him the side eye.

“Nah it okay. I’m gonna be a while, might stick around to watch. Anyway you can’t sit around in this beast. It’s too hot.”

Jooheon nodded, “Yeah you right. I’ll give Gunn a call. See if he can open the shop for me. Do you think you and him can strip it tomorrow?”

Changkyun agreed that he would before patting the door. The sedan drove off and he turned towards the bright lights of the circus. A group of well dressed patrons passed by with judgmental glares and he suddenly felt very uncomfortable. There was still 15 minutes before the agreed meeting time. Maybe he could find some different clothes.

Swiping a wallet from some random passerby, he counted out the money before tossing the black leather into the garbage can. He had enough to buy a shirt, maybe a nice jacket. A small boutique sat on the corner of the road, traffic blowing past it. He cautiously let himself in, he usually shopped at second hand stores or the factory outlet store. This place was pretty fancy. A mousy woman sat behind the counter looked up at him in fright. She probably thought he was robbing her.

“Sorry I was just wondering If you had any men’s clothes.” 

She pointed a shaky finger towards the back corner and he thanked her. He looked over the large collection of flashy clothes, unsure what to pick. He had never been on a date before. Most of his normal clothing consisted of his school uniform, hoodies and all black ensembles. He shoved one of the shirts back on the rack.

“Do you need any help?”

He turned to see the mousy woman standing there awkwardly twiddling her thumbs.

“Yeah mmm… I have a date. I’ve never been on a date before and I want to make a good impression you know. He dresses really well and I, well this is really it.” He indicated to his clothes.

Her face lit up, “A date?” She batted her eyes dreamily before pushing past him. She was surprisingly strong.

“Okay so obviously you wanna look smoking hot but you don’t wanna change to much. Don’t wanna look like you are trying to hard.”

She looked him up and down with a critical eye.

“Let me guess your wardrobe consists of varying shades of black?” He nodded and she cringed before turning back to the rack of clothes.

“Where is it…oh here!”

She pulled down a long houndstooth jacket, the shoulders a solid black. She shoved it at him before she grabbed a black turtle neck. She eyed him once more, taking in his heavily pierced ears, the stud in his eyebrow and the bracelets around his wrist. She grinned and grabbed a weird halter like set of necklace. She pushed him to the back ignoring his protests.

Despite his reservations about the choice of clothing he had to admit he looked pimping. Like a mafia boss, in a pornstar kind of way. He walked out the dressing room to find the woman right there her mouth open in glee.

“Wow you look amazing… but one last thing.”

She pulled his head down to her height brandishing what appeared to be a kohl eyeliner. He closed his eyes against her attack. Once it was done he caught sight of himself in the mirror he couldn’t believe he was the same person.

“Wow.” Was all he managed. The woman seemed proud of herself.

“How much do I owe you.”

She waved him away, “Just say that you got it from this boutique when people ask. And trust me they will ask.”

He shook his head and slide her the stolen cash anyway. It wasn’t like it was out of his own pocket.

He stuffed his old hoodie into a bag and as he left the shop he turned to her.

“You truly are a god send…” 

She smiled, “Sanhyun, my name is Sanhyun.”

Stashing his hoodie under a lose boulder outside the entrance to the park, he waited at the gates. Every few second wiping down the nonexistent creases. Cold was nipping at his exposed fingers and cheeks. Giggling couples passed by him only now they were giving him appreciative looks rather than ones of fear. A few actually asked where he got the coat from. One guy wolf-whistled.

“Changkyun?”

Hoseok stood there in shock, mouth wide at he practically ogled the boy in front of him.

“Wow.”

Changkyun tried to play it cool but ending up grinning at the shock on the other’s face.

“You look amazing!”

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

It was true, Hoseok looked good. The tight black shirt and pants ensemble was nicely complemented by the semi-formal grey jacket he wore.

The older boy smoothed it down.

“Yeah it’s Hyunwoo’s usual date outfit. I borrowed it from him otherwise I would have turned up in my school uniform.

Changkyun was about to laugh at the image when the words sunk in.

“Did you tell him? About our date.” He squeezed the last word.

Hoseok looked around almost sheepishly before he pulled Changkyun towards the entrance.

“Of course I didn’t tell him. I said I needed an outfit to mmm…meet with some caterers for the ball.”

If Changkyun hadn’t been totally focused on the fact that Hoseok had his very muscular arm swung around his lower back and people were giving the two good looking boys appreciative looks then he may have noticed that Hoseok was obviously lying. 

Standing in line the awkwardness returned as they figured out what to say to each other.

“So, eh, what do you think we will see here?”Changkyun asked.

He had only seen circus performances online so he wasn’t sure what to expect but the smell of popcorn and roasted nuts were already assaulting his senses and he couldn’t wait to see.

The line went pretty fast as the crowds swarmed the grounds eager to see everything inside. It was all consuming, the lights, the sounds. Changkyun felt like he had entered an alternative reality. Eyes wide he took it all in like a small child.

Hoseok must have seen that he’d stopped.

“You okay?”

Changkyun felt like a kid, discovery the universe all over again. 

“Wow.”

Hoseok giggled and pulled him forward towards one of the stalls.

“What can I get you boys,” asked the pink-haired lady behind the booth.

Changkyun scanned the menu, eyes widening at all the sweet snacks and odd flavours. Then he caught the prices and almost died. Backing up, his mood fell a little. But Hoseok pulled him back and ordered.

“Don’t worry I got this.”

They ended up decided on the fruit explosion smoothies, some cotton candy and a huge bag of popcorn. The seats were amazing third row from the centre. Changkyun felt like a kid again as he stuffed handfuls of popcorn into his mouth.

“Your gonna ruin you clothes if you eat that much.” Hoseok ribbed playfully.

Changkyun stuffed an even bigger handful into his mouth as an act of defiance.

“This is seriously the coolest thing ever.”

“You’ve never been to the circus?”

Changkyun felt the joy diminish a little. Of course he had never gone to a circus. Food and a roof over his head was a little more important that people flying around in spandex.

Hoseok most have picked up on the mood change.

“Well then I am glad I am the one who could bring you too this place. The circus is one of my favourite places.”

Changkyun still felt a little out of place but as the music swelled he completely forgot about everything else. The boys laughed until they cried, clapped along with the crowd. Hoseok had buried his face into Changkyun’s shoulder when the trapeze artists had preformed and the younger boy had returned the favour when the lion had sprung onto he pedestal in front of them. 

The next two hours in a whirl of colours, sounds and laughter. Over the course of the show the boys had grown closer until their hands were touching, ever so innocently.

“Did you see how many clowns came out of that car?” Hoseok said clinging to Changkyun for dear life as he laughed up a lung. Changkyun wiped away a tear.

“The one whose pants kept falling down reminded me so much of Jooheon. I’m pretty sure he has the same underwear too.”

Hoseok stopped and burst out laughing again.

“Oh my god is that why you snorted?

Changkyun slapped his arm in protest but he was laughing too.

“How was I supposed to know the whole place was going to go quiet at that point? That was so embarrassing.”

He buried his head in his hands but Hoseok pulled him forward.

“It was cute. Who knew bad boy Changkyun snorts when he laughs?”

They ended up at a cute cafe just across from the boutique. The lights off for the night.

Changkyun sipped his coffee, he rarely drank ithe beverage He didn’t have money for such things.

“Okay favourite movie?”

Hoseok wiped the foam off his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Oh thats a tough one. I love movies so choosing one is…. No actually I love the Grinch who Stole Christmas. The Jim Carey one. My brother and I used to watch to every Christmas Eve until he…moved to Japan.”

Changkyun laughed, “Oh man I love that movie. Give me any scene and I will quote it come on, give it to me.”

They burst out laughing again. Ignoring the looks from the other patrons. They were just high on life nothing could ruin their mood.

“Okay what about you handsome? What movie is your favourite?”

“Lord of the Rings.” He answered without hesitation.

Hoseok slammed his coffee to the table and shook his head.

“Oh boy just when I thought you couldn’t get any nerdier.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “I’m not a nerd I just like the movie is all.”

“Right! Except every Lord of the Rings fan is super intense.”

“Well not me.”

His eyes narrowed and a smirk appeared on his face.

“Legolas was a pretty useless character. He was there to be nothing more than a pretty boy.”

Changkyun jumped to his feet, chair scraping the tile floor.

“You take that back. Legolas was a hero. He was still young for an elf and yet managed to be a huge part of the Fellowship. He was a great hunter and without him they would have been screwed. He showed that elves and dwarves could be friends. Why are you laughing.”

Hoseok pulled Changkyun back into his chair.

“Oh my god, ugh okay I’m sorry but that was hilarious hahahahaha.”

Changkyun pouted and crossed his arms.

“Rude.”

They continued to talk well into the night, even when the barista nicely requested they leave so she could close up.

“…Then I tried to turn but Jooheon just came out of nowhere and nailed me right in the head. I just remember waking up in the hospital and Ilhoon trying to unscrew the tv from the wall. I had just started taking Latin then so when the doctor asked how I was I responded in Latin. The look on his face was priceless.”

Hoseok laughed, “You guys were crazy. We never did anything like that, although when we were little Hyunwoo and I tried to pull out Hyungwon’s lose front teeth with a door. It didn’t end well.”

Their laughter died down as they got closer to Hoseok’s wealthy neighbourhood. Changkyun looked at the large, looming homes and wondered what it would be like to live in them. He had lived his his current, tiny apartment since birth. Had shared a bedroom with his brothers, had never not been able to hear his family through the thin walls. In some of these houses each family member could have a level all to themselves.

“I had better say good bye here. I haven’t been home in two days now and if my dad sees…” Hoseok left the rest of the sentence open but the Outsider knew where he was going with that. He walked closer to the boy so their bodies were brushing against each other. He caressed Hoseok’s chest.

“If he lays a hand on you, call me and I will cut his fucking fingers off.”

Hoseok laughed but it died away at the look at how serious he was, causing him to swallow in fear. 

He leaned closer to the younger boy and whispered so only they heard.

“Today was the happiest day of my life.”

Changkyun pulled him into the kiss before he could get too mushy. It was a kiss filled with longing and promise.

Hoseok broke away first and rested their foreheads together. 

“I want to see you again tomorrow.”

Changkyun bit his lip, he had work the next day but his mind had already been overtaken by infatuation. He wanted to spend every minute with Hoseok.

“I work in the morning. But come for supper. My parents already love you, Wonho.”

The older boy giggled softly, “It’s late. I should go.So goodnight. I miss you already!”

Changkyun curled into himself at the cuteness. “Goodnight Hoseok.”


	9. Act 2 Scene 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short.

 

“ _You_ want to find a job?” Asked Changkyun in disbelief from where he sat on his rumbled bedsheet.

 Hoseok stopped his browsing of the multiple rows of records to glare at the younger boy. Was it really that odd that he wanted a job. Didn’t Changkyun have two?

“Yes I want to find a job. Will you help me or not.”

Changkyun held up his hands in defense.

 “Of course I will help you. I just don’t get why you want one. I mean if you are strapped for cash just ask your parents for some. I mean what use is being the son of one to the wealthiest men in Gwangju if you have to work.”

Hoseok stopped the wandering of his fingers over the albums and bit his lip. He had been working on what he would tell Changkyun. A part of him was afraid that if the Outsider knew the truth he would see Hoseok in a different light. Hoseok was a proud man, a trait all Shin men seemed to carry. A trait that often got them into trouble.

 Changkyun was smart, he needed to sell his lie the best way he could. A distraction was a perfect way. Hoseok walked over to where he sat on the bed and leaned into him. 

“I want to be independent. I want to have my own money where I don’t have to rely on my father for. Besides a job would be a great resume builder. I’m still unsure what I will do in the future so I have to keep my options open.”

 Changkyun shook his head as Hoseok continued to push him back onto the bed, “I get that but a job isn’t all glitz and glamour. It’s hard and time consuming.”

 At this point Changkyun had fallen flat on his back, Hoseok atop of him. The older boy began to kiss his exposed neck. The soft skin so tempting, the pulse underneath it so strong. God, Changkyun was beautiful. Hoseok nuzzled the spot behind the younger boy’s ear revering the small moan it elicited.

 “I want a job so I can support my boyfriend as he works hard to cure worldpeace or whatever.” He said seductively against the skin enjoying the way Changkyun shivered.

 Changkyun stretched his head back for better access and Hoseok took it, wet open kisses down that expanse of flesh.

 The younger boy let out a shuddery breath and it served only to turn Hoseok on. Excitedly he ran his hands under the younger boy’s t-shirt, the lean muscle under the little belly so different from Hyerin.

 A hand stopped him from going further.

 “No wait. We are taking this slow remember.”

 With a groan, Hoseok let his head fall into the crook of Changkyun’s shoulder. He really wish they had never agreed to that idea. He was a horny teenager goddamit but it was the right thing to do. Neither wanted to add that layer to their all too new relationship when they still barely knew each other. Hell he didn’t even know if Changkyun was a virgin.

 “You know for a 16 year old you have amazing restraint.”

 Changkyun smiled, “Well that’s because I’m almost 17.”

 Hoseok burst out laughing and rolled off him. They lay side by side and stared at the posters on the roof. Hoseok pointed to a Drug Restaurant one.

 “I had the same poster, it was signed by all the members. My dad ripped it during one of his rages. My mom taped it back together again but it was never quite the same.”

 They were silent as they both stared at the pictures thinking about the hardships in their lives.

 “I put those up so I don’t see it anymore. The ceiling I mean."

 His voice was small. Hoseok turned his head in confusion.

 He pointed to the light fixture, it was one of the few new things in the whole house.

 “That’s where Ilhoon…”

 Hoseok pulled away his hand and turned his head to face him. The younger boy seemed to do that a lot, bring up Ilhoon  when he was happy. Almost like if couldn’t allow himself to feel joy because of what happened. Vowing to change that Hoseok leaned forward and press a soft kiss to those chapped lips. One manicured thumb gently caressing soft skin of Changkyun’s cheek.

 “How about you help me find that job hey?”

 Changkyun smiled softly, nodded and got up.

 The desk where his laptop sat was a chaotic mess. Half highlighted textbooks sat next to college applications and scholarship printouts. Diaries with keep out signs mingled with a science textbook and crumbled old test, a red 100% written atop it.

“Okay lets see what available for students and then we will create a resume.”

 Hoseok watched him type away, feeling this overwhelming feeling of affection drift over him. Changkyun was so kind and so strong. He could be silly one second and dead serious the next. A total enigma and Hoseok love it. For the first time in his life he was truly happy and yet he felt guilty.

 The younger boy had been so open about his life and yet here Hoseok was keeping his own troubles close to heart. Telling Changkyun the truth would just complicate things and he was afraid things between them would change if he knew the truth. He was happy with the way things were, even if it was built on lies. The consequences of what would happen if Changkyun found out about the lies had barely crossed his mind.

“Changkyun-ah can you come help me for a second please love.” Jimin’s voice sounded through the small apartment. Mama Im had been out all day running errands. Changkyun gave Hoseok a quick peck before stumbling out the door to help his mom.

Left alone Hoseok took the opportunity to look around the bedroom. One shelf held medals and certificates showcasing just how smart the boy truly was. Winning essays from different contests, a long line of Valedictorian certificates. A medal for a winning science project in the national competition. Shaking his head in amazement he moved on. There were also number of pictures scattered with the records and albums.

Having spent most of his childhood in different boarding schools, Hoseok had few pictures of his friends unless they had been taken during summer. But here he could see the gradual growth of Changkyun, from a cute kid with buck-teeth, shining eyes and hand me downs. Right to the powerful leader he was now.

 He also noticed how over the years the boy’s huge smile dimmed, fading almost completely.

 One picture Hoseok couldn’t help but reach out and touch the three faces. Three brothers all so similar and yet so different. A small Changkyun, barely having hit puberty had his faced smushed into the chest of a teenage boy, a protective glare on his face. Behind them Ilhoon pulled a funny face, his lanlyly limbs wrapped around his elder brother. They seemed so close, how had it all fallen apart?

He remembered the words of the woman from the animal shelter. Minkyun’d had something to do with Ilhoon’s suicide. But how was it all connected?

A box on a lower shelf caught his eye and he bent to retrieve it, wiping some of the dust that had settled on the black lid.

  _Im Brothers. Brothers for Life._  

Scrawled in red sharpie across the front. Three names were written in different fonts around the box. Minkyun's was straight forward, Ilhoon’s was in cursive while Changkyun’s had the evident telltales of childlike scribble.

Pulling opened the box his heart dropped. The first thing in it was a folded funeral pamphlet. Ilhoon’s smiling face looked up at him dressed in their school uniform. Carefully he put that aside.

 A pile of photos came next. He gasped at the first picture. It was a polaroid of Ilhoon and Roona.

 It may have been a few years since he last saw her but it was doubt she was Shin Roona, his cousin. So Ilhoon had been dating an Heir and the sister of the leader. How history repeated itself.

 The next few pictures were of the happy couple, there was even a few with Roona and a little Changkyun eating ice cream or wrestling Ilhoon. He placed the pictures down and pulled a newspaper clipping out of the box.

 A picture of Minkyun at his trial sat under the headline. He was staring at the floor, the orange jumpsuit so prevalent in the shot.

Gang leader convicted for murder despite questionable evidence.

Questionable evidence? That was a new bit of information. Skimming the article it seemed like the evidence that Minkyun had stuck the dealing blow was based on one Heir’s testimonial and from what it seemed the witness had been concussed at the time.

 Frowning he was about to close the box when one last thing caught his eye. Digging down he pulled the piece of plastic up until he caught the light. It was a clipped hospital bracelet.

 Changkyun’s name was stamped across it and it was dated the day after Ilhoon’s death. More questions arose. At the sound of Changkyun returning he slammed the items back and jumped on the bed just as Changkyun burst into the room, back against the door and a frown on his face.

“You okay?”

“We have a problem.”

 ——————

 Dior climbed the stairs to apartment 402. She was happy to have finished early, even happier to have the next day off. The BBQ place had been closed with a complaint about the food and possible contamination. If only they knew the half of it.

Ringing the bell she bowed respectfully  as Im Jimin answered the door. She may wear an apron and dye her hair with cheap colour but this was still the woman who had once broke into the house of their grade 3 teacher and had threatened the man with dismemberment after he laughed at Changkyun for wearing pink. 

 “Ah Dior. You're here faster then I thought. We actually just got back from from the park. Right boys?”

 Sam and Woojin started talking simultaneously about their adventures and the fun they had had. She gave them each a kiss on their foreheads.

 Jimin pulled a face as she looked around the smile hallway.

 “Thats weird Changkyun was just here. He must have ran into his room when I said you were on your way.”

 A knowing look came over her face and she giggled.

 “Maybe my boy has a crush.” She winked in the conspiratory way parents often did.

 Dior doubted it, at least he didn’t have a crush on her. She agreed to go say hello, she needed to ask him about an upcoming project anyway.

 “Oh and please ask Wonho if he is staying for dinner tonight. Dongguk and I do love having him over and Changkyun seems so much like his old self when his is around.”

 Dior stopped in her tracks and frowned back at Jimin. Who the hell was Wonho?

 She entered the bedroom without knocking and surveyed the scene with a critical eye.

 The room was empty, the curtain wiped in and out the fully open window. She strolled over to it and looked out. The fire escape was an arms reach from the window. She caught a glimpse of Changkyun's head turing the corner at the end of the road. Clealry he and this Wonho fella had run. But why? Closing the window slightly, leaving it unlatched she turned to leave.

 Then a smell hit her. She took a deep breath. Aftershave?

 She knew all the smells of the Outsiders. When you spent as much time around sweaty boys as she had you kind of became an expert on telling them apart.

 Changkyun had always smelt the nicest. A natural musk to him, that often drove horny girls to flutter their eyes at him, not like it ever worked. He also had terribly senstive skin so any product was out of the question.

 But this smell was…expenisve and vaguely familiar. Maybe this Wonho he was hanging with wore it. Again she couldn’t help but wonder who he was and why Changkyun had never mentioned him before. She had been to The Monsta enough times to know all the rappers there, a few of them pretty intimately. She also knew the people he worked with. Maybe he was new. 

Jimin looked up with a smile from where she was helping Sam into his jacket.

Dior gave an apologetic smile.

“They must have climbed out the fire escape. He knows I need to talk to him about so logistics on the Outsiders. He hates that kind of thing.

 Jimin laughed and rolled her eyes.

“That sounds like my Changkyunnie. Just like his father. Dongguk was all about fighting and playing the part of leader. He hated dealing with the small things. I did the every day thinking. Still do. I’m glad he has you on his side.”

After the expected round of farewells Dior headed home with the boys. Their own apartment wasn’t that far away, thankfully. Woojin was getting old enough that she didn’t have to watch his every move and Sam was content for her to carry him. It gave her time to think.

 She would call Hyungwon when she got home. Talk about her thoughts with him. He may not have been the most observant of guys but he was a great listener. The perfect relationship. She never shut up and he barely spoke. Woojin's small hand pulled on her skirt.

“Di-Di can we have McDonalds?”

He looked up at her with pleading eyes. It wasn’t ideal but she was pretty sure there was no food in the house and their mom wouldn’t be able to get groceries until the next day. Putting on her best smile she turned to the boys.

“Okay who wants a happy meal?”

Yay McDonalds, McDonalds, McDonalds.”

 ———————-

Changkyun hated running, he really did and he'd done it more times then he had wished in the past few day. Pitching forward he tried to regain his breath. Perhaps he should start taking Gunhee up on those free fitness classes because he was pretty sure he had just hacked up a lung.

Hoseok on the other hard barely seemed winded. Of course he wasn’t, the perfectly sculptured god.

"Why did we just climb down those quite frankly incredibly dangerous stairs? And why are you so out of breath?”

Changkyun pointed up at his house, and between breaths tried to explain.

“Dior…coming to house…my mom…had her little brothers…”

Hoseok frowned at the mention of Dior or maybe he was just concerned by how unfit Changkyun really was.

 “Well what should we do now?” The older boy asked hands on hips as he stared at Changkyun heaving figure. Changkyun smiled up at him.

 

Hoseok looked sideways at the the boy and then back up at the sign.

“You could choose to do anything and you want to watch a movie?”

Changkyun rolled his eyes, “We are doing the whole dating thing right? So dinner and movie, the classic date night!”

Hoseok shrugged and then a huge smile appeared across his face.

“Movie it is”

He walked towards the line but Changkyun, already having checked if the coast was clear was making his way around the alleyway.

 “Hey where are you going. The movie remember.”

Beckoning Hoseok to follow him, they walked towards a dead bushe and pile of rumpled boxes. Pushing the debris aside it revealed a very rusty window. Hoseok’s eyed widened with realization at what they were doing.

“Woah no we can’t break in.”

Changkyun looked back at him over his shoulder.

“Some criminal leader you are. Besides we aren’t breaking in, not really.”

He knocked three short raps on the window and waited. Slowly it creaked open and a wizened old face appeared. It took a few minutes until the man recognized the boy before him and he lit up with a radiant smile, a few teeth missing.

“Kyunnie?”

Changkyun climbed through the window and enveloped the man in a bone crushing hug.

“Hey Granddad.” The old man pulled him closer and Changkyun couldn’t help but giggle like a child. It had been a while since he climbed in through that window to seen the man. Had been too long since he had enjoyed these hugs. Hoseok cleared his throat behind them.

“Oh this is…Wonho, he is a friend of mine. Wonho this is my mom’s dad, Lee Byungkwon.”

The boy bowed and respectively shock the man’s hand.

“Nice to meet you sir.”

“Can we watch a movie or two?” Changkyun put on his sweetest face he could muster.

The old man ruffled the younger boy’s hair and lead them inside the musty joint that reeked of popcorn and oil. They decided on the one showing the new Spiderman movie. Taking two seats at the back, they sat as close as they could to each other.

“Why didn’t you tell me your grandfather owns a movie theatre.” Hoseok leaned into him.

Around a handful of popcorn Changkyun laughed.

“Because he doesn't. Just runs the place. He's just worked here pretty much all his life, he is as much a part of this theatre as the screens. The owner always turned a blind eye whenever we showed up.”

Before long they were lost in the movie or rather Hoseok was. Changkyun’s attention had turned to the older boy. He was just so expressive. It was fun to watch.

Moving his hand slowly to where Hoseok rested his own, he slipped between his fingers and curled them around Hsoeok’s. It felt right, like their fingers were meant to clasp together. The older boy looked over at him and smiled. Despite how dark it was in the theatre, a ray of light seemed to shine around his entire being. It was breathtaking or maybe it was just Changkyun’s breath that it took away. Either way he'd never been this happy before. A feeling that was all encompassing.

They end up staying for one more movie, the hands clasped the entire time. As the credits rolled on screen Changkyun mood had shifted. His grandfather had been around when the Outsider’s had originally been started. He would have been in college then but his mom had once said the man had been around for the actual fight. Maybe he could answer some of the questions that had been on his mind. He wanted to get his facts straight before he told it all to Hoseok. They got to the doors and Changkyun stopped, his lip bitten between his teeth.

“Hey I just want to say goodbye. Wait for me here?”

Hoseok nodded and slurped on what was left in his drink.

He snuck to the back room. Knocking, he let himself in. His grandfather was sat at the ancient desk that held an even older desktop. He motioned for him to come closer.

“Its been a while since you snuck out here and saw me Kyun.”

“I know. I’m sorry!”

 He really was sorry. He should have gone to visit more but sneaking into the movies had been something the brothers did together. With them gone, well it brought back to many bad memories.

“Granddad can I ask you something? Something important. About the Outsiders.”

The old man fumbled, his typing stopped.

“I meet a man the other day at the cemetery, claimed to be Donghae. He told me things that I can’t even begin to explain…”

The old man sighed.

“Forget what you heard Kyun. The truth is a curse, one that continues to haunt our family.”

He stopped talking his eyes taking on a far away look.

“Granddad?”

“I was there. At the battle. I'd been an Heir of Gwangju before it ever became the Outsiders or Heirs. Donghae had always been trouble but he was my brother’s best friend. Minho he…”

His grandfather fell into his seat with a sigh.

"What about Minho?"

The old man was silent for so long Changkyun wondered if he had heard him. When he spoke again, he spoke with such weariness that Changkyun felt it.

"He was my baby brother."

Changkyun felt like he had been slapped. Minho was fmaily? How had he never known this? The boy’s death had been the catalyst for the war.

“But why didn’t we know about him? About Minho?”

 He grandfather seemed to age another 10 years in front of his eyes.

“ Because once the truth came out my family shunned his memory. He was a f...gay!”

Changkyun flinched.

 “During the trial Yongguk confessed to everything. Told them about their…relationship. It was wrong! A queer! In our family. Maybe it was a good thing he was dead. It was better than being exiled and forgotten."

 Changkyun couldn't belive his own ears. His grandfather, the man who had taught him how to rewire a radio, how to ride a bike had such hate inside him. Made worse by the fact that said hatred would be turned on him if he ever came out.

“He was your brother. He was your blood. And you abandoned his memory because of who he liked?”

It wasn’t meant to come out so angry but he couldn’t keep his own emotions in check. His grandfather had always been a man he admire, looked up too. Yet he had erased his brother from history all because of his orientation. Did his mother know?

“It was a long time again Changkyun. I made my peace. Besides he was dead, what does it matter?”

“What the hell does that matter? He was your brother! You should have tried to protect him even when he was dead. And so what he was gay! People are gay.”

His grandfather shook his head. “His choices were wrong!”

“According to who?” His voice had dropped. The atmosphere seemed to chill.

The old man must have sensed this was more than a small argument. He turned and swallowed at the dark look on his grandson’s face. There was fear in his eyes. True fear. Changkyun liked it. Liked the feeling that he was feared.

“Changkyun-ah?”

“How many more people have to get hurt because of this feud? Because some asshole got jealous? Because he killed his friend and couldn’t take the responsibility?”

He took deep breath. Angry had been clouding her vision but it cleared until it was pinpoint focus. He had known that the fact he was dating a boy would eventually be brought up as an issue but he had hoped his family would be understanding. If his grandfather would shun his own brother for it, he would certainly never accept his grandson.

“So is this what our family does? People who they don’t agree with, they forget? Pretend the gays don’t exist? Forget about them?”

He looked to the floor, his resolve resolute. When he looked up again his grandfather stumbled back and a cruel smirk appeared on the boy's face.

“Changkyun-ah?”

“Then you had better forget me too.”

He stormed out slamming the door behind him. He was so angry that he didn’t realize the tears trailing down his face. He stormed right past Hoseok, ignoring as the boy called out for him. Where he was heading he had no idea but he just kept walking.

“Changkyun wait! Just stop! What happened?”

He came to a sudden halt and turned into Hoseok clinging to the older boy like he was the only thing keeping him afloat as he sobbed into his chest.

"Woah what the hell happened?” Hoseok asked carefully wrapping his arms around his shaken form.

"He hates me.” He managed to say inbetween the hiccups

“What?”

Unable to answer Hoseok allowed him to cry for a little longer before pushing him genlty away. Hoseok bent down to wipe away the tears before cupping his face so they were looking eye to eye.

“What happened?”

“Not here,” the Outsider shook his head. “I need to tell you something.”

They walked in silence back to the small apartment, lights now on in most of the homes. The whole way back, Hoseok had stuck close to him. Almost like his very presence was the only thing keeping him from fading away. A part of Changkyun felt like that may have been the truth. Finally when they were settled in his room Changkyun turned to the very confused older boy. The truth needed to be known by both leaders.

“The feud, our gangs, it's all bullshit. It was created because of jealousy.”

Hoseok frowned.

“Mmm what?”

So Changkyun explained, right from where he had met Donghae at the cemetery, what the man had told him and how his family was connected to it all.

“Minho, he was my grandfather’s little brother. His brother! My family! I never knew. The family disowned him because of his relationship with Yongguk. Because he was gay.”

Unable to face Hoseok he faced the wall willing the tears not to fall.

“He said anyone like Minho was disgusting.”

He turned to look at Hoseok and was shocked to see the tears in the other boy’s eyes.

“I know it sounds stupid but I hadn’t thought about how my family may treat me once they found out.About me. That I like boys. I just kind of hoped they would…” 

The rest of the words caught in his throat as a sob broke through. He had been stupid to believe his family would be okay with this. No matter how accepting the world got some people never changed.

Hoseok carefully got off the bed and approached Changkyun. He caressed the younger boy’s face who turned into the embrace.

“We are our own people. We make our own destiny.”

Changkyun rested his forehead against the other boy’s chest. Hewas right, he would make his own destiny. Once he graduated he would be free of the Outsiders, free of the the responsibilities thrust upon them. But before he left he would stop this feud from hurting anyone else. This all started with his family, it would end with him.

“I just want to be happy. I want to stop this feud.”

Hoseok kissed the top of his head.

“We'll do it together.”

 ——————-

Kihyun fell to the floor with an exhausted laugh. At this point he could probably recite the entire play without a hitch.

Minhyuk had called him in an absolute panic earlier that morning. He had been freaking about about his lines.

“We have five weeks until the we open at the ball. And I don’t know my lines. Like I tried to remember my opening dialogue and I blanked so I started crying and now I’m having a panic attack. I’m a crap actor Kihyun. You should take over. I can’t do this, you’re amazing.”

Naturally Kihyun had tried to calm him and had promised to help the blond learn his lines. He was unsure why he had felt so compelled to help but he told himself it was for the show. The show must come first, right?

Which is why they had spent the past four hours going over all of Romeos parts. Kihyun has pretty proud of himself. He had made a stellar Juliet.

“I have to admit Kihyun despite your small statue, you are a mighty fine actor.” Said Minhyuk throwing him a juicebox. It was surprisingly cold. Kihyun caught it and raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“Stole them from the cafeteria.” Minhyuk casually answered.

Kihyun laughed, of course he had. He took the compliment despite the ribbing. It was just who Minhyuk was.

“I still think you are a little flaky on the balcony scene.”

Minhyuk who had sat cross legged beside him lashed out one of his legs catching the other in the side. Kihyun laughed and rolled away.

“I was flaky because I had to flirt with you. It was weird. You do look oddly good in this wig.” Minhyuk shook the brown haired piece Kihyun had worn as Juliet.

He snatched it and placed it on Minhyuk’s head, smoothing away the tangled bangs. He burst out laughing.

“Oh my god you look just like Dior!”

Minhyuk threw the wig back at him.

“Of course I do, she's my almost identical twin. Although I am the better looking one regardless of what people think!” There was a giggle in his voice. They returned to silence as they sipped on their juice. It was nice, just the two of them hanging out again.

“Thanks for helping me today.” Minhyuk said with sincerity unable to meant Kihyun’s eyes out of embarrassment.

He shrugged. Truthfully he had been thankful for the call. Stuck at home with nothing to do was the worst not to mention Hyunwoo had blown off hanging with him the night before for Hoseok. He knew the friends had a lot to talk about, Hyunwoo had confessed a few weeks back that he felt the friendship had been falling apart so he had been glad they were hanging out but he was still human. Been blown off for bloody Shin Hoseok was not a feeling he liked, okay!

“Well how about we get bubble teas to celebrate a good day.” He carefully suggested. He didn’t want Minhyuk to think they were friends or anything but he also didn’t want to go home alone. He didn’t want to admit he was actually enjoying himself.

“You asking me on a date Kiki?” Minhyuk teased. Kihyun got to his feet and held out a hand to help the other up. The sound of their palms getting was like the gavel of a judges hammer.

Grabbing their backpacks they headed out joking around about how delicate Han appeared on stage.

“All muscles and only one braincell. Which he uses for theatre apparently.” Minhyuk said with a shake of his head.

Kihyun laughed behind his hand.

“Hey is the old shop we used to go to still open?”

It happened so fast.

A pair of hands grabbed him from behind and threw him aside. Hands scraping the asphalt, he body bouncing as it hit the ground.

“Ki run!” Came Minhyuk’s panicked voice but it was futile.

A boot connected with his stomach. Enough to wind him. The sole of said boot resting against the back of his neck, pushing his face into the stones of the street. He was unable to run but it didn’t stop him from trying to escape. His face stinging as his cheek rubbed raw against the pavement.

 Across from him Minhyuk was struggling with two masked men, both a lot bigger than the lanky boy. One held his arms while the other punched him in the face. The sound of Minhyuk’s groans drowned out by Kihyun’s screams.

“Minhyuk! Help! Someone help us! Please.”

The boot kept him down despite his struggling. He watched as the fist connected again and again with Minhyuk’s face, now bleeding and swollen. The boy had stopped struggling, pitching forward as his strength zapped and unconsciousness took over.

“No please stop. You’re hurting him.” He cried out.

Finally after what felt like an eternity. The men let them go causing Minhyuk to crumple to the floor. The boot lifted off his back and he scrambled on all fours towards Minhyuk, pulling the unconscious boy into his lap. With shaking hands he tried to clear some of the blood.Tears fell from his own eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay Minnie. I’ll call an ambulance. It's gonna be okay!”

The men where already walking away but the one who had held him down turned and looked at him. His cold, calculating eyes the only thing beneath the mask.

“A gift... from the Heirs.”

Kihyun felt like he himself had been punched. Surely this had to be a mistake. This couldn't have been a Heirs attack.The gangs were getting on! Shaking his head, he pulled out his cellphone glad they hadn’t robbed them too. A kind voice answered on the other side.

“119. What’s your emergency?”

 

Kihyun hated hospitals. He wasn’t sure why. No one he knew had even died in one but still he hated them. The powder blue hallways, the shiny floors, the silence broken every and then by a coughing. But it was the darkness in peoples' faces thats made Kihyun shrink into himself. The truth that someone here would pull the one way ticket to death. He wondered if he had the same darkness on his face.

“Ki?”

He looked up to see the worried face of his leader entering the waiting room. He’d called Hoseok on the ambulance ride over blabbering about what had happened. That the attack had been an Heir attack, the Minhyuk had been hurt. The older boy pulled him into a relieved hug.

“You’re okay. You’re safe now.”

“Hyung the attackers they said…”

Hoseok shook his head with a quite shush.

Movement behind leader caught his attention as Changkyun came into view. His eyes grew wide, why was he here? Had someone called him about Minhyuk? Or had the attackers somehow told him? Was he here to exact revenge? Changkyun’s eyes were wide with pain but not for himself. For his injured member and strangely for Kihyun. The boy caressed his arm.

“Are you okay?” He genuinely sounded concerned and it just made Kihyun burst out crying again.

Hoseok rubbed his back in a comforting gesture.

Changkyun placed a hand on Hoseok’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go see if I can get any info about Min.”

A silent conversation seemed to happen between them before Hoseok came a small nod. Frowning Kihyun watched through the haze of tears.

As soon as Changkyun left the Kihyun grabbed Hoseok's shirt in desperation.

“It was an Heir’s attack. The men who…who did this they said it was a gift from the Heirs. It had to have been the same men who attacked the Outsiders before. It had to have been.”

The leader shook his head and grasped Kihyun’s hands.

“Someone has to be messing with us, trying to cause problems. We never ordered a hit. I mean no one will believe it anyway they attacked you too.”

Kihyun shook his head. His hands grabbing at Hoseok to try get the point across.

“No they pushed me aside. Stomped on me to stop me getting up. What they did to Minhyuk was… Hyung they really wanted to hurt him!”

Hoseok must have seen the truth in his eyes. He grasped Kihyun’s hands and lay a calming hand on the boy’s shaking shoulder.

“Okay listen to me. You can’t tell anyone about what they said? We keep this a secret.”

That wasn’t what he had expected to hear. He stepped away from the older boy but Hoseok was stronger, pulling him back.

“Kihyun if they find out the truth it could start something we can’t fix. Do you want another war? Now, someone is trying to frame us and hurt the Outsiders. I will deal with this but in the meantime you keep this quiet.”

He heard the threat underneath it and in his hypersensitive state he couldn’t help but agree.

Changkyun walked back into the room biting on his finger nail.

“Well no lasting damage other than a chipped tooth. His mom was on duty in prenatal so she is looking after him now, thankfully. He will be sore when he wakes up but surprisingly this isn’t the first time someone has beat the shit out of him. What happened Kihyun?”

He opened his mouth to answer but Hoseok’s hand on his back seemed to grow heavier.

“Mmm well Minhyuk and I were walking back from rehearsals and we were jumped. They just kept hitting him, over and over. The one had my face in the dirt, I couldn’t get up. They all wore masks.”

Changkyun grimaced and gripped his arm, in a comforting way encouraging for more information.

“Did they say anything, have any distinguishing marks?”

The hand grew heavily still, he shook his head!

Changkyun looked turned dark and when he spoke he was directed to Hoseok.

“It sounds too much like the guys who attack us before. And if they are now attacking Heirs too then we are in real danger.”

The waiting room doors burst open and Dior ran in, dragging along two little boys. The smallest was sobbing into her shoulder. She thrust the crying child into Changkyun’s arms. He expertly moving the child on to his hip while Dior pulled Kihyun into a bone crushing hug.

“Oh my god thank you! Thank you!”

He hadn’t expected a hug. A punch to the gut, a threat of disembowelment but a hug?

“Kyunnie told me what happened, he said you were there for Min. If you hadn’t called the ambulance…” She shuddered.

Kihyun awkwardly patted her back. Afriad of pushing his boundaries with the Outsiders. 

Had anyone passed by they would have done a double take to see an Outsider hugging an Heir. Maybe weirder so that the two leaders were practically standing hip to hip and if they looked closely enough they would have seen their fingers cautiously clasped in a tight embrace.

—————— 

Dior moved away from Kihyun and wiped her eyes. She was used to spending time in the hospital while an the Outsiders got stitched up. Minhyuk was no stranger to the odd stitch here and there but this was different. This was more than a punch up in the school yard, this was a clear attack. The third one on an Outsider. Someone was trying to send a message but who? There would be hell to pay if the perpetrators weren’t found. She knew once the others found out about this they would lose their minds. Maybe it helped that Kihyun had been attacked too, everyone knew he was a Heir Exec. Although he didn't look half as bad as her brother did. According to her mom, Minhyuk had taken quite the beating. Regardless she was happy Kihyun had been there to help.

What had been worse was that she had felt the attack, felt the minute her twin’s fear had turned real. Say what people may, twin telepathy was real and it was the worst thing ever.

When Changkyun called she had already feared the worst. He had reassured her that everything was fine, a reassurance backed by their mom who had just gotten off work. But it hadn’t calmed her nerves and by the time the bus had pulled up outside the hospital Sam and Woojin had picked up that something was wrong too. Sam had started crying the minute the entered into the hospital.

At least she had Chagkyun as she felt the reassuring hand of her leader on her back. He was holding down his own panic to stay strong for her. For that she was grateful. Changkyun truly was the best leader the gang could have and a great friend. He adjusted Sam on his hip, the toddler now sucking his thumb as he nuzzled into Changkyun’s shoulder.

“How about we go find your mom and see if Min is up for visitors?”

She nodded and pushed Woojin towards the door, Changkyun and Sam right behind them.

“Eh I’ll take Kihyun home. Call me when you guys get an update.” She hadn’t even noticed the Heir leader was there too. Of course he was. His man had been attacked too.

He nodded in her direction and she gave him a small smile. For the time being she could put aside their differences. They walked past them, Hoseok carefully brushing past Changkyun, their eyes lingering a little too long on each other.

Then she smelled it. She sniffed the air. That aftershave. The same one she’d smelt in Changkyun’s room early that day.

 She watched the two Heirs walk away, before she turned to look at Changkyun. He was watching them go, a look of longing on his face. A look directed right at Hoseok. Just before the two boys reached the end of the hallway Hoseok looked back, the sun from the outside glowing around him but it did not blind out the smile he sent in their direction, aimed right at Changkyun. Those weren't the hated looks between rival members, these were filled with care, affection and something else.

 The puzzle pieces fell into places and she gasped.

 


	10. Act 2 Scene 4

Back and forth. Back and forth. Shiny shoes on grey asphalt. The Gwangju Centre High sign, white above the nervous pacer below it.

Kihyun stopped his pacing to bounce up and down on his heels. Blazer was already rumpled from where he had taken it off and put it on again. A few passing Heirs bowed in greeting. He waved at them ignoring the questioning looks at why the usual put together exec looked like he had been put in the washer with his clothes.

Finally two familiar figures appeared in the distance, squinting to see if they were the ones he was looking for. Sure enough the equally long legged twins appeared. Dior was chatting away on her phone but it was Minhyuk who drew Kihyun’s eye. Usually the bouncing idiot would be like a squirrel on coffee but today his hands were shoved deep in his pockets, head firmly down. Kihyun didn’t know whether to wave or act nonchalant instead he need up doing a half wave. Dior came to a halt and gave him a look of disgust.

So at least some things were back to normal.

“Kihyun, you have booger on your nose.”

His eyes narrowed, did she really think he would fall for that? Yet her expression remained. He reached up and wiped. He was embarrassed to see that she had in fact been right. He coughed out a thank you and she shrugged before pushing past him.

Kihyun turned to see Minhyuk standing in front of him, a droop in his shoulders. Up close the damage to his face was still pretty evident. One eye was still swollen. A nasty bruise painted the side of his face. A thin red line was centred around his swollen lip where it had cracked.

“Hey”

This version of Minhyuk was unsettling. God forbid, Kihyun actually wished he was bouncing off the walls, hell even an insult would be better than the emotionless hey.

“Mmm hey.” He answered back.

Okay he wanted to face palm. Real smooth Yoo Kihyun, real smooth!

Minhyuk kicked out at a stone still unable to meet Kihyun’s eyes.

“Mmm thanks for Saturday. You know…”

He didn’t need to elaborate Kihyun knew what he meant.

“Yeah its no problem.”

They stood there in awkward silence, feet shuffling back and forth. Come of Kihyun say something you dolt, he thought to himself.

“So mmm you going to rehearsals today?”

Minhyuk finally looked up and Kihyun made sure not to grimace as the full extent was shown. Minhyuk finally smiled, his chipped front tooth on full display.

“You bet nothing can keep me from the stage. Besides the doctors have me on some pretty heavy meds and I’m gonna take them just before practice. Do the whole thing stoned completely out of my mind, just like how Shakespeare intended it to be done.”

He sneakily showed the bottle to Kihyun who giggled and shoved it back towards Minhyuk.

“Well you had better share. It will be more fun with two of us anyway.”

Minhyuk’s face lit up in delight. “Well I never. I’m impressed Yoo Kihyun is a badass.”

Kihyun gave him a gently push.

Two hands wrapped around the back of him and pulled. His mind blanked as fear kicked in. Flashes of Saturday’s attack back in his mind. Falling to his butt he shimmied back holding up his hands in defence.

Gunhee stood over him anger shaking as he tried to contain himself.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off him, Heir.” He snarled.

Kihyun was finding it hard to breath, flashes of the attack mingling with the hatred wafting off Gunhee.

Minhyuk stepped between then, bodily stopping Gunhee.

“Leave him man. He’s harmless. Lets go see what Kyun has to say okay.”

Gunhee nodded but his eyes were boring into Kihyun’s face.

“You’re right. We’re gonna figure out who did this to you so I can kill them.”

The last comment seemed directed at Kihyun. Minhyuk on the other hand was already shouldering Gunhee to follow him towards the old gym. Kihyun watched as they walked away, slowly pulling his knees into his chest as he tried to calm down. He felt stupid having let his walls down around Minhyuk. He was an Outsider. An enemy and that was all they every would be. But as he watched them go his own fear subsiding into misery he saw Minhyuk slow and look back at him. He gave a pained smile as if to apologize and then continued on his way. Kihyun felt a wash of happiness he refused to acknowledge. Then it hit him.

“Oh fuck. Their investigating!”

Scrambling to his feet, he stubbled forward into a run not caring who was bumped along the way. Feet slapping the ground as he ran towards the Heirs hangout. Practically throwing himself at the door he fell into the room. Thankfully the only people in the room were the rest of the executive boys. Hyunwoo jumped up to help him and he leaned into the embrace.

“Hyung we have a problem. About Saturday.”

He needed to tell Hoseok about the investigation. If the Outsiders figured out what the attackers said it would be hell.

Hoseok stood up from his chair and beckoned him over.

“Its okay I filled them in on everything. About the attack.”

He was so busy trying to catch his breath he didn’t see the knowing look Hyunwoo threw Hoseok.

He quickly explained what he knew as well as his fears.

“Ki’s right if they hear about the this then they will think it was us. It will be all the evidence they need.” Hyungwon quipped.

Hyunwoo shook his head, “But you can talk to Changkyun right Hoseok? You guys are… working together.”

Again Kihyun missed the conspiratorial tone in his boyfriend’s voice.

Hoseok glared at him. “Okay listen we keep this between ourselves for now okay? Kihyun you keep a eye on Minhyuk. If he remembers anything about the attack let us know. Hyungwon you have a few classes with Dior right?”

The tall boy choked at the mention of the other twin. He nodded trying to play off his odd reaction.

“Okay she seems to like you. As much as an Outsider can like an Heir. Maybe keep an eye on her too. She is tenacious and I feel she has the biggest influence over Changkyun. If she figures it out then he will too.”

They all nodded.

“Hyunwoo and I will figure out what we can. If anything comes up text our group chat and remember no one else but us know. Got it?”

He put his hand out and Kihyun was reminded of when he had first become friends with the group, the silly handshakes they had invented. He put his hand a top the pile.

The bell for first class rung and they scramble to head out Hyungwon first followed by Hoseok. Kihyun grabbed out for Hyunwoo.

“This weekend was a bummer hey?”

Hyunwoo looked sad, “Yeah sorry about ditching you on Friday and sorry about not coming to see you. I only read my messages after I got back from practice and I couldn’t come by Sunday cos my dad finally moved out. He is moving in with his mistress.”

Kihyun smiled and squeezed the taller boy’s shoulder. Sure he was pissed that his supposedly loving boyfriend hadn’t even bothered to send a text to see if he was okay. But he wouldn’t show it, Hyunwoo was going through a tough time with his family. It wasn’t fair to expect him to be present.

“Well how about you make up for it by coming to my house and playing some games tonight.”

Please, he added in his head.

Hyunwoo frowned, “I can’t. I’ve practice and then I promised Hoseok I would do some investigating. But I’m free Wednesday?”

Trying not to show how much the rejection got to him, Kihyun just nodded in agreement. Hyunwoo smiled, unaware of the pain he was causing his soft hearted boyfriend. Leaning down he gave him a quick kiss.

“You’re the best Kihyun. Love ya!”

And then he was off leaving Kihyun behind to feel lonelier than ever.

————-

Dior stood beside the throne as Outsiders walked in. Changkyun sat forward, his elbow resting on his knees as he surveyed the gang. Beside her Minhyuk and Gunhee stood, on the other was Jooheon and Seokwon.

“Why are you so antsy today?” Minhyuk whispered in her ear. She shooed him away.

“‘Cos I had to deal with your whiny ass all weekend.”

He pulled a face and turned back to Gun to continue some stupid conversation about a girl in the grade below. Her attention turned back to Changkyun. He was stock still, almost like a statue. Now was good a time as any to talk to him.

Having spent the whole weekend nursing her useless brother back to full health she had been unable to interrogate the boy about his involvement with the Heir leader. She moved closer and stared down at his fluffy head.

Were they dating?

She scooted a little closer

Did Changkyun even know he like Hoseok?

A little closer.

When had it started?

Closer still.

Why hadn’t he told her?

“Di if you come any closer you are gonna be sitting in my lap.” Came Changkyun’s gruff voice.

She jumped and looked down. Sure enough her thigh was skimming the warped hockey stick of the chair. Giggling, she backed up. Without taking his eyes off the crowd Changkyun spoke agin.

“Say what it is you are dying to say Di!”

This was her chance. Did she confront him about the dangers of dating the enemy? That would be hypocritical of her of course but she wasn’t the leader. Did she jump with joy that she wasn’t alone and that Changkyun had finally found someone he liked. She cleared her throat.

No, she had to play this cool. A direct approach would have Changkyun clamping up like a politician talking about their sex scandals. No she had to be careful, cryptic was key.

“Crazy weekend we had hey?”

He nodded and she paused to lick her lips.

“I sure am glad I have someone to talk to about it though. Someone who gets me you know. My own little Heir.”

His head snapped to hers.

“Di I don’t think this is the right time to mention your boyfriend.”

She looked around. No one was listening. Minhyuk and Gun were now loudly debating who would get the girl’s number first. They shouldn’t waste their breath, the girl had given her number to Changkyun the week before. A number she was now sure he had thrown away without a second thought. Seokwon was fast asleep on his feet. She jumped as she caught Jooheon’s eye. The now red headed boy was staring directly at her, a dopey grin on his face. He wiggled his fingers at her in greeting and she gave him a quick smile. One day he may get over his infatuation with her, today apparently wasn’t it.

“You are very right Kyun. But you know if you need to talk to me about things. Anything? You can. You know whether it be teenage issues, changes with your body or I don’t know any dating advice. I’m here for you.

He nodded, “Yeah cool.”

She curled her lip in frustration.

“I just mean. You know all my sordid secrets especially with you know who. I just want to make sure you know you can talk to me. No judgements! None! Not even on who you are dating or what HE is a part of.”

But the leader had stopped listening. The signal that all Outsiders were in the building had been given and he had stood.

A hush descended over the room. He scanned the room, a few heads bowed, a few more eyes looked down at the floor. She knew the power of that gaze, it was a power she could never explain but it was one they all respected.

“Someone is hurting students at this school.”

The silence seemed to deepen at that statement.

“As many of you already know this weekend one of our own, Minhyuk was attacked by a group of three masked men. The same group who we believed attacked us twice before. This time however the thugs also attacked Yoo Kihyun, one of the Heir executives. We now believe the attacks are targeting BOTH gangs.”

Hushed whispers spread across the room. One of the girls up front, a total firecracker that Dior really liked and may have been training to take over her spot of the executive council spoke up.

“If it was an attack on both gangs then why was Minhyuk the one hospitalized and Kihyun got away with a few scratches.”

Dior grimaced as the voices rose in agreement. She couldn’t help but agree with the girl. It was a thought that hadn’t occurred when they saw Kihyun at the hospital but it was odd he had gotten off rather light.

Changkyun held up his hand with a little growl. She felt the zap of power it held and she felt ashamed of thinking that way.

“Kihyun was attacked too! I saw the fear in his face. But we all know Kihyun is not a fighter. Minhyuk is! This is a fact everyone in the school knows. If I am correct on my assumption the attacks are a message and they knew Minhyuk was the bigger threat.”

Minhyuk walked up to the front.

“Changkyun is right! They held Kihyun down. I managed to hit one of the guys before they pinned me. Kihyun went down like a log. This attack happened to both of us! Had it not been for him I would have been left in the street without any help. Who knows what would have happened to me!”

The whispers started up again and beside her Gunhee gave a laugh filled with hostility. She knew he found it hard to believe any Heir could be nice. But she couldn’t help but think of Hyungwon and his soft smile. Maybe they should all rethink their policies on the Heirs. An image of Hyerin came to mind, okay maybe some of the Heirs.

“My friends, we will not stand for this kind of intimidation. I want each and everyone of you to push this investigation. Find out who this men are and why they are attacking. I want no stone unturned, no lead left alone. And when we find these men bring them to me.”

There threat was clear in his voice as was the dismissal. The gym emptied leaving only the execs on the stage. Dior wanted to speak more with Changkyun but they were already all late for first class.

“We get attacked three times but one bloody Heir gets the wind knocked out of him and then he pulls out all the stops.” Gunhee said to Seokwan, he said it loud enough for them all to hear.

Changkyun stopped, flicking his tongue against his teeth. Seokwan pushed Gunhee away while Jooheon tried to come between them. Gunhee thought with his fists but they all knew that when pushed to the edge Changkyun had strength none of them could stop.

“The fuck you just say Gun?”

The older boy looked Changkyun up and down, “You heard me boss. You get kicked to shit. The Pitbulls get attacked. Minhyuk gets his face beat twice but some little bitch from the Heirs gets stomped and suddenly you are acting like a real Im.”

His voice cut off as Changkyun surged forward and grabbed him by the collar thrusting him back until his knees hit the chair. Changkyun breathing heavily in his face.

No one dared interfere. The defiance in Gunhee’s eyes died away as he struggled to loosen Changkyun’s grip but the leader was unrelenting.

“You ever talk to me like that again and I will show you a real Im! Understand?”

Gunhee nodded quickly and Changkyun released his group before turning to the others. He glared at them, a fire burning in his eyes. Dior looked away, a feeling of nausea hitting her.

“That goes for all of you. I am the leader! What I say goes. Everything I do I do for you! My entire fucking life is dedicated to this fucking gang!”

He looked towards Gunhee.

“So never question my fucking loyalty again!”

He stormed out, grabbing his bag on the way down. Jooheon hot on his heels. He would be the only one able to calm Changkyun down. As soon as the doors slammed shut. Minhyuk let out a sigh of relief. Dior on the other hand turned and punched Gunhee right across the nose.

He stumbled back gripping his nose.

“Jesus Dior what the hell was that for?”  
“For being a dumbass.”

He lifted his hand away glaring at the blood that came with it.

“Yeah well. He is the one who took it the wrong way.” He didn’t sound all that convinced himself.

He dropped his attitude as she continued to glare at him. He didn’t mean it. Sometimes his temper got the better of him and he ran his mouth. A punch or two usually knocked him down a peg or two. His shoulder’s sagged. “I’ll go apologize. I’m just in a bad mood and I took it out on the wrong person.”

Dior watched the others leave before letting out a groan. Thanks to the idiot’s big mouth there was no way she was getting anything out of Changkyun now.

Sure enough their leader was in a horrible mood all morning. Students and teachers alike seemed to side-step the boy as he stomped down the hallways. The only person immune to his mood was Jooheon. Either the boy had some magical shield from Changkyun’s fury or he had zero self-preservation. Dior guessed it was the latter.

Thing was Jooheon often acted as a buffer to the anger which saved Changkyun from a lot of detention time and a few people from hurt emotions. Dior was reminded sometimes of a tv show they had watched in science of Commensalism. Changkyun was the angry rhino who charged everyone in sight while Jooheon was the colourful little bird that hung around on its back.

Thankfully by the time lunch rolled by he seemed to be in a happier mood. The period after lunch was AP English and Dior had decided maybe she could get him to talk then. The leader fell into his seat with a floppy sigh, lolling his head back to look up at the ceiling. Kihyun was already in his seat and he cautiously turned around.

“Hey Changkyun.” He seemed nervous. Changkyun simply waved to fingers. Dior leaned forward and she had to contain the giggle that threatened to escape as the Heir jumped back.

“He’s in a bad mood.” She whispered.

“Why?”

She looked sideways at Changkyun who had his head back and eyes closed.

“Gunhee.” She mouthed back not surprised when Kihyun nodded in understanding. You didn’t need to be an Outsider to know Gun’s explosive nature.

The teacher began his lesson, something about finding hidden themes in stories. Dior turned away from the lecture and leaned into Changkyun.

“Gun didn’t mean what he said. You know what he can be like sometimes.”

The leader grunted and continued to scribble notes.

Okay a different approach was needed.

“Kyun. You know we all appreciate and love you right? Hell since you became leader we have been stronger than ever and the gangs are at peace. “

His writing stopped.

“Is that all I am? An Outsider leader?”

Dior frowned. She had meant it to be reassuring but clearly something more was weighing on his mind. She grabbed onto his thigh for reassurance.

“What? Kyun no of course not! Why would you think that?”

He shook his head at her questioning.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Kyun come on talk to me.”

“Miss Lee?”

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. The teacher was staring at her, hands on his hips. She smiled sheepishly at him.

“Yes sir?” She answered in almost perfect English.

“Would you like to share your conversation with the class?”

She gave a small laugh and shook her head.

“Good then stop talking.”

—————-

_I can’t wait to see you today. I miss you already. I want to put my lips to your neck and…_

“Whatcha you smiling at?”

Changkyun almost screamed as Dior appeared over his shoulder. He stuffed the phone and the rather erotic message back into his pocket. Face heating up with a blush.

“What do you want Di?”

She smiled up at him. So her suspicious behaviour continued. Clearly she was trying to get something out of him but his brain was too muddled to know what. Against his hip the phone vibrated with two more rather steamy messages. Did Hoseok seriously want him to pop a boner in class? Because it was close to happening.

“Want to partner up for the presentation?” She wobbled the staple assignment sheet at him, her face uncomfortably close. Yup she was definitely up to something. A worrying thought crossed his mind. What if she knew about Hoseok? That would certainly explain some of the weirder comments she had made that day. Especially the one about having someone to hold when you had a bad day, someone whose arms could squeeze your head like a watermelon. She couldn’t be talking about Hyungwon, boy would crumple if the wind blew too hard.

If that was the case they she was trying to get him to talk but Changkyun could out stubborn her anyday. Kihyun caught his eye as the Heir walked in from the bathroom wiping his hands on his legs. A lightbulb went off in his head. He hurried over to the Heir and grabbed onto him ignoring the squeak of fear that came out of his mouth.

“Sorry Di in the spirit of peace I already agreed to do the presentation with Kihyun.”

“What?” Kihyun turned to him.

Dior’s eyes narrowed at the obvious lie.

“But we just got this assignment! When did you agree to this?”

“He texted me while he was in the bathroom.”

“No I didn’t…”

He slapped a hand over Kihyun’s mouth and whispered in his ear.

“Agree to this or I will sneak into you house and scare the shit out of you when you are asleep.”

He audibly heard Kihyun swallow in fear before he vigorously nodded.

“Yup I texted him. Mmm you know spirit of peace or whatever.” Kihyun put his most innocent face on. Dior’s eyes narrowed further with suspicion. Before she could say anymore Changkyun pulled Kihyun off to a random set of desks. The Heir eyed him awkwardly as he pulled out his crumpled copy of the assignment.

“Okay no offence but excuse was bullshit.”

Changkyun stopped and glared at Kihyun, but it lacked it usually power for Kihyun merely looked at him like. Parent scolding their child.

“I know I just needed Dior of my back.”

He sighed and wobbled the paper between them.

“Can we just get to this please.”

Phone vibrating again in his pocket, he carefully exposed the screen. Eyes widening as he read the last message.

_I’m going to push you against the wall and make you moan. I want to feel you get hard in my hand._

He shoved it back in his pocket feeling a sudden rush to his nether regions at the very thought. Cursed Hoseok and his incredibly descriptive texts.

The rest of the afternoon passed by slowly and Changkyun spent most of the day avoiding Dior. She was bloody relentless. He just had to avoid her until something else occupied her mind or she forgot. Finally the last bell rang and he slipped out of class feeling Dior’s eyes burning holes in his back.

“Kyun wait can we…”

But he was already out the door and practically running to the classroom he was meeting Hoseok in. Clutching books to his chest he let himself in. Two strong hands grabbed and pushed his against the door. Hoseok’s lips met his in a blistering kiss. Textbooks fell to the floor masked by the sound of heavy breathing.

Hands pulled at clothing, caressed skin. No pattern, no sense just unbridled lust and want for each other. Finally the older boy pulled away for air but kept close to Changkyun.

“I missed you.”

A breath of a laugh escaped his lips.

“I missed you too. You have been driving me nuts with these texts all day.”

Hoseok gave him a flirty look and dragged finger down the buttons of his shirt.

“Well I can’t keep these fantasies in my own head. Besides I saw you were in a bit of a bad mood and I thought you needed a distraction.”

At the mention of his bad mood it returned with vengeance and he couldn’t help but push away from Hoseok. He was angry with himself for acting as he had. Everyone knew Gunhee could be a dick sometimes but to question his loyalty to the gang like that was beyond comprehension. Still he shouldn’t have reacted like that nor should he have enjoyed the look of fear in the boy’s eyes.

Hoseok hooked a finger under his chin and forced him to look up.

“Kyun whatever is on your mind you can talk to me you know.”

But neither felt like talking as Changkyun pulled Hoseok closer into another steamy kiss. Hoseok clicked the lock shut on the door and scooped Changkyun up so his legs locked behind him. In the kiss Changkyun yelped at the change but continued to enjoy the ministrations. Carried over to the large table, Hoseok placed him on it, their hands wandering over each other. Changkyun no longer cared if they were taking it slow. He was a horny teenager goddammit and if he was going to lose his virginity in a classroom then so be it.

Hoseok’s mouth grasped the skin on Changkyun’s neck, sucking hard. His body bucked at the feeling.

“Ugh hyung.” He breathily moaned and Hoseok’s moaned at the sound.

“Oh I do think I like the sound of that.”

His mouth moved back up and captured him in a blinding kiss. He could feel the lust swirling in his belly. He had jerked off to porn before but this kind of lust was a complete unknown and he loved it.

A rapid knock came at the door. But the boys ignored it as Changkyun slipping his hand down into Hoseok’s pants. Giggling at the groan it enticed.

The knocking came again more intensely this time.

“Hoseok! Are you in there? Open up right now!” Hyerin’s shriek demand on the other side.

Both boys stopped their ministrations to stare at the door, the pounding grew louder.

“I know you are in there Hoseok. Open up now!”

“Fuck.” Hoseok said as he climbed off Changkyun, helping him up. They fixed their clothes and Changkyun reached up to stroke down a piece of hair on Hoseok’s head while the older boy popped the collar on Changkyun’s blazer.

“I left a mark.”

Changkyun sat out the desk and pulled out the file they were using for the plans. It was actually pretty thick all things considered. The door clicked open and Hyerin practically stumbled in right into Hoseok’s arms. She glared up at him.

“Why didn’t you open faster?”

Her eyes caught Changkyun staring over at them and her face changed. A cruel smirk appeared across her face before she nuzzled further into Hoseok’s embrace. The boy looking uncomfortable at the exchange made worse when she kissed him.

A shot of jealousy went through Changkyun and he forced himself to look away. They were just pretending. That relationship wasn’t real. Hoseok didn’t like her, he’d promised.

“Why are you here Hyerin?”

Pushing him away she sashayed to the table taking the seat opposite Changkyun. He bristled at the action. Now he had to look at her too.

“I wanted to see you. You have been so distant lately. But more than that I wanted to see how my Ball was coming along!”

For some reason she had said this all while looking at Changkyun, he gave her an odd look and turned to the pages about what kind of music was appropriate for such an event. The awkward silence grew in intensity. And Changkyun could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. Did she suspect something? He needed to act normal. He looked up at Hoseok who looked like a kid in trouble.

“So if everyone arrives at 6pm it gives them enough time to mingle before the opening of Romeo and Juliet at 6.45. Now in order to incorporate that and the dancing, I say we have dinner served at 6.15 and they should be all eaten and cleared up by the time the show starts.”

Hyerin made a sound of disgust but Changkyun ignored her. Hoseok leaned forward.

“Mmm yes but we need to take into account the fact that it is a three course meal. Mmm it is a three course…yes it is. Okay so maybe we should serve the salad and main but desert during the interval.”

Changkyun sagely nodded at Hoseok’s suggestion. Hyerin however did not like it. She sat back, her lip curled in distaste.

“This Ball is supposed to be a classy event not some dinner theatre!”

She picked up one of the posters the boys had been designed.

“And what the hell is this: the Gwangju Centre High Students Fund. What about the orphans in Vietnam?”

Hoseok turned to her his hands out in a calming gesture.

“The Fund is something we came up with to help the poorer students at our school. Charity starts at home right?”

She looked at him and then at Changkyun, “Charity? You mean the Outsiders. You have a fund that will help these losers?”

He rolled his eyes. All Outsiders were used to this kind of reactions. Hyerin was nothing special yet he couldn’t help but feel put out by her presence, the way she leaned in Hoseok.

“Why are you here Hyerin? This Ball doesn’t belong to you anymore. So why don’t you toddle off to whatever it is you do and leave us to do real work.”

She leaned forward, close enough that he could feel her breath on his face. He wanted to recoil away from it.

“I can’t toddle along and do whatever I do, Outsider. ’You see someone broke into the art gallery on Friday and destroyed all of my art work. You wouldn’t happen to know who did it?”

Changkyun swallowed. She knew it was him, the look in her eyes said it all. She leaned back a smug look on her face. He wanted to jump across the table and strangle her.

The door bursting open stopped him. Jooheon stood in the doorway. He looked like he had run a mile. His eyes drifted to the Heirs and his jaw clamped shut as he straightened up.

“What’s up?” Changkyun asked between gritted teeth. The red head beckoned him over.

“What?” He hissed looking back at the Heirs. They were listening.

“Don’t what me! Listen Gun found a lead, said he overheard some guys talking about the attacks.”

Changkyun took a step back, had they actually managed to track these guys down?

“Whose the lead?”

Jooheon pulled him closer. “Junior. He wants to see us at The Monsta. Right now!”

Changkyun nodded and then went to grab his backpack. Looking over at Hoseok, he willed the boy to understand.

“I have to go. Important Outsider business. Will you be okay to finish up here?”

Hoseok’s eyes drifted to Hyerin. Frustration and hatred was plain to see on his face as he gaze at her. But he nodded.

“Yeah just don’t let it happen again.”

The best friends barely spoke on the train ride to their stop. Jooheon nervously chewing some dead skin on his lip while Changkyun stood stock still to lost in his own head. Jooheon glanced down at his neck, brows knitted in confusion.

“Whats that on your neck?”

Changkyun shrugged his blazer high to hide the mark.

“Its nothing!”

The Monsta was part of an old hospital, long since abandoned but the basement had been bought and turned into a club. The boys knocked on the heavy metal door, it opened slowly and Changkyun nodded in greeting at the gorilla sized man behind the door.

“I.M, Jooheon shouldn’t you boys be in school?”

Changkyun laughed and walked in the open door.

“Hey Hyo. Junior here?”

The man smiled and pointed towards the back. The club was closed to the public during the day but many of the underground rappers spent most of their time in the back. The club’s shining jewel- its recording studio. The boys spent enough time there themselves. A few rappers greeted them as they strode to the back rooms where Junior was recording with one of the newer artists.

He greeted them each with a slap on the back.

“Sorry to barge in on you like this Hyung but Gun said you overheard something abut the attack.”

Junior nodded but he looked worried. A former Outsider himself he had been the leader before Minkyun so he had a protective streak over his former gang.

“Three guys came in here Friday. Blew a whole bunch of cash on booze. Got a little too handsy with Star.”

They all looked towards one of the woman at the bar, dressed head to toe in spiky, black leather. She called herself the Outsider’s Wine Aunt. Changkyun wondered if other self-proclaimed Wine Aunts carried high voltage tasers in their handbags and wore 8 inch heels with hidden blades attached to them.

“Dumbass.” Mumbled Joohoen.

Junior continued. “Anyway. I didn’t think anything of it at the time but they kept mentioning dumb kids and easy money. Thing is I’ve seen the leader in here before. He’s a thug for hire but mostly does work for some big shot in one of those sky scrapers downtown.”

Changkyun frowned, so someone was paying for the gangs to be targeted but why and by whom. He was about to ask if he had a name when the darkened bar burst forth with light. Changkyun brought a hand over his head to block it out as dozens of stomping boots sounded off the walls. Jooheon’s hands slapping his bicep.

“Fuck Kyun its the cops.”

That jolted him into action. Stumbling he and Jooheon ran for the back entrance. It would be hell to pay if they were found, two underaged boys in school uniform at a bad reputation bar.

Side-stepping the first cop he could see the back door, his hopes of freedom rising. Then Jooheon yelped out in pain. Changkyun caught his hip on a chair causing him to stumble as he looked back at the red headed rapper. Jooheon was struggling on the floor as a burly officer handcuffed him.

“Run man.” Jooheon screamed but it was futile. Changkyun wasn’t leaving him behind. Out of nowhere one of he officers flung himself at the boy. They rolled to the floor but the leader was ready for a fight. Cushioning the fall with his arms he smashed his head back feeling it connect with the officer’s nose. The grip loosened and he managed to scramble to his feet but already two more officers were upon him. A swoosh of the baton extending echoed through the building before it whacked down on the back of his leg. He fell to his knees with a growl and tried to keep fighting before his face was slammed to the floor, arms jerked behind his back and the handcuffs were tightened on his wrists. He was in the shit now.

———-

Hoseok had watched Changkyun go with a heavy heart. He wondered what they would find out from this new lead but he was more worried about been left alone with Hyerin. In his infatuation with Changkyun he had almost completely forgotten about his girlfriend. She seemed rather chipper which worried him.

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with that mongrel Changkyun.”

He swallowed as she swung her toned legs over his own. Running a manicured finger down his face. He shuddered at the contact but she either didn’t care or didn’t notice. She kissed his neck but it was too much. He pushed her away and got to his feet, running a hand down his clothes as if to wipe her feeling from existence. She smirked at him before standing up herself and held out her hand.

“Well honey. Shall we head out. I do believe you father invited my family to dinner tonight.”

That was news to him. He stumbled on his words but she didn’t seem to care as she waltzed out of the room. He stumbled after her. They took separate cars and sure enough as he pulled up to his house, there was Hyerin’s parents waiting at the door step. He bowed to them forcing a smile as they did the usually compliments on how good he looked.

“…No thank you.” Hyerin’s car had finally pulled up and she climbed out. She ended the call she had been on as she greeted her parents with a kiss on each cheek. Hoseok tried not to roll his eyes at how fake they all were. Her father slapped him on the back.

“Well my boy shall we head inside?”

He bowed and let them in. It was like walking back in time, soft music played throughout the house while the delicious smell of cooking food wafted towards them. In the doorway his own parents greeted their guests. Bending down he lay a kiss to his mother’s cheek. She squeezed his arm, her face filled with pity. An unknown maid took their coats and lead the visitors into the dining room. His father grabbed his arm pulling him close.

“You had better behave in there boy. Our whole family depends on you. Got it!”

The fingers dug deeper into his arm and he could do nothing but nod. He could smell whiskey in his father’s breath. He took a seat between Hyerin and his mother. The latter who squeezed his hand. He was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

The first course was served and the two families spoke about business, the investigation yet there was an unspoken question lingering in the air. What was this all about? Hyerin laughed along like she was the star of the party while Hoseok stayed silent. Speaking only when he needed too.

“Jungsuk I must say this food is amazing.” Hyerin’s mother smiled as she moved her tiny piece of meat from side to side. She hadn’t eaten a morsel all night.

His own father smiled and Hoseok looked away. It hurt him to see how fake the man could be.

“Only the best for my guests of honour.”

Hyerin’s dad laughed at the compliment before leaning forward, a glint of greed in his eyes.

“Lets get down to why we are really here. Despite the fraud investigation your company is still bringing in billions each year. A merger would do us well.”

Jungsuk nodded in agreement. Hoseok already felt his interest waning, mind wandering instead to Changkyun.. Had the boys found anything out? Did he find out it had supposedly been a gift from the Heirs? The sound of his name brought his attention back to the conversation and it turned his blood to ice.

“Hyerin is already 18, Hoseok will be in a few months time. And soon they will be graduated. It is time we look to the future.”

Jongsuk nodded in agreement. Beside him his mother stiffened, her arm coming out to protectively rest of Hoseok’s leg. He still had no idea what was going on but his nerves were sparking in his chest.

“Jongsuk?” She whispered but he waved her away angrily.

“A merger of our business must be one mirrored by our families. By the time they graduate the planning will be complete. Their marriage will be the talk of the town.”

Hoseok felt like he had been slapped. Hyerin turned to him clinging to his arm. He looked at his parents and then to hers.

“M…m…marriage?”

Hyerin smirked at him.

“Yes honey. Marriage. You and me together forever.”

“Jungsuk can we talk about this.” His mother hissed but the man threw a glare in her direction.

“No.” He whispered under his breath as his world came crashing down.

———-

Changkyun rested his head against the wall and rolled his eyes at the fact that he had been given his own cell. Jooheon had been in the one beside him but his parents had already come and got him. He had gotten off easy. Wrong place and the wrong time. Changkyun of the other hand had assaulted a police officer. A jangle of keys signalled someone was about to enter but he didn’t look up. A suited woman walked in and the door closed behind him. Sh took the seat across from him.

“Hello Changkyun. My name is Moon Hanuel. I will be your lawyer.”

He scoffed, “Don’t need a lawyer.”

She smiled and shuffled her papers she was not much older he was. She seemed nervous.

‘On the contrary Mr. Im. You assaulted a police officer, you are a minor in a bar…”

He sat forward with a sigh and she scooted back with fear on her face. He wondered if she knew who he was.

“First of all The Monsta is also an all age inclusive recording study, which was the section my friend and I were arrested in. So the underage minor part is irrelevant. As for the assault the officer tackled me to the floor and my head bounced back. Even if that excuse doesn’t make sense your arresting officers never read my friend and I our Miranda Rights making all arrests void. If you disagree, I believe the Monsta has security cameras. Check those.”

Her mouth opened and closed before she searched thought her papers.

Security cameras.How hadn’t he thought of that before. The bar had installed them years ago after some Kpop company had stolen the lyrics to one of their popular songs from a preforming artist. If he could see the tapes from the Friday night maybe he could figure out who the men were that attacked them.

“Hold on one moment.” Hanuel stood and hurried to the door. He sat back and as the door slammed shut he smirked. They had nothing on him.

Sure enough an hour later the door opened and an angry looking guard motioned for him to get up.

“You’re free to go. The charges were dropped.”

He bowed sarcastically. Two guards flanked him as they walked the long line of cages. He grabbed his stuff thankful for the warmth of his uniform as he threw his blazer back over his shoulders. He had a few texts from the gang but none from Hoseok. He ignored the pang of hurt that brought. The guards led him to the front.

“Your parents are in the waiting room.”

That wasn’t what he had expected to hear. He hadn’t called them knowing he would find some way to get out. Had Jooheon called them? Surely not, he knew the rules.

“Seems like criminal activity runs in your family as does finding ways to get out of trouble.” Spat one of the guards.

Changkyun looked up at him, rubbing his wrists where the handcuffs had cut a little too deep.

“Didn’t you hear? They are bringing your brother in for questioning, seems the evidence that convicted him has been overturned.”

Time slowed them, an arctic wind had blown through the station. Changkyun looked up and froze. Minkyun stood handcuffed before him, two cops on either side. It was the first time he had seen the other since his trial. He looked older, more built but his face was the part that had changed the most. His eyes, light up at the sight of his baby brother and a huge smile spread across it. One filled with hope and affection. He stepped forward ignoring the chains that bound him to his guards. He looked at his brother like he was the best thing he had ever seen.

“Kyunnie? It that really you?”

His voice was all wrong. To filled with kindness and god forbid love. Minkyun was a monster!

Changkyun stared him down, face befit of any emotion. Movement to their side caught his attention and he turned to see his parents standing there staring at the interaction with hope. It made Changkyun’s blood boil. So they were here for Minkyun not Changkyun.

“Kyun?”

Their eyes connected once more. It was all wrong. The eyes that looked back at him seemed so different. So much like Ilhoon’s.

Squaring his shoulders Changkyun strolled towards his brother, putting all the angry and hatred he felt for the other into his expression. Minkyun frowned, brows pulling together almost like he was in pain. His guards on the other hand had taken a step back at the expression on Chngkyun’s face. He stopped in front of his brother and looked right into those eyes, the eyes that no longer held the pent up psychopathic anger once associated with Minkyun. The eyes that once held so much madness now held only pain.

Hatred welled up inside of him. How dare he show up like this, waltz back into Changkyun’s life a changed man. Leaning back he spat at Minkyun’s feet. He expected a flash of anger maybe a curse word at the action but rather his brother let out a pained huff.

“Oh Kyun what have you become?”

But he got no answer, for Changkyun bumped past his shoulder and walked out the station ignoring the calls to stay from his mom.

He would not let Minkyun get in his head. He was Fucking Im Changkyun and he was the leader of the Outsiders!


	11. Act 2 Scene 5

Like a pumpjack, Kihyun’s head went up and down. Eyes focusing between the crowds and his watch. Giggling couples passed by, linked arm in arm. He tried to ignore the pang of jealousy at the sight. The tendrils of loneliness wrapping around his heart stronger than before.

Where was Hyunwoo? Despite their conversation that morning his boyfriend had informed him that practice had been cancelled. Had asked for a date night to make up for the fact he hadn’t been there during the weekend. Kihyun had put to much hope into that little thing.

Now he was over 40 minutes late and Kihyun felt like crying.

He dialled Hyunwoo’s number. This time he thankfully answered. He could hear laughing in the background.

“Hey where are you?”

“What?”

“Our date night? You told me to meet you at the arcade.”

“Oh. Oh shit sorry babe. I completely forgot. Coach paid for the team to go out for food. I’m so sorry I’ll make it up to you!”

Kihyun tried to hold back his tears. Forgotten again! A constant reminder he didn’t matter. Hyunwoo hung up with another half hearted apology leaving Kihyun alone outside the arcade. He wanted to go home, crawl into bed and cry away his slowly breaking heart.

Flipping his phone between his hands he pulled up the number he knew he shouldn’t call.

“Hey Minhyuk what are you doing right now?”

“You mean other than been my sexy self and flirting with this total babe online. Mmm not much whats up?”

Minhyuk arrived 20 minutes later, drenched in sweat. Kihyun levelled him with a look of disgust.

“Shut up. I had to run to catch the bus. I’m here you didn’t ask me to look good!”

They made their way into the arcade where Kihyun issued a challenge.

“If I remember correctly I’m one up on you for mini golf.”

Minhyuk almost spat out his drink.

“You remember that? Dude that was like 30 years ago?”

Kihyun nodded, how could he not. His childhood was his nostalgia, the time he longed for. Impressed Minhyuk held out his hand.

“Alright Yoo Kiki, same rules. Loser becomes the winner’s bitch for a day!”

Feeling like a kid again he shot out his hand to meet Minhyuk’s.

Naturally it was a blood bath. The two teens resorted to tricks, bribery and straight up cheating. As they arrived at the second last hole two employees approached them.

“Excuse me but I’m going to have to ask you both to leave.” The biggest of the two stated.  
“Leave nicely and we won’t make you pay for damages.” The one labeled manager added.

A trail of destruction lay behind them. A child cried in the corner, the windmill at the 8th hole was on its side.

“Let us just finish the course I need to prove to this asshole that I am the superior golfer.”

Despite himself Kihyun snorted at Minhyuk’s delusions. The bigger employee had other ideas as he grabbed them both by the scruff of the neck and boldly escorted them to the doors. It was almost comical how they flew out, landing on their butts. The doors slammed closed on them.

“We are paying customers, you can’t treat us like that. I’ll call my lawyer.” Yelled Kihyun instinctively.

Beside him Minhyuk burst out laughing before helping the fuming Kihyun off the floor.

“Oh my god you’re such an Heir!”

Usually he would have bristled at that remark coming out of Minhyuk’s mouth but he was having to much fun to care. He pulled the score sheet out of his back pocket.

“Well I believe you are my bitch. I was at a 67 and you are 71.”

Minhyuk let out a barking laughing and slung an arm across Kihyun’s shoulders.

“That game was unfinished Ham-Kiki. No, we may be older but I know you remember how we settle this!”

Kihyun’s eyes narrowed in challenge, as flashbacks of how they used to settle scores between them went through his mind. Sudden Death.

 

“You want what?” Asked the ramen vendor with a look of disgust on his face. There was also a hint of panic on his face, perhaps worry for the two teen’s sanity and health. Any other time Kihyun would have felt the same way but he wasn’t going to lose. Not with Minhyuk’s terrible attitude towards winning. Not when he was having the time of his life!

“I said we want to bowls of all your left over soup. The ones from other people’s plates. Napkins, backwash and all”

The vendor pulled a face but went to the back of his restaurant to scrape together what he could. Meanwhile Minhyuk turned to Kihyun.

“You ready to submit yet!”

Kihyun’s lip curled back.

“You wish!”

Two bowls hit the table, the juice inside sloshing to the edges. Kihyun felt nauseous at the very sight. Minhyuk didn’t look much better but neither hesitated as they picked the bowls up.

“On the count of three,…Two…, Nope sorry I can’t do it.” Said Minhyuk pushing the bowl away and sticking out his tongue in disgust. His face had gone pale. Kihyun on the other hand looked him dead in the eye and took a hearty sip. The look of awe and disgust on Minhyuk’s face was almost worth the vile taste. He slammed the half finished bowl down and wiped his mouth.

“I win.”

—————————

Marriage

Marriage

Marriage

It felt like a sick curse or cruel joke. Hoseok still sat at the dining table long after the guests had left and the house’s false facade had been removed. Shaking with unshed tears. Not yet 18, his life wasn’t even his to live. Married off to someone he hated.

A soft hand touched his arm. The love and affection so strong in that touch.

“I can’t marry her mum!”

He turned to see the tear stained face of his mother. She let out a shaky breath, almost as heartbroken as he was.

“I won’t let that happen.” She stroked his arm.

“I’m going to find a way to get us out of this okay. I wont let you marry someone you don’t love.”

Darkness shrouded the house, sucking all the warmth the false happiness form earlier had brought. It felt worse than ever before. Carefully they made their way upstairs and before they parted she grasped his wrist.

“Lie with me, like we used to when you were small.”

He complied. Helping her into the bed he lay down, head on her chest. Deft fingers carded through his hair.

“There is someone I do love, Mom.”

He felt the uptick in her breath at his shuddery confession.

“What’s her name?”

He swallowed back the feeling of panic in his throat. She wouldn’t care.

“Changkyun. His name is Changkyun.”

Her fingers stopped but only for a second.

“I like that name. What’s he like?”

Hoseok smiled into the darkness, imagining the one dimpled smile on that beautiful face. The prominent nose that snorted when he laughed. Those intelligent eyes that bore right into your soul.

“He’s amazing. He is so handsome and literally a genius. Like scholarship and medal winning genius. He can be tough as nails and yet super kind. He makes my heart beat faster. Makes me smile even if I don’t want to.”

“Do you have a picture of him?”

He shifted so he could pull the phone out his pocket It was one he had taken of Changkyun at the Circus, his eyes wide with delight and a crooked grin on his face.

“Ooh he _is_ handsome. Very cute too!”

Hoseok couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

“I haven’t seen him around before. Does he go to your school?”

At the line of questioning he deflated. She must have felt it.

“He’s an Outsider. Actually he's their leader.”

His mother let out a soft oh.

“Yeah.” Was all he could say in response.

They stayed embraced in silence until her breath evened out. Carefully untangling himself from her side he went to his bedroom. Changing into something warmer he stuffed his uniform and toothbrush into the school bag. There would be no sticking around here tonight. At the top of the stairs, the closed door beside his mother’s room earned a cold stare. Light filtered under the door, a shadow walking back and forth. His father.

A foul taste came up in his mouth. Soon they would be free of that man. He just needed to find a way out.

The winter chill was in the air causing him to hike the jacket further up his shoulders. The taxi arrived not long after. The lights of the street lamps reflected into the car. Lulling him to relax.

“Drop me here sir.” The driver pulled up outside of Changkyun’s apartment building, eyeing it suspiciously.

“You know kid, buying drugs is illegal. And it messes up your life!”

Taken aback Hoseok stared at the man like he had lost his marbles.

“What? I’m not here to buy drugs.”

The man nodded sarcastically, “Sure kid. Why else would a rich boy like you be travelling to this side of town at this time of night?”

Angrily Hoseok threw money at the man.

“I’m hearing to visit my boy…my friend okay asshole!”

Slamming the door shut he stomped away from the taxi. Thankful it sped away. But the man had been right about one thing, it was pretty late. He couldn’t knock on the door at 11.30 at night and expect to be welcomed in. His gaze went up to where light shone from Changkyun’s window and he grinned.

Carefully he climbed the rickety fire escape. It had been hard during the day but in the dark night, the steel slick with freezing condensation it was almost impossible. Heart beating in his chest he finally managed to swing in the space at Changkyun’s window. About to knock he ducked as the door swung open and Changkyun stormed in his father hot on his heels.

“Arrested Changkyun? What were you thinking?”

“It wasn’t my fucking fault! The police raided the bar because they got an anonymous tip. I was there protecting the Outsiders. You should be happy about that. It’s the only thing this fucking family cares about.”

“Changkyun don’t you talk like that!”

Changkyun was toe to toe with his father, anger dripping off his face. Even from here Hoseok saw a flash of fear cross the older man’s face. Was scared of his own son?

“Why not? Its the truth. Thats all you and mom care about! The Outsiders and Minkyun.”

“That’s not fair, he is your brother!”

“He is a murderer.”

The man shook his head and backed out the room. The man looked tired.

“I know you are hurting still Kyun and one day it will fade. But it is time for forgive your brother, both of your brothers.”

Changkyun rushed the door and slammed it in his father’s face. Chest heaving in anger he lashed out knocking books from the nearest shelf.

Hoseok moved so he could no longer be seen. His own nerves were firing in fear and pity. He thought about leaving, heading back to his own room but something drew him back in, a need to take care of the boy. Changkyun was hurting. Standing back up he knocked on the window.

Hoseok waved, unable to stop the giggle that escaped at the look of shook on Changkyun’s face at seeing his boyfriend’s face staring in his fourth storey window.

Shoving it open Changkyun let him in. Hosoek enveloped him in a hug before placing a quick kiss on his lips, dropping his bag on the floor. 

“Hmmm not that this isn’t a nice surprise but why are you here?”

Shrugging off his jacket he sat on the bed.

“I had a fight with my dad. He…”

He desperately wanted to tell Changkyun about his now arranged marriage but something stopped him. Call it pride or stupidity, he decided it would be best to keep it from the younger boy. There was no need to complicate things and after that little showdown he had just witnessed it was probably best not to add anymore fuel to Changkyun’s fire.

“He was been a dick as per usual trying to control my life.”

Changkyun kissed him on the cheek.

“Well regardless I am glad you came. Here!”

He shoved some papers into his hands before turning to clean the books he had knocked off the shelf. Hosoek carded through the pile.

“Job application forms?”

Changkyun nodded as he placed a crooked action figure back onto the shelf.

“I printed them off during my spare today. I meant to give them to you earlier but yeah. Anyway the cafe one in there looks promising. It just opened on the other side of town, Di told me about it.”

Hoseok felt his heart constrict. He didn’t deserve Changkyun. The boy was just so good. He wouldn’t marry Hyerin. Not when someone like Changkyun was out there owning his heart.

“Thank you! You truly are the best.”

Changkyun huffed at that and Hoseok was reminded that he too was in a bad mood.

“What were you arguing about with your dad?”

The younger boy looked up, a dark look on his face.

“You saw that did you?”

Turning his back to Hoseok, he began messing with one of the posters that had been haphazardly tapped to the wall.

“I was arrested. At The Monsta.”

Hoseok couldn’t help the rush of fear at the mention of the arrest. The younger explained what had happened earlier that day.

“Man that’s wild.”

Changkyun pulled a face, “You can certainly say that again.”

He paused as if a battle was raging in his own mind. When he spoke again, it was low and filled with anger.

“They’re also releasing Minkyun next week. Apparently the evidence used to convict him has been overturned.”

Hoseok’s mouth dropped open into an O. No wonder the other boy was livid. A shiver went up his spine, if Minkyun was released back onto the streets it could mean real danger to the Heirs, the fragile peace between the gangs but more importantly to their budding romance. Had the woman at the animal shelter not said Minkyun had broken Ilhoon and Roona up. There would be no doubt he would try to do it to them too and the consequences would be worse.

“My parents keep saying he's changed. Bullshit! And if he thinks he can just waltz back into my life then he had another thing coming.”

Changkyun sat beside him, twiddling his thumbs together.

They sat in silence side by side. Hoseok bit his lip as he looked out the side of his eye at Changkyun. Despite the brave face he was putting on, he looked so small.

“What happens to us? You know, when Minkyun is released?”

Changkyun’s jaw shifted into a hard set, eyes during a hole into the worn rug in front of him.

“Nothing changes between us! Nothing! If he finds out then he will be the one who gets hurt.”

Hoseok’s eyes widened at the words before he let out a shaky breath.

“Good! Good, yeah he won’t get to us like he did with Ilhoon and Roona.”

He knew the minute the words slipped out his mouth that he had fucked up. Changkyun turned to him, face twisted in confusion.

“What? What do you mean like Ilhoon and Roona?”

Mouth opening and closing as excuses filled his brain. But every way he tested it, the truth sounded bad. How could he justify knowing something about Ilhoon and keeping it secret?

“Hoseok!”

“Its just there have been some things I found out and I think Minkyun may have had something to do with…I mean I think Ilhoon may have been pushed to do what he did.”

He tried to swallow, mouth having gone dry. He needed to explain further trying to make the dark look on Changkyun’s face disappear.

“That woman at the shelter said Minkyun caught them, together. Roona was an Heir, the sister of the leader. I recognized her face in one of the pictures you have. She’s my cousin. She was kicked out of the family the same time Ilhoon would have died. I don’t know the full story but what if Minkyun found them and forced them apart.”

Changkyun looked as if he had been slapped.

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

There was a hint of betrayal in the younger’s voice. Hoseok shrunk away from it.

“I…I don’t know.”

Changkyun had turned away from him, shoulders hunched in frustration and despair. It made Hoseok feel sick.

“I didn’t mean to keep this from you, I just didn’t…”

He stopped. What was his reason for not telling the other? Because he was scared? Because a small part of him felt powerful knowing something the other didn’t? 

“Is this some kind of sick game? Are you trying to fuck with me?”

Changkyun was approaching in a predator-like stalk. He backed up feeling his knees hit the bed.

“What no? I just… how was I supposed to know you didn’t know? Changkyun please. I told you now right? We can figure the rest out together.”

He was begging now but he could see the tears forming in Changkyun’s eyes. He looked tired, a bone deep exhaustion that didn’t look right in such a young person. Turning away Changkyun looked like he was going to kick him out but instead he stopped.

“What else are you keeping from me?”

Hoseok’s breath caught in his throat. Panic settling in. This was his moment. He could confess it all. His broken family, their bankruptcy, his forced relationship with Hyerin and now arranged marriage. But as Changkyun looked at him, his eyes begging to not be hurt anymore, Hoseok brought himself to lie once more.

“Nothing, there is nothing else.”

He approached Changkyun, tears silently sliding down the younger boy’s face. Pulling the other into a hug. There was resistance at first before Changkyun turned and fell into the embrace. Carefully he maneuvered them towards the bed so that he was sitting against the pillows, Changkyun curled into his chest. Pressing a kiss to the creased forehead. The tears started for both of them then. Changkyun’s because things were just too much and Hosoek because he had lied again, over and over to the one person he didn’t want to lie too. If Changkyun found out it would break him and Hosoek didn’t think he could live without the younger boy, not when he had finally found someone he truly loved.

He let Changkyun cry for as long as he needed. Until he felt the steading of breath. Carefully lying down he pulled Changkyun into him. In his sleep the boy looked how a 16 year old should. Soft without the responsibility of an entire gang on his shoulders. Hoseok stroked a finger against his face.

“I love you Im Changkyun.”

——————

When Changyun awoke the next morning he felt an immense warm weight on him. His eyes refused to open, hoping to block out the light filtering in through the broken blinds. Shifting to figure what the weight on top of him was. It felt like a body, at least it was breathing as evident from the roaring snore in his ear.

Memories of the night before came rushing back. Hoseok must have stayed the night, stayed to comfort him but it did nothing to deter the unsure feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why hadn’t Hoseok told him about his brothers before hand? Sure he had clearly said he hadn’t known Changkyun didn’t know but it still didn’t feel right.

Roona had been a Heir. That would explain why she only came over when no one else was home, why Ilhoon had made the young Changkyun promise not to tell anyone about her.

A flash of anger went though him. Their relationship had been one more casualty of the feud. Now more than ever he wished he could talk to Roona, have her explain what had really happened that day, shed some light of the darkness he had kept at bay for so long. Biting his lip he wondered if he could get answers another way.

Carefully extracting himself from Hoseok’s grasp. The boy slept like a log as Changkyun started rummaging around the drawer beside his bed. The envelope had to in there. Frustrated he slammed it shut and hurried over to where some of his other important papers were kept.  
There was nothing there. He knew that he had it though, even in the state he had been he remembered the white envelope laid so carefully under his pillow.

He hadn’t wanted to read it then, images of his brother’s death too fresh in his mind knowing that that envelope contained Ilhoon’s last message addressed solely to him. Then Minkyun had gone mad, the war had begun and Changkyun’s own mind turned dark. The letter long forgotten. But maybe, just maybe it had the answers he needed. But where the hell was it?

Returning to the drawer he emptied the contents. He was still shifting through the papers when Hoseok’s groggy voice interrupted the search. askign what he was doing.

He stood, hands on hips. “A letter. I don’t know where it could be. Oh well. We had better get ready if we want to get to school on time.”

He sat on the bed, mind wondering off. Did the letter really exist, had it been the imaging of a fevered brain hoping for one final piece of closure from the sudden loss.

A kiss to his jaw distracted him from his pondering. The older boy’s cold hands were already seeking refuge underneath Changkyun’s shirt. He shivered at the touch. Hoseok pulled him down so he was lying on his cold pillow.

“Hyung.” He tried to warn but it came out as a breathy moan as the hands shifted down into his pants and a hot mouth attached itself to his neck.

Blood rushed south and he couldn’t help but allow himself to be pushed back into the sheets. The letter, his arrest and thoughts of Minkyun all seeping out his mind as his lust took control.

“We can’t…gonna be late…”

But Hoseok continued his ministrations, now as he straddled the younger boy and pulled off his shirt. Changkyun gasped at the sight, marvelling at the sight in front of him. In his pants his dick twitched and Hoseok smirked.

“Someone is a little excited.” He said leaning into Changkyun shifting his ass back and forth over his crouch. He couldn’t help but let a moan escape his mouth.

“School? Late!” He tried to argue but even it seemed weak to his own ears. Not to mention he wanted this, mind clouding with lust.

He closed his eyes as Hoseok’s hand slide under his boxers and grabbed. He almost came right then but Hoseok covered his mouth with his own.

“Let us be late. I have to give my boyfriend the handjob of his life.”

He wouldn’t argue against that. Instead he let himself sink into lust and the feelings of Hoseok on top of him.

By the time they got to school they were late. The school gates already closed. Thankfully both had experience in being late as they climbed the fence, not caring as the camera watched their break in.

Laughing they walked up the stairs, memories of that morning still cocooning them, keeping them warm and happy. Just before they entered the classroom Hosoek stopped him, their bodies barely touching. Raising his hands to Changkyun’s face, he caressed his cheeks. Warmth flooded the younger boy’s body.

“I wish we could have stayed in the bed. Never have left.”

Their eyes meet and it was like they were the only two people on earth. Hoseok’s mouth opened.

“I lo…”

“Im Changkyun?”

The boys sprang apart as if burned. They turned their head towards the disturbance. Changkyun felt his stomach drop to his knees. The principal stood there, ramrod straight almost like a statue.

“Mr. Im if you would please follow me to my office. There is something I want to talk to you about.”

Changkyun’s eyes fluttered towards Hoseok, who seemed as pale as a sheet. Yet he gave an encouraging smile. Standing straight and smoothing his uniform he followed the principal. As they walked in silence. With the tense atmosphere he couldn’t help but feel like he was walking to his execution. It certainly didn’t help when he passed some of the classrooms, students staring as they walked by.

“Please sit.”

He did as told and the woman sat opposite him. Eyes drifting down, his blood ran cold. On her desk was his arrest sheet. She must have noticed where he was looking. She let out a sigh of defeat.

“Changkyun, I’m not even going to beat around the bush. You’re throwing your life away. This!”

She stabbed the sheet with her finger.

“This is bad! I had no choice but to inform the scholarship review board.”

Changkyun almost launched out his seat. “No please!”

Fear gripped every inch of his body. Without the scholarship he would never leave poverty behind. The principal held up her hands.

“I’m sorry. I had no other choice. They would have found out eventually and then it would be worse. This way I could at least explain that it was an accident. If we hid it from them then you would never have a chance and this school would be blacklisted from putting anyone else forward for five years.”

She stared at him and he felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. It was suffocating. He wished he could just disappear in that moment, cease to exist. No more responsibility, no more uncertainty in the future. His eyes drifted to the floor looking at the plush carpet against his scuffed shoes, forcing himself to hold in the emotions that were bubbling inside of him, threatening to consume him.

“You are one of the top candidates for the scholarship, in the whole country. But you’re already on thin ice. You’re the leader of a known violent gang. Your family name has a bad reputation and then there is your own criminal activity. And I’m not talking about the graffiti or breaking into school. I mean the car theft, the vandalism and whatever else you and the others get involved in.”

Changkyun cringed and the principal continued.

“You were dealt a bad hand in life Changkyun, I get that and I know things have been very hard but if you keep on this way you are never going to reach your full potential.”

She sighed and passed his a thin folder. Cautiously he took it and opened it, his frown deepening as he read.

“What?” He said under his breath.

“I had our lawyers prepare this for you. When the board calls, and they will call, you must give them this speech. Read over it, memorize it!”

He shook his head in disbelief.

“Lee Jooheon dragged me to The Monsta. He said that we could practice music there. We always went in the back entrance. He never said it was a bar?”

He looked up at the woman, her fingers stapled in waiting.

“This is a lie and why would I bring Jooheon into this. I’m throwing him under the bus here.”

The woman squared her shoulders.

“Mr. Lee is not the one under scholarship investigation. What does it matter if the board thinks it was him. You are our shining star Changkyun. You’re the one going places. Lee Jooheon is not! Don’t let something like this stop you from making it, from making us proud.”

The fear of losing his scholarship place had slowly warped to anger with each word the woman spoke.

Their shining star? Was she seriously trying to take credit for his hard work?

“How dare you?” He said in more of a growl. His hand fisted the paper, slowly scrunching it between them.

“Mr. Im!”

He launched forward slamming his palms to the table. Liking the way she jumped back.

“How dare you! Everything that I have done I have done myself. This school has never once helped me so don’t you even think about taking any credit for my success.”

He threw the document back at her.

“I don’t need your excuses. I will never blame my friends! Lee Joohoen has done more for me than this school ever has.”

He grabbed his backpack and moved towards the door.

“If you don’t do this. We can’t protect you!”

He glared at her.

“I don’t need your protection. It is you who needs me!”

His hand grabbed the handle and was about to pull it open when she spoke again, this time a threat.

“Oh and Changkyun. I don’t care what you and Mr. Shin do on your spare time but it may be best to be more careful at school.”

Ignoring the flash of panic inside him he turned back to her. She seemed to genuinely give a shit and he hated her for it. He gave a humourless laugh and flipped her off before pulling open the door and storming off towards his first class.

The teacher didn’t even ask him where he had been, his mood enough to scare the man off. He ignored the look Hoseok threw him.

“You okay Kyun?” Asked Jooheon once he flopped down at his desk. The red head leaned into him placing a calming hand on his leg. It was what he needed.

“That bitch of a principal tried to get me to blame you for my arrest yesterday so I wouldn’t be kicked out of the scholarship running.”

Jooheon made a soft noise that came out as an Oh. The red head seemed to be thinking, until he met Changkyun’s eyes. Not even flinching at the fire in them.

“You should listen to her. You need that scholarship man. I don’t!”

He shook his head ready to argue back when Jooheon’s hand shot in the air.

“Sir can Changkyun and I be excused.”

The teacher blink at the rude interruption.

“First of all it is may I be excused and secondly…”

“Thank you sir.”

Jooheon pulled the Outsider leader to his feet and dragged the angry boy out the room. He dragged him all the way to the music room and closed the door behind them.

“Why did we have to leave the classroom?” He asked with a low tone hand floppy towards the door. His anger barely contained. Not angry at Jooheon but with everything else.

His best friend’s hands up and down his arms.

“Because I know you better than I know myself and I know that you are minutes a way from an outburst and I thought perhaps you would like to be somewhere quiet and safe in order to do it.”

Angrily poking his tongue against his cheek, his nose twitchy before the freak out. Jooheon took a few steps back.

“3, 2, 1…” the elder counted under his breath and sure enough as soon as he got down to one. Changkyun face twisted in anger, teeth bared as he kicked at at the nearest desk.

“How dare she ask me to betray you like that. Her shining star! She never helped me. I work two jobs just to pay for the textbooks and pretentious uniform they make us wear. Blazers? Who the hell decided on that shit?”

He grabbed one of the empty trash cans and launched it across the room with a yell. Jooheon look on impassively.

“Does she have any idea who I am? Why the hell would I betray my best friend? I am so sick of people thinking they can control me. Thinking I am still some kid then giving all these responsibilities to me. Oh and don’t get me started about Minkyun and my family. What do they expect? For me to happily welcome him home? If that asshole shows his face around here I will pummel him.”

He punched the wall over and over, not caring when the skin on his hand split and blood stained the walls. Finally he felt Jooheon’s arms encircle around him trapping his shaking hands by his side. In the back hug Jooheon spoke soothing words into his neck, knowing how to calm the storm.

Changkyun felt the anger slip away from him until it was replaced with bone-deep exhaustion. He gripped the arms around his chest like a life line. Jooheon’s calming words turned to ones of reassurance and warmth.

“I can’t do this anymore hyung!” He said in a small, helpless voice.

It was the truth. He felt like he was drowning. Every time he found happiness, it seemed to be fleeting, ripped out from under him. His morning with Hoseok seemed so distant now, almost like a dream.

“You can do this Kyun! You know why? Because you are strong! You are smart, strong and damn sexy.”

He gave a sad, hiccup like laugh at that. Jooheon maneuvered him so they were facing each other. Changkyun pouted trying to hide his true crushing misery.

“Kyunnie I don’t care if you need to trash my name and call my mother my whore if it means you getting that scholarship. Listen I know I’m not as smart as Dior but I’m about to drop some wisdom here man. So cold, hard truths; the thing is we look up to you. You are the first of us that may actually get out of here. Become something more than another Gwangju loser. I know everything is against you and it always will be but you are our inspiration!”

Changkyun went to pull away. All to aware of his friend’s expectations for him. Jooheon pulled him back.

“But Kyunnie. It is your life and your life alone! If you don’t make the scholarship, if you don’t become a multi-billionaire then that is okay! You do you!cBecause it is not up to us, not me, not the grouchy principal and not your parents. Okay?”

He nodded and pushed himself into his friends arms for a hug. Jooheon patted his back.

“And if you don’t get the scholarship then there is always our music career. Besides rappers who have been arrested have a far higher chance of being successful. At least in America!”

That brought a smile to his face at the mental image of him and Jooheon rapping at the MTV music awards. But the reminder of his arrest brought back memories of Minkyun. Pushing away he walked to the mirror, refusing to meet his own eyes.  
He told Jooheon about Minkyun’s impending release. He made sure to leave out Hoseok and his part in the whole debacle.

“There is something else. I think Minkyun had something to do with Ilhoon’s death. I found out he may have pushed him to doing what he did. I don’t think it was completely heartbreak that did it. I just wish I could talk to Roona.”

Jooehon turned away from him, his shoulders hunched. That hadn’t been the reaction he expected. He had expected shock, maybe anger not this. He knew this mood on his best friend. Jooheon was hiding something.

“Hyung?”

Jooheon turned back to him and rubbed a frustrated hand through his hair.

“It’s not…I didn’t mean…I just.”

Bad mood returning with vigour, his face hardened. What was his friend hiding? Jooheon must have sensed this.

“I er, saw your parents yesterday when I was released. They already told me about Minkyun. Yeah thats how I knew. I didn’t know about him having anything to do with Ilhoon though. Do you really think thats true Kyun? I mean he started a war for Ilhoon, because that Heir girl broke his heart.”

The bell rang signalling the next class was gonna start. Jooheon pulled him back into a hug.

“We will deal with Minkyun’s release when it happens. The gang is yours not his anymore. Now come on. We have gym with Dior and I need to see her in that uniform.”

Changkyun smiled and watched his friend practically skip out the door. As he disappeared around the corner Changkyun’s smile slipped off his face, a hard look replacing it.

He had never mentioned Roona being an Heir. So how did Jooheon know?

 

—————-

 

Kihyun chewed on the edge on his pen. Nerves stabbing at ever inch of him. No one else seemed to notice that he was practically vibrating. He didn’t even notice as Jooheon had left the room with Changkyun as he flipped back and forth between the class’s textbook and the notes under it.

“You’re ready Kihyun.” He whispered to himself.

The past few days had been such a whirlwind that he had almost forgotten about the interview he had that afternoon. Harvard! He had the marks, had the money to afford it but he still had to pass the interview. An hour long interview in English!

Despite still been made at Hyunwoo for ditching him again, he turned to him for a little advice, maybe even some reassurance. His boyfriend was in a whispered conversation with Hoseok. He managed to catch a few words. Changkyun and secret came up a few times but he didn’t understand it and at that moment didn’t care. He needed someone to talk to about his own fears. He patted Hyunwoo’s back. Waiting for him to turn around. He did not. Patting harder Hyunwoo finally turned with a roll of his eyes.

“What!”

His tone was hostile. If Kihyun hadn’t been a ball of nerves he would have apologized for interrupting the seemingly important conversation. But things were already rocky between them in his mind so he instead shied away, mumbling a quick nothing. Hyunwoo shook his head and went back to his conversation. Kihyu’s shoulders drooped.

Something hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot and turned to glare at the offending object. The scrunched up ball of paper stared blankly back at him. He looked behind him, brows furrowed. Who dared throw it?

Minhyuk waved before pointing at his phone.

“Read your text!” He mouthed.

Cautiously turning back he dug his phone out of his bag, thankful the teacher was to wrapped up in his own work to notice.

-“Are you okay? I can see you practically vibrating from here!”

Lip jutting out at the message he typed in his response. Minhyuk, an Outsider and his supposed nemesis noticed something was wrong when his boyfriend and supposed friends hadn’t even cared enough to ask about the interview. An interview they had all known about.

He hit send and turned back to his notes. But his brain took in no info as it ran over his emotional turmoil. In his lap the phone vibrated twice.

-“Harvard? Dude you are smart as hell. That is so awesome. To bad you can’t act for shit!”  
-“JK but seriously. You are gonna nail that interview and if you don’t buy me a ticket to America and I will beat the shit out of them!”

He wanted to cry. How was it the Outsider was more supportive than his own friends? He sent back a gif of a hamster throwing hearts. He couldn’t refrain from smiling when he heard the snicker from behind him.

————————

Dior threw her head back as she laughed at Sooee’s story. She seriously needed to spend more time with her female friends. The guys just had so much drama. The group made their way to the new gym room where sounds of squeaky shoes and balls bouncing was echoing around them.

“So it is true that the boss got arrested for stabbing a police officer last night?” Asked the short haired Dami. Her eyes shining behind her massive glasses.

Dior almost burst out laughing. It was amazing how fast rumours spread, even amongst the Outsiders.

“He didn’t stab anyone. It was a mistake. Someone called in an anonymous tip.”

Dami blushed, “Oh. Well he is still super cool anyway.”

Dior raised her brows at the blush on the young girls face.

“Choi Dami do you have a crush on our leader.”

“What no!” She spluttered out, blush deepening.

Dior burst out laughing at how cute the girl was. She didn’t have the heart to tell her there was little chance of reciprocation seeing as though he was with Hoseok. There was no doubt they were together. The fact they had both been late may not have been a massive giveaway but the worried look Hoseok had thrown Changkyun when he came back into the classroom was. Then of course there was the hickey on Changkyun’s neck. She had caught but a small glimpse of it. It practically screamed branded by the enemy. She thought it was cute. She would also have to teach him about cover-up.

“Unnie would you maybe ask Changkyun if he is single?” Dami asked with wide, hopefully eyes.

Dior cocked her head in sympathy.

“I’m sorry Dami but I’m pretty sure he mmm has someone already.”

Dami’s shoulders sagged but Dior’s attention had been pulled to the other side of the gym where the Heir boys were stretching. The girls including Hyerin were in the stands. They didn’t do gym, they all had some excuse. Hyungwon looked up at her entry and gave a small wave. She smiled back. He looked adorable in his outfit. His gym shorts riding a little higher than everyone else due to his height. Even from this distance she saw his eyes roaming across her body and was delighted as he coughed and turned away. Naughty boy she thought to herself.

“Hey Di!”

Jooheon almost ran full speed into her and she had to step out the way. Somehow he was already sweaty. Rolling her eyes she pushed him away slightly, at least enough so she could protect her nostrils. Minhyuk, Gunhee and Changkyun joined them. Beside her Dami squeaked at the latter’s entrance while Sooee wrapped her arms around Gunhee’s neck. The on-again, off-again relationship between the two apparently was on.

Jooheon smiled up at her, his puppy in love eyes complementing the dumb smile on his face. She patted him on the cheek and turned towards Changkyun. There was a stormy look on his face as he watched Jooheon’s every move.

“So what did Principal dick head want with you?” Asked Minhyuk before she could. Curse that twin telepathy.

The leader made a sound of disgust and shoved his hand into the shallow pockets on his shorts. Somehow in his all white gym outfit that was a little too big, he still looked like a bad ass.

“She told the scholarship review board about his arrest and then told him he has to blame me for it when they ask about it.” Jooheon answered throwing his arm around Changkyun’s shoulders. Shocked she looked at the younger boy while Minhyuk started cursing the principal’s name.

“I told him to do it. That scholarship matters more than my reputation with some flouncy big wigs in Seoul.”

Changkyun shrugged the arm off and sighed.

“That’s not the point. I am not blaming you for something like that. I will fix it. I don’t lie.”

He hissed out the last part but Dior couldn’t figure out who it was directed at. None of the boys seemed to notice though as they continued talking about the arrest and what they had managed to find out from Junior at The Monsta.

“Di. I will need you and Min to go and ask Junior for the tapes. We’re banned now because we are under 18. You guys are of age.”

She nodded in agreement and was about to ask for more information when the gym teacher’s whistle blasted the air.

“Alright kids find a partner it’s time for core exercises.”

Dami slide led up beside her but the teacher’s booming voice sounded again.

“And today’s class is about trust so Outsider’s I want you with the Heirs.”

It was silent as the information sunk in. Then came the outrage. Hyungwon caught her eye and she smiled. Beside her Changkyun did the same to Hoseok.

The whistle blew again.

“Anyone unwilling to cooperate will be put in detention for the rest of the week.”

That seemed to sober everyone up.

“Fuck this. I ain’t working out with any of those…” Gunhee stopped short as Hoseok now stood right in front of Changkyun. He held out his hand.

“Wanna be my partner?”

Only Dior noticed the way the leader’s ears went red and the way his hand reached up almost to take Hoseok’s. It brought a smile to her face.

“Sure as long as you can keep up.”

As the leader’s walked into place Minhyuk held up his hand and waved at Kihyun who looked embarrassed at the attention.

“Hey Kiki join me!”

Kihyun hurried over and they disappeared to one of the corners chatting away about the play. Before long most of them had paired off. Some of the Heirs had walked off preferring detention to peace keeping. None of the Outsiders left, not without Changkyun’s permission and he was happily holding down Hoseok’s feet as he did push ups. They seemed so lost in each other’s presence they could barely keep their love struck smiles off their faces.

“They are so banging!” She whispered to herself.

“What?” Hyungwon asked mid sit up. She had made sure to partner with him despite the jealous looks thrown in their direction by some of the other boys. She jerked her head in the leaders’ direction.

“Di not this again.”

She huffed, unsure how he could he so blind. She turned his head so he was facing them. Slowly his brow creased.

“Oh!”

She nodded glad he had finally understand. He leaned back.

“I’m happy for them.”

“As I am too but thats not the point. Things are more dangerous for them than it is for us. Wait here I will be right back.”

She practically sped across the gym floor clearly her throat beside them. She tried not to giggle as they looked up at her in shock.

“Kyunnie. Can I talk to you for a second please?” The leader’s face seemed painted red with his blushing. Throwing a look in Hoseok’s direction he carefully followed Dior out. As soon as they were free she pulled him into a hug.

“Oh my god. I am so happy for you!”

“Eh what?”

She let him go and dusted the lint off his shoulder like a proud mother.

“You and Hoseok silly.”

Changkyun stopped breathing.

“I eh, I…what are you talking…”

He looked away mid sentence at the look on her face. She was taking no nonsense from him.

“Kyun you don’t need to keep anything from me. After all you know about Hyungwon and I.”

A flash of different emotions crossed his face as his brain went through all the problems it had. A shy smile peeked out.

“I really like him!”

A giggle bubbled up in her and she bounced up and down with excitement. Changkyun gave her a light push.

“Stoooop you are making me embarrassed.” But the smile didn’t leave his face.

She giggled, “Tell me everything!”

He squeaked. Im Changkyun actually squeaked before he told her about his first love. From their first kiss, their circus date to that mornings activities. She was reminisce to admit she too squeak with each adorable detail.

“I like like him Di! But I’m scared. There is so much that could go wrong. Not just because of the gangs but he is rich. What if he realizes our lives are too different? What if he is just using me?”

That clenched her heart. He looked so vulnerable and she hated it because she felt the same way. She knew Hyungwon didn’t care that she was poor but he still didn’t fully understand it. She would always have the shadow of poverty as part of her. It didn’t matter now but what about the future when lust and infatuation went away and they settled into their relationship. What happened when the rose coloured glasses came off?

She nudged his side.

“Let’s not worry about that now. Lets enjoy what we have!”

———

After his foray with Changkyun that morning, Hoseok was practically riding a happiness high. It had only been bolstered with the small, innocent touches during gym. But now Changkyun had left with Dior and he had partnered up with Hyungwon, who seemed partly put out by the action too.

“So any info about who called the attack?” Hyungwon asked as they did squats alongside each other. Hoseok grimaced. In all the madness that was his impending marriage and Changkyun’s arrest he had completely forgotten about why the young leader had even gone to The Monsta.

“Oh mmm no I tried to get some information out of Changkyun but he didn’t want to talk.”

Hyungwon, whose squats was more of some half hearted bend, sighed.

“Yeah Dior didn’t even want to talk last night. She was so worked up about the arrest that she didn’t even want to watch the movie.”

Hoseok stopped mid squat and levelled Hyungwon with a look.

“The movie?”

Hyungwon’s eyes suddenly went wide with realization of what he just said.

“Mmm I mean I saw her out a the theatre with some friends and I was trying to listen into their conversation.”

Hoseok backed up, “You were stalking her?”

Hyungwon waved frantically at the questioning, his face filled with panic.

“No! No she was…mmm…I…”

The whistle blew for the students to regroup in front of the teacher. Hyungwon sighed in relief and practically ran off. Leaving Hoseok behind in confusion but he shrugged it off. Hyungwon wasn’t always good with his words. Maybe this was one of those times. Grouping besides his friends noticing that Changkyun and Dior were still missing. What was keeping them so long?

Class ended and the students went off for their showers. This was one of the few times the gangs actually shared facilities even if they tried to avoid each other as much as possible! This time however it seemed Minhyuk and Kihyun had other plans. The two had grown closer this year despite their ribbing. Hoseok knew he wasn’t the only one watching their interaction as they, both half dressed went over some notes for their play.

He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He knew it was hypocritical of him to be against any contact by the gangs. But Minhyuk was a scoundrel and if Kihyun was hitching himself to that boat then it was going to cause a lot of problems. Apparently he wasn’t the only one as Jooheon forced himself between the two. Gunhee hovering close by cracking his knuckles.

“Know your place Heir!” Jooheon got into Kihyun face. The shorter boy shying away. Hyunwoo rushed forward ready to come to his boyfriend’s defence. But Kihyun moved away from him much to Hoseok and Hyunwoo’s bewilderment.

“Ya Jooheon-ah know your place. So back off!” Said Minhyuk pulling the red head away. Ripples of anger and confusion went through the crowd. Gunhee, ever quick to anger, pulled Minhyuk’s arm.

“The fuck you doing man?”

MInhyuk got in the other Outsider’s face.

“Talking with my friend so back off Gunhee before I break your nose.”

Hoseok looked back and forth between the two wondering what planet he had just entered. Jooheon looked just as confused but Gunhee was enraged. Grabbing Minhyuk’s half buttoned shirt he pulled them close. Minhyuk’s face turned into a growl.

“Your friend? He is a fucking Heir the last time I checked. I don’t know what has gotten into you but I don’t like it.”

“How about you leave him alone.” Came Kihyun’s voice. The timid tremor was there but he remained steadfast as Gunhee turned on him. Hyunwoo came between them.

“Kihyun don’t. You could get hurt!”

Bu the shorter boy wasn’t listening as he push the shocked Hyunwoo aside.

“What the hell do you care hyung? And as for you Gunhee maybe it is time for you to grow out of your hate and let people be friends with whoever they want to be friends with.”

Gunhee rushed Kihyun but Minhyuk was faster as he slammed Gunhee into the lockers while Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun away. Hoseok had to enter the fray coming between the brawling Outsiders and Jooheon. He held up his hands but Jooheon was advancing as Minhyuk and Gunhee grappled for control.

BANG

Everyone stopped at the sound of the door slamming again the wall. Some of the Outsiders audibly swallowed as Changkyun stood in the doorway, the light from the outside haloed against his intimidating form. Behind him a terrified Seokwan looked in.

The leader stalled in, eyes transfixed on his friends who stood with their heads down. Even Hoseok felt a twinge of shame.

“The hell is the meaning of this?” He asked stopping in front of Gunhee and Minhyuk.

“He started it. Acting all friendly with a goddamn Heir!.”

Changkyun’s eyes drifted to Minhyuk who was glaring at Gunhee as the wound on his lip had reopened, blood trickling down his face.

“I don’t see an issue with it!”

It was like a judges navel as Changkyun spoke. Every head whipped to him in shock. An Outsider leader was saying it was okay to be friends with each other. Hoseok couldn’t help the shot of pride through him and he stood up taller.

“I agree so what if they are friends? It causes no harm.”

He said this to Kihyun but the smaller boy looked away. Not quite the reaction he was looking for.

“No harm? Shut up rich boy!” Jooheoh hissed out but shut up when Changkyun’s steely glare landed on him. Gunhee apparently had decided this was the hill he died on.

“First you launch the investigation only when a Heir gets hurt then you defend a friendship with one. What’s next hey Changkyun? You gonna start inviting them over, start dating them. Sounds awfully traitorous don’t you think.”

The atmosphere turned icy and Hosoek couldn’t figure out why the Outsider’s all took a stop back. Jooheon even bumping into him as he moved away. There was legitimate fear in their faces.

“I’ll give you one chance to take that statement back!” Changkyun said. Voice completely devoid of any emotion and yet it sent chills down his spine. Gunhee’s lip curled.

“I said your a traitor…”

Changkyun slammed Gunhee against the lockers. Hand clenched around Gunhee’s throat as his toes barely skimmed the ground. He tried to pry the fingers from his neck, his anger melting away to panic.

Hoseok’s own heart was beating like mad. He was terrified. This wasn’t his Changkyun. This boy who held Gunhee, his face a mask of cold, hard fury was no his Changkyun. None of the other Outsiders went to help, too scared to break rank.

“Boss please. I’m sorry.” Gunhee choked out.

Changkyun released him and tuned away. Eyes roaming over his gang.

“I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour. I will not allow us to attack each other because of who we choose to be friends with. If Minhyuk or any of us chose to befriend an Heir, then I expect support. Do I make myself clear.”

The Outsider’s nodded. Silence reigned.

“Good.”

He turned to Gunhee who was looking up from the floor with big eyes.

“As for you. This is the second time this week you have questioned me, questioned my loyalty. Until further notice you are out of the gang.”

Hoseok gasped. He wasn’t the only one. Kicking someone out, even temporarily was unheard of. The main Outsider’s looked too shocked to move but Gunhee crawled across the floor on his knees. He grabbed at Changkyun.

“Please boss. No! I’m sorry. Don’t do this! Please this gang is all I had.”

Looking down at the begging gangster Changkyun’s anger didn’t change, “You should have thought about that before then.”

And with that he walked away, the rest of the Outsiders solemnly following behind. Jooheon was last to go staring at the shaking Gunhee who remained at his knees, his face crumpled in absolute shock.

The red head shook his head. “You just had to push him didn’t you?”

Gunhee looked up at him practically begging but Jooheon shrugged and strolled after the leader. Leaving him alone with the Heirs. Finally the rest of the Heirs left too.

“Kihyun?” Hyunwoo broke the silence trying to get his boyfriend’s attention. The smaller boy pushed away his hand before squaring his shoulders. Hoseok looked between his two friends unsure what was going on but a bad feeling rested in the pit of his stomach.

Sure enough Kihyun tried to side step Hyunwoo but was stopped.

“Why are you acting like this?”

“Why? Seriously Hyunwoo you ignore me, forget abut our dates. You don’t call when I got hurt, not even a text. You go running the minute anyone else needs help but with me, your supposed boyfriend you couldn’t be bothered. I have my interview today and you haven’t once asked if I’m doing okay. Minhyuk, someone who supposedly is my enemy has spoken to me more about it than you have. I’m done I’m tried of been last on your priorities.”

Carefully he unclasped the chain that always hung around his neck, the chain Hyunwoo had given him when they had first started dating. He held it out at Hyunwoo. The older boy shook his head his own breathing heavy. Kihyun growled and shoved it into his chest.

“Kihyun please don’t do this.”

Hoseok’s own heart broke at the vulnerability in his friend’s voice but Kihyun blinked back his own tears.

“We’re done.”

And with that he walked away. Sidestepping Hyungwon who looked utterly lost at what to do. Hoseok had to agree he felt the same way so he walked over to his friend who was staring at the chain like it held all the answers in the world.

——————-

Changkyun barged into their hideout. Anger slowly fading to a painful sorrow. He hated himself for what he had just done. Hate himself for letting the monster inside him come out. Behind him Minhyuk and Jooheon followed. They knew he needed them and he hated that too. Why should they be burdened by him? Seokwon had escorted the rest of the Outsiders back to class. They didn’t need to see anymore of their leader’s break down.

He lashed out at some of the random objects in the room. The sound of them clattering to the floor like a bomb to their ears. The more he there things, the faster the sadness took hold until a sob broke through. Jooheon’s arms were around him right away.

“Its okay! It’s okay!”

He shook his head into Jooheon’s chest.

“I fucked up.”

Jooheon made a noise deep in his chest, “Okay so that wasn’t ideal but you showed power in there. Gunhee is a loose canon we all know that. Give him a few days to cool down and then reinstate him. Either way the Heirs were terrified. You should have seen them, they know what a badass you are now.”

That made him feel worse. The thought that Hoseok had seen him for who he truly was made him feel sick. A fresh wave of tears hit him.

“Hmm Minhyuk a little help here.” Jooheon asked in a panic sighing Minhyuk walked over spun Changkyun around and slapped him hard across the face. The noise reverberated off the walls. To stunned to understand what had just happened Changkyun grabbed his stinging cheek.

“What the hell?” Jooheon said pushing Minhyuk away but the blond raised a bored eyebrow.

“There now you can stop beating yourself up. Gunhee’s an asshole and you have anger issues. So what? Get over it! You did what you did because you care about us. All of us. Gunhee needs to come down a notch or two! He will realize you did that because you care about him too.”

Lowering his head he lets Minhyuk’s words wash over him.

“But the others are going to hate me. And the Heirs are scared of me.”

“No we’re not!”

All heads turned to the doors. Kihyun stood in the doorway and gave a little wave.

“Sorry to barge in like this but I just wanted to make sure you guys were okay and also to say thank you. Changkyun you have stood up for me more times than my actual friends have. You’re a good person.”

Changkyun nodded in thanks. He didn’t feel any better but at least his friends and the one odd Heir were helping him.

“Listen you guys go back to class. I’ll be right behind you.”

The others shared a look but agreed to go. Minhyuk and Kihyun walking off together. Jooheon stuck around before pulling his friend into a hug.

“You are the best friend I could ever ask for Kynnie and the best leader for this gang too!”

A smile peeked through the darkness as he waved his friend off. He didn’t plan on following them through. No, he was going to sit and sulk in the gym for the rest of the day. He crawled onto the stage and pulled out his phone. Cat videos always helped him feel better.

A long line of text messages light up the screen. Most of them were from Hoseok. His heart skipped a heart as the phone opened.

“Hey are you okay?”

“If you want to talk just call me! I am here for you no matter what.”

“Kihyun just dumped Hyunwoo so I’m gonna have to deal with that but wanna hang out this afternoon. Maybe grab a meal, and a movie?.”

He giggled at that. Heart bursting that Hoseok in fact didn’t hate him, nor apparently did the rest of his friends. Except maybe Gunhee. He sighed. Opening up a message to the boy he began to type up an apology. Jooheon’s words came back to him, telling him to give the boy some time to cool down. He sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket. The advice was good.

An hour later and he could feel his eyes start to close as the nyan cat theme song played onscreen. Getting more comfortable he closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wonder.

He was on stage, he and Jooheon spitting fire as massive crowds called their name. In the crowd Hoseok winked up at him.

His nose twitched. A bitter smell drifted towards him. Wooden and ashy. He snuggled deepen into his place. He hated this gym with it’s weird smells, drafts and noises. The smell was getting stronger and Changkyun couldn’t help but cough. He sat up and wiped his mouth. His brain hot wiring to what it was.

Smoke.

He was smelling smoke. Getting to his feet, he coughed again and thats when he saw it. The room was filling with smoke. A crackle drew his attention to the window. Orange, yellow and black flames danced high.

He breath hitched . The gym was on fire and he was inside.


	12. Act 2 Scene 6

The gym began to fill with smoke. The swirling grey clouds were everywhere. Surrounding Changkyun, seeping into his nose, his lungs. Thick with ash as it tore through the condemned building. Cracks as the flames danced from one dry timber to old, dry insulation. 

Not caring to grab anything but his cellphone, Changkyun bolted for the door. He could not panic, not now. No matter how hard his heart was beating against his ribs. He hit the door with a crash but it did not budge. Righting himself he pushed against the door again, hoping to hear the familiar squeak of it opening. Instead it budged an inch then stopped dead. A scrap of something blocking his path and a squeak of fear from his own mouth. It was okay! 

But it wasn’t okay. Panic gripped his throat as he jiggled the door, hoping it would swing open. Whatever was holding it closed had wedged itself into the ground.

Crack.

He shied away from the noise, feeling less like a teenager and more like a terrified child. The flames had started to engulf the whole building, climbing higher and higher. His rational brain told him this didn’t make sense, the fire shouldn’t have spread so quickly. A faulty wire or something natural wouldn’t have spread the fire so fast nor would it have barricaded the doors. Which left only one possible option. Some one had set the gym alight. 

Coughing, placing his arm across his mouth he took off across the room toward the old coaches office and the back exit. No one used it. There had never been any use for a back entrance.

“No!” He screamed as the door locked tight. Old chains stopping him from reaching freedom. He could see the clear, bright sunlight of freedom through the small crack. Dread set in. He was trapped. 

Fear gripped him as his eyes began to water from the smoke filling the gym. 

He ran back to the main hall pulling his phone from his pocket. The battery was dangerously low. 

‘Please’ he begged it as he desperately fumbled to call emergency services. Choking out what he could, they assured him there were on their way. But as the line clicked shut a beam from the roof clattered to the floor. Slowly his head turned upwards and he let out a cry of fear. Flames cascaded the roof in small blue and red hued flames. He didn’t have long. He needed to get out now!

The emergency services wouldn’t get there in time. He needed out now! The dial tone rang again. 

“Pick up pick up come on!”

“Hey you got Jooheon if I ain’t answering its cos I’m in detention or some shit.”

With a cry of utter despair, Changkyun scrolled to his next contact. The cracking of the fire, the creaks of the gym as it burned filled his ears.

Hoseok answered on the third ring.

“Kyun why are you call…”

“Hoseok please you have to help. The gym is on fire. I’m stuck. Please!”

His voice cracked on the last word. He was tying very hard not to cry.

“What? Hold on…Oh fuck. Fire!” He screamed as if yelling to others on the other side. He must have been able to see the smoke rising in the distance.

“Hold tight Kyun I’m coming to get you.”

The call ended with a click and Changkyun hoped they would get him in time. Clutching the phone to his chest, he carefully made his way slowly to the front entrance. Crouching low as the thick smoke descending. Chest burning and eyes watering they were practically burning themselves. He didn’t want to die. Not today! Not like this!

“Kyun?” He could hear someone call his name. He banged on the door.  
“Help I’m in here!”

Fists pounding at the door as the he ran towards it, the smoke attempting to slip into his lungs. Attempting to choke him. He banged his hands in return to the door.

“I’m in here. Hurry.”

“Just hold on there’s something blocking the door.” Came Hoseok’s panicked voice, strained on the other side.

“Dude help me lift this!” Hoseok instructed whoever was with him.

Changkyun sunk down to his knees, the feeling of light headedness taking over. He tried to figure out if it was because of panic or lack of oxygen in the air. He really didn’t want to die. Coughing away the burn in the back of his throat. The sounds of hurried voices drifted through the orchestra of crackles and cracks from the fire!. Though the haze he watched as the gym burned, the flames dripping down the old stage pillars. Slowly encroaching on the old throne. Already he grieved for the place. 

The gym wasn’t just a place for the Outsiders to congregate. It was their safe place, as much as a decrepit old building could be. A home. It was where Gunhee came when his father’s beatings got to much. It was where Seven came when he wanted to try study, away from his eight relentless brothers. It was the place they all came to forget the worst part of their lives, their problems that clawed at their throats. The gym represented them, all the Outsiders and now it was burning. What symbolism was behind that he wondered.

The door suddenly swung open, daylight streaming in and a par of arms grabbed him. Pulled him into the sunlight as he coughed and spluttered staring still into the fire. The flames had finally enveloped the throne.

Hosoek pulled him towards the fields far from the gym. Hyunwoo was there too hands holding a thick pipe he had used to pry open the door. Hoseok enveloped him in a hug, shaking breath in his neck as he pulled the boy tight. But Changkyun was in shock, to much to hug him back.

Hoseok shuddered from some kind of unknown emotion as he continued to thank god. It wasn;wasn’t god who had saved him though. Changkyun’s eyes were fixed behind him on the gym. He couldn’t help but feel like it was burning away the remnants of his leadership. Who he was perhaps.

The sound of the fire engine broke the atmosphere as it barrelled towards the gym.

“Kyun!”

He turned his soot stained face towards the pounding steps of the Outsiders. Panic looks mixed with shock as Hyunwoo took a step back. Hosoek remained still, by his side. Hand resting on the small of his back.

Jooheon slid to his knees besides the leaders. Kicking up dust, hands frantically searched the younger’s boys face as if checking for any injuries.

“What happened? What?”

His eyes shot up to the Heirs as he protectively pulled Changkyun’s head to his chest.

“What the hell did you do?”

Hoseok growled out this answer, “What did we do?!? Why you insolent little…We rescued him that’s what!”

He could feel Hoseok’ own grip on him tighten

“Someone deliberately set that fire.” Hyunwoo’s calm voice broke the battle.

He pointed towards the building. A clear ring of fire encircled the building, flames climbed higher as the firefighters began to tackle it.

One approached him, his yellow and black outfit making him look like a angry little bee. Dropping beside Changkyun, he immediately placed an oxygen mask over the boy’s head.

“Breath easy now kid.”

One deep breath. Than another. Shuddering as the oxygen expanded his lungs. He had no idea how much he had been struggling to breath. A feeling of calm settle over him making it almost like he was out of his body.  
Somewhere in the back of his mind, his brain supplied the fact he was so paralyzed because he was in shock. 

By the time he was feeling better he had already been rushed to the hospital for a checkup and was now waiting for his release. There had been some smoke on his lungs and they had given him an inhaler to clear it up. 

But it was the heaviness in his heart that hurt the most. Losing the gym was like losing a part of himself and he couldn’t help but feel like a failure. Looking up at the clock on the eggshell walls he was taken aback to see the time pushing 5.30. How had time passed by so fast? 

With a sigh he pulled out his phone to informed the restaurant that he would not be there that night. The owner wasn’t be happy. It was the second night in a row Changkyun had bailed. Granted jail and the hospital were two pretty good excuses.

The doors opened and he hoped it would be Hoseok. The other leader had insisted he come along with Changkyun to make sure he was okay. This had been much to Jooheon’s frustration. The other Outsiders, bar Dior, hadn’t understood why the Heir had been so worried. Why his hands hadn’t left Changkyun’s as they lifted him into the ambulance.

His hopes were dashed as two police officers came into the room instead. The woman was young and dressed in her Constable’s uniform while the man was older, greying around the sides yet still looked dapper in his knee length over coat. He offered a courteous bow.

“We are sorry to barge in on you like this but we need to ask you a few questions.”

With a shrug of consent the constable continued.

“Can you tell us about the event this morning.”

Carefully he recounted what he could of the fire, trying to keep as much emotion away from his statement.

“Thank you Mr. Im but I should have been more clear. I meant the incident this morning with Mr. Lee Gunhee.”

Immediately Changkyun’s heart skipped a heart, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Why did they need to know about that? The male detective must have sensed the hesitation.

“Mr. Im we know you suspended Mr. Lee from the Outsiders. We also know of the boy’s temper, we have arrested him a few times before. Has he made any threats towards you or the other Outsiders? Particularly this morning.”

A wave of anger washed over him. Despite the fight they had had he was still protective of Gunhee, of all his friends. To think they would dare bring his friends into this.

“I don’t see how any of that is relevant to the fire?”

The two officers shared a look before turning back to him. 

“As you are like aware Mr. Im that fire was set intentionally with you inside. This is a case of arson with probable attempted murder. We found a number of empty accelerant cans behind the building. We ran the prints through our base and we got a hit on Mr. Lee Gunhee. He also would have known you were in there…”

Changkyun got off the bed, shaking his head. 

“No! No way! Gunhee may a dick sometimes but he would never, ever do this! No matter what happened this morning, he is my friend.”

The constable gripped his shoulder. He hadn’t realized he was shaking. Lungs were burning with the stress. The constable handed him the inhaler which he gladly took a puff off. She looked into his eyes as if speaking to a child and in a way he was one.

“You must understand the evidence against him is strong. We are still investigating of course which is why we need your information. But regardless we will be arresting him on suspicion.”

They ignored Changkyun’s pleas that Gunhee was innocent, that he would never have set the fire. But a tiny part of him told him Gunhee was capable of it and maybe, just maybe he had done it!

——————

Hoseok drove them home. Heavy afternoon traffic ebbing home. Hyunwoo had been nice enough to borrow them his car. He had dropped it off before heading out to figure out how to fix things with Kihyun. The hospital had kept Changkyun a long time for assessment, long enough to send Hoseok into a spiral of panic.

The ride home was silent except for a few painful sounding coughs from Changkyun.

Understandably the boy was grieving the lose of the gym. The Outsider’s HQ. But what Hosoek could not understand was why he was so adamant that Gunhee hadn’t been the one to start the fire.

“I know he is your friend Kyun. But you kicked him out in front of everyone and the boy has obvious issues…”

“You don’t know him.” Changkyun snapped back, head tilted towards the window, lost in his thoughts. Hoseok rolled his eyes. The case was clear cut, how could the younger boy dispute it. Gunhee had started the fire, knowing Changkyun was in there. Gunhee would have know the fire would have spread like crazy consuming the dry wood and other flammable material.

But why was Changkyun been so stubborn.

“Gunhee is a dick, yes! But he is also kind and caring. No matter how pissed off he got with me, no matter how many punches he swung he would never have set that fire. Would never have done that to me.”

Hoseok just shrugged and pulled the car into the space beneath Changkyun’s home. Changkyun looked up at the building with a sigh. Hoseok clasped the boy’s clammy hands. He didn’t want to fight.

“I’ll drop the car off at Hyunwoo’s and then I’ll be back.”

Changkyun faltered hand on the latch.

“Its probably best if you stay away tonight. I have no doubt Jooheon and the others will be camped up there awaiting information. They won’t be to happy to see you.”

It made sense but Hoseok deflated anyway. After the scare today he wanted to hold his boyfriend close make sure he was still alive. He knew now that there was no way he could live without the other. Changkyun leaned across resting their foreheads together. 

“Thank you for rescuing me. I was so scared.”

Cupping the cheeks he loved so much he nuzzled the younger boy. Placing a tender kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“I would never let anything bad happen to you! I love you!”

Changkyun gasped ever so slightly. Eyes searching Hoseok’s face for any sign of a lie. Finding none he surged forward and captured the other’s lips in a passionate kiss,. Throwing all his emotions into it. Hoseok responded. Finally they pulled away, breathless.

“I love you too!”

Hoseok sat back in his seat, a soppy smile on his face. He was so unbelievably happy. Everything finally felt right in the world like the puzzle pieces of his life had found their missing piece.

“Text me okay, keep talking to me even if we can’t be together.”

Changkyun smiled and nodded. They gave each other one last longing stare before Changkyun climbed out the car. Hoseok gazed with yearning desire as the boy disappeared into the dark recesses of the lobby. A flash of light caught the side of his eye and he turned in time to see the back of a man disappearing down one of the side alleys. He shrugged it away and pulled the car of towards home.

Sending a quick text to Hyunwoo saying he was on his way. He got no response. Pulling up at the Son Grand Estate he was once again floored by how majestic the house was. Like something from Europe. Even amongst the other homes in the wealthy neighbourhood, it dwarfed anything around it. 

His phone pinged. It was a message from Hyunwoo.

“Pls come inside.”

A butler greeted him and took his blazer and bag.

“The young master is upstairs. In his bedroom.”

The two men shared looks. Hyunwoo was never in his bedroom. He was always out playing ball in the backyard or swimming in the indoor pool. Something had to be up. 

Hyunwoo’s bedroom was surprisingly dark. Usually the boy kept the curtains open for as long as he could and when he could no more, then numerous lamps light the vast bedroom. But today the curtains were firmly shut and sad music wafted from the bed. 

Clearly Hyunwoo had been unable to rekindle things with Kihyun.

“Hey.” He said softly to the large bundle of human on the bed.

It beckoned him forward and for his own safely he clicked on the main light. Sitting beside the bundle Hoseok gently stroked it hoping that it was his friend’s back.

“Didn’t go so well hey?”

“He hates me.” Came the muffled voice. 

“He doesn’t…”

The blankets shifted back and Hyunwoo appeared, hair a mess, eyes rimmed red.

“He does. He wants nothing to do with me. He told me that I broke his heart. He didn’t even want to talk to me.”

Hoseok felt bad from his friend, for both Hyunwoo and Kihyun. They had been so happy when they finally got together after years of pining for one another for years. 

“Kihyun is a bit of a dram queen. Give him a few days to calm down, send him a text saying you still love him and want to fix things.”

Hyunwoo let out a breath of dejected air.

“I don’t know if I can. Fix it. To be honest I don’t really know what I did wrong.”

Hoseok shrugged. Unsure of it too. If Kihyun or hell even Hyungwon had overheard them they would have rolled their eyes and called them stupid.

“Well he said something about you not calling him over the weekend right?”

Pouting Hyunwoo nodded as he explained. 

“I had practice and then my dad needed me to help him move out. Like I had a lot of things going on. He said it was okay I didn’t call.”

The cogs in Hoseok’s brain were moving.

“Wait hold on you at least sent him a text right? To see if he was okay after the attack?”

Hyunwoo’s mouth opened and closed. It was all the answer Hoseok needed.

“Dude. What the hell?”

“I was busy.”

“To busy for your boyfriend?”

Hyunwoo seemed to finally understand as he let out a whispered oh no. He suddenly jumped out of the bed, still in his uniform. There was a determined look on his face.

“I have to go!”

“Where?”

But he was ignored as Hyunwoo sprinted out the room tripping over his own school bag. The door slammed shut. He ran back in.

“Keys!”

Hoseok tossed the keys at him before stopping, “Oh how is Changkyun.”

He had a lot to saying but Hyunwoo needed to leave.

“Later we can talk. You go get yo’ man!"

Hoseok just lifted his hand to the sky and stood up. He should have called the driver to pick him up but he had a lot to think about. He decided to walk. It was only a few blocks away and it was still nice outside. Too much was happening in his life and in all the confusion he hadn’t even sent off his resumes. Cursing he hurried home deciding he would dedicate the rest of the afternoon to job hunting.

The universe clearly had other ideas. He had only managed to email his resume to the cafe when his father’s booming voice called him downstairs. With a huff he went down to see what the man wanted.

He tried to hide the look of disgust upon seeing Hyerin standing in the kitchen, arms filled with various bridal magazines. A sly look sat a top her face.

“Darling I am so glad you are here. I wanted to talk to you about our wedding plans.”

Bile rose in his throat along with a need to kick her the hell out but his father’s hand came down on his shoulder like a vice, smile all teeth. As warning to not to mess up.

Hyerin lead him towards his bedroom, magazines in hand. As soon as she closed the door, he pulled his hands from hers. He wanted to kick her out, yell at her to leave him alone but he could not. That was the act of someone braver than he.

Hyerin deposited the magazines on the desk. Pictures of thin, smiling brides posing to show off the dresses stared up at him.

“This is going to be the wedding of the century. My daddy is wasting no expense on this.”

She began to list the ridiculous demands she wanted for the wedding. Swans, famous musicians, a reception at the castle.

“I contacted Vera Wang’s people for my dress. I’m thinking at least 500,000.”

Hoseok’s nostrils flared at the amount. His family had nothing and she was forking out half a million for a piece of fabric she would wear once.   
If she even got to wear it. He wasn’t going to marry her. Absentmindedly he picked up one of the magazines and began flipping through the pages. One section made him pause. It was an article on international destinations and at the alter were two men. Grins on their faces, hands clasped as they exchanged their vows.

“Disgusting isn’t it. Two men getting married. What is this world coming too?” Hyerin said over his shoulder.  
“This is Korea, not the West. It may be acceptable there but not here. It’s not normal.”

Prickling at the insult, Hosoek couldn’t help but fire out a retort, “Oh because this relationship is normal?”

Hyerin glared at him, her pearly white teeth forming into a predatory smile.

“Of course it is! You are male and I am female. The natural order.”

She stalked todays him causing his body to turn cold. She climbed upon his lap so she was straddling him. It took everything in his willpower not to push her off.

“It’s been a while since you and I were intimate.”

She kissed his neck and tried to move away. Her lips felt like venomous stings.

“Stop!”

She looked at him in disgust.

“Why? Any real man would love this. What is wrong with you?”

He did push her away this time with a grunt.

“I have homework to do. I need you to go.”

She scoffed and spat at his feet. A polite knock came at the door.

“Hoseok, Hyerin?”

His mother’s voice, barely a timid whisper sounded through the door. Relieved to see his mother’s worried face he tried to beg her for help with just his expression alone. She didn’t need to see it.

“Hyerin sweetheart. I understand how excited you must be for this wedding. But I would prefer if the doors remain open.”

She levelled them with a motherly look. 

“Also Hoseok honey did you get those items I asked you for?”

He wracked his brain to figure out what she meant when she held out a piece of paper.

“I knew you would forget. Well hurry out now and get them for me please.”

Behind him Hyerin let out a sound of frustration. He read the note before levelling a known look at his mother.

I’ll cover for you and call when she is gone.

He have her a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you.” He whispered in her ear before hurrying out of the house.

Total affection for his mother overcame him and he wished he could run back and give her a hug. But he had a goal in mind. If he was going to get a job and get them out of there then he was going to have to charm some employers. 

———————

The Im household was filled with noise and people. Sure enough all of his friends minus Gunhee was there. Even the Pitbulls were there, Han biting his nails while Seven and Jungdae spoke in conspiratorial whispers. 

As he finally emerged from the dark hallway he was enveloped in a dog pile of a hug. It was simultaneously suffocating and supportive. Naturally they all began speaking at once. Several different conversations all in his ear. Some were informing him of Gunhee’s implication in the fire and subsequent arrest, others were to see if he was okay.

He finally managed to wiggle out the hug and carefully explained what he could, making sure to emphasize that he didn’t don’t believe Gunhee was behind it. The doubt strangely enough came from Dior and Minhyuk.

“I think we need to take it into consideration that maybe he did. Gun does stupid stuff without thinking all the time. Maybe he did this too.” Said Minhyuk with an apologetic shrug.

“Maybe he lit the place on fire. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he didn’t know you were there or maybe he intended to kill you who knows. All I am saying is we need to be prepared for the worst.” Finished Dior.

“Maybe it was one of the Heirs? Trying to save face after Kihyun pretty much chose Minhyuk over his own boyfriend.” Seven suggested.

Minhyuk grimaced at the reminder. The healing bruise on his face tightening.

It was Jooheon who stood up, hands on his hips.

“Whoever did this must have known Kyun was inside. The idiot Heir, Hoseok said the doors were blocked. You guys are all missing the most obvious explanation. Have you all forgotten that we have been targeted by men wearing masks for the past few weeks? Have we all forgotten they tried to beat the shit out of Minnie? Whoever set the fire must clearly work for them too.”

A ripple of apprehension and consensus went across the room. “But why? And who are they?” Asked Minhyuk pacing back and forth.

They were all silent. All minds running through possible scenarios. Changkyun’s thoughts were preoccupied with one person and one person only. The only possible candidate in his mind. Who was going to released from prison soon? Who would be angry to see his precious Outsiders being nice to Heirs? Who didn’t care if he hurt people, not even his own brother?

“Minkyun!” He hissed.

The group turned to him, mixed looks of confusion and distraught. Changkyun leaned forward, elbows on his knees.

“He has to be the one who is doing this! Maybe this is is way of taking control of the Outsiders! Take out the executives and cause the others to get angry. Blame the Heirs. Start another war to finish what he stated.”

That had to be the plan. Junior had said the thugs were hired, maybe Minkyun had hired them to get rid of his little brother. Minkyun would have no qualms about killing his little brother.

“No Minkyun isn’t behind this.” Jooheon sounded again.

Changkyun levelled his with a poisonous gaze. He hadn’t forgotten his best friend had somehow known Roona was an Heir. 

His friend continued. “No Minkyun is doing everything he can to protect you. He told me he’s been asking around about the attacks too. He’s changed Kyun!”

His voice died away as he realized he had given to much away. The others looked shocked at the revelation but it was the cold, hard anger of Changkyun’s face that made his eyes drop.

“I just mean that it’s not him.”

Slowly Chagnkyun rose from his seat. Every nerve fiber sizzling in fury.

“What do you know Jooheon? And don’t bother lying to me! You knew about Roona so what do you know about Minkyun?”

“Whose Roona?” Minhyuk quietly asked his sister. She simply shrugged not knowing either.

Jooheon on the other hand seemed like a wounded animal caught in a trap. Mouth unable to make a sound. Changkyun growled out his name, sensing the other shrink back.

“The truth Jooheon.”

“He’s not the bad guy you think he is Kyun! There is things you don’t know!”

“Then tell me!”

Joohwon looked at the others for help but they all looked away. They wanted no part in.

“He cares about you! He wants to protect you, stop you from becoming him. He asked me to…just to look out for you.”

Changkyun felt like he had been stabbed right in the heart or back either one was appropriate. 

“You’ve been spying on me? For him?”

His while world was falling apart. His best friend, someone he thought as an extension of himself was working for his brother. Had their friendship been a lie. Had all those time Jooheon had comforted him, been there for him just been a farce to get close to him. His heart broke a little.

“Mmm we are going to go. Lots of um homework to do.” Dior said pulling her brother up beside her. The rest of the group hurried out the house leaving the two staring each other. Jooheon was shaking as the last Outsider had left the apartment. Fat tears ran down his face.

“I’m sorry Kyun. You wouldn’t talk to him so he called me. I went to tell him to leave you alone but he told me the truth. He has changed. He was an angry piece of shit but he never killed that guy.”

Changkyun wanted Jooheon to shut up, he wanted the world to go black for the pain in his chest to stop stabbing him over and over.

“What did he tell you?”

Jooheon swallowed at the tenacity of the leader’s fury.

“He told me about Ilhoon and Roona. He knew about their relationship. It was wrong! She was an Heir, Ilhoon just let the worst of things get to him. Said he started the war because he was grieving because he was lost.”

“Did he kill him? DID HE KILL ILHOON?”

He was barely keeping it together. Jooheon confusedly shook his head.

“What? NO! Ilhoon killed himself.”

Changkyun clenched his fists and shook his head. He needed the truth. He was tired of been the last to know.

“Did. Minkyun. Push. Ilhoon. To. Kill. Himself?

Jooheon still looked confused, “No. I don’t… please just talk to him. Let him explain. Then you will see I did this for you. Please Kyun your my best friend, my bro. I love you man!”

Changkyun whipped the closet lampshade at Jooheon’s head. The red head ducked out the way with a yelp.

“You lied to me! Why would you keep this from me?” He yelled trying to keep the betrayal from his voice. It didn’t work. When Jooheon looked at him there were tears in his eyes.

“Kyun I did it to protect you. I did it because you have so much responsibility already. Minkyun just wants you to be okay. I just want you to be okay, to protect you!”

“Get out!”

The dismissal came so low and emotion-filled that Jooheon almost missed it.

“What?”

“Get out!”

The second was must have been like a bullet through the heart for he let out a sob.

“Kyun please don’t do this. Let me explain.”

Changkyun shook his head.

“You know how I felt about him. You know what this means to me and yet you still stab me in the back. You’re no better than Him!”

He stomped away and pulled open the front door, Jooheon trailing. behind him.

“Changkyun please don’t push me away.”

He turned his head trying to hold in the tears as the other left the house, the door clicking shut so softly. Finally he allowed himself to fall to his knees, completely grief-stricken. His whole world was crashing down around him and it was all his fault.. Gunhee had perhaps tried to kill him, his best friend had lied to him, had been working with his brother. All because he was weak, because he had failed. Dragging himself to his bedroom, he curled up into a little ball and cried himself into a fitful sleep.

————-

Hyungwon leaned back in his chair, feeling the clicked of his bones after been hunched over for to long. He rubbed at his eyes and picked up his phone. Still nothing from Dior or the others. He had seen Kihyun skulking around school trying his best to avoid Hyunwoo. Thankfully most people had been preoccupied with the gym fire. He was even more thankfully than Changkyun hadn’t gotten hurt. 

Even though he personally didn’t know the boy, other than the fact he was protecting him he still felt an odd affection for him. He blamed his kind hearted girlfriend. She was like a second mother to the young leader, even though after his display of dominance that morning he wasn’t sure the boy needed mothering.

But she spoke so often and fondly about her friends and gang that he had started to feel like he knew them all personally too. He had caught himself slipping sometimes. Forgetting that they hated him and were not the friends he had starting to think of them.

A knock came at his window and a grin split over his face. There was only one person who climbed the trellis outside his window to see him. He let Dior in. But frowned when he saw how antsy she looked. He grabbed her hands, flinching at how cold they were.

“Babe, what’s wrong?”

She pulled away with a sad sigh before she flopped rather unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Everything’s going to shit!”

He knew better than to interpret what she meant so rather he waited for an explanation. The one she gave him left him shaking in his own seat. Things were not so good in the Outsider camp. First Gunhee might have tried to kill Changkyun in the fire and now Jooheon, the person who the leader trusted the most had betrayed him by keeping secrets.

“How could Jooheon lie like that? Knowing how Changkyun feels about Minkyun?”

Dior, back flat across the bed let out a worried noise that was part sigh, part whine.

“Jooheon has always been overprotective of Kyun. Maybe he thought he was helping. I don’t know but even I don’t think Jooheon would try to do this to hurt anyone. Not intentionally anyway.”

Hearing the sadness in her voice he sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, entire being filled with love. He hated hearing her upset, felt it was a failure on his part.

“Things will get better just you wait and see!”

That didn’t seem to help at all instead she shook her head, “I don’t know I know it sounds crazy but I cant help but feel like things are about to get a lot worse. Seriously with the attacks, the fire and now Jooheon’s lies. Its almost like we are cursed!”

Before he could answer a rapping knock came at the door.

“Hyungwon. It’s your mother. I have some mail for you!”

“Hide.” He hissed out but Dior had already vaulted over the bed to the other side. They knew the drill. His parents were very strict on the no dating ban in the household. Hyungwon knew that he wasn’t the only one of his siblings who broke the rule if the long haired hippie who climbed into his sister’s window every night was something to go by.

Righting his outfit he hurried to the door. He loved his mother, underneath the jewelry and heavy makeup there was a woman who truly cared for her family. To other people she was a cold, hard woman but Hyungwon knew the truth.

She gave him no smile, no indication she was happy to see him but there was a shine in her eyes, a looseness to her shoulders.

She thrust a thick manilla envelope into his hand. The Seoul National University logo was stamped onto the front. His heart skipped a beat.

“Open it.” His mother instructed with a excited breath. Forgetting completely that Dior hiding he tore open the packet and read the letter.

“Dear Mr. Chae Hyungwon we are pleased to grant you conditional acceptance into Seoul National University.”

He didn’t read out the rest before enveloping his mother in a hug. Throughout all of high school life he had hoped for entrance to the prestigious university. Both his parents were alumni there and it felt right he would attend to. Not to mention the club scene in Gwangju was no where near as amazing as it was in Seoul. The perfect place for a DJ like him to rise through the ranks.

“This is wonderful news. I shall tell your father. We will host a party for you to celebrate this weekend?” 

Closing the door, a huge grin on his face. Seoul National University. Him! He had worked his butt off for this! He wasn’t smart like Dior or Kihyun. But he worked hard and it showed.

“Wow SNU hey?” 

He turned to see Dior looking over at him. She had a smile on her face but it didn’t reach her eyes. Hyungwon was too happy to notice.

“Yeah it’s my dream university. It will be an absolute riot!”

She gave a soft sigh. “Yeah I bet!”

He giggled and pinned the letter to the board.

“It’s been my dream since god knows when. Chae Hyungwon. The best DJ on Seoul’s campus.”

She laughed but it was baseless. She gave him a kiss on his cheek.

“Well done babe! SNU is amazing!”

Still unable to pick up on her mood he turned to hear.

“You should apply there too. So we can be together. There is no way they wouldn’t accept you with your marks.”

She should her head, looking at him with the look he hated. The look that said he was naive and to rich to understand.

“I can’t afford Seoul. The student debt would be astronomical and I couldn’t even afford the cheapest of cheap homes there.”

He scoffed. Now annoyed that his happiness was being ruined by her negativity.

“You would stay with me, I’ll rent us an apartment and if you need help paying than I can.”

That only seemed to anger her.

“Pay for me? Like some prostitute? So I am indebted to YOU?”

His jaw dropped at the insult.

“What the hell Di?”

She pulled her hand from his. Her face was a mixture of anger, sadness and bitterness he so often saw on the Outsiders. He knew what it was- jealousy.

“Don’t act like that. I am offering to help you so you can have a life befitting of YOU! Not so you can end up like everyone else in this shit hole of a town!”

She cursed at him and he rolled his eyes. This was an argument that seemed to dominate their relationship. He didn’t understand her pride. He apparently just didn’t understand. How could he when she never explained it.

“Wahtever” she snarled before climbing back out his window which he slammed shut after all. Grumpily holed up in his bed, he couldn’t help but wonder if the Outsdier’s curse was making its way to his relationship.

 

—————-

Kihyun pushed his food back and forth on his plate not caring that he was coming across as rude (his father) or unsociable (his mother). His parents exchanged a look that only parents could.

“Where’s Sungkyu?” He asked referring to his 13 year old brother in hopes of drawing the conversation away from him.

“Tutoring. Hopefully.”

His father added the last part in a part whisper. The Yoo siblings couldn’t be more different. Where Kihyun was petite and insanely clever. Sungkyu was pushing 6’7 and weighed more than an average man. He was also a shit head. Kihyun’s opinion not his parents.

Finally he pushed the half eaten stew away and asked to be excused. As he walked out he heard his mother explaining that according to Doctor. Choi on TV this behaviour was perfectly normal for teenage boys. Kihyun wonder if the quack doctor was taking into account broken hearts. He wished he could talk to someone but he was quite angry with his friends and clearly Minhyuk would be out of commission for a while. 

It was odd how fast the two had become friends again. An understanding between them that only came with best friendships. But naturally everything was against them. If he was a Outsiders he would at least be with Minhyuk even if they were dealing with the fallout of the fire and potential that Gunhee had tried to kill Changkyun. Granted if he were an Outsider he wouldn’t have been dating Hyunwoo but that was another problem.

He slammed the door to his bedroom for no other reason than he felt dramatic and was very upset. Flopping onto his bed he couldn’t help but be rather angry at the fire. Not because it had almost taken Changkyun or that it had destroyed the Gym but because it had ruined his plan.

He had planned it all the night before as he lay awake crying for his broken relationship. The plan had involved him waltzing into the gym mid Outsider argument saying something profoundly badass. Changkyun would have nodded. Minhyuk been the dramatic bitch he was would gasp, Jooheon would have glared and then as the none existent wind whipped in his hair he would have said something along the lines of,   
“I petition the right to become an Outsider. Where I truly belong.”

It would have been badass. Oh to have seen the looks on the others’ Heir’s faces as he walked past with the Outsiders. Then he would have given some grand speech about friendship and how they should all be friends, a new gang- the OutHeirs or maybe Heirers. Ah he would have come up with something smarter on the day but what did that matter now? He would never be the hero. 

Beside him his phone frantically rang. He didn’t need to look at the id to know it was Hyunwoo. His boy… his ex had a ringtone dedicated to him. Kihyun would have to change that, hell maybe he would block him. The ringing stopped thankfully. A little while later it rang again with the generalized tone. He didn’t recognize the number but figured it was probably the new orthodontist with news on whether he could finally have his braces taken off.

“Hello Yoo Kihyun.” He answered in his best adult voice. He’d heard recording of it and hated how he still sounded like he was 8.

“Hey Ki its me, Hyunwoo…”

Kihyun hung-up. He didn’t know whether to be pissed or impressed with the older boy’s resilience. Who know it would only take a public break up for Hyunwoo to actually try to talk to him. Switching the phone off he pulled his laptop onto his chest and pulled up netflix. He needed a sad romance to watch, to sob along with as the protagonists heart broke too. At least school had been cancelled the next day while the board played advocate and fielded questions from excited journalists wondering why the school had knowingly allowed its poorer students to hang out in a condemned gym. 

Half way through the movie as the couple were doing the sad montage of leaving each other and tears were running down his eyes, the doorbell rang. He ignored it guessing it was his dumb brother forgetting his keys again. Or maybe the women from his mother’s gossip group, he meant book club.

“Oh hello Hyunwoo. You here for Ki?” Came his mother’s kind voice.

Kihyun choked on the twirler he’d been chewing on. Throwing himself out of bed he looked around for a hiding spot. He pulled the curtain around his form, the laptop still playing the movie upside down on the bed. Swearing he threw the curtain aside and hurried towards the closet but closed it with a slam upon seeing how full it was. Footsteps sounded on the landing outside the bedroom. 

Taking a deep breath, he decided to be the bigger man. Straightening himself out he stomped towards the door and threw it open. Hyunwoo stood mid knock, dressed in his uniform, a large bunch of flowers in his hand.

“Kihyun!” 

Now he was here he wasn’t sure what to do. Should he send him away or hear him out. The indecision must have shown on his face as Hyunwoo shoved the flowers into his arms.

“Kihyun I’m not good with words so please don’t put the future of our relationship on that fact but I am going to try my best. Can I come in?”

Stepping aside he decided to hear the boy out and then sending him packing. The flowers were nice at least.

Hyunwoo stood in the middle of the room, if Kihyun wasn’t so angry he would have swooned at how cute a nervous Hyunwoo was.

“Well?” He asked throwing the flowers on the bed.

“I’m a jerk. I took you for granted and treated you like crap. For that I am sorry. I should have come running the minute I found out you were attacked. I should have been there for you, not Minhyuk. I shouldn’t have ditched you on the date. You deserve better and I want to be that better. I’m sorry, so sorry.”

Kihyun nodded. “Apology accepted.”

Hyunwoo’s face lit up and he surged towards Kihyun. The shorter boy moved away and shook his head.

“I said apology accepted nothing about us getting back together. Just because you are sorry for the shit this week doesn’t mean it isn’t going to happen again. I need some one who I can trust and who can be there for me. And I don’t know if that person is you!”

Hyunwoo looked he had just had his heart ripped out of his chest and a small part of Kihyun actually liked it. He deserved to feel as bad he had made Kihyun feel. He felt more courage than he ever had. It must have shown.

“I will no longer be people’s last choice. Not yours, not the Heirs, no ones. If you really love me than prove it. If not then leave me alone.” 

He pointed towards the door, the courage still flowing strangely through his bones. He had meant ever word he said. Hyunwoo looked behind towards the door before shaking his head.

“I do love you and I will do whatever I can to prove it to you!!”

It sounded very resolute. He walked towards Kihyun and placed a kiss of promise on his cheek. As he backed up towards the door he smiled, “Don’t give up on me. Don’t give up on us.”

Kihyun hoped he wouldn't have to give up on them.


	13. Act 2 Scene 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this chpt has taken so long I will be uploaded this and the next one both today. Please be warned the next chapter features mentions of success and drug abuse.

It was already pretty late in the day when Changkyun finally managed to rouse himself from bed. Sleep had been a set of interrupted events from coughing fits, bad dreams and a sore heart. Getting out of bed was like wading out of a bog. He didn’t want to leave even when the smell of lunch drifted into his room. But finally after what felt like an eternity he pulled himself out, pushing down the thoughts of Jooheon's betrayal. at least school had been cancelled that day. he didn't think he could face the other boy.

HIs supposed best friend workign for his brother. another best friend may have tried to kill him. His world seemed to be falling apart. Jooheon had called and texted so many times during the night to explain that he had done it for Changkyun’s own good that he had eneded up switching the device off.

In all honesty he was confused to how his movements were of any interest to Minkyun and his supposed changed ways. Had he always been watched? Had anything he had done, all the decisions he had made been influenced by Minkyun? After all had Jooheon not been his constant friend whispering words of encouragement and advice. Had the Outsiders ever truly been his? Had Jooheon ever truly cared about him?

He popped open the lid of his pills and swallowed two with the left over water in his glass. He rested his head against the wall willing the pills to work a miracle. To make his happy. To take him away and make him forget who he was. Raised voices outside the bedroom drew his attention. Carefully cracking open the door he listened as his parents argued in hushed whispers.

“Listen I’m just repeating what my father said. Don't get all worked up!”

“But that doesn’t make sense. Kyun has never… Like he spoke about girls before right? Hasn’t he? Maybe it is just that Wonho boy influencing him?”

Changkyun felt like someone had just poured ice cold water over his head. In the ensuing chaos that was his life, he had completely forgotten about coming out to his grandfather.

“I think he has always been you know… gay! Maybe we should talk to him. Ask him if its true.” Came his mother’s calm voice. Always all-knowing. Usually coolheaded but today there was an edge to her voice. Whether because of his sexuality or his father’s growing frustration he didn’t know.

“What no! He can’t be gay! No, your father must have been mistaken! He is senile. No son of mine…”

“Dongguk!” The sound of his father’s footsteps came stomping towards his room and Changkyun pulled away from the door just in time for it to be pulled open.

His father knew immediately that he had been listening in.

“Tell me it isn’t true? Tell me you are not a fag?”

Changkyun flinched at the word.

“Dad.”

“TELL ME CHANGKYUN!”

It had been a long time since he had been yelled at like this by one of his parents. He felt the 6 year old in him cower away. His mother rested her hand on her husband’s arm. Her own tone menacing as she warned him off. But the man didn’t not care for it.

“Please tell me that your grandfather has it wrong!”

But Changkyun shook his head. He didn’t have the strength to lie. Tears blinded him making the world blurry.

His father made a wounded sound.

“One son dead, one in jail and now this.” He had said it himself but it was loud enough for all to hear. Changkyun whimpered. Was his father seriously suggesting him being gay was as bad as jail and death.

“IM DONGGUK. YOU TAKE THAT BACK”

A shadow had descended across his father as his mother stood between them. The man swallowed in fear at his wife’s fury.

“That is my son you are upsetting. If he is gay, he is gay and you WILL accept it. Because I will not lose another child. Not to your stupidity. It is a part of him as much as your nose is a part of you.”

“But…”

Changkyun couldn’t stick around to hear what further insults his father had for him. Pushing passed his arguing parents he rushed out the room and out the door. Not caring that he was in his grubby sweatpants and baggy hoodie.

He ran.

He needed Hoseok. He needed the one person who wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Let’s just run away.” Said Hoseok his feet scrapping the rocks on the playground floor from where he hung from the low monkey bars.

Changkyun stopped swinging and looked up at his boyfriend. The afternoon sun barely enough to keep them warm glinted of the metal. He let out a short laugh, thinking the idea was a joke.

“Well then I wanna run away to America.” He giggled.

Hoseok smiled with a tilt of his head. The older boy had come running the minute Changkyun had called. Had cried when Changkyun had described Jooheon’s betrayal and his father’s dismissal.

“I wanna go someplace warm. Barbarbados or Greece.” Hoseok answered back with an equal giggle.

Changkyun rocked on his heels, the swing going back and forth with the motion. How freeing would it be to just run. To leave it all behind. His family’s expectations, the responsibilities, his friends. The tendrils of dark despair squeezed his heart tighter.

Hoseok’s hand appeared in front of him and he took it.

“I mean it though Kyun. Let’s leave this place. Leave it all behind. My mom’s friend lives in Seoul. She could rent us a place. We could find jobs there, finish school online. We could be happy, together away from all this shit!”

Flashes of imagined happiness cycled through his brain. Them in a quint rundown apartment, the city lights illuminating the room as they ate pizza on the floor. No Outsiders. No Heirs. No shitty best friends and awful brothers. No father’s angry homophobia.

“We can’t leave…”

But this could be his chance and judging by the pleading look on Hoseok’s face he needed this too. Ignoring the dread in his stomach a cautious smile spread across his face.

“Okay let’s do this.”

Hoseok smile was all he needed.

He crawled in his bedroom window deciding not to go in through the front door. He didn’t care if his parents were still home or not. Packing what was needed into a rumpled duffel bag, he grabbed some cash he had saved for college books and application fees. Finally he wrote out a note to explain that he was gone. To not worry about him. Then he put his phone on the bed and looked around the room. Would this be the last time he would see it.

A soft knock came at the door and he froze. Hoping whoever it was wouldn’t come in and thwart his plan.

“Kyun! Son? I can hear you in there. Can we talk?”

It was his father. His tone soft, apologetic. But Changkyun said nothing, eyes drifting to the open window.

“Okay well I’ll say what I have to say anyway. Listen son I’m sorry for the way I reacted. It was wrong. No, it was cruel of me to act like that. Listen if you are, you know, um gay then that is totally okay. I grew up in a time when it was condemned and I still have the mentality but that is my fault not yours! I love you son, every part that makes up you. It will take time on my part to stop thinking this way but just know that I will not push you away. I just hope you and Wonho are happy. I love you Changkyun.”

A fat tear fell from his eye to the floor. During his father’s speech he had moved to the door. Never had he expected such a heart felt apology. He was pretty sure his mother had something to do with this.

“I love you too dad.” He whispered against the door frame and then like a ghost he disappeared into the darkening sky.

———————

Hoseok rocked back and forth on his heels waiting for Changkyun. Two heavy bags sat at his feet, burdened with all the things he felt necessary to survive in Seoul. His mother had hugged him and told him to keep safe. He promised he would be back for her as soon as he had the means to care for her.

In his hand were the train tickets to their freedom. Two one way tickets to Seoul. In his pocket the huge wad of cash he had drawn from his account, or rather from the account Hyerin’s family had set up for him. Enough that they could survive while he looked for a job. A blur caught his attention. Changkyun came into sight carrying a ratty looking duffel. He grimaced at the dark cloud that seemed to hang off his boyfriend. His hair was limp, not the usual messy style he so loved. His eyes were ringed red from crying and black from terrible sleep but the worst part was the downturn of his mouth. Like he would never be happy again.

Hosoek pulled him into a hug. Not caring who saw. Taking Changkyun’s hand they climbed aboard the train that would take them away to their new life. Changkyun curled up against the window. It tore at Hoseok’s heart to see him so broken.

“What’s the first thing you want to do when you get there.”

Changkyun gave a noncommittal shrug. Hoseok frowned he needed make sure his boyfriend was happy and okay with their decision to run away.

“Well I want to unpack then I want to order ramen. All the ramen in the city. Then we are gonna walk around our new neighbourhood and then I’m gonna kiss you under the stars.”

That seemed to draw Changkyun’s attention.

“Kiss me under the stars?”

Hoseok shrugged and smirked as he pulled out a wad of application papers for jobs in Seoul. He would be 18 soon and therefore easier for him to find a job but he would need something to pass his over in the meantime.

“Yeah its romantic and I feel like its a good way to start our new life.”

Changkyun sighed and rested his head against the cool glass.

“Then I think I like that plan too.”

The rest of the train ride was done in silence. Changkyun fell asleep just after they left the Gwangju lights behind. Hoseok went through the applications filing out those he thought he would be able to do. As much as he wanted to discuss their future he let Changkyun sleep, partially he did it for selfish reasons. He didn’t want to be worrying if he had made the right choice.

Finally after what felt like hours. The train pulled into Seoul’s central station. People moved back and forth waiting for their next destination, it would be easy to disappear amongst them. Feeling the locomotive slow Changkyun had awoken from his sleep. Groggily he looked around him until his eyes widened in disbelief.

“Oh my god we are really here. This place looks amazing.”

Hoseok looked out with a frown. You could barely see the city centre through the steel, people and fog but he realized that this was probably the first time the boy had ever left home. It made him smile anyway. this was the start of their new life together.

The small apartment they were staying in was fully furnished and wonderfully located. He had paid a hefty sum for it but it was money he had drawn from Hyerin’s account before he cut up the card. He would no longer rely on her or her horrible family. Changkyun looked like a lost puppy as he oohed and ahhed at the shiny surfaces and multiple appliances. But his breath was taken away as he threw open the cutrains. The night lights sparkling like a thousand little fairies in the sky. Hoseok had to admit he was pretty breathless too.

“This is amazing Hoseok!”

He circled his arms around the boy’s waist and lay a soft kiss to his neck.

“This is ours now. Just you and me!”

Changkyun sighed into the embrace as he looked out into the abyss. Finally he turned and kissed Hoseok. It was a needy kiss, a kiss to remind them of what they had left. Before long it turned steamy. Clothes hit the floor and hands roamed hungrily as they got lost in each other's orbit. They fought for dominace as they made their way to the bed but finally Changkyun relented as they fell onto the thick duvet. Kisses placed to hot skin.

Hoseok sleepily watched as Changkyun got to his feet and padded across to the kitchen. A lazy smile followed the boy. 

“I was thinking we should hit up the streets. Try spot some idols! Maybe see what else this place has to offer.” He said sitting up.

From the kitchen Changkyun two handedly pure two glasses of milk. He passed one to Hoseok and raised an eyebrow at the suggestion.

“On a school night?”

The small joke was just what they needed to break through the tension and anxiety. They both burst out laughing. Hoseok placed his glass on the table and encircled his arms around Changkyun’s back. Placing a light kiss to the back of his neck. He grinned at the reaction ignoring the lingering smell of smoke in the younger boy’s hair. The fire, the gangs were behind them now yet he had a lingering feeling that this was not as easy as he thought.

Despite their plans to head into the city, they had called for food and had fallen asleep watching some romantic drama on the tv. Both basking in the knowledge of having each other so close by.

The next morning they headed out to explore the city. Hoseok was always taken with the grand expanse of the towering skyscrapers and the thick throngs of people. Changkyun, having never seen anything like it, was totally transfixed. Stopping at every small store or odd tourist feature, it was like watching a child in a candy store and it made Hoseok only fall harder for him.

“Hyung look at this!” Changkyun pointed towards a poster advertising Lotte World’s new improved roller coaster.

Hoseok pulled a face. He had always hated heights and coupled with his weak stomach, roller coasters were certainly not his thing. Changkyun picked up on his distate.

“Don’t tell me the big, bad Heir is scared of a tiny roller coaster.”

He kicked at Changkyun’s shins, smirking a bit at the grunt of pain.

“First of all I am no longer an Heir and secondly I am not scared of a stupid ride. I just think paying money to ride a potential death trap is uneconomical.”

Changkyun burst out laughing, “Now you sound like an Outsider. But if you are scared I will keep you safe!” The last part was said in a low, seductive tone with added eyebrow wiggle. He could stop the thrill that ran up his spine but he still had to put up a front. He had his pride and his pride dictated he had to win.

“To show you I am not scared tomorrow we ride that death trap, I mean roller coaster.”

Changkyun winked and shimmied his body in favour of the idea or maybe it was because he had won.

“Also your flirting skills need some work.” Hoseok grumbled.

“Psst I’m as smooth as butter.”

Hoseok laughed and wrapped an arm around the other boy. They garnered some looks for their closeness but it was mostly seen as close friendship. Loud music broke the typical shouts and honking cars.

“ _Don’t you know I’m a Naega neol ikkeuneun boss_ ”

Changkyun gasped in happiness and hurried over to where he heard the music. Pushing through the crowds they moved to the front to watch the dance trope wow the crowds with complicated choreography and silly antics. Changkyun rapped all the parts perfectly.

“You should audition. To be an idol rapper. You would do amazing.” Hoseok shouted in Changkyun’s ear. The boy’s cheeks were rosy red with cold and happiness. He looked up at Hoseok.

“You think so? I don’t think I would make it?”

Hoseok shrugged. He had heard enough about the young boy’s rapping talents to know he probably would do well. Changkyun shrugged but there was a smile on his face.

“Maybe I will! New Life right?”

New life indeed.

“Ice cream. Let’s go get Ice Cream.” Changkyun said already pulling Hoseok away from the crowd towards a shop he had spotted. A large pink cone advertised what was sold inside.

“One large chocolate and lemon please.” Changkyun asked already counting out his money. Hoseok levelled him with a look of disgust.

“Lemon and chocolate? That’s disgusting.”

Changkyun stuck out his tongue.

“Yeah what are you getting Mr. Boring Vanilla?”

Hoseok baulked because he was in fact Mr. Boring Vanilla. But Changkyun couldn’t know that and clearly their relationship was going to be defined by gently mocking from Changkyun and exhausted exaggeration from Hoseok.

“I will have an extra large with bubblegum, chocolate, lemon AND hot fudge sundae.”

It was Changkyun’s turn to look disgusted. Even the girl behind the counter looked a little worried at the order.

“I’m not kissing you when you throw up from that disgusting concoction.” Changkyun hissed at him. Hoseok only made kissy faces in his direction.

“Here you go. That will be 10 200 won.”

Changkyun peeled some notes out of his small bundle. He seemed rather proud to be able to pay for them. The girl took the cash smiling up at Changkyun, a smile so innocent that it set Hoseok’s teeth on edge.

“Hey do you know if anyone is hiring around here?” The younger boy politely asked, batting his eyelids at the girl. She swooned, a deep red blush across her face.

Hoseok made a face, who knew he would be the jealous type.

“I’m not sure but there is a job board in the coffee shop down the road. They have tons of ads placed up there.”

He gave her a wink as a thank you and walked out with a like of his ice-cream.

“I hope you aren’t gonna flirt with everyone you need help from.” Hoseok said. He had meant it to come out as a joke but his voice cracked. Changkyun bumped up to him a naughty grin on his face.

“Ahh babe are you jealous?”

Hoseok pouted, “No.”

Changkyun burst out laughing.

 

He was awoken the next day to Changkyun’s evil grin hovering over him. For the record he did not scream like a preteen girl nor did he throw himself out of the bed onto the floor. Changkhyun would have argued differently. 

“It’s Roller Coaster Day!”

The lines to Lotte World were ridiculously long despite been a work day. Hoseok had a momentary fleeting wash of happiness at the thought of not riding the death machine but Changkyun used his powers of criminality to sneak their way in.

He looked at the park map, things had changed a bit since he was a kid. Although he couldn’t remember much other than he and his brother riding the log ride more than anything else. His mother winning who could eat the most cotton candy. His brother winning him a huge stuffed bear. His father was missing from his memories but that wasn’t a shock. The man saw his family as a business asset not something you actually cared for.

“Mmm okay I think the roller coaster is in that direction.”

He pointed to the left before turning the map the other way round.

“Or maybe its that way.”

Changkyun sighed in exacerbation. It felt like they had been married for years at this point despite having only been in the city for two days. When they weren’t jumping each others bones there was a deep sense of rightness. Like this was meant to be!

“You are seriously the worst with directions. Give me the map. Excuse me sir?”

Changkyun walked over to another couple as he fluttered his eyes in their direction. Both of them blushing at his obvious charm. Hoseok looked away with a grumble. It seemed like his boyfriend really was gonna flirt his way for help with everything. Had Changkyun always been this way or was his new, unburden lifestyle allowing for this flirtatious little monster to rise to the surface.

“Okay its over there.” Changkyun came back, pointing behind them. Hosoek glared at the offensive map.

The younger boy laughed and patted his arm.

“Oh babe.You are the cutest!”

Hoseok didn’t think he was cute. He was manly as hell thank you very much! But he left Changkyun coo at him, enjoying the attention.

He quickly found out he still very much hated roller coasters and Changkyun truly had no fear. He wobbled off the nightmare train he fell to the floor and kissed the ground.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus. Land! I am not going on that again.”

Changkyun shrugged his shoulders, arms crossed as he surveyed the rest of the amusement park.

“Eh it was a’ight I guess.”

Hoseok hissed at him.

They rode the swinging pirate’s ship next as they grabbed their picture from the host, Hoseok threw his hands in the air.

“Oh for fucks sake.”

The picture showed Hoseok mid scream clinging to the side for dear life while Changkyun was mid yawn.

“It was kinda slow.”

They went on three more rides and each reaction was the same or rather lack of reaction. Hoseok was starting to feel like he had been duped and his competitive side was getting the better of him.

The little jerk had to be scared of something. His eyes narrowed as they fell on the haunted house banners hanging from the lamp posts. He smiled conspiratorially before turning to his boyfriend.

“Alright Mr. Im, I dare you to go through the haunted house alone.

Changkyun looked off to where the house was. He shrugged.

“K”

 Hosoek glared at the pictures. Each ride and event took pictures for them to remember and at each Changkyun had the same bland expression. But the worst was that he had the same one when he camera had gone off during the haunted house. The little bastard had smiled and waved. Enraged Hoseok had gone in after to see how scary it was. Changkyun was still teasing him about the tears he had when he had come out.

“I just want to say I wasn’t crying there was an eyelash.”

“In both eyes?”

“Shut up kkunggie!”

Changkyun stopped and gave him an odd look.

“kkunggie? Thats a dog’s name.”

It was Hoseok’s turn to shrug. He didn’t want to explain that Changkyun reminded him of the little dog his neighbour when he was a kid, “Yeah I don’t know its cute.”

Changkyun nodded, “Yeah! I suppose it is.”

Looking around them to make sure no one could see, Hosoek leaned in and kissed the younger boy.

“I’ve never been happier than when I am with you!”

Changkyun smiled. An actual smile one that was not ladened by his life in Gwangju.

“I feel the same way.”

That night that went to karaoke. Changkyun had been amazed at how good Hoseok sang. Hoseok had been amazed at how badly Changkyun sang.

“Okay I take back what I said yesterday. They would never take you as an idol.”

Changkyun elbowed him in the rib but there was a huge grin on his face as the melody for Got7’s Hard Carry thumped in the room.

“I’m a rapper not a singer you dick!”

“And it shows.”

With a fake gasp of indignation, Changkyun pushed the older boy off the counter before launching himself a top of him. The wrestling match soon turned into a make out session.

“What you say we blow this joint and we go home so I can blow you?”

Changkyun practically growled at the suggestion before pulling Hoseok to his feet. They hurried back to their house. They made out in the elevator, rain drops mixing on their faces.  
Giggles mixing with the slap of lips pushed together and to heavy breathing.

The door pinged open and Hoseok grabbed Changkyun’s hand propelling him towards their apartment. Nothing mattered but each other.

————————-

“That will be 10 000 Won please.”

  
Changkyun reluctantly handed over the money to the kind woman behind the counter. She courtestly packed the groceries into the bag. It wasn’t a lot for how much it had cost. He would need to get a job and soon if they were going to survive in this expensive city. The thought of staying in the city churned his stomach a little. At first the thought of getting away from everything had seemed like a dream but reality was returning. It had taken him a restless night or two to figure out why he had felt like he had left something unfinished. He realized it was because he had. Running away from his problems didn’t mean their long-extending hands didn’t follow him. The guilt of leaving his family and friends behind was starting to eat at him. At first he had dismissed it as homesickness but now he wasn’t sure. They had been gone only a week but it felt like an eternity and not in a good way. Sure he loved been able to spend every day with Hoseok, yet it felt wrong somehow leaving everything in Gwangju unfinished.

“Thank you for shopping with us.” He came back to his senses as the woman handed him his half full bag. He gave her a smile and was about to leave when the door swung open and a group of uniformed boys casually strolled in. The boys laughed at something that had been said, leaning off each other as only long time friends could do. Changkyun’s heart clenched. Lip jutting out in reminiscent lose.

He missed his friends. He missed his parents. He missed home.

He wanted to go back, needed to. He couldn’t fully understand it himself but it was like his spirit was screaming to go back, to finish what he started. End the gangs’ feud and help his family out of poverty.

The walk home he had convinced himself of it, with the walk up the stairs to their apartment he planned to convince Hoseok. Pulling his sleeves over his hands he walked into the bedroom ready to practically beg to go home. But as he opened the door, the sound of soft tears caught his attention. In the darkened room Hoseok was hunched up in bed. Knees to his chest.

“Hyung what happened? What’s wrong?”

Hoseok wordlessly handed Changkyun his phone.

_“Your mother is in hospital. Doesn’t look to good. I hope you know this is your fault!”_

It had been sent about an hour before from the older boy’s father.

His hand tightened around the phone. How dare the man insinuate Hoseok had anything to do with this.

“We have to go home.” Hoseok’s voice sounded through his enclosed arms.  
“I have to go home.”

Changkyun reached over to him and lay his head on top of the other’s boys. His tear heavy eyes screamed he was sorry. Changkyun took both hands into his own, always so warm and kissed the knuckles.

“Okay!”

He packed up their stuff in silence. Hoseok did not move from the bed until Changkyun gently pulled him up. Neither said anything. Neither knew what to say.

The train ride was silent, broken only by the sound of Changkyun’s heart beating like a hummingbird against his ribcage. He didn’t want to think about how small Hoseok looked right now. Didn’t want to think about how the boy’s father could possibly blame his own son.

He certainly didn’t want to think about how everyone would know about them. They had been missing for a week. The Heir leader and the Outsider Leader, run away so they could be together. It was the ultimate betrayal. If he had been losing his grasp on the Outsiders before they would surely be against him now.

Then there were his parents. Even with the note what had they thought about him running away or where they too preoccupied with the return of their prodigal son?

A single tear dropped down his face, which he angrily wiped away. He would not cry for himself. After all he had brought this fate down upon himself.  
He wasn’t sure how he fell asleep or when but he startled awake as the train pulled into Gwangju’s grungy station. The difference between Seoul was staggering and the feeling of home washed over him.

Looking over at Hoseok he pulled the boy to his feet and grabbed the bags. He was reminded of how they had arrived in Seoul. Only a few days prior. He hadn’t thought he would be back so soon.

“Shall I call us a cab?”

Hoseok nodded, eyes looking off into the distance still to preoccupied with the idea his departure had put his mother in the hospital.

The taxi pulled up outside of the hospital. Hoseok’s hand found his.

“Come with me!”

Changkyun hesitated but didn’t want Hoseok to see. Grabbing the bags he followed Hoseok. Trying his best to concentrate on the broad back and not the looming doors. He hated hospitals. Hated them with a passion and this month he had been in one too many times. The doors slide open and he had to swallow down the bile that rose to his throat. The smells permeated his nose taunting him of his own time spent here. The faceless doctors and nurses with their cautious tones and cold instruments.

Hoseok hurried ahead, stopping at the nurses desk.

“Ah yes you father said you would be by. She is in room 716.”

And Hosoek was off again, Changkyun lagging the further he walked into the hospital. Memories dredged up of visits. Memories clouded by the medications and others so vivid he could paint a picture of them.

“Don’t look. Don’t look.”

But Changkyun was never one to listen to his own advice and he came to a halt outside the doors to paediatrics. Weary eyes shifting to peer into the windows, watching the nurses in their cartoon covered scrubs rush back and worth. Closing his eyes, he could imagine the night he lay in one of those beds. The doctor and his worried parents standing outside the door talking in hushed tones.

_“Its a form of PTSD, caused by the suicide… “_

  
_“the blackouts can be controlled…”_

 

_“His brother was his idol…”_

  
_“depression is a symptom but he already showed markers of previous…_

  
_“Will he be, you know normal?”_

They had thought he was asleep, drugged to high heaven to control what was happening to his brain. None of it had made sense at that time although he had wondered why his mother had sounded so sad at the prospects of her son not been normal.

It wouldn’t be long before he found out why his body sometimes felt like lead, why his mind whispered horrible things and why his parents looked at him like he was broken. His mother had explained it was the shock of finding Ilhoon but Changkyun had always wondered if maybe he was always broken and events of that time had been the final straw.

“Kyun?”

Pulled from his own heartbreaking musings he looked towards Hosoek who was staring at him. There was a hint of worry in his red rimmed eyes. Changkyun berated himself for wallowing in self pity when Mrs.Shin was currently suffering.

“Sorry! I’m coming.”

The two boys hurried to room 716 and Hoseok froze. Changkyun gave his shoulder a squeeze pressing a soft kiss to the rumpled t-shirt across the shoulders. He may have been on the verge of a panic attack but he could not break now. He hadn’t broken with his own visit, he hadn’t broken with Minhyuk he would not break now. They opened the door.

It was abnormally bright. Changkyun didn’t know if it was because of his own dark mood or because of the look of happiness on the woman’s face as her son walked in. Hoseok ran over to the bed and enveloped his mother in a tight squeeze. Changkyun had to look away. All to aware of the intimate moment and how much he missed his own mom.

“Honey why are you here?”

Hoseok explained about the text as Changkyun awkwardly shuffled in the doorway, eyes directed at the floor. A soft conversation to quiet to eavesdrop was said between them them.

“You must be Changkyun?”

He simply nodded. Hoseok had explained that his mother knew about them but he filed it away in the recessed of his mind. Shin Nayoung looked like a perfectly loving, caring mother. He felt bad for deep down he had always expected her to be a horrid beast of a woman. The stereotypical rich monster.

“My son has told me all about you. I hear you are pretty smart!”

A blush happened across his face and he wasn’t sure if he nodded or nonchalantly shrugged. He had a feeling it had been both. Her laugh was kind, soothing almost. Changkyun’s blush deepened as he thought about Hoseok talking about him to his mother.

“Mom what happened?” Hosoek asked pulling the conversation back to the matter at hand. Nayoung wiped her thumb to his face, wiping the tears no one had seen fall.

“It was nothing sweetheart. I just got a little stressed, tried to move and I passed out. Doctor said it was low blood sugar.”

Hoseok grimaced but she looked worried, for him.

“You shouldn’t have come back honey. He is trying to manipulate you. Hyerin’s family have been asking questions. They are threatening to pull their mon…”

He cleared his throat and gave her a look that stopped her from saying more. Changkyun frowned. A feeling of been purposefully kept out of the loop hit him but he shook it off. Hoseok had said he wasn’t keeping anything else from him and he believed him. But clearly this was a personal family matter and a longing for his own family came over him.

“Mmm I had better head out.” He indicated behind him as he moved towards the door. Hoseok hopped off the bed and pulled him close. Cupping Changkyun’s cheeks in his hands, he kissed Chankyun. A soft, loving kiss. Hoseok pulled away.

“Call me when you get home. Meet me at the school gates tomorrow I wanna hold your hand as we walk in.”

Changkyun blushed. The thought of doing such a thing was tantalizingly wonderful and yet terrifying. The thought of walking hand in hand with a boy, with the enemy, with his boyfriend left his heart thundering against his chest.

“I don’t…”

Hosoek’s smile was blinding.

“There is no hiding ‘us’ anymore. Everyone at school will have already known and I don’t want to hide anymore. I love you!”

Changkyun let out a shaky breath and nodded in agreement. Despite his discomfort firstly at his surroundings and secondly because his boyfriend’s mother was in the room, he felt a rush of freedom. Tomorrow would be a wrecking. The end of his reign as Outsider leader.

“I love you too.”

———

He climbed the worn stairs, the stairs so ingrained in his memory he could walk them without looking but now with each step his heart beat faster with fear. Irrational thoughts attacked his confidence. What if his parents didn’t want him back? What if they had left and he was walking into an empty apartment?

He pulled the keys out of his bag but hesitated at the door.

One deep breath.

Then another.

Slowly he pushed the key into the lock and turned it. The echo of the latch unlocked was like a mortar inside the apartment. The door pushed open and he took one careful step inside when his mother walked around the corner. She dropped the pot she had in her hands at the sight of him and rushed forward with a cry. Her strong arms pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Another pair of arms encircled them. The cheap aftershave from his father a third hug. The family sunk to the floor a mess of tears, muttered apologies and sloppy kisses to his forehead.

“I’m so sorry.” He sobbed out. His father gripped his shoulder his own tears falling down his face.

“We were so worried son. I’m sorry for yelling at you.”

“I’m back. I’m so sorry!”

They stayed like that for a while. Holding on to each other like a lifeline but as Changkyun allowed himself to drift in the love a voice cut through. One as sharp as a knife. He happiness shut off like a dam and the cold, hard rush of anger hit him like a stick. His parents must have felt the stiffness in his body as they let him go. Standing he turned to the intruder.

In the door way stood Minkyun, arms ladened with groceries. A warm smile shone on his face but it faltered as Changkyun’s rage remained.

“Kyunnie. You’re home?” From any other sibling it would have resulted in a hug, an embrace for the missed time. But for Changkyun it was fuel to his fire. So the prodigal son had finally returned.

“The fuck are you doing here?”

“Changkyun!” His father warned.

“Let’s not do this now. Please!” Came his mother’s begged.

Minkyun looked physically pained. He placed the groceries down and moved towards Changkyun. Stopping when he saw the curled lip and clenched fists.

“I don’t deserve a warm welcome but mom and dad need to spend time with you. I’ll crash on Junior’s couch for the night.”

He directed the last sentence to his parents and it made him bristle more. His father grabbed for Minkyun, “No this is your home too. Changkyun, son please, talk to each other! This is our family. We are all we have.”

Changkyun wanted to scream that he had more. He had Hoseok, his friends. He shook away the thought that maybe he didn’t even have them. Who know who else was working for Minkyun.

“If he is here I won’t be!” With a hiss he tried to push past his father and Minkyun who still blocked the doorway. This was no longer his home if Minkyun called it such. His father however had other ideas. He turned pleading eyes towards his youngest, appealing to the boy’s kind heart.

“Please Chankyun don’t do this. Please son! I just got my boys back. Don’t run away from your problems. Just talk to each other.”

Changkyun froze. Every fibre of his being was telling him to run. To disappear into the shadows and never come out. But his father’s words struck something in him. He had questions and Minkyun was going to answer them.

He spun on his heel and pushed past his mother, skulking towards his bedroom. He tried not to growl as he saw the way his room had been rearranged to inconspicuously fit in the small single bed. A few half unpacked boxes against the wall. His brother’s items out of storage. He glowered at Minkyun.

“I think it is about time you and I had a talk.”

Carefully Minkyun walked to the room. The was a strain to his face. Anyone else would call it fear but Changkyun didn’t believe his brother worthy of fear. You had to be human to feel.

The youngest Im moved further into their bedroom, HIS bedroom. Anger bubbled underneath the surface, a reminder that Minkyun would always be the favourite. The door clicked softly closed behind him. Without the vigilance from his parents, he did something he had dreamt off for years.

His fist connected with his brother’s cheek.

The thwack of bony knuckles to taunt skin loud in the tiny room. Minkyun staggered backwards gripping his face. The force having torn open skin. The older boy hissed in pain but did not retaliate. It only served to further make Changkyun angrier. The old Minkyun would have beat the shit out of him for even considering a punch. This one with the hurt eyes and the pitiful sorry’s was not his brother. He swung again, catching Minkyun in the face once more and as he hunched over he kneed him in the stomach. Minkyun fell to the floor gripping his stomach. There was tears in his eyes.

“GET UP. Fight me back.” Changkyun yelled feeling a wash of mania come over him.

Minkyun’s face scrunched in pain, “No! I won’t hurt you! I won’t be that person again.”

Changkyun rushed him, grasping the thick, black strands of Minkyun’s hair between his fingers as he pulled his brother to his feet. Minkyun let at a noise of pain, baring his teeth as he did so. There was blood on them, it made Changkyun angrier still.

“Kyun I know your anger. I understand it and I understand why you are angry with me. You have every right to be but please you’re hurting me.”

It was like a slap to the face. Those words muttered so casually. A memory, one he did not remember forgetting flashed before his eyes.

_He was five. Playing on the jungle gym with some older kids. One had taken a bit of a hatred towards him. The kid, a bully by all accounts had thrown him to the floor and straddled him as his little fists, so big back then had pummelled down on the sobbing Changkyun._

_“No please you’re hurting me.”_

_Then the boy was gone. Thrown off him in one swoop. Minkyun had hefted him off the ground, hands checking to see if his little brother was okay._

_“I will never let anyone hurt you!”_

He jumped away from Minkyun as if burned. The older boy took a shuddery breath.

“I hate you.” The younger spat out.

Minkyun grimaced and wiped the blood from his mouth. He tried to say something but Changkyun cut him off.

“Why did you kill Ilhoon?”

Minkyun took a step back, eyes widening in shooked fear. “What?”

“I know about Roona. I know Ilhoon loved her. I know you found out and I know you had something to do with it.”

Minkyun’s gaze dropped to the floor as he let out a pained exclamation.

“I… I will never, ever forgive myself.”

“What the fuck did you do?”

“I think it’s time I told you the truth.”

 


	14. Act 2 Scene 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again just a warning this chapter contains mentions of suicide and drug use. Just be warned if either sets you off. It's nothing graphic though just mentions.

———————-

Three years earlier.

———————-

Im Minkyun was what people envisioned when they thought of a thug. Hair cropped short to his head, an old scar on his eyebrow and a nasty grin that told a thousand stories all of them ending in a fight. He was either fear or revered, the distinction came from where you lived, what brand you carried. Outsider or Heir!

“Simon better have our stuff. Then again would be fun if he didn’t. I’ve been itching for a fight.” Somin’s cold cackle came behind him. He grinned at her words. They were all itching for a fight. Withdrawal made them antsy. A worsening of their already shitty personalities.

“Fuck man ain’t that your brother?” Junior piped up, still half stoned from the joint he had smoke earlier.

Minkyun’s head wiped around to where Junior pointed. A growl rippled through his chest. Ilhoon stood watching them. A frown on his bespectacled face. The judgemental little asshole.

“Remind me how you two are related again?” Somin whispered under her voice.

Minkyun wondered the same thing.

“The fuck you looking at?” He yelled over at the boy.

Ilhoon shook his head and walked back into the playground. It was then that Minkyun realized he must have been there with Changkyun. Through the haze that constant followed him, his stomach dropped. These were his brothers. The people he had always sworn to protect.

“Head to Simon’s. I meet you there.”

“But you said…”

He turned and grabbed Junior’s lapels, snarling in his face. He wanted to break him.

“Sorry!”

He watched them whimper away. They disgusted him. The whole world did. Climbing the stairs to the playground he watched with crossed arms as Changkyun threw the baseball to one of his friends. Jooheon judging by the wild mess of hair. Ilhoon tried to coach them but the kids were there to have fun not be professionals. The sight made Minkyun angry for once he would have been in Ilhoon’s place, playing with his little brothers. Three inseparable entities tied by a bond that seemed unbreakable.

But things had changed. The Outsider crown had been placed on his head and life had become harder. His poverty suddenly became all to real. He hated it. Hated it all and drowned out that hate with drugs, alcohol and unbridled anger. It was better to hurt the world than let it hurt him.

“Holy poop Changkyung you almost took my head off.” Giggled Jooheon as his youngest brother ran off bored with the game. Changkyun was the only thing that still brought him any semblance of joy. Changkyun still untouched but the world’s nastiness. Who wanted nothing more of Minkyun than to be his big brother. No great Outsider leadership like the gang wanted. He didn’t want Minkyun to be perfect.

“Hyung!” The boy’s voice had yet to crack so he still had the childish quality about him made even more so by the toothy grin. He stumbled, legs to long for his body but he didn’t seem to notice as he wrapped his skinny, little arms around Minkyun.

“Hyung. I got 100 percent of my test again today. My teacher said I am the best in the class.”

He ruffled Changkyun’s hair.

“Wow you are such a nerd.” He said it with affection.  
“You have to teach me how to be so smart!”

“He shows up for class, does his homework on time. Tries! You know everything you don’t do.”

And his bad mood was back with vengeance.

“When are you gonna get off my case dickwad?”

Ilhoon raised an eyebrow. He looked more like their mother each day. Acted like her too.

“When you start acting like an adult.”

He smiled at Changkyun.

“Hey Kyunnie. Jooheon needs to go home. Go say bye.”

Kyun’s face dropped but he ran off towards his best friend. Both brothers watched him go, their pride and joy. Ilhoon looked back at him.

“You’re high again aren’t you?”

He spat at Ilhoon’s feet. Little bastard needed to remember his place.

“So what if I am? You mom now?”

Ilhoon rolled his eyes and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He was still wearing his uniform, the second hand blazer somehow looking pristine. How there were related he wasn’t sure anymore. They had always been polar opposites but lately Ilhoon had been acting more stuck up than usual. Almost Heir like.

“Is this the kind of person you want to be? The kind of role model you want to be for Kyunnie?”

Fuelled by his constant anger and mention that he was somehow messing up Changkyun, he flung himself at Ilhoon. He was used to his brother’s flinching when he hit a rage of angry but this time Ilhoon remained motionless.

“You better watch you mouth Hoon!”

The material in his hand was hard, stiff with newness. He left go slightly and studied the uniform. The colours were vibrant, the stitching still tight.

“This is new. The fuck you get it from?”

A flash of fear crossed Ilhoon’s face. To quick that Minkyun would have missed it had he not been staring.

“The old one was shit. I used my wages from the restaurant to buy it. Maybe if you didn’t spend the little cash you earned from the mechanics on drugs you may actually be able to use it on useful things.”

Not convinced that was the case Minkyun let his brother go, he needed another hit and some heavy attention from Somin’s pretty mouth.

“Take Changkyun home! And tell mom and dad nothing! Understood.”

Ilhoon said nothing instead turning away and trudging towards where Changkyun sat watching them. Eyes wide with innocent fear. Minkyun didn’t know what he hated more. The look or the fact he had caused it.

He made his way towards Simon’s. The foreigner was one of the most connected dealers in Gwangju. The dingy apartment was perfect for the greasy American, who spoke clipped Korean, wore old dog tags and a ripped army jacket. Junior, Somin and some other Outsiders were already stoned out of their minds. They made room for him and he sat down grabbing the rolled up cash that they used to snort the lines of cocaine on the table. He sat forward ready to do anther one when he stopped, angrily jabbing his finger on the table.

He was getting tired of Ilhoon’s backtalk, especially when he did it front of Changkyun. With a growl he vaulted the table over, ignoring the protests from his friends. He stalked out of the apartment. He needed to find his brothers and remind them he was boss. Remind himself that he wasn’t the failure everyone kept saying he was.

His high was wearing off but he was fuelled by rage and self hatred. Through the haze of emotion he remembered that his brothers would be at that stupid animal shelter they thought good enough to waste time at. He didn’t care what he would do when he found them. He just wanted to scare them. Remind them that he was their older brother.

He turned the corner and froze. His drug addled brain trying to understand what he was seeing.

Ilhoon had his arms wrapped around a girl. Her hair is a long braid, her expensive outfit hugging her larger figure. He knew her face.

Shin Roona. The younger sister of the Heir leader.

Watching with crazed anger in his eyes as she kissed Ilhoon’s cheek and he ran a loving hand down her face. The spoke to one another, their voices to soft to hear what was been said but Minkyun didn’t need any details. They were in love and that was treason.

The Minkyun of the future wished he had just walked away. Left his silly little brother to his high school crush but that wasn’t how things went. Instead he had waited, watched and then he followed Roona home.

The Shin’s lived in a massive home on the far East side. The mansion, for that was what it was, overlooked the valley of Gwangju. A swimming pool sat beside a full basketball court. Minkyun hated them more!

The girl seemed to slink into her own home, which Minkyun should have found odd was he not blinded by complete hatred. After a while she appeared outside, dipping her feet into the pool. She seemed lost in her own thoughts. A love struck smile on her face.

Suddenly she shot to her feet and hurried to the bushes beside him. The sound of her purging her stomach could be heard. After a while she stood and wiped her mouth, confusion written all over her face.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” She whispered to herself.

Minkyun decided now was the time to appear.

“What’s wrong is that you are dating my brother, you Heir bitch!”

She spun around and went to scream in fear. He slapped a hand over her mouth. Their faces were close enough to touch. He could smell the sourness of her puke, see the fear in her eyes, hear her heavy breathing.

It made him feel powerful.

“I don’t care what you did to put him under your spell but I am here to end it. I will never let my brother, the Next Outsider Leader, to date something like you!”

She tried to struggle from his grip but he held her tighter. But he let go of her mouth.

“You’re fucking piece of shit. Im Minkyun. Let me go or I’ll call my brother.”

He laughed. The threat did nothing to him.

“You know nothing of love. I don’t care about this stupid feud and neither does he. We want to be together and that’s all that matters.”

Her words enraged him further and the only thing keeping from hitting her was his mother’s constant reminder to never hit woman unless they were swinging a bat at you.

“Break it off with him or else!”

She finally got free from his grasp, a flicker of fire in her eyes as she rubbed the wrist he had grabbed.

“No! You can’t tell us what to do!”

Stalking towards her, “leave him or else.”

She snarled. Finally she was fighting back. “Or else what.”

“I kill you!”

He had meant it to. The thought of a Heir and an Outsider together was enough to make him feel ill. But when it involved his own brother, then it was even worse.

“No!” But there was a quiver in her voice. He had always wondered how the Shin siblings were even related. Roona was a pacifist, barely taking part in any Heir activity while her brother was cruel and ruthless. He still fell short of Minkyun though.

He shrugged.

“You have my warning.”

“No!”

Head cocked to the side, he searched her hardened expression. “Excuse me?”

“Kill me then but I won’t leave him. I love him.”

A smile spidered across his face as a cruel plan came to mind. If she wouldn’t leave Ilhoon than he would make her.

His brothers had been asleep when he got home. Having spoken to Somin for her help. She had freaked at the dishonour Illhoon had brought on the gang. She had agreed without hesitation.

Ilhoon’s phone sat beside his bed. It was new. Minkyun balked at the fact that Ronna would have bought it. His own brother whoring himself out for cash. Disgusting.

He scrolled to the texts and sent one off to Roona.

“Need to talk. I think Minkyun knows. Meet me outside the school gates tomorrow one hour before school.”

He waited for the response. Smiling when she agreed to it then deleted it and his message. He went to bed that night with a smile of his face not knowing that his cruelty would be the beginning of the hellish nightmare they now all lived.

The next day he waited outside the school gate wearing Ilhoon’s new blazer and a beanie to hid his shaved head. From a far the older Im boys were identical. A glint of light from across the street caught his attention and he looked up to see Somin holding up her phone ready for the moment Roona pitched up.

Footsteps echoed behind him and he grinned.

“Hoonnie?” Came Roona voice. He turned and ignoring the yelp of confusion grabbed her pulling her into a kiss. He just had to kiss her long enough to make it convincing she pushed him away. Spitting as if to rid herself of the feeling of his lips on hers. He tasted toothpaste and the distinguishable taste of bile. She had thrown up again.

“You sick son of a bitch. What the fuck?”

He smiled making sure it was cold, cruel, maniacal. He pointed to the corner Somin was heading. She stepped out and waved the phone, a grin on her face.

“Dump my little brother or I send him that video. He will be so heartbroken to find that you are fucking me too.”

Her face went red with rage.

“You asshole. You sick asshole!”

He shrugged.

“Are you seriously so cruel as to do this to your own brother because of some stupid high school feud?”

He bristled at her insult. The gangs were so much more. The bitch. At the inkling he wouldn’t back down. Tears brimmed in her eyes.

“Please don’t!” Her voice was small, pleading but he would not be turned by it. She was a filthy Heir. There was no way she could actually love his brother.

“Test me when its done and I’ll delete the video. Oh and Roona, this remains between the two of us. Ilhoon doesn't need to know that I know."

With a hitch of breath she ran towards the school and he watched her go with a grin on his face.

He spent the rest of the morning smoking what little weed they had in the old gym. The place was falling to pieces. One little flick of his ashes and he could probably set the place of fire. But he would never. This place was more his home than the apartment he shared with his family.  
He had gotten Roona’s text not long after.

“I just broke his heart. I hope you are fucking happy!”

He was!

Junior had joined him at one point but had wondered off again after the bell rang for second period. Minkyun didn’t do class, didn’t see the need for it.

Somin wandered in not long after that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was a dirty, seductive kiss that tasted like cigarettes and bad breath. Finally she pulled away from him and grinned.

“That video of yours is quite the hit.”

His smile fell off his face.

“What?”

Her smirk didn’t loose any traction.

“I sent it to the group chat. Said to share it with everyone in the school. Its spreading like wildfire. Its all everyone is talking about. Apparently Shin and his goons just dragged his sister into the foyer and disowned her.”

Minkyun felt a sudden wash of cold lurch over him and he lashed out. The palm of his hand striking Somin on the cheek sending her to the floor.

“YOU STUPID BITCH. IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE USED AS BLACKMAIL.”

She stared up at him in fear. He grabbed the phone and stomped off.

Ilhoon would have gotten that message for sure and it would not doubt be causing him pain. He searched the school checking in the classes Ilhoon would be in, even asking his friends where he was. They hadn’t seen him.

The news had spread like wildfire. Some Outsiders gave him thumbs up. Others seemed confused.

“You fucking son of a bitch.”

Turning a corner he came face to face with Roona. Her eyes were rimmed red, a purple bruise smarting her cheek.

“You fucking monster. I did what you asked. I dumped him and you still…” her voice caught in her throat. The Minkyun who under all the hatred, cruelty and drugs wanted to say it hadn’t been his fault. He had intended to stick to his word but he didn’t want to show weakness. So instead he laughed in her face.

“You should never trust an Outsider babe!”

He reached out for her cheek and she slapped it away.

“Whatever happens now just know this is all your fault.”

Oh how true she was.

He found Ilhoon in the gym. The boy sat up the throne turning his phone over and over in his hands. He didn’t bother to look up as Minkyun walked towards him, head still held high.

“I thought you hated the Heirs?” His voice came croaky from crying.

Minkyun shrugged. “A mouth is a mouth regardless of what bitch it is attached too!”

A noise of pain issued from Ilhoon and he seemed to grow smaller.

“How long…How long have you been..”

So Ilhoon had no idea Minkyun knew about him and Roona. He smiled.

“How long have I been fucking her? Mmm I don’t know a couple of months now.”

Ilhoon’s breath caught in his throat and his hands stopped. Had Minkyun cared he would have seemed to slump of Ilhoon’s shoulder, the way his hands shook.

“Did…did she ever mention some one else. A boyfriend? Someone she loved.”

Minkyun laughed and shrugged. Acting the perfect part of the man who knew nothing.

“Nope. We didn’t do much talking but she never protested. If she did have a boyfriend I feel sorry for him 'cos no girl in love would do what she did with me.”

“Oh.”

The silence was deafening.

The sounds of Ilhoon’s footsteps walking away amongst echoing his death march. Hours later the sound of his phone shrill beside his sleeping head awoke him. He almost didn’t answer and yet something compelled him to do so.

“What.”

“Minkyun, son something bad…you need to come home. Ilhoon…”

Minkyun sat bolt upright. His heart was beating a mile a minute. Something was wrong. His father never cried.

“What?”

“It’s Ilhoon. He’s fuck, he’s passed away son. Changkyun found his body…”

That was all he needed to hear before he ran home. Footsteps drowned out by the pounding of his heart in his ears. This had to be a nightmare or a sick joke. But as he shot into the open door of his house, he knew it was all to true.

The scene seemed to slow down. His father tried to hug him, explain what had happened. The words hung himself, the only words that stuck. He pushed passed seeing the busy bodies of the EMTs in his bedroom. He stole a glance at his mother who sat huddled over Changkyun. His gaze unfocused and broken as an uniformed police officer tried to talk to him.

“I’m sorry sir but its probably best if you don’…”

But he wasn’t listening to the officer who had stopped him instead his eyes drifted into the room and the EMT as she zipped the black body bag shut. The sound of the zip closing was enough to bring him to his knees. A sledgehammer to the gut. His baby brother was dead and it was all his fault.

————————-

Changkyun hadn’t known when he had moved towards his bed, or when his knees had pulled towards his chest. When the tears had began to fall. Minkyun sat opposite him, fat tears dropping to the floor. He legitimately looked distraught but the youngest brother had learned a long time ago what a good actor his brother was.

Before his own breakdown the police had figured out the time line of Ilhoon’s demise. His heart had stopped two minutes before Changkyun walked in the door. A two minute Changkyun had wasted pretending to sword fight with Minhyuk on the way back from school. He had always hated himself for it. Had he gone home straight after school, maybe he would have been able to stop Ilhoon. Maybe he could have saved him and in the process could have saved himself.

Through his own pain he still had one last question.

“Then why the war?”

The air seemed to leave the room. This was something Minkyun clearly didn’t want to answer. But what did it matter now. He had already admitted his actions had killed Ilhoon. So what more was the death of the Heir boy.

“I panicked. I drowned myself in so much liquor that I didn't even remmeber who I was but I needed soemone to blame and in my head it was all Roona's fault."

Minkyun cautiously lowered himself onto the other side of Changkyun's bed. Eyes focused on the floor.

"But her family had disowned her and I needed someone to blame so I blamed the Heirs. When i made the call I never expected the others to throw themselves so fervently into it. They all cared for Ilhoon and I was to stuck in my own downfall that I had no idea what I had done. All I know is I caused Ilhoon to die but I never killed that Heir boy. I was cowering in the corner to scared to fight."

Changkyun pulled his knees closer to his chest as if trying to hold himself together. But he wasn't sure if he could for he no longer knew what was real in the world and he wasn’t sure if he could handle the change.

 


	15. Act 2 Scene 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for how long this has taken. I work a full time job and naturally is has been so hectic I haven't even had time to read fanfic let alone right it. I apologise again and hope y'all haven't given up on me. I will try get the next chapter done soon!

They released Nayoung from the hospital with a prescription as long as Hoseok’s hand. The family’s driver had been there to pick them up. Hoseok had baulked at that. Of course his father was to preoccupied to pick up his wife and returned son. Carefully Hoseok had helped his mother into her bed. Making sure to have her chair close by as well as her phone in case she needed him.

He turned to leave, exhausted by the day’s event and the whirlwind of emotions within him. Had he really woken up that morning happy at life with Changkyun in his arms? Now he was back in his own personal version of hell. At least his mother was okay.

Nayoung grabbed his arm, a bright smile on her face as she looked up at him.

“That boy of yours, Changkyun. He is lovely! He clearly makes you happy.”

He smiled sadly at her acceptance. He was lucky to at least have one parent who loved him beyond compare.

“He does! I love him!”

With the confession he sat on her bed, shoulders shrugged with tension, “I’m scared about going back. To school tomorrow. Everyone will know about us!”

There was fear in his eyes. Nayoung frowned and kissed her son's head, pouring all of her love and affection into him. She knew what the world would be like for her son, especially in a country that didn't accept him. She knew it would be cruel. She wished she would be able to shield him from the hurt but she had long found she wasn't strong enough to protect him. It was her cross to bear, knowing she had failed her son. The only thing she could do was support him.

“Let them know and then let them know that you don’t care. This is who you are!” She whispered laying a comforting hand over his heart.

He nodded but he didn’t feel all that comforted.

“Oh this arrived for you yesterday.”

She handed him a pale pink envelope. His name stared back at him in a loopy cursive. He opened it up.

“Oh wow this is from the owner of that cafe I applied for. She says she wants me to come in at the end of the week for an interview!”

Nayoung let out a happy gasp and ruffled his hair. They both let themselves wallow in their happiness at the prospect of moving up in the world. Finally they bid each other good night and Hoseok lugged his bags back to his room. His hand rested on the knob. When he had left almost half a week ago, he had never thought he would be back so soon. Hell, he had hoped he would never had to come back at all.

The room was a cold and unwelcoming as any other room in the godforsaken house. With a sigh he dropped his bags on the floor and moved towards his bed. Something caught his eye.

Another envelope.It lay, so carefully, on the folded up blankets. This one a sterile white. No name or indication of who it was from. 

Hesitantly he reached for it wondering about the thickness. The sound of the strip tearing open melded with the beating of his heart as he pulled out. It was a pile of pictures, taking from a far of him and Changkyun. Holding hands at the circus, their quick kiss in the car the day of the fire. He felt sick. Someone had been watching them. Documenting their relationship.

“I was going to use those to blackmail you but your little stunt this week kind of made that unnecessary.”

He spun to face the intruder. Hyerin leaned against the doorframe. A cold, cruel look on her face.

“You ruined my fun! I had it all planned out.”

She let herself into the room. Leaving the door wide open.

Hoseok brandished the photos at her.

“What? You knew?”

She scoffed at his bafflement as she regally sat on his computer chair. Checking to see if her immaculate nails were chipped.

“Of course I knew. I make it my business to know everything about my property.”

She sighed like the whole business was boring but Hoseok could sense the viper like danger dripping off her. This wasn’t a welcome back party.

“Get to the point Hyerin. I don’t want to play games with you anymore!”

Her smirk grew into a full blown grin dripping with cruelty. A man, scarred face and bulking muscles appeared in his doorway. Around his fists was a clanking silver chain. He snarled in Hoseok's direction.

“Oh baby, this is one game you want to play. Let me explain.”

———————-

Morning came sooner than Changkyun had hoped. After Minkyun had confessed the night before the youngest Im brother had locked himself in the bathroom until he fell asleep curled in the aging and chipped porcelain bathtub. There was so much more that needed to be said on both their sides. Like why had Minkyun charged Jooheon with spying on him?

But there was only so much information Changkyun could handle. He already felt like all his nerves had been stripped back and exposed allowing all and any emotions to seep out of him. The only positive thing was that morning he would have Hoseok by his side as they walked back into school. Nausea overtook him as he rushed towards the toilet. A soft knock came at the door and he hoped it would go away he didn’t want to talk to either of his parents and he certainly didn’t want to see Minkyun.

“Kyun sweetie. I’ve left your breakfast on the table. Your dad has already left for work and Minkyun has an interview at his counsellor’s so you are alone now.”

He didn’t acknowledge his mother’s comment but he was glad she saw the wisdom on leaving him alone.

“Love you!” She said against the door, the same caring tone she used every morning. But it was a mask to hide that over the past week they had changed, as a family. He answered nothing back instead waiting for the front door to sound closed. When he managed to draw the strength to leave the room he was happy to find he was alone. The only living creature was Peggy, her soft chirps a welcoming embrace.

Changing into his outfit he refused to look at his appearance to afraid by the person who would stare back at him, even more scared that he would turn and see Ilhoon staring back at him. His dreams that night had been plagued by images of Ilhoon’s face, waxy in death. Changkyun had been two minutes too late to save him and dream Ilhoon had cried that it was his fault.

As the minutes ticked closer down to school his body felt almost numb. He couldn’t bring himself to eat and swallowing his pills had been a chore. A few seconds later he threw up again deciding he could forego the day without it.

He took the back alley to school. No one knew he had returned for he had refused to switch his phone back on upon returning but he didn’t want to risk running into them on the usual walk. He still had no idea how his friends and the rest of the gang would react. In their eyes he had committed the ultimate betrayal.

Hollow eyes of addicts and the homeless watched him as he walked by. Did they know his turmoil? His crimes? Were they judging him too? The Outsider who had run off with a Heir? The baby brother whose brain had broken upon finding his brother dead in their room.

The gates of Gwangju Centre High loomed around him like the jaws of a beast. The sun was shining that morning but Changkyun couldn’t help but feel a chill deep within his bones. Students stopped talking as they spotted him. A few staring others whispering behind cupped hands. He tried to hold his head high but his breath too ragged and eyes too frantic to pull it off.

Hoseok was no where in sight but the Outsiders were. One of the girls had alerted the larger group to his presence and like a predator they all turned to look over at him. They were too far for Changkyun's terrible eyesight to see what their faces showed but he was certain it was a mixture of unhappiness and thinly veiled hatred. He shouldn’t have come back. Hoseok was still not here and the first bell was about to ring. A small group broke off from the larger set. His heart threatened to give out on him.

His friends approached him. Jooheon up front, hands stuffed deep within his pockets, Dior and Minhyuk flanking on either side. Behind him were the Pitbulls, Seokwan and surprisingly Gun.

Jooheon stopped in front of him. The boy had changed his hair colour to a muted grey but it did nothing to hide the fiery anger on his face. Nostrils flared as the two best friends eyes met. Then Jooheon’s fist met the side of his cheek sending him sprawling backwards. Minhyuk caught his hand and pulled Jooheon away.

“You fucking bastard. How dare you abandon us to run off with your Heir shit and _now_ you dare show your face around here.”

“Traitor.” Seokwon hissed under his breath.

Jooheon’s yells were enough to draw the attention of whoever wasn’t already watching the showdown.

“Joo…” Dior admonished as Changkyun let out a soft whimper of pain.

“Why Changkyun? After everything we have been through? Why him? Why did you chose him over us?”

Changkyun didn’t realize he was crying until he felt the tears well under beside his nose. He couldn’t meet his friend’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry.” He said barely above a whisper.

That seemed to enrage Jooheon further and he grabbed a hold of Changkyun’s lapels. Desperation in his voice.

“Why? What did he have that we couldn’t offer you? Do we mean so little to you? Answer me bastard!"

“Leave it Jooheon. It isn’t worth it.” Gun said trying to pull the other boy away. In Changkyun’s head it was conformation, he wasn’t worth it anymore.

Jooheon allowed himself to be pulled away, enveloped by the rest of Outsiders. They turned to walk away. They had outcasted him and he deserved it. Dior was the last to leave as she reached out to take his hand.

“Just give them time. They’re hurting.” And after one quick squeeze she too turned from him.

The chattering voices of the other students were deafening in his ears and yet it felt completely silent. Like a void had sucked him in. He looked back and forth hoping to catch a glance of Hoseok. Just as a way to hold him adrift, to keep him from sinking. But his boyfriend was nowhere to be found and he was continuing to sink. He would have to face this walk alone.

Hoseok had said they would walk together but clearly the older boy had decided he was not worth it either.

Hitching his backpack higher he lowered his head and marched towards school ignoring the rumours as they swirled around him like leaves in a wind storm.

“I heard he’s fucking Shin Hoseok”

“Pity he’s into boys.”

“Traitor!”

“Another Im bites the dust.”

He would not cry though. He couldn’t let them see his pain.

The first two periods were filled with tension and awkward silences. The Heirs were no where to be seen and Changkyun felt a twinge of envy that they were probably rallying around their returned friend. He had been shunned to a corner watching the Outsiders pretend that he no longer existed. Maybe he didn’t. Maybe he shouldn’t.

“Im Changkyun.” His head looked up, face turning red as everyone turned to look at him. The teacher was lookign at him.

“The principal wants to see you in her office.”

He shifted awkwardly on the faux leather seat in the reception. He could see the top of the principal's head as she spoke in hushed whispers in her office. Pulling out his phone he typed another quick text to Hoseok.

“The principal wants to talk to me. Pls I need to see you! Where are you?”

The message joined the long line of his other unanswered texts from that morning.

“Changkyun, you can come in.”

Telling his heart to calm down he followed the principal into her office. Hating how modern and friendly it tried to seemand yet how it still seemed stuffy and fake. 

“How are you?” She asked trying to break the ice as she refused to look him in the eye.

“If this is about last week. I deeply apologize but I have always had a near perfect attendance record. We are allowed a week absence right?”

She sighed, her eyes still unable to meet his.

“This isn’t about last week. Changkyun…”

She seemed truly upset and his first thought went to his parents had they gotten hurt? No his mother had texted him a heart emoji only a few minutes before he was called out.

“What?” He asked voice dried up in his throat. Could this be about Hoseok? Was that why he was absent. His heart began to race.

“I just got off the phone with the scholarship board…”

His heart seized in his chest. After everything that had happened he had completely forgotten about the scholarship. He could see on her face this wasn't good news.

“They have decided that due to all the issues surrounding you lately that you…are not a good fit to be a candidate… Changkyun I’m sorry I tried to fight for you but they were adamant.”

All he could do was nod as his ears screamed with static, a large lump stuck in his throat. He nodded, swallowing hard.

“I understand. Thank you.”

He left the office as calm and as fast as he could but he could already feeling himself falling to pieces. He stumbled into the closest bathroom. Slamming the door closed, he fell to the floor feeling like his heart was trying to escape out of his chest, his breath stuttering in pain. Usually he would call Joohoen to help calm him down but he had no doubt his best friend would not come to his aid this time. Instead he called Hoseok. 

“Please answer.” He begged through the panic. But it just rang and rang. He slammed it shut and with a blind panic searched for someone to call. His mom wasn’t the best option but he needed someone to talk him out of the attack.

Her call went straight to voice mail.

“Mom I…the scholarship board…dropped me… everyone hates…me. I…”

He let out a little sob turning away from he phone before he hit end. He couldn’t worry her at work so instead he imagined that Jooheon was there with him. Rubbing his back, telling him everything would be fine.

What felt like an enternity he managed to get his breathing under control and a while longer before he found the strength to stand. The bell had tolled for the lunch break and he decided that would be the best time to steal out of the school gates. He wanted to crawl into bed and not wake up for a week.

A crowd drew his attention to the cafeteria. He would need to walk past the building to get to the hole in the wall. A familiar voice drew him in.

“I just want to say that despite rumours I love Hyerin with my whole heart and I look forward to making her my wife….”

The crowd fell silent as Changkyun pushed his way through it. Heirs and Outsider’s turned their attention to him. For a brief second he had thought he saw worry on Jooheon’s face but his attention was reeled in by the couple in the middle.Hoseok stood their looking every inch the polished prince he had looked like on the first day of school. His arm was wrapped around Hyerin’s tiny waist as the girl showed off the huge ring on her finger. Changkyun’s eyes zeroed in on it.

“Oh look babe. He is finally here.” Hyerin giggled.

Hosoek meet Changkyun’s eyes and the younger boy felt his laboured breath catch in his throat. Those were not the same eyes that roamed over his body like he was a god. Those were not the same eyes that pierced deep into his own as they confessed their feelings to each other. Those were not the eyes of the boy who had become Changkyun’s whole world.

A cold smirk split Hoseok’s face before he turned and kissed Hyerin. Changkyun blinked a few times trying to tell himself he was stuck in a terrible nightmare and when he woke up he would be back in Seoul in Hosoek’s arms. But he remained where he was.

“What?” The words slipped from his mouth.

“Changkyun I wanted you to meet my fiancé”

It felt like a fist had been thrown into his stomach as he looked between the couple.

“What?” He managed to get out. Every nerve ending was firing and he felt like he was going to throw up again.

“Oh babe, lets not leave him hanging. I think its about time we told him the truth.”

Hoseok looked at her his grin faltering ever so slightly.

“Hyerin.” he said in the smallest voice.

Her eyes flashed with something unknown. Hosoek’s straightened up and turned back to Changkyun, his whole being radiant confidant arrogance.

“I won! I destoryed the Outsiders!” He declared.

“And all I had to do was make you believe I loved you.”

 “What…what’s going on?” Changkyun stuttered out, his brain trying to explain away what he was seeing and hearing.

Hoseok let go of Hyerin and walked towards him. Stopping in front of Changkyun he towered above him. He raised a hand to Changkyun’s face and for a moment his resolve broke. Face twisting in angst but Hyerin cleared her throat behind him and the cold cruelty was back.

“Did you really think I loved you? _You!_ A pathetic little Outsider.”

He could hear confused whisperings from the crowd.

“Hoseok. What’s going on? Why are you saying these things?”

He looked over Hoseok’s shoulder at the grinning Hyerin as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and smugly looked around at the growing group of teenagers. Leaning in closer he made his voice small so only they could here.

“Baby tell me what’s wrong. Is someone threatening you?”

His heart seized in his chest.

“Is it your dad? Hyerin? Tell me and I can help you. I love you!”

There was that flash of his Hoseok before the walls came back up and a cold laugh issued from the depths of his chest.

“Love me! You stupid fuck. Don’t you see I played you. The Heirs have won. It was Hyerin’s idea. She saw the way you looked at me, how you acted around me. We knew we couldn’t destroy you and your dogs conveniently  so I had to play a little dirty. And my god did it work.”

Changkyun shook his head. He was lying, he had to be. They had made love. Hosoek had held him, whispered sweet nothings in his ear. There is no way he would do that for a joke. His eyes drifted towards Jooheon and the rest of the Outsiders. Hadn't his supposed best friend not lied to his face and reported his every move to Minkyun. Through his own mixture of pain and confusion he couldn’t make out the emotion of their faces but he could see the thin lipped anger on Jooheon’s face. In his pain his brain supplied him with the information he needed. He had been played by everyone he cared for. He was a pawn in other people’s games.

Taking a step back Hoseok held up his arms and turned to the crowd.

“I made an Outsider fall in love with me. I whispered that I loved him back. Learning all his deep dark secrets. It was so easy too, the loser was so starved for any kind of love that all I had to do was smile and say I understood and he practically flung himself at me. It was fun messing around with you, even though I felt such disgust every time you touched me.”

He turned to stare at Changkyun and it was then the younger boy knew what was coming. He had hoped this wasn't real but he more Hoseok spoke the more he realized it was a joke with him as the punchline and Hoseok was about to prove why.

“Please don’t.”

“You know he likes it a bit rough in bed. Likes taking a little bit of pain. Must remind him of getting beat to shit by that criminal brother of his. Or maybe its to take his mind of the fact that his brain is broken. Oh yes Outsiders, your illustrious leader has a take a magic pill every day to keep his mind from imploding on itself. And he couldn’t wait to get away from you. His supposed closest friends. He was so happy to cast you aside so he could run off with a Heir.”

Murmurs rippled through the crowds as Hosoek spoke. Changkyun however stood stock still his brain and heart numb with shock and heartbreak. The more Hoseok revealed the more Changkyun receded into himself until the noise was just background and the scene was blurred by thick, unshed tears.

He wanted to scream that it was all untrue that his Hoseok would never do this to him but the dark place in his brain began to whisper.

“He kept the truth about Roona from you.”

“He never took you home.”

“He never told you anything about his life and you told him everything.”

“He never loved you, it was a ruse, a trick!”

He felt himself growing smaller and dispatched from his own body. No longer listening. It took forever for his eyes to rise form the floor to stare at Hoseok. It had all been a lie. The relationship, Hoseok’s love and promises. It had all been a ploy to get the Heirs on top. What made things worse was Changkyun’s heart still reached out for Hoseok begging for him to take it all back. Say he did love Changkyun.

“You tried so desperately to not be your brothers and yet you ended up so much worse. The Im bothers have been the destruction of the Outsiders. One starts a war, the other tarnished it with his death and you well you chose an Heir.”

Behind him he thought he heard Gunhee tell Hoseok to fuck off but he doubted it was anything but his imagination. His friend’s weren’t coming to help. He was nothing to them.

“Hoseok.” He said in the smallest voice, a tiny part reaching out to the boy. Hoping if he could touch Hoseok he would wake up from this nightmare and he would be back in Seoul. Snuggled into his boyfriend’s side, still believing it was real.

But his hand fell as Hoseok moved away.

“Its sad really how easy you were to fool but the thing is I don’t love you Changkyun. I never could!”

Hyerin chose that moment to walk over and wrap her arms around Hoseok, leaning into him.. Changkyun turned away from them. He was numb. His heart no longer beat for it was broken beyond repair. The light is his life had left and it was what he deserved. The Outsiders parted for him to slip through them no one calling out for him or trying to stop him. He had been a fool to fall for Hoseok’s trick. Had he been so blinded to not see the boy was lying to him. And now he had no-one and nothing.

He had destroyed his life and his gang for a love that was all a ploy. For the first time in his life he knew how Ilhoon felt on that day.

—————————-

Jooheon slammed into the bathroom door anger and pain coursing through his veins. He slammed his fist into the mirror uncaring that the cracked glass stuck in the taut skin of his hand.

“Fuck.” He yelled in frustration. He was shaking both from the anger coursing through his veins and from trying to keep himself from running after that piece of shit Hoseok and punching him in the face.

“You okay?” Came Gun’s voice tentatively form the door where he casually leaned against the frame. The other boy may have seemed calm but Jooheon could see the his own barely contained anger bubbling under the surface. After the emotional rollercoaster of a week that they had all gone through, they were all on edge. After been released Gun had freaked when he had heard Changkyun had run off with the Heir but he had seemed more pissed that the leader had thought he was capable of setting the fire.

“That piece of… did you hear what he…FUCK!” Jooheon grabbed the cap off his head and throw in with force against the mirror. Gun’s eyes flashed at the outburst.

“So this whole thing was a ruse to break us apart. That…he made Changkyun fall for him just to ruin us. No, no way!”

Gun bit his lip, “Well it worked didn’t it?”

Jooheon went deathly still. He had thought of that of course. The minute Hoseok had confessed to it been a ploy to hurt Changkyun it was like a bucket of water had been thrown over him.

“If we weren’t so goddamn co-dependent on him then it wouldn’t have worked. This is all Changkyun’s fault. Bastard!”

Gun let Jooheon kicked at the stall door, the flimsy blue wood crippled under the pressure of his foot.

“You really blame him?”

It was neither question nor statement, but Jooheon delated.

“No! How could I blame Changkyun for this? Not after…that. I’m mad that he never told me! Me! His best friend!”

“Yeah but did you tell him about Minkyun?”

Jooheon winced at the reminder.

“When did you get so insightful?” He asked leaning against the sink, energy zapped by his angry outburst. After a short second Gun came to stand beside him, mirroring the posture of his friend. He stayed silent waiting for Jooheon to talk again.

“What are we gonna do man? The Outsiders are falling apart. Changkyun probably hates me and I didn’t exactly helps things this morning.”

Gun grimaced at that. The blow out had been expected. It had been a week coming but it didn’t make things any easier. Gun had felt his heart drop to his feet when he had been released only to find out Changkyun was missing. His parents had called Jooheon in a panic. They had gotten into a fight and their son was gone. Jooheon had been beside himself, thinking he had been the reason for Changkyun’s disappearance. But his parents insisted he had run off with some boy called Wonho.

It had only been when Dior had confessed that Wonho was in fact Hoseok that the shit truly hit the fan. There had been a lot of anger at that leading to Dior stomping out of Jooheon’s house and some rather nasty names thrown in his direction.

The rest of the week they had fluttered around like ants without a purpose, a constant weight over them.

The Heirs hadn’t seemed to fair much better. Without direction the gangs had turned to small arguments and insults at every turn.

Now this. It had all been a ploy to ruin the gang. Gun didn’t know whether to be angry about how well it worked or to feel disgusted their enemies had swooped so low as to break a person’s heart.

—————————

Dior hated math with a passion. And today she was in no mood to concentrate let alone solve complicated equations. Instead she frustratedly doodled on a page of her notebook, her mind going over and over what she had just witnessed.

In Changkyun’s absence she had tried to hold the group together the best she could but they were angry at been abandoned and despite how much they respected her, she was no leader. And Hyungwon was still not talkign to her. After their argument about their future she had been too frustrated to talk to him and then the shit hit the fan. She had tried to sneak out a few times to see him but he held a grudge well and he was pissed. So instead she had spent most nights down at the Monsta drinking her woes away.

Looking around she tried to catch the eyes of her remaining group members. Jooheon and Gun were no where to be found. Changkyun hadn’t come back after the showdown with Hoseok. She was pretty sure he had left to go home. He was ignoring her texts but she vowed she would go see how he was doing after school ended. Minhyuk was surprisingly also absent although she didn’t really where her stupid twin was. They had been arguing non-stop and she couldn’t deal with his drama today.

On the page in front of her she circled Hoseok’s name over and over. She may have been reeling from all that had happened but she was not stupid. The whole thing didn't add up. Hoseok wouldn’t have run away with Changkyun, wouldn’t have risked everything just to hurt the Outsiders. Her eyes turned to glare at the back of Hyerin’s head. The conniving cow had been one step away from murder when Hoseok ran off and yet this morning she was practically dripping with joy. Beside her Hoseok sat straight as a rod eyes focused on the teacher, mouth downturned in fury. He didn’t look like a man who had just happily dealt a blow to his enemy.

The sharp screech of metal on linoleum broke the awkward silence. All heads turned to Seven. The Pitbull was huffing with suppressed rage as he stared down at the Heirs. Hyerin turned slowly in her chair, hair flipped over her shoulder as she crossed her legs.

“What’s wrong pup? Master forgot to take you for a walk today?”

Up in front the math teacher froze staring at his class, his hand carefully moving to hover over his cellphone, fear written across his face. The facility were concerend about an outbreak of more fighting. With no leadership from Changkyun, Dior feared they may be right.

Seven however didn’t respond to her jabs, instead turning to leave, backpack haphazardly swung over his shoulder.

“That’s right puppy run along. Find you pathetic little master before one of my boy’s do. How did you like my present by the way? I told them to break your nose but good help is so hard to find these days.”

The oxygen in the room seemed to suddenly evaporate. Beside the girl, Hoseok turned and hissed something at her but she ignored it to grin at the back of Seven’s head. The pitbull had stopped in his tracks before slowly turning his head over his shoulder.

“What?”

With that cue, Hyerin got to her feet and walked towards Seven.

“Hoseok did a great job keeping the truth from that dumbass. Made it easier to believe we had nothing to do with the attacks when your horny little leader is drooling over my fiancé.”

She fluttered her eyes innocently, her pitch rising an octave or two imitating Hoseok.

“No Changkyun we had nothing to do with the attacks. I swear.I’ll let you touch my dick if you stop asking questions.”

Seven’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Hyerin upon seeing his confusion explained.

“The attacks. Were set by the Heirs.”

She got up real close and whipsered in his ear. Dior heard though and it turned her blood to ice.

"That fire was our doing too. I didn't know the freak was in there but..."

“You bitch!”

Everyone turned to face Dior now. The twin had heard enough, the only thing holding her back from tearing the grin of Hyerin’s face was the fact the teacher was whispering fearfully into his phone. She couldn’t risk bringing the cops down here. Although Hyerin deserved to be arrested for everything she had done but they needed proof first.

Hyerin smirked, “Yes I am. But I am the bitch who beat you.”

Dior’s nails dug into the skin in her hand. Then mustering all the control she could she packed her bags.

“Outsiders we are leaving.”

“Miss Lee sit down…”

Six chairs scrapped as the occupants stood and shuffled to the door. As Dior passed she stopped beside Hyerin and looked directly at the side of Hoseok’s head. The boy’s glare focused on the paper in front of him.

“Whatever happens just know you have yourself to blame. You wanted a war…”

She left it open, eyes flickering to Hyerin’s grinning face. She faked a lunge at the girl giggling when she yelped and jumped back.

—————————————

Minhyuk sat on the step in the darkened theatre. He had spent far much time in here since Changkyun had run away with his boyfriend. He shook his head. How had he missed it?

Sure Changkyun hid things well but dating an Heir? And his sister had known!

Lies

Lies

Everywhere.

He hadn’t know what hurt more!

At first he had been furious with Changkyun for choosing Hoseok over them and having Dior keep his secret. His own flesh and blood keeping something like that from him. After a particularly nasty fight, which had ended with him having a bloody nose and Dior with a split lip, she had told him something that made him understand.

“He is in love, you idiot. We do stupid things when you are in love and perhaps at the time he thought that was a good idea. All he has ever done had been for us, you can forgive him for this one thing.”

And it had blown up in Changkyun’s face. Minhyuk felt like crying. Unlike the others he had been standing in front of the young leader, a perfect view of the turmoil. Had seen his face as Hoseok laughed off Changkyun’s feelings. Had seen the flame die in his eyes as it was revealed to all be a horrible joke. In that moment Minhyuk understood why his sister had not been angry with the leader. Changkyun had been in love, had given his heart to Hoseok only to have it throw in his face and exposed for the whole school to see.

He had never truly hated any of the Heirs until that moment. No hate was to weak of a word, he wanted each and everyone to suffer the same pain he had seen on Changkyun’s face. No stupid feud was worth this.

The sound of the auditorium door swinging open captured his attention. Light shined through illuminating every crevice of the room. As his eyes adjusted, the door swinging shut behind the intruder, Minhyuk cursed the universe for there stood Kihyun. Hands buried deep within his pockets, forehead furrowed.

Minhyuk jumped to his feet with a growl. Kihyun held up his hands.

“Stop, I just want to talk.”

“Talk? Why the hell would I want to talk to you? Get out you bastard!"

“Minhyuk!”

“You come here to gloat? To say our friendship was all part of your big plan to stop the big, bad Outsiders hey?”

“Can I speak…”

“Come to rub it in how I fucking defended you against my friends while yours where planning ways to hurt us. Come to laugh in my face rather than behind my back.”

“Min…”

“What normal gang shit wasn't enough for you guys? Couldn't stick to punches and fighting? You had to break our hearts too?”

With a frustrated sigh Kihyun rolled his eyes, roughly grabbed the sides of Minhyuk’s face and lay a big, fat kiss on his lips. The taller boy went stiff and then shoved him away. Wiping his mouth he looked at Kihyun. The latter who now had his arms crossed.

“What the hell dude? You…you kissed me?”

Kihyun raised an eyebrow.

“Yes I did. I needed you to shut up! Now will you let me talk?”

Taking the silence as a yes he turned and pulled himself onto the stage. Seating himself in the spot Minhyuk had just held.

“How’s Changkyun?” He asked sincerely but it raised Minhyuk’s hackles. He wasn’t sure why the Heir was here and the fact that he went straight to asking about Changkyun set off Minhyuk’s dormant mama bear.

“Why do you care?” He managed to spit out.

Kihyun had the audacity to look hurt.

“Minhyuk, listen I am as confused and hurt by all of this as you are.”

He must had caught the look on Minhyuk’s face because his own face turned to anger.

“Listen asshole. We were just as floored by that showdown as you are okay! We didn’t have any plan to destroy you. And to be honest from what Hyunwoo told us, he was convinced Hoseok was legitimately in love with Changkyun. So either we are missing something or he fooled us all.”

Minhyuk snarled at the words. He wanted so badly to believe the other boy but he was hurt and confused. Kihyun was a good actor and if Hoseok had managed to fool Changkyun into falling in love then surely Kihyun could fake being friends. Flashes of Changkyun’s face, so broken, tears quietly streaming down his face. He thought about Gun’s anger at been released from jail to find his friends in disarray. Joohoen curled into a sobbing mess of a boy thinking his best friend, his brother would never talk to him again. Dior refusing to speak to any of them, disappearing at the early hours of the morning sometimes not even pitching up to school.

He thought about how he had defended Kihyun over and over. Defended him against his own friends. Even if that had been a sincere friendship it was marred now by what Hoseok had confessed too.

He shook his head.

“You seriously expect me to believe you?”

Kihyun let out a shaky breath and whatever courage he had held was seeping away as he saw the fruitlessness of his endeavour.

“Yes! We’re friends right? You have to believe me. I’m telling the truth! I never planned to hurt you, any of you.”

Minhyuk opened his month to answer when his phone pinged with a notification. It was from Dior as he read her words the anger he felt turned to stone cold hatred.

“Never planned to hurt anyone hey? Then explain this.”

He shoved his phone into Kihyun’s hands, the shorter boy huffing at the force. He turned and read the note outloud.

"We need to rally the gang. Hyerin just admitted to setting the attacks and the fire. Was all a Heir ruse."

Kihyun shook his head, hearting beating fast against his ribs.

“Wait no, no, no this can’t be right! Hoseok had us investigating it. He said they had lied.”

Minhyuk snatched the phone off him and got into the Heir’s space. Kihyun had no where to go except to cower from the murderous vibes wafting off Minhyuk at that moment.

“Who had lied?”

“Our attackers.” Kihyun managed to squeak out.

“They…they said it was a gift from the Heirs. You passed out, Hoseok told me to keep it from you!”

Minhyuk backed up like he had been burned. The betrayal was final. With a squaring of his shoulders, Minhyuk shoved his emotions down. The writing was on the wall. The Heirs wanted a war.

—————————

The Outsiders stood outside the burned ruins of the old gym. Some of them thinking how it was the perfect representation of how they all felt right now. A hush fell over them as the head members reached the front.

Dior stood up front, hands wringing together. She explained what Hyerin had confessed to and grimaced as the crowd reacted as she had expected.

“Kill them!"

“Bastards.”

“Break the bitch's knees.”

“Now we need to think rationally.” She tried to argue but the choruses of anger grew louder. Beside her Jooheon, his hand wrapped in a clean bandage called for order but his shout was lost in the calls for revenge.

“We need to hit them back.”

“Changkyun made us look weak.”

“Fuck that! Those assholes brainwashed him.”

A sharp whistle broke the noise and the crowd turned to face the caller. A round of gasps went through for there stood Minkyun. Deep set anger etched into his face as he took a step forward. The crowd parted as he strode through towards Dior and the others.

“I thought he wasn’t allowed on school grounds.” Gun whispered behind her.

“He isn’t.” Hissed back Jooeon.

The elder Im brother came to stop in front of him. He was everything that she remembered yet the cruelty he had always held in his eyes was gone replaced by something else. Something softer.

“Where is my brother?” He growled out.

Dior couldn’t find her voice, instead stuttering. Minhyuk’s hand came to rest on her arm as he pushed her back.

“He went home, there was an…incident.”

“What incident? Is it because...he is...gay?"

Minhyuk shook his head.

"The Heirs. Their leader, they were dating but..."

Jooheon butt in. "Hoseok made Changkyun believe it was all real. That they were really in love but it was all part of a big plan to destroy us. And they have done."

Minkyun launched himself at the group but at the last second stopped himself. With a few angry, deep breaths he turned away.

"Those bastards."

He looked over at the Outsiders. The looks of hope that he would tell them what to do.

“I am not your leader and I am not the same person I was when I led you. Changkyun is my only priority now! But what yiu do with those bastards is your own prerogative. Just make it hurt!"

Dior swallowed back her fear. She heard the hidden threat in his words. This was not the same Minkyun that had once led them to war and ruin. But she was still lost. The Outsiders needed their leader and Changkyun was in no shape to lead right now. She went to ask him for advie when Minkyun’s eyes drifted away from her face to look behind her.

“Jooheon?” He asked in confusion. Dior turned too and she knew then something was very wrong. The usually bubbly boy was deathly pale as he stared open eyed at his phone. His eyes moved back and forth across the screen.

“Joo?” She asked taking a step toward him as she watched his chest rise and fall in suppressed panic. The phone fell from his hand as he shot forward into a flat out sprint. His words made the others follow him. The fear in his voice propelling them forward. The outward feeling that something was horribly wrong descending upon them all.

“It’s Changkyun! He's in trouble!”

As the friends and the eldest Im brother ran off, Jooheon’s phone went black, the end of the message visible but for a second.

_Please forgive me for what I have done and what I am about to do. You will also be my best friend and brother. I love you! I’m sorry!_


	16. Act 3 Scene 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part contains descriptions of suicide. Please be advised. I have highligted the beginning and end of the scene if you wish to skip it.

*********Suicide Warnings*****

_“I don’t love you.”_

One foot in front of the other.

Heart dead in his chest even though he could hear his pulse in his ears.

 _“You’re broken._ ”

His body barely able to hold him up, his nerves completely numb and yet he hurt. Pain all over!

_“I felt such disgust every time you touched me.”_

He had stopped crying between the ramen shop and the vegetable store. Not because he wanted to stop but because there were no tears left in him. He didn’t have enough energy to cry anymore, didn't have the energy to fee anything else but completely numb. Cold and numb like he would never feel heat again in his life.

It had all been a lie. His entire life, made to be a pawn to play someone else inhuman game. Hoseok had never loved him. He had used the younger boy’s body and mind to win a gang war Changkyun no longer cared about.

“He never loved me.” He whispered to himself.

Of course he hadn’t loved Changkyun. He was unlovable.

He managed to get the key into the door. Standing in the entrance he looked around the house. The one where he had spent his entire life. Every nook and cranny had a thousand stories to tell and that day he would add one more, a sad one, a haunting one. The couch where the three siblings would bunch up to watch morning cartoons until their dad shifted to the news. The kitchen table where his mom would pray over their food, thanking god for giving them enough to stay alive.

His eyes turned to the chip in the wall from where he had bent the moulding when he had tried to jump over the table to escape Jooheon’s playful grasp. He let out a shuddery sigh. Jooheon. The brother who hated him. The cold words he had spoken that morning evident to that.

_“It isn’t worth it.”_

Gun was right. Changkyun wasn’t worth it. His parents had their favourite son back not the gay disappointment who had blown his only chance at escaping this life. His friends didn’t want him and why should they he had run off with an Heir. An Heir who didn’t’t love him no matter how much Changkyun thought he had.

Stupid, he told himself. So fucking stupid.

A soft meow came from his feet and through hazy eyes he looked down at his cat.

“Oh Peggy!”

Bending down he lay a tiny kiss to the top of her balding head. A kiss goodbye. He hoped she would forgive him. 

Broken. Hoseok had spoken the truth when he told the school. Incomplete. Another Im who had destroyed everything. The world, his parents and his friends would be better off without him. The Outsiders could rebuild and grow without him. His feet took him into the house, mind already made up on what needed to be done.

He wondered if Ilhoon had had the same sense of purpose on that fateful day.

His bedroom was the first stop. Wanting to say goodbye. His dying heart seized in his chest as he looked around the room. It brought some of the worst and best memories of his life. His eyes drifted to the bed and in his mind’s eye he could see himself and Hoseok sitting on i. The older boy kissing his neck, hands roaming across his body. Fresh tears formed in his eyes and he had to look away. It had all been a lie, all of it!

In the corner of the room things had been moved around to accommodate Minkyun’s stuff. Changkyun couldn’t even bring himself to feel anything other than relief. At least his parents would still have their eldest son once he was gone.

He wrote a farewell to his parents hoping that this wouldn’t break them. Hoping they wouldn’t think themselves failures. But he needed an out, he couldn’t carry on anymore.

“Goodbye.”

The door swung shut and without a second thought his feet carried him to his final destination, the bathroom.

Once the door had clicked shut, he rummaged in the cupboard to find the old razor his father used to shave with.

“Closest shave a man can have.” The old man would say proudly shaving down the grey stumble.

He rubbed his thumb against the sharp edge, jerking back as the metal dug into plump flesh, blood oozing from the cut. In the back of his mind a small part felt relief. At least it would be fast.  
Almost robotically he turned towards the tub. The one he had woken up in only that morning. He popped the plug down and began running the water. Mesmerized by the imagery he realized he need to say goodbye to his friends. They deserved an explanation and the gang would need a new leader.

Pulling his phone out he began to type.

J _ooheon,_

_I am sorry for what I did. I let my heart win over my mind. I was blinded by something I thought was real._

_The thing is I have feared this moment since the day Ilhoon killed himself. Feared that I too would mess up. Like a cruel joke the universe gifted me what I feared most._

_I never deserved your friendship or your brotherhood. I never deserved your trust! I want you to take over as head Outsider! They will need direction and guidance._

_The thing is, I am broken. I have been for a long time, and I am tired of trying to keep all the pieces together._

_I can’t carry on like this! Can’t continue to hurt the ones I care about all while knowing I was stupid enough to fall for an Heir’s tricks._

_Please forgive me for what I have done and what I am about to do. You will also be my best friend and brother. I love you! I’m sorry!_

 

He hit send and as soon as it had gone, he burst into heartbreaking sobs. The pain of everything coming back with vengeance, now to much to handle. He cried until some of the water spilled out onto the floor. It was time.

Fully clothed he climbed into the bath, not caring that more water sloshed to the floor. Soft, heartbreaking cries echoed around the room as he brought the blade to his skin. The bite was awful but it was no more painful that what the rest of him felt.

Hoseok had never loved him.

His friends hated him.

His gang hated him.

Hoseok had never loved him.

His parents didn’t want a gay son.

He had been too late to save Ilhoon.

Hoseok had never loved him.

The blade bit deeper.

His grandfather thought his ‘lifestyle’ disgusting.

The scholarship board found him troublesome.

Hoseok had never loved him.

He placed the blade to his other arm before he lost all strength. Already he was feeling a little faint, the call to darkness singing in his ears. The last cut was made. He could let go now.

His eyes slipped shut and he felt himself sink lower into the water.

When had it gotten so cold?

Darkness enclosed him and for a moment he panicked. Was it not at this point where he was supposed to feel peace? Was it not at this point that he should feel immense bliss.

Yet he felt nothing except regret.

“…kyun!”

As he drifted away he was sure he could hear his name been called but he no longer had the energy to care.

****End of Scene*****

 

Jooheon had never run so fast in his life nor had he ever felt so scared. The words Changkyun had sent him were running over and over in his head. He knew what they meant.

He recognized a goodbye when he saw it.

Cars honked as he flew by them, shoes slapping on pavement. Behind he could here the others barely keeping up. But they didn’t matter. He needed to get to Changkyun.

Please, please, please. He said over and over in his head.

Please let me get there in time.

Please don’t die.

Changkyun’s building came into view but it was still to far. He put all his energy into bursting forward. He cared not as people jumped out of his way, old woman shouting insults and parents screaming threats.

He threw himself at the buildings door and up the stairs. Screamed in anger as he found the door locked to the Im apartment. A set of hands roughly pushed him aside as Minkyun struggled with shaky hands to find his key.

“Come on.” Jooheon growled out. Images of his best friend dead in the apartment seeping into his subconscious. Minkyun gave a cry of frustration and pushing the others back, kicked out at the door. The old wood splintered but didn’t break.

“Ahhhh” he screamed before kicking at it again. It swung open in a explosion of wood chips.

“CHANGKYUN!” He screamed out as they stumbled into the apartment. Jooheon let out a shaky breath as they listened, hoping that Changkyun would walk out confused and okay. But it was deathly silent.

Drip

Drip

Drip

Jooheon had been in the house enough to know Papa Im was very proud and refused to have pipes that leaked. The dripping shouldn’t be there.

He slammed open the bathroom door and the sight in front of him would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Changkyun lay still in the pink hazed water. Youthful skin now a greyish hue. Still. Unmoving. The only sound was the dripping of the water onto the floor.

“Changkyun!” He breathed out through a pained gasp. Beside him Minkyun pushed past, Gun, Minhyuk and Dior right behind him.

The older Im rushed towards the bath grabbing his brother by the shoulders, screaming his name.

“Changkyun! Please dear god no!”  
It woke Jooheon up from his thoughts as he rushed forward.

“No, no, no Kyunnie please.” Minkyun cried out as Gun stood at the foot of the tub, hands behind his head in panic. Beside them Dior tried to explain what the situation was to the paramedics on the phone.

Jooheon threw himself into the water to pull his friend into his arms. Changkyun’s body limp in the unnatural way death brought about. Minkyun helped him to lay the boy on the floor and it was then Jooheon noticed the huge gashes on his friend’s arm. He let out a cry of pain.

“Don’t look! Just help me. Hold his head okay?” Minkyun ordered as he grabbed two towels trying his best to wrap the oozing wounds.

“Is…is he?” Minhyuk said from the door where he stood, tears rolling down his eyes.

Jooheon shakily reached towards Changkyun’s neck hoping that he would feel the flutter of a pulse but he had only ever seen it done in movies and he was shaking to much to find the vein.

“Move.” Minkyun said and he pushed his fingers firmly to the boy’s neck.

“Come on kid. Please…” Minkyun’s nose scrunched as he struggled to feel anything against the pallid skin. But tears formed in his eyes as his chin wobbled.

“What?” Jooheon whispered.

“I can’t…”

In the distance the sound of sirens sounded solemnly throughout the room.

———————

Hoseok sat at the dinner table, eyes focused on the meal in front of him. But he could not bring himself to eat it. Everything tasted like ash. Cold, dead ash like how he felt inside.

“Eat!” A commanding voice sounded before him. He rose his eyes and met his father’s cold, hard stare. The man had a death grip on his knife and fork. Hoseok snarled back. He was one word away from lashing across the table and stabbing the man in the eye with his own utensils. He didn’t care, he had hurt the one person he truly loved. Hurting this monster would be easy.

A cold hand came to rest on his arm, talon like nails diving into his hands before he could jerk away.

“You need to eat honey. We have a long way to go to solidify our reign and you will need your strength.”

He turned his head towards Hyerin, who was sat beside him. Her own inhuman parents visible beside her and hovering behind them was the man she had threatened him with the night before.

Without a pause he spat in her face. The anger of the day and the cruelty she had forced him to reap upon Changkyun was too much. He wanted to hurt her for once.

A flash of unbridled anger crossed her face as she wiped the spit away.

“Thaddeus!” She ordered.

The brute stepped away from the wall and with unnecessary force backhanded Nayoung across the face sending the frail woman to the floor.

Hoseok made to stand up and run to her but Thaddeus took a step forward eyes boring into Nayoung as she lay on the floor.

“Will you behave?” The girl asked. Hoseok, eyes still on his mother, could do nothing but agree.

“Good! Help her up.” Hyerin ordered to her crony before turning back to her parents and Hoseok’s father, none of whom had even blinked an eye at the cruelty. In their line of business this was normal. Hoseok was only now beginning to see this. How naive he had been.

Hyerin’s father turned towards his own.

“Now your boy is fully onboard, I think it is time we make our deal final. You have the connections and I have the money. Surely the Americans are finally willing to deal with me?”

The man smiled and leaned forward, ignoring his wife’s bloody lip and his son’s fear.

“They are. They want to meet with us to talk…product!”

Hoseok tuned out the conversation. He couldn’t hear any more about what his father was truly caught up in. Now he understood why Hyerin refused to let him go. Their union would show her family was trusted. A family the others could do business with. The International drug smuggling business was a hard one to crack apparently.

Across the table he met his mother’s tearful eyes as she mouthed that she was sorry. The idea that she blamed herself was heart wrenching, it was not her fault. Hyerin was the one using his mother against him. That and his love for Changkyun.

A lump caught in his throat at the thought of the boy. The way Changkyun had broken in front of him. He had been unnecessarily cruel but Hyerin had warned him- break his heart or watch him die.

How he had wanted to reach for Changkyun as the boy stood there, tears streaming down his face as he begged Hoseok to say it wasn’t true. Begged him not to tell the school his secrets.

“Hurt him or I will get my men to break ever bone in his body before they slowly kill him. I’ll will make you watch. Then for funsies I will go after his pathetic little friends. First Dior! That little bitch doesn’t need both her kidneys right?”

That is what she had said to him the previous night as Thaddeus had dangled his mother of the edge of the stairs. Her body tilted down the two story drop. He could never have truly guessed Hyerin and her families inherit cruelty until that minute.

“I own you Shin Hoseok. I own every part of you and I will not allow some street rat to think he has anything over me.”

She had confessed to everything. The attacks, the fire but it was what she had planned for Changkyun and his mother if he didn’t comply with her orders that had scared him. And he couldn’t tell anyone.

“May I be excused?” He asked suddenly interrupting the conversation.

Hyerin’s father waved him away as if the table they sat at was his and not the Shin’s. He wasn’t needed in this affair. He was little more than a pawn in the criminal chessboard.

The boy walked as quickly and calming as he could out of the door.

“I don’t love you Changkyun. I never could!”

The look on Changkyun’s face had almost been enough for Hoseok to break character. To scoop his boyfriend, his soulmate into his arms and tell him it wasn’t true. But he knew without a doubt that Hyerin would stand faithful to her world. Changkyun could recover from a broken heart, he couldn’t come back from the dead.

Quietly he closed the door to his room, no doubt they would send a man to guard the door. But he didn’t need to escape he just needed his laptop. His father had taken away his phone under the orders of Hyerin’s family but they had forgotten to take away his other means of communication. He just needed a few minutes to get through. He video called Changkyun’s number, hoping that Hyerin hadn’t followed him up. But the beeping carried on until it finally went to voicemail.

He growled.

“Stupid.” He berated himself. Changkyun wouldn’t pick up a call from him. He needed to send a text, try get the boy to realize he needed to talk to Hoseok.

“ _Kkunggie. We need to talk. There is stuff going on that I need to explain. I love you and always will. Call me pls!!!”_

The message signalled that it was sent. He sat back and hoped that Changkyun would call. He didn’t know that call would never come.

—————-

Jooheon felt like a part of him had withered away. A youthful innocence or maybe the belief that things would always work out for the best. The world seemed to be moving faster than he could comprehend as he sat, unmoving on the hard, blue chair. He wasn’t sure how long he had sat there nor if he, himself, was even still alive.

All he could see as he looked at his hands were blood. Changkyun’s blood. His other half. A sob escaped through his lips without him knowing about it. A weight rested against his shoulders. In the distance he could hear someone, a girl, whispering to him. Trying for comfort but he was beyond that.

He had pulled his friend’s body out of the water. Feeling how limp and lifeless he was. Changkyun, the boy who had also been so strong had lost a battle to his own mind.

“Its going to be okay.” The voice whispered.

But it would never be okay. No matter the outcome, Jooheon would never be the same. He had failed. He had vowed to himself, to Changkyun when they were barely old enough to understand, that he would always protect the younger boy.

“I will be your guardian angel.” A six year old Jooheon had proclaimed as he had placed a bandaid onto the scrape knee of a sobbing five year old Changkyun.

“I will always be there to look after you!”

But he hadn’t been. He had been too late as he had watched the paramedics unable to find a pulse. The frantic struggle as they had dried him up and tried to restart his struggling heart. One of them had tried to call time of death until Minkyun had screamed to keep trying.

“Please.” Jooheon had begged.  
“Just once more.”

He had collapsed when the faint beep started again.

The door to the waiting room pushed open and a doctor walked in. His greying hair was perfectly poised but there was a bone deep exhaustion around his eyes. It was never easy seeing a kid in his surgery. Especially not one who had tried to take their own life.

Minkyun was the first to spot the man and jumped up and away from his parents. He rushed the man, grabbing his bleached lapels.

“My brother?”

The man wrapped a gentle hand around the shaking fists and pushed them away as the rest of the people in the room grouped around him. Only Jooheon remained unmoving for he could not find the strength to stand.

“He lost a lot of blood and there is worry about how long he was unresponsive for. But we have done all we can for him. Now it is up to him.”

Jooheon had been given a tiny flicker of hope. His Kyun was still alive. Tears dripped onto his hands as Changkyun’s parents turned to each other. A sad relief on their face as Minkyun backed up trying hard to keep his own tears from falling.

Dior returned to his side and wrapped her arms around him. A heavy weight signalled the fact that Gun and Minhyuk had joined the hug. Jooheon turned into her shoulder and allowed himself to finally let go of the grief.

He had another chance to keep Chankyun safe but this time would never fail again.

“Can we see him?” Asked Changkyun’s father.

The doctor looked around the room.

“He is stable right now but I would advise no more than two people in the room at a time. Also I must warn you that the sight of him hooked up to all those machines may be to much for some. He will also be out for a while so don’t expect a conversation.”

Changkyun’s father gripped the man’s arm in thanks as he consoled his crying wife.

“If he pulls though there will of course be talk of treatment. I was informed that he is already taking anti-depressants but we may need to up the dosage and see about monthly psychologist visits.”

Jooheon’s hands formed into fists. Changkyun didn’t need a shrink nor did he need stronger pills. He had tried to kill himself because of that monster Hoseok. And because when he needed him the most, Jooheon had turned from him.

Removing himself from the hug, he strolled over to the Im family.

“I want to stay with Changkyun tonight. I failed him this week and I will not leave his side.”

There was a edge to his voice, daring them to deny him but instead mama im gripped his shoulder. It was an agreement. Outsiders stuck together, always.

“I will stay too.” Minkyun said.  
“Go and see him then head home and get some rest.” He said to his parents.

Dior moved into the conversation, her face open and caring. She turned to Minkyun so only he and Jooheon could hear

“Minhyuk asked our mom to clean up. She went over earlier and well you know. Your parents won’t have to see.”

Jooheon’s heart went out to the twins. Thankful they had been there for the family who had rushed straight to the hospital at the news They didn’t need to see they site of where there youngest son had tried to take his life. They already had to live with the fact that they had almost lost another child that night.

Jooheon took up vigil on his seat as the family went to go see Changkyun leaving the Outsiders in the waiting room. Now the worst had passed they could no longer hide how badly they were all affected by this.

“I keep thinking about what would have happened if we were too late.” Gun finally said, saying what they were all thinking.

Minhyuk made a noise that sounded like a wounded animal.

“But we weren’t and that’s what matters. We need to focus on getting him better. We need to help him, protect him.” Dior said eyeing them all with the same frustrated look she had been giving them all week. Only this time they were all in agreement.

“We need to tell the others. They deserve to know and we need to be on the same page because once news gets out, its gonna get worse. I can tell you now the Heirs will try use that against us.” Minhyuk interjected. At the sound of the Heirs name, Jooheon felt his blood boil. This was Hoseok’s fault.

He nodded in agreement.

“Let the others know. Let them know that Changkyun is still our leader and this is the Heir’s fault. Let them know that there will be justice. Tell them that the Outsiders will not be broken.”

He met each of their eyes and was happy to see agreement in each.

———————-

There were dark storm clouds hovering over Gwangju. Rolling thunder threatening to tear open the sky and soak them all. It was all a perfect representation of the strange, dark mood that seemed to hang over the school. Hoseok hadn’t been able to get any sleep the night before. He had sent message after message to Changkyun. Begging the boy to call him. He had tried to sneak out, hoping to talk in person but as he went to leave his room he had run into the back of a large, armed man.

The drive to school had been silent. His usual driver replaced by one of Hyerin’s approved men.

There were very few students milling around in front of the school as he climbed out the car. Squinting he frowned as he saw the few who were there were Heirs and the neutral crowd. There was not an Outsider in sight. Against his leg, he felt his phone ring. His father had returned it to him that morning and he pulled it out. Hoping it was Changkyun. But it was Hyerin and he knew better than to ignore it.

“I will be in school in two minutes. Have Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hyungwon meet you at the front gates. The Heirs need to start acting like a united front. We are the top of the school now.”

The phone went dead as she put it down on him.Cursing her name he texted his friends to meet at the specified location. He had no idea if they would even respond. He hadn’t exactly had time to talk to them since his return. Not to explain or ask forgiveness. Hyerin had been too busy forcing him to break Changkyun’s heart. He took a peek around the school hoping to spot a glimpse of the boy. It was worrying that not one Outsiders was around. Were they up to something or had they all rallied around their broken hearted leader? He hoped so. He hoped Changkyun had support right now. If he couldn’t be there then at very least he could have his gang.

“Better hurt than dead.” He said to himself. His motto to help him get through the horrible thing he had been forced to do.

“Care to explain what the fuck is going on?” He spun at the words, breathing a sigh of relief as his friends walked up to him. Hyunwoo, who had spoken, looked pissed while both Hyungwon and Kihyun looked tired and upset.

Hyunwoo pushed his way into Hoseok’s space.

“It is time to come clean Hoseok. No more lies. Cos you don’t run off with someone, tell ME you love them only to return engaged to Hyerin and call it some kind of Heir ploy.”

“The Outsider’s are pissed. They think the attacks were Heir attacks. Hyerin said it was.” Kihyun quipped, arms crossed in discomfort.

“You lied to us man.Us, your friends. Didn’t we deserve to know you were raging a war with the Outsiders?” Hyungwon yelled.

Hoseok lipped his dry lips, “Listen I can explain. I didn’t. Hyerin…”

“Gentleman!”

They group turned to see Hyerin and her posse of Heir girls standing before them.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting to long?” She glared at Hoseok. A warning to keep his moth shut.

“Hyerin, what the hell is going on?” Hyunwoo asked taking a step forward.

She held up her hand, “I took certain decisions into my own hands. For to long have the Heirs looked liked pathetic wannabes next to the Outsiders but we were first. This school belongs to us and we can’t allow those cheap bastards to think they are better than us. They are our workers, our cleaners, our staff. They need to learn their places. No either you can join us or you can leave.”

Hyunwoo scoffed at the ultimatum. But as he went to turn away, Kihyun and Hyungwon willing to follow. Hyerin’s vote stopped them in their tracks.

“I should probably let you know I have let the Outsiders believe you three were integral in bringing them down. Let them think you were scheming and planning behind their backs. They hate you just as much as they hate us. If you leave you don’t have Heir protection. And from what I hear after last night they are baying for blood.”

Confused Hoseok turned to face Hyerin. He didn’t like how gleeful she seemed. Something was wrong.

“What do you mean? What happened last night?”

Her smile turned cruel as she walked over to him and linked her arm into his limp one.

“Oh sweetheart you will see soon enough.” She laughed under her breath.

“All students please make your way to the assembly hall immediately.” The principal’s stern voice sounded over the intercom.

“Oh goodie!” Hyerin whispered to herself with a giggle. Hoseok couldn’t help but try to pull away but her grip remained firm.

As they moved towards the hall, Hyungwon pulled out his phone to read a quick text.

“Mmm I have to go! Something just came up. I’ll see you guys back in class.”

And with that he ran off, Hyerin barely giving him as glance as she herded their group into the hall.

—————

Hyungwon hurried along the empty hallways of Gwangju Centre High. He had spent the better half of the week ignoring his girlfriend’s attempts to talk to him. He was floored by how low she thought of him. He had dreamed big of helping the girl he loved through university, of starting a life outside the gangs together and she had thrown in his face.

Yet her message to meet up that morning was something more than her pitiful attempts to apologize. He had a awful feeling in his gut that he couldn’t get rid of. A feeling he had gotten when Hoseok had pitched up at the school gates the day before with Hyerin. The awful girl sporting a massive diamond ring and Hoseok looking like his old self. A feeling only further increased with the absent presence of the Outsiders.

Room 21. He pushed open the door and cringed at how dark the room was with the blinds drawn. Dior leaned against one of the desks her head hanging low. Even from here he could see the tension in her shoulders.

“Di?”

At the sound of his voice she turned stuffing whatever she had in her hand into her pocket. Her grief stricken face open in relief at the sight of him and she ran to him throwing her arms around his neck. He had no idea she was crying until he felt the shake of her body.

He ran a soothing hand across her back before carefully pushing her away. Both hands cupping her face he was shocked to see how defeated she looked. Never would he ever think he would see Lee Dior so broken.

“I’m sorry…” she started.

He quickly figured she wasn’t apologizing for their fight.

“What’s wrong?” He may have still been mad with her but he stilled loved her.

“Babe. Talk to me!”

She shook her head and her crying grew stronger.

“Changkyun!”

“What?” He whispered, scared that if he spoke loudly it may scare her off.

“He…he tried to kill himself yesterday. We found him but he… it was horrible.”

His stomach bottomed out, the force of the news actually causing him to stumble back. He rubbed a hand over his face, feeling the stumble around his chin scrape against his hand. He must have misheard her. But one look on her face said that he hadn’t. With a grunt he fell into the nearest seat.

“Jesus!”

He craned his neck up to look at her.

“Is he okay?”

She folded her arms protectively across her chest and let out a deep breath, “It was touch and go last night. He went into a cardiac arrest around midnight. Jooheon and Minkyun stayed with him the whole night. They said he was more responsive this morning.”

Hyungwon gave a sigh of relief before it quickly turned to confusion.

“Wait Minkyun as in Im Minkyun. Changkyun’s brother Minkyun?”

Dior looked away her jaw set in a defiant gesture he wasn’t sure was meant for him or the older Im brother.

“Yeah that Minkyun.”

Her eyes seemed to search him like she was looking for the answers to the universe. He could sense the gears in her mind working. She pulled something out her pocket and passed it to him. It was a strip of photo booth pictures from one of their first dates. He reluctantly took it from her unsure why she was handing it over when he had an identical copy tucked behind the mirror in his bedroom. She looked away and licked her lips.

“Was any of it true?”

He was used to her whiplash like changes of conversations but this time he couldn’t help but flail at sudden question. Not understanding whether she was talking about Changkyun’s attempted suicide or something else. She clearly saw his confusion.

“Were you supposed to seduce me to get closer to Outsider information? Did you ever actually care? About me? About us?”

He looked at the photo and then back up at Dior. He could see the hard setting of her jaw as the wall built up around her emotions.

“How could you even say that?” He asked a wave of anger washing over him despite hopes to stay calm. Part of the anger was aimed at Hoseok for ruining the trust in his relationship and partly at Dior for actually questioning their love.

She shoved herself away from the desk and walked to the back of the room. He needed to be careful with how he handled this, he knew how volatile the Lee twins could be, even Dior. Yet his own anger was barely held back. To much had been thrown at their young relationship in the past week and neither seemed adult enough to handle it.

“Do you seriously think this.” He said indicating between them.  
“That this is fake. How can you say that? How could you say that what I feel for you is a ploy?”

She slightly turned to him. “I didn’t say that. Hoseok did. Remember?”

She turned to face him and her face warped in pain.

“Please tell me it isn’t true. Please tell me what we have is real?”

“Yes Hyungwon please do tell!”

The couple turned in shock towards the door and he gulped in fear at the sight.

Minhyuk and Jooheon stood like vicious beasts at the entrance.. The latter leaned against the doorway, his silver hair greasy and sticking up all over the place. There were dark circles under his eyes and there was a coldness to his the dark orbs. His lips curled into a cruel snarl.

“So Dior this is where you have been running off too? Another Heir bastard trying to seduce an Outsider.”

The boys walked into the room and a glint caught Hyungwon’s eye. Minhyuk had a set of knuckledusters wrapped around his right hand. Dior’s shadow appeared beside him.

“Jooheon, Minhyuk don’t.”

The other Lee twin shook his head in anger.

“Shut it Di. After everything that has happened you would still wanna frolic around with an Heir.” He spat the name out like it was a toxic word in his mouth.

Jooheon moved forward, eyes drilled into Hyungwon’s face and the taller boy couldn’t help but tremble in fear. He had never been a fighter, hell he never even liked been an Heir but it was expected of all wealthy kids. He had always tried to avoid conflict, hiding when there was fight. Allowing the others to verbally bash as two of the Outsider’s best fighters bared down on him.

“So you ugly Heir bastard you didn’t answer my question. Is what you had with our dear Dior real?”

He snook a glance at Dior and hated how expectedly she looked up at him. It made him pause for if she was questioning their love maybe she didn’t feel as stronger about him as he thought. That hurt more than it should have.

“Well do you really love her?”

Of course he did but at that moment he knew whatever he said would be trouble. If he said he did the Outsiders would think it a lie but if he lied and said it was part of Hoseok’s plan then he would break Dior’s heart and most likely get him a broken nose.

“I….”

The hesitation was enough. And it had been enough time for Minhyuk to lunge forward, his metal fisted punch landing squarely on Hyungwon’s cheek. It sent the boy flying to the floor.

“You Heirs are all fucking monsters.” Minhyuk hissed.

“Dior we are leaving!” And with that the two boys left as quickly as they came although Minhyuk stood in the doorway waiting for her to follow. Dior stood beside him. Her expression unreadable and then without a second glance she walked away.

———-

The rest of the Heirs took their seats in front of the school. The room was half empty. The Outsiders were still no where to be seen. The teachers were in heavy discussions, worried glances thrown towards the students and each other.

“What’s going on?” Kihyun hissed under his breath.

“Gotta have something to do Outsiders!” Hyunwoo answered worriedly.

Hoseok threw a glance behind him as if the empty seats would give up the Outsider’s secrets. There was no doubt this impromptu meeting had something to do with the missing gang which only made him more worried. After all of Hyerin’s posturing he doubted the rival gang would take it lying down.

The sound of a throat clearing called their attention to the front. The principal stood before them, the fire engine red lips pursed in displeasure as her hands gripped the podium hard enough to turn her knuckles white.

“Thank you for everyone getting here in a orderly and timely fashion. The reason I called an assembly today is to give some unfortunate news.”

She took a deep breath as if holding back emotions she would prefer not to show. Hosoek shifted in his seat.

“Last night one of our students tried to commit suicide.”

There was a chorus of gasps at the news. Suicide wasn’t a unknown event in the area but it was a shock ever time they heard the news. Another one of them had lost the fight.

“Now we understand it is hard to hear but thankfully Im Changkyun is recovering and the family has asked…”

Hoseok felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown over him. His breath stopping for a second.

Changkyun?

Bile rose in his throat threatening to spill over.

His Changkyun?

Tried to kill himself.

“No!” He exhaled. Complete and utter devastation.

This was his fault there was no doubt in his mind. All of this was his fault, because he was weak.

Better broken than dead. He let out a quiet sob. It had almost become the worst scenario.

Flashes of Changkyun’s face fluttered through his mind.

The bewilderment the first time they kissed.

The blush that always took over his face when Hoseok whispered dirty things to him.

The pout he pulled when they couldn’t agree on musical tastes.

The absolute love and devotion he had seen mirrored in those eyes as he had run a hand down the boy’s body while they lazily kissed. Like they had all the time in the world.

And then Hoseok had almost lost him.

“…while we are looking into the motivations behind Mr. Im’s awful incident, I must remind all students that suicide is never an option. We will have counsellors…”

Never an option?

It was when you had you heart and soul ripped away from you by someone you trusted and loved. He needed to leave. He needed to find Changkyun and tell him the truth. Hold his soulmate and never let go. Hyerin and her evil plans be damned. He would go to the police, tell the Outsiders anything to protect Changkyun and his mother. Even if it got him killed.

Sensing his imminent departure Hyerin’s hand slapped down on his thigh.

“Stay put! Or I send one of my boys to finish the bastard.”

The phone in her hand had Thaddeus’s number ready to go.

“Let me go.”

Beside him Hyunwoo had turned to watch their interaction but Hoseok wouldn’t take his eyes off Hyerin. Her hand twisted in his skin and it took every ounce of self- restraint not to punch her in the face.

“Go and I kill them both!”

The principal called an end to the impromptu meeting and as the student went to leave the doors of the hall burst open. The Outsiders walked in en masse. Jooheon leading the way. Hushed tones whispered as they marched in. Up ahead teachers called out for order.

Jooheon stopped and like a well oiled machine the Outsiders stopped too.

Silence descended on the room. It was then that Hoseok saw there attention was directed in the Heir’s direction and more specifically in his direction.

He took a step in their direction. He needed to know if Changkyun was okay but Jooheon held up his hand. Clasped in it a dagger. It beautifully sharp as the light glinted off it.

“Mr. Lee!” the principal warned but none of the Outsiders seemed to care. The knife unwavering.

“You thought you could break us but you have only made us stronger. You started this Shin Hoseok. You better be prepared for the blood that will be spilled.”

And with that declaration Jooheon turned and drove the knife into the school crest that hung beside the entrance. Splitting the decorative piece in half.

———————-

Minkyun shifted in the hard hospital seat as he tried to get more comfortable. He had barely left his brother’s side. Only leaving once that morning to go to the bathroom and grab some coffee. He had sent Jooheon away a few hours ago. The young boy’s pacing had finally worn on his nerves. Which didn’t help with his parents who had both been forced to go to work that day for fear of losing their jobs especially knowing they would need money for the inevitable hospital bills.

But he couldn’t think of that right now. He needed to focus on Changkyun. Tentatively he reached out to grab the boy’s hand and for the first time since he had pulled Changkyun out the tub, he allowed himself to cry.

He had almost been to late. He had almost lost another brother and he couldn’t help but feel like Changkyun’s attempt had been his fault too.

He had been so hopped up on opioids when Ilhoon had died that he had never mourned the boy’s passing. To busy organizing a war. To busy focused on his own demise. But here, now he had no excuse.

He pressed trembling lips to the icy skin near the heavy bandaged wrists.

“I am so so sorry Kyun.”

This was his fault. If he hadn’t made all those mistakes all those years ago he would have been there for Changkyun. For Ilhoon too.

He should have been the older brother they needed.

“I should have been there for you.”

He had tried, the best he could from inside a cell to watch over Changkyun. His heart breaking as he pieced together the struggle his baby brother’s life had become.

Two jobs that no child should do, taking all his time that he should have dedicated to his friends, his music. A leader of a gang he had never wanted a part of as a child. The one who held his friends up without asking for any support in return, And he was so goddamn smart. Minkyun would shake his head in amazement as Jooheon gushed about Changkyun’s many accomplishments. His medals and trophies. The scholarship he would no doubt win.

But there had of course been the darker side.

The depressive periods which holed him away for days on end. The uppers of the Outsiders keeping it a secret from the others.

The rumours of how a dark anger swirled under the calm exterior the younger Im exuded. An anger darker than Minkyun’s.

Minkyun had felt that anger twice and it had scared him.

“The doctors said I should talk to you so I am going to give it a try okay? And when you wake up I am going to tell you it all over again.”

He took a deep breath.

“When you were born mom called you her miracle. She’d had two miscarriages after Ilhoon and the doctors said she couldn’t fall pregnant again. She was devastated because she had always wanted three boys. Then you came along and I can still remember mom and dad trying to sit us down to say we were going to have another brother.”

He laughed at the memory. Him, the older brother, ready to take on the responsibility of a new baby. While Ilhoon barely a toddler out of diapers had begun to cry, not liking the idea of someone else taking away all the attention.

“But I remember the first time we saw you. This tiny, ugly, wrinkly little thing. Ilhoon said you were his. I had flicked him in the head and said no you were mine. You grabbed my finger with your tiny little hand and I knew that I would be the best brother in the world.”

He placed his middle finger in the centre of Changkyun’s palm and curled the fingers around it marvelling in how that tiny baby had become the young man before him.

“I vowed that day that I would be the best big brother every and yet because of me Ilhoon is dead and you almost followed. Listen I don’t care who you love or who you wanna be Kyunnie, just as long as you live okay. We can make this right. There are so many people who love you and truly care about you. You’re Mom and Dad’s miracle, you’re the sole braincell in that friendship group of yours. And you are the only thing that kept me going when I was in prison.”

“Minkyun?”

At first he had thought he had imagined the sound, as quiet and scratchy as it was. Then he felt the slightest movement in the hand he still held.

Jumping to his feet with a gasp, it sent the chair flying backwards as he hovered over Changkyun. Hands uncertain of what to do. Changkyun’s eyes fluttered in confusion towards him.

“Water?”

Minkyun rang the bell for the doctor before help the younger boy to sit up placing a tiny piece of ice in his mouth. Changkyun went to swipe at it, as if to do it on his own when his eyes caught sight of the massive bandages wrapped around them.

“Oh.” He exclaimed in a tiny voice.

“Do you remember?” Minkyun pried, hoping in some part that Changkyun wouldn’t.

But instead he nodded, mumbling something under his breath that sounded oddly like failed at that too. Before Minkyun could reprimand him on that the doctor and two nurses walked in. Minkyun moved out of the way, explaining that he would let his parents and the other know Changkyun was awake. Truth was he couldn’t stomach listening to the doctors as they spoke. The mightier than thou attitudes while they looked down on Changkyun. He always had developed quite an aversion to needles in the past year and the very sight of them made him woozy. He thought it was God’s karma for the drugs he had done in his teens.

He walked into the hallway and rang his mother’s cellphone. She would have a slightly easier time getting off early than their father did. The sound of her cries of relief made his own eyes well up. Next he sent a text to Jooheon. He wasn’t sure if the boy had gone to school or home to bed but either way he would let the rest of the friends know.

A yawn forced its way out and he shoved his fist into his mouth to stifle it. As he did so his eyes drifted to the candy apple red jungle gym that sat outside for the children to play on. Two young boys swung from the monkey bars. Even from where he stood their resemblance was uncanny. Suddenly the smallest of the two slipped, tiny hands letting go and he fell to the floor. His tears were instantaneous and the elder brother ran to his aid. He wiped his little brother’s tears and placed a kiss to the scuffed knee.

Minkyun smiled at the interaction before he headed back to Changkyun’s room. He may not be able to kiss the wounds away but he was going to fix this mess, once and for all.


	17. Act 3 Scene 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I have a little bit of a breather I am going to try get as many chapters posted as I can before the madness at work starts again. Thank you for all the love and support. Y'all are so amazign and wonderful. I love you all!

Chapter 17

The hospital chapel was a tiny room, three pews long and wide with some space to maneuver to the front. Light streamed in through the cheap stained glass throwing shadows around the room. There was a chill to the air as the rain had only just stopped. It was silent and no one disturbed him here.

Changkyun sat on the back pew, hand picking at the fraying edge of his bandage. The fingers on his right hand struggling to grip the tiny fabric. He had been told it would take a while to fully heal, the nerves on his right arm been so badly severed. His mother had made a pained noise at the news but Changkyun had just shrugged it off. It was hard to feeling much when he was tranquilzed enough that his brain felt empty. Made him feel zombie like the one minute and like his old self the next. He supposed he should have felt worried about it but all he could feel now was a cold, dark lake of hatred totally still inside of him. But the hatred wasn’t for him.

Hoseok.

His left hand squeezed the rosary beads that were wrapped around them. The tiny plastic beads pitting themselves into his skin.

He imagined the boy’s face lying to him. Telling him that he was loved.

The rosary snapped under the pressure.

He moved his eyes back to the cross. Despite been raised Catholic had never given it much thought or care. He had followed his family to church, sang the songs and read the bible. He had always thought death would be final. No after just nothingness. Then he had died.

For a brief second as he had felt his last breath slip out of his lungs that he had felt light. Like he had been floating. He had felt loved, wrapped in immense love and care. Then he had heard a voice. One tell him it wasn’t yet time. It had sounded too much like Ilhoon.

His scientific mind tried to argue it was the last moments of a dying brain. Lacking in oxygen it started to hallucinate. But his whole being felt that it had been real. To real and now he was back.

A second chance, the one doctor had called it.

The door to the chapel opened and he turned to look. Watching emotionless as a middle aged woman walked in and bowed before the cross. He wondered who she was begging for. She lit a candle on her knees.

The flame flickered and Changkyun couldn’t help but connect with the tiny flame. He had been put out, to laden down with the pain heaped upon him throughout his life. He rolled one of the beads between his fingers. He was tired of been in pain.

And he was very much in pain. The new drugs made him feel nauseous and zombie like. His arms felt like lead and he was pretty sure he looked feral.

He looked back at his bandages. A stark, white reminder of his failure. Not not a failure for he had killed off a part of himself. He wasn’t sure when he had noticed it missing. Maybe it was between all his friends telling him about the cruelty of the Heirs or maybe it was as the doctors asked if he was okay. When he had killed himself all he had felt was totally and utter despair and pain. Now he wasn’t sure how he felt but anger was certainly up there.

Closing his eyes he sighed as he felt a shadow fall over him.

“Can I have two minutes alone?” He spat out.

The person sat down beside him, arms crossed.

“Not likely asshole seeing as though you tried to off yourself.”

Changkyun levelled the intruder with a look of frustration. Gun just stared back. His friends and family had taken it in shifts to watch him. Doctor’s orders. The release orders had been signed with promises to go to a support group and to up his drugs. But despite the release he was still in the red zone. They needn’t worry. He wouldn’t attempt it again. Something within him had changed.

“Why are you here Kyun?” Gun asked trying to find a happy medium between his snarky self and uncomfortable care. They both knew he wasn’t good at this sort of thing but Changkyun had been snappish the last few hours so it was probably best they brought in someone who could handle him.

“Looking for answers.” Was all he said back. Truth was he was still trying to understand everything. When he had woken up, body feeling heavy and completely painful he had hoped in part that he was still dead. As the hours of passed and he was swung between different doctors, psychologists and watchers he had found the urge to die, slowly disappearing. Replaced by the cold flame of anger.

He refused to think about Hoseok!

The longer he had sat through the numerous meetings and appointments the angrier he had grown. He had been used. He had been weak. He had been used as a pawn but what they didn’t know that in this game of chess he was the queen. And he was going to take the king out. But first he needed to fix things.

“I’m sorry!” He stated.

Gun blinked at the sudden apology.

“Hey man no need to apologize you have been through a lot. I would be snappish too if people get sticking me with needles…”

Changkyun pulled his shoulder’s back enjoying the painful crack.

“No not that. I’m sorry about kicking you out of the Outsiders. I should never have chosen an Heir bastard over you.”

Gun gave a nervous laugh. He had always been uncomfortable talking about feelings. He usually spoke with his fists but this time he shrugged.

“It wasn’t just you. Minhyuk chose Kihyun. Same as Dior chose Hyungwon. They played us man!”

Changkyun’s eyes shot over to Gun. In his spiral into self-destruction he had forgotten about his friend’s links to the Heirs. Clenching his jaw he thought about how happy Dior had been every time he saw her texting her boyfriend. How open and relaxed Minhyuk had become with Kihyun’s presence.

“Were they part of the sceme?” He asked through gritted teeth. His pain growing to encompass that of the twins. He was beginning to realize that the hit hadn’t just been aimed at him.

Gun nodded.

“Apparently Hyunwoo, Kihyun and Hyungwon were integral to the plan. They were supposed to befriend each of use and slowly turn us against each other. It almost worked too.”

Changkyun just nodded and stared at the cross as the woman who had entered previously finally turned to leave. Dark clouds were gathering outside the window turning the room dark. He leaned forward.

“Han said the gang stills sees me as leader.”

He needed to hear it from Gun. The pitbulls would always be loyal to him but Gun had always been a wild card. He needed to hear the truth. But Gun leaned forward too and nodded.

“This shit changes nothing. If anything it has in some strange way made us stronger. You are our leader! We will follow you to the ends of the earth man.”

He sighed, knee bouncy under him.

“Listen Kyun. I am not one for all that talkie, talkie huggy huggy bullshit but you are the one who holds us together. That week without you was the worse. Not because we felt abandoned not even because that bastard Hoseok brainwashed you. But because we were lost. We need you man. Otherwise we are nothing. We are a family man!”

Changkyun felt the angry liquid within stir at the name of the Heir. Focus on the hate he told himself. Ignore the ugly monster inside your brain.

“Use that pain” the voice in his head had said as his heart had stopped. His brows furrowed as his brain started to piece it all together. He had thought his destiny was to end the feud. In a way he would be ending it just not in the way he had previously thought.

Changkyun stood and walked towards the cross. The judgement of the imagery staring at him but he had been judge and deemed worthy already. He cocked his head.

“Father forgive me for I have sinned and I will sin again. Grant me peace and patience. Rid my heart of the pain it holds and give me the strength to destroy my enemies.”

As he turned, a crack of lightening book across the sky illuminating the room and the cold look on his face.

——————

Gwangju Centre High. Once his happy place now a reminder of all they had lost. A darkness had seeped into every crevice and corner. Two days had passed since the news about Changkyun’s attempted suicide had hit them. Kihyun had managed to sneak out of the assembly to throw up. His stomach having twirled into an angry coil at the thought of someone he saw as a friend almost dying. He had stayed at the toilets long enough that when he got back it was just in time to see Jooheon stab the crest. A reply to Hyerin’s threats.

He stabbed his own pen into the paper. Unable to concentrate on the essay he was supposed to be writing. It didn’t help the damp was turning his paper to mush. It would probably have been smarter and warmer to hid indoors perhaps in the library or an empty stairwell rather than the roof top. But he needed to be alone and he didn’t want any of his so called friends finding him right now.

Hosoek hadn’t left Hyerin’s side. Hyungwon was in a foul mood and Hyunwoo kept following him around like a lost puppy. He had tried to avoid his ex as much as possible not wanting to fall back into the boy's arms. He had menat it when he said Hyunwoo had to work for it but right now he wasn't in a good place for a relationship.

None of the Outsiders had returned to school yet. Something that was both a relief and a huge worry. There were rumours they were awaiting Changkyun’s orders. Something Kihyun was disgusted at. The young boy should be given time to heal both physically and mentally not forced to deal with this mess heap.

Slamming the note book to the ground, he pulled his knees into his chest as he rested his cheek into the cap. How had it come to this?

How had he gone from being the third smartest kid in the year, with a hot jock boyfriend and a blossoming friendship that made him finally feel understood to this?

To being totally alone.

For despite been thrown into this cruel joke alongside the rest of the Heirs he wanted nothing to do with them. He had hoped by now someone would have given him some kind of answer.

Why had the lost the only friend who he could truly be himself with?

Why had Hoseok turned on Changkyun?

Why was Hyerin walking around like a dog with a bone?

How had he ended up so alone?

But no answers had been forth coming. Just more questions. More trouble. He could smell it in the air, something bad was coming.

Shifting his watch he pulled a face at the time on his Rolex. 3.15. The start of rehearsals. Any other day he would have run happily to it. Ready to be welcomed in the place where he truly felt at home. Ready to roll his eyes at Minhyuk’s dramatics while he diligently went over his lines. But today he huddled closer into himself. The theatre held too many memories. Moments that would be forever tainted by Hyerin’s lies.

At the thought of the girl he grew frustrated. She had ruined everything. Her and her stupid boy-toy. How he had ever thought Hoseok a friend was beyond him. During a moment of weakness after the showdown with the Outsiders, he had brought up the sentiment to Hyunwoo. His ex had been visibly shaken. Still trying to process everything that was going on.

“Something isn’t right. Hosoek loves Changkyun. I know he does. I just know it.”

KIhyun laughed bitterly at the thought. You didn’t love someone if you treated them the way Hoseok had? The way Hyunwoo had treated him.

A crack of lightening flashed overheard scaring him from his stupor. Maybe sitting on top of a roof during a lightning storm wasn’t such a good idea. Quickly stuffing his notes into the bag a sudden cold gust of wind hit him sending one of the pages flying away.

“Oh shit my bio notes.” He yelled running to grab it as it tumbled across the floor. Each time just out of reach. The paper flew up and Kihyun snatched it just before it fell off the building. A sudden sense of vertigo hit him and he fell to his knees looking over the edge. A four story drop right to the cold, hard cement below.

“Oh man that would have been a nasty fall.” He shifted away, thoughts of his body tumbling to the ground enough to make him scoot away enough that he could no longer fear been blown over the edge.

Grabbing his bag he shouldered it and stormed back inside. Shivering and thankful for the warm air the school was giving off, he started off towards the exit. If he stuck to the stairwells and circumvented the school and more specifically the soccer fields and the Heir hangout, he would be able to leave the day without getting caught.

He wasn’t so lucky for apparently the universe really hated him.

“You’ve been avoiding us Kihyun!”

He squeeked at the intrusion into his personal space. Clutching his heart he backed into a wall, as far as he could from the grinning Hyerin and her gang of giggling girls. With a twitch of her head she sent them shuffling away. Leaving Kihyun alone with her. 

“You know I don’t like you!” She said getting into his space but he didn’t back down. Instead he stared her down, refusing to let his nervousness show.

“I have to admit Hyerin the feelings mutual.”

She gave a barking laugh.

“Oh you do make me laugh. To think I really considering getting rid of you. Letting you run off with the Outsiders. After all we can’t have foul blood ruining the Heirs.”

Kihyun scoffed at that.

“Foul blood? What is this? Fucking Harry Potter. Mudblood? You’re trash Hyerin, now get out of my way.”

He pushed past her and started to descend when she called after him.

“Neither Heir nor Outsider. Wanted by neither but whose side will you stand on when the war happens? Choose wisely Kihyun because the Outsiders will lose. It is only a matter of time and should you chose us, I could make life very lucrative for you.”

He turned to glare at her.

“What the hell are you on about Hyerin? You sound like a cliched supervillian and I don’t have time for that!”

Her face twisted in anger before she schooled back to gleeful antagonism.

“Fine! It is a matter of time before the Outsiders retaliate. Changkyun is weak and without his direction they will flounder. I have more than just you useless kids bolstering Heir ranks. I have actually gangsters. Not afraid to spill some blood or get expelled. But as much as I hate to admit it I need your assistance just as much as you need mine.”

This time it was Kihyun who gave a bark of laughter. She really was deluded but before he say so she explained why.

“You see you need me because I may have spread some rumours that you were the mastermind behind the attacks. Said you were attacked too to throw off the scent. I also made it seem like you used Minhyuk to get information on the Outsiders. Now he vows to really hurt you and from the black eye Hyungwon is sporting today he means it. I need you because I used your friendship with Minhyuk to sell my story. After all you, that idiot Hyungwon and poor, pathetic Hoseok quite literally handed everything I needed on a silver platter. Hell, I couldn’t have planned it better but now I need you around to make sure it stays that way.”

Kihyun felt his temper dampening as she spoke. The fury turning to cold shock. He had already figured that he had been framed for the attack if the graffiti across his house wall had been anything to go by but it was the part about Hoseok that stopped him from telling her to stick it where the sun don’t shine.

“Wait are you saying Hoseok didn’t have anything to do with this?”

Hyerin burst out laughing. Hard enough that she gripped her stomach to stop the laughter.

“Oh my god. Seriously? That moron? Come on Kihyun you are smarter than that. Hoseok is all body and no brains. Its amazing he remembers how to breath on a daily basis. No, the idiot was easy to manipulate and I need his family’s connections. So…” she shrugged as if she was explaining homework rather than a nefarious plan.

And it suddenly all made sense. Holding onto the rail Kihyun sunk to the ground with a exhaled oh my god. Hyunwoo had been right when he said Hoseok still loved Changkyun. Which meant that Hyerin was the one behind all of this and she was going to get his friends killed all because she wanted to wear the Heir crown. Kneeling beside him she tilted his face towards hers, using the sharp tip of her finger nail.

“Now that you are finally on the same page I will need you to return to the fold. I can’t have you skulking around like a lone wolf when I am trying to make things seem unified. I expect you at the school gates to enter with the rest of the Heirs tomorrow morning.”

She stood straightening her immaculate skirt.

“Oh and Kihyun if you defy me or tell anyone about what I told you then lets just say those hard wares stores your family worked so hard for may just face some hardships! My family is very good at destroying the competition.”

And with that she was gone leaving Kihyun behind in the stair case trying to wrap his head around what he had just heard.

———————-

“You look like shit.” Jooheon said queitly as he stood in the doorway staring at the boy who two days earlier he had pulled dead from the water.

Changkyun turned and faced him. The older of the two grimaced for Changkyun indeed did look pretty awful. His eyes were bruised blue, a side effect of dying and the rough nights adjusting to his higher dose medication. There was still a deathly paleness to his skin except for the bright flush to his cheeks as he struggled to stuff his remaining possessions into the bag.

Despite not leaving Changkyun’s side after he had found him. Jooheon had been unable to face the boy once awake. He had stuck around the hospital of course, annoying the nurses and playing with the kids in their ward but he had been unable to walk into Changkyun’s room.

There was so much between them now that Jooheon knew their relationship would be forever changed. For better or for worse.

Changkyun’s expression scrunched in child like pain. “Hyung!”

Jooheon took in a massive intake of breath before he strolled across the room in four massive strides and pulled Changkun into the most bone crushing hug of their lives. Gripping the back of Changkyun’s hair he pressed a hard kiss to the side of his head. One that portrayed everything he couldn’t find words to convey. The sorrow. The pity. The hurt and betrayal. But mostly the forgiveness. He could feel Changkyun crying against his shoulder. The harrowed gasps of air making even him tear up.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again, you hear! Don’t you ever try to leave me alone again because I will bring you back. Every. Single. Time!”

Changkyun’s hands grasped weakly at his back, the bulky bandages getting in the way. So Jooheon drew him closer.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry!” Changkyun cried into his shoulder. A wet patch of tears staining his collarbone.

Jooheon adjusted his head so it rested atop Changkyun’s.

“Don’t you fucking apologize.Don’t you dare apologize for feeling like you couldn’t go on. And yeah fuck you messed up. We both did but I don’t care because you are my brother man! And I will stand by you forever.”

He pushed Changkyun away and wiped the tears.

“Now as much as I wanna stand here and bitch about our feelings. I promised your mom I would get you home. And then we have some Heirs to destroy.”

The huff of agreement was enough as Jooheon scooped the bag from the floor and threw his free arm around Changkyun’s shoulders, drawing the boy close.

“But seriously dud if you ever try to kill yourself again I’m gonna find you in the afterlife and beat yo’ ass.”

———————

Hyunwoo pulled up outside the Shin mansion and glared at crested whirling gates. He needed answers and he needed them now. Rolling down his window he hit the buzzer.

“Name?” Came the unfamiliar voice on the other side.

“Son Hyunwoo.”

The buzzer was silent for a second before it beeped back on.

“Sorry you’re not on the approved list.”

Hyunwoo let out a snort of indignation. The approved list? What the hell game were the Shin’s playing. 

“Listen I am Hoseok’ best friend okay. Just let me in.”

“Sorry I am under strict instructions not to let anyone in!”

Hyunwoo growled under his breath. This was getting more and more confusing. This entire semester had been a whirlwind of oddity. Could he just go back to simpler time. Playing soccer everyday with his friends. Fist fights with Heirs in the parkign lot. Kihyun's sweet kisses. He shook his head at that image. He coudln't think of that right now.

“Listen can you please tell Hoseok that I am here at least.”

“I’m afraid I can not sir. Mr Hosoek is with Hyerin at the moment going over wedding plans.”

Hyunwoo bristled at the name of the girl. Hyerin. That treacherous girl had sunk her claw far enough into Hoseok. And Hyunwoo was be damned that he would allow this marriage to happen. He saw the way Hoseok looked at Changkyun. Had seen the way he lost all sembleance of control when the news of the boy’s attempted suicide was announced. No Hoseok loved Changkyun and Hyunwoo was going to figure out what the hell was going on if it was the last thing he did. Maybe if he did so it would also prove to Kihyun that he loved and cared for his friends and above all Kihyun himself.

He thanked the man and pulled away from the house planning his next action. But first food.

He parked his car in the underground lot and took the elevator up to the Mexican restaurant he was really liking right now.

“Table for one.” He said without looking up from his phone. He had sent Hyungwon and a few of the other lesser Heirs a text to ask if any of them knew where Hosoek and Hyerin were. So far none had replied.

“We don’t serve your kind here!”

He looked up in shock. The boy behind the desk glared at him. Hyunwoo’s eyes looked him up and down. He had never seen the guy before but that didn’t really mean much. He didn't really pay attention to anyone outside of his own group.

“Excuse me?” He asked completly taken aback by how rude the guy was.

“The boy moved away from the counter. He was shorter than Hyunwoo, a lot lankier too but there was a feral look in his eye.

“I said we don’t serve your type around here. Heir!”

He sound the last word out slowly. Like a hissed curse. Hyunwoo took a step back. He had completely forgotten about the Outsiders.

An arm circle around his neck cutting off the air flow ever so slightly. He leaned back clawing at the hand.

“You dare show you face around here Heir shit? And alone? Risky!” The voice said in his ear.

That voice he recognized. Seokwon. He sent his elbow in the boy’s sternum and twisted as the grip loosened. The Outsider glared at him as he held his chest.

“I don’t want any trouble I just came for some food.”

Seokwon stood straighter as three more teens moved towards them from the surrounding stores. Two boys and one girl each with a look of bloodlust in their eyes.

“Oh sure you guys want to beat on us and then expect us to serve you hand and foot hey?” Asked the server.

Hyunwoo held up his hands trying to defuse the situation.

“Now we can talk about this. There are things you don’t understand.”

The group closed on him and it was that moment that Hyunwoo knew he was in trouble. He was a good fighter on par with some of the Outsider’s best. But he was heavily outnumbered and they were edging for a fight. A fight he wanted no part in.

The punch came unexpectedly from his right. Jarring him right in the ribs. He brought his hands up to defend himself as he jabbed his elbow into his attacker. The boy went down just as Seokwon launched himself at him, angry fists hammering into his face. Hyunwoo felt the sharp pain of his lip splitting just as he brought his hand to grab the fist twisting it and flipping Seokwon on to his back. A kick came to the back of his knee sending him to a kneel on the ground.

A shrill whistle broke the fight up. The group shot away from him and through them he could see a policeman running towards them baton waving as he blew into his whislte.

“Scatter.” The server yelled as the girl helped Seokwon up.

“This isn’t over scum” the Outsider spat out before they took off in the opposite direction.

Hyunwoo pushed himself to his feet, wiping away the blood from his lip.

“You okay sir?” The police man asked stopping before him. Hyunwoo just nodded and went to leave. His hunger diminished and his urge to find Hoseok stronger than before.

“You need to be careful right now sir. Those Outsiders are out of control!”

———————

His fingers ran along the tight seam that joined the white leather together. The feeling under his fingers the only thing keeping him sane. He sat squished against the door, the man Thaddeus beside him. His large frame a reminder of the situation Hoseok had found himself in.

“Then I think I will contact Vera Wang’s people. I hate the designs Donatella sent me. Like does she seriously expect me to wear her frumpy dresses? Ugh no Thank You!”

He rolled his eyes and tried to contain the sigh threatening to leave his mouth. He had been dragged around to cake stores, wedding venues and the flower boutique. He had hated every minute because every minute spent in her presence reminded him of what he had lost and what he was forced to do to protect the two people he loved most in the world. A sign caught his eye.

Peace Cafe.

The name jilted his memory. One that had been tarnished when Hyerin had pitched up and threatened him. He was supposed to meet with the owner of the cafe for a meeting. He looked over at Hyerin and back at the cafe that was coming up fast.

“Hyerin may I please grab a coffee.”

He pointed to the cafe.

“I will catch you up at the next store.”

Her eyes went between him and the store. Eyes narrowed as she tried to figure what he was up to. Finally she told the driver to pull over.

“Fine you have been good today. I suppose I can allow this but I expect to see you at my house in half an hour. And Hoseok, give me your phone.”

Hiding his resentment of the girl he reluctantly handed it over. She touched his face.

“One day you will thank me for all this. Once you realize this is who you are meant to be.”

He watched the black car speed away before he walked towards the cafe. He smoothed over his button up shirt, thankful that Hyerin had made his dress nicely. He may be stuck in this hell with Hyerin but he was still working on getting out.

The bell above the door signalled his arrival. A soft chirp to announce his presence. Peace Cafe was bright, homey and smelt of freshly baked cookies. The atmosphere curled around him and embraced him like a welcome home. It took his breath away.

“I’ll be with you in a second.” Came a fluttery female voice from the back.

He moved towards the display mouth watery at the delicious cakes and pastries. Once things had been sorted he would bring Changkyun here. A date. Proudly showing his boy off.

“I like chocolate eclairs.”

He jumped at voice. He turned and was was meet face to face with a tiny cherub like child. The boy smiled one giant dimple showing on his round cheeks. His hair stuck up all over the place and a smear of chocolate was splash across his forehead and cheek. Hoseok blinked at the sight. There was something oddly familiar about the kid.

The child held at a hand.

“I’m Sohoon! I’m three!”

Hoseok giggled and hunched down to properly face the child. There was something so familiar about his face.

"My name is Hoseok. Which dessert should I get?"

Sohhon pulled a face as if he was truly reflecting on the idea. Turning to the display he stuck his thumb into his mouth and pointed at the chocalte eclairs.

"I likeee.. shocal...cares" he said around his appendage.

Hoseok felt himself smile. The first genuine smile he had since returning to Gwangju. There was something so familar about the child. 

The beaded curtains tingled behind him and the woman’s voice from before sounded behind.

“Momma!”

“Sohoon you little monster what did I say about talking to strangers? Oh…”

Hoseok froze as he looked at the woman’s face. He let out a shocked breath, recognition dawnign on his face as he looked the woman up and down.

“Roona?”

The little boy ran over to her and hugged her leg. She placed a hand on his hair and Hoseok’s eyes drifted to the little boy, his single dimple hollowed into those round cheeks. The prominiet nose and intelligent eyes. Now he knew why he looked so familiar. Sohoon was an Im.


	18. Act 3 Scene3

 

“My little brother tried to kill himself this week. I almost lost another brother to this stupid gang war. A war I once thought was all that mattered. A war that has become my unwanted legacy. I’ve been clean now since 2015 but this week was the first time I felt the need to use. The need to forget and go numb.”

Minkyun rubbed a comforting thumb into his own hand trying to tell himself that it was okay to open up about his weaknesses. It was why he was here. Why they all were.

“Minkyun is totally understandable that you wanted to use again. Remember that is not failure on your part. Addiction is for life even if you are no longer on your addiction.” The counsellor said. The rest of the people in the circle nodding their heads some, the ones who had been there longer nodding more enthusiastically.

“You need to remember that it will always be a struggle but you are stronger than it and that is why you have a support group.”

The middle aged woman beside him gripped his arm in agreement. A sentiment he returned with a smile. Everyone in this room was fighting their own battles. The counsellor shifted forward in his seat, a caring look on his face.

“What matters is you get back on the right path when you fall off.”

Minkyun shook his head. “I didn’t fall though. I wanted to! Hell those hours of waiting were torturee. I reached out to my old dealer but I couldn’t go through with it.”

The counsellor looked shocked at the confession. Minkyun didn’t fault him for it. The man expected failure it was part of his job.

“That’s amazing Minkyun. Everyone give him some support.”

The group cheered for him and he waved off their congrats. Although a slight blush dusted his cheeks.

“Thanks guys but I didn’t do it for me. I did it for my brother.”

He let out a pained sigh and shifted in his seat so he was looking directly at the floor.

“I failed Ilhoon. I will not fail Changkyun! I have to be strong for him!”

“You spoke about your brothers before and how you felt responsible for them. Perhaps that responsibility is part of your issues?”

Minkyun shook his head vigorously. 

“No, you have to understand my feelings of responsibility to them is the only reason I am at this meeting. They are the only reason why I try to get better because I couldn’t give a shit about myself on any given day but my family? They are my world.”

He sighed again in frustration.

“I spent the first two years of my prison sentence blaming everyone but myself. I blamed my parents for bringing three kids into the world when we could barely afford food. Blamed the world for the way things were. And I hated everyone. Hated Ilhoon for always looking down on me and then killing himself. Hated my parents for been so complacent in all of it. Hasted my friends for never trying to stop me from ruining my life. Then one day I got a visitor. It was my brother, Changkyun’s best friend Jooheon. He came to freak out at me. Changkyun had one of his bad weeks and I think Jooheon felt hopeless about it all so he lashed out at me. Here this kid was lashing out because he loved his friend so much it made him feel helpless. He was more of a brother than I was.”

He hadn’t realized he was tearing up until he felt the splash on his hand. It didn’t stop him. He had been holding this all back for so long that he needed to tell someone.

“It was that day that I decided I need to take responsibility for my life and the ones I had ruined. The first thing I did was write a letter to the family of the kid I thought I had killed. I wrote a second one when I was released saying I was sorry for the war and sorry that the closure they thought they had was taken away. That war was my fault. Ilhhon’s death was my fault and so was Changkyun’s attempt.”

The counsellor assured him it was not but in his head he knew had he not been the brother he once was, things would have been a lot different.

———————-

Hoseok sat into the closest chair eyes fixed on the little boy before him. The kid was starting to look uncomfortable at the attention and hid himself behind his mother’s legs. The woman in question gave him a sweet smile.

“Hoonie go play in the back, okay!”

The boy pouted, “But mommy must colour with me!”

She rolled her eyes in Hoseok’s direction as if to say kids hey. She reassured the boy she would be right over once she spoke with the nice man.

“Choclate Eclair man?” He asked look at Hoseok questioningly. Roona laughed, her voice singsong like.

“Yes the chocolate eclair man!”

“Okay.” He said before tucking his thumb into his mouth and toddling off into the back.

“Is he…Is he Ilhoon’s?”

Roona crossed her arms in front of her, almost like an automatic defence. Questions ran through his head, his own dilemma momentarily forgotten.

“I didn’t know I was pregnant until after…it was part of the reason I got shunned. I refused to get rid of the only part of Ilhoon I had left.”

Hoseok pulled a pained face, he knew what it was now like to lose a loved one. Changkyun had survived Roona hadn’t been so lucky.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbled under his breath unsure was he was truly apologizing for. She sighed before coming to sit opposite him.

“I was surprised to see your name on the application. Never thought I would see the day a Shin applied for a job. Then again you don’t really fit the Shin mold do you? Or maybe you do?”

There was a hint of something almost confrontational under her voice.

"I alwasy saw Changkyun as the little borther I never had. So sweet and silly. I knew once Ilhoon died and Minkyun went to jail that he would get the burden of command but I was so scared to show up around him. I know he blamed me for Ilhoon's death. But regardless of that I alwasy felt a need to keep an eye on him. Then you came along."

He looked at her in confusion.

“Listen just goes our family decided I meant nothing to them anymore for getting involved with an Outsider doesn’t mean I haven’t kept tabs on them. Them and Ilhoon’s family.”

She looked off towards the backroom where they could both hear the toddler singing some song to himself.

“I always wanted to tell them they had a grandson. Give them back a piece of their son.”

“Why don’t you?”

She turned back to him and he could see the deep set pain in her eyes. They one she held buried for the past three years.

“Come on cuz! You know the Im’s. What should I have said? Oh hey I am the Heir your son knocked up before he killed himself. Here’s your grandson.”

She scoffed, “Please!”

He shock his head. “They would be shocked sure but they aren’t the same people they were three years ago and they would want to meet him and you too.”

Roona shook her head, “Yeah maybe. Until you came along and made it worse.”

This time when she looked at him he could see the anger on her face.

“What the hell where you thinking. Using Changkyun like that? And for what? This stupid, goddawful war that has ruined my life over and over and over again.”

She stood now unable to contain the anger that had been building up inside of her since day one.

“My son will never get to know his father. I will never get to see my parents again. How many more people have to be destroyed before it becomes to much hey?”

“Roona I…”

She was yelling, uncaring that Hoseok was trying to explain or that her voice had brought Sohoon running to see if his mom was okay.

“When I saw your application I was so excited. I had heard the rumours of the friendship between you two. The new leaf you had turned over. I though maybe, just maybe you were better than our family. Maybe you would be the one to end this stupid thing. And yet you end up been the worst of them all. You! The kid I used to babysit, used to watch power rangers with end up been a cold-hearted psychopath. How the hell can you wake up in the morning knowing you had a hand in Changkyun’s attempted suicide? You pretended to be his lover? And for some one up on each other?”

“I love him!” He yelled unable to take the abuse any longer.

She stuttered back, blinking back confusion.

“What?”

He let out a breath and looked her right in the eye.

“I love him and that is why I did what I did. It was hurt him or watch him get killed. I didn’t know he would…”

He sunk back into the chair, hands over his eyes as he willed himself not to break down again. A common occurrence whenever he thought about how close he had come to losing his love.

Roona bent to picked up Sohoon who was huddling by her legs before coming to sit before Hoseok.

“Bunny.” She said referring to name she had once called him. “What do mean?’

He peeked under his fingers at the door, half expecting one of Hyerin’s men to be watching.

“I can’t… They…she promised she would hurt him if I told anyone.”

She reached forward and took his hand in hers.

“Hoseok let me help you?”

—————————

Minkyun stuck his head inside the freezer sighing in relief. The sweltering heat in the kitchen getting to him and he hadn't even started the shift yet. And he was so tired he couldn't want for bed.

“You get used to it after a while.”

He looked up at the newcomer. He recognized him as one of Changkyun’s pitbulls.

He had been shocked when Jooheon had told him about the level of loyalty Changkyun had from the gang. One he got without intimidation like Minkyun had commanded. No their loyalty came from respect and he envied it, even now. Yet he felt immense pride too.

“Name’s Seven by the way. Changkyun does the same thing sometimes. Says he can't look effortless handsome if he is sweating."

Minkyun laughed at that. He had always stuck his head in the freezer must to his mother’s displeasure and Changkyun’s amusement. Apparently her little brother had taken some of his mannerisms to heart. Seven laughed too as he tied the tiny apron with his scruffy notebook around his waist.

“Its good you are taking on his shift. He's a good server and he actually likes this job. Kyun worked hard to get this position after Ilhoon mmm never mind.” He flushed as if only realizing where he was going with it. Minkyun just patted him on the back and closed the freezer door.

After leaving his appointment with his addictions counsellor he had rushed to his old place of work at the mechanics where he had worked Changkyun’s shift there before running to the restaurant for the next shift. He was exhausted and he wasn’t even through the first day.

“How does my brother handle all this?”

The pitbull pulled a face unsure whether to give up his boss’s weaknesses or to be truthful.

“He never says anything or complains but I know it bothers him. Even more so lately. I don't veen know how much sleep he gets.”

Seven moved closer looking around conspirarionlly.

“To be honest with you I thought Changkyun would have, you know tried sooner.”

It took Minkyun a second to realize he was talking about suicide.

“Listen I don’t know if I should even tell this to you but I feel like it needs to be said, and right now the others are to much on edge. But this has been a long time coming. Sure Hoseok was the final catalyst and god forbid I ever have a chance to get my hands on him because he is dead meat. But Kyun has been on a massive downward spiral for years. We all see it, just the others ignore it.”

Seven bit the inside of his check as he leaned against the counter.

“Kyun works himself to death. He is always first at school to make sure the gang is all okay and then he goes and becomes the student of the century. Like I know I’m not the smartest guy but I look at the work he does and I get a headache. He is in AP everything. He never complains about it or when we do something that he has to fix. Then he comes here or the mechanics or that animal shelter he thinks none of us know about. Last year he collapsed during exams. He had taken two extra shifts to offset the fact your dad had been laid off. Then there is the scholarship program.”

A scholarship program? Minkyun shook his head and went to ask what Seven was talking about when the manager called for the boy to head out. His shift was over and he was keeping up the new guy. Minkyun waited a few more seconds before exiting with his best smile in place.

“Hi mmm what can I get you?”

The family he served looked at him with fear in their eyes.

“Oh mmm actually…we eh… decided to go somewhere else. Thanks.”

The father ushered his wife and confused children away, throwing a glance back at Minkyun before practically running out. He threw his arms in the arms in frustrated confusion.

“What the hell?” He muttered to himself.

“It’s because you’re Im Minkyun? You're infamous around these parts.”

He turned to see a face he hadn’t seen in years.

“Yoo Kihyun? Holy shit you grew up.”

The Kihyun smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“I should hope so. Last time I saw you I was five.”

Minkyun smiled and walked over to him noticing the boy had yet to be served.

“You need anything?” He asked kindly. Kihyun nodded.

“Nah, I’m good thanks. I kinda stayed out of the way while Seven was here. Didn’t want him to poison my food or anything. I was kinda hoping I would catch Changkyun around. It is probably wayyyy to soon for him to be back but I needed to talk to him.”

Minkyun looked around before sitting down.

“I’m taking his shifts until he gets better. Doc doesn’t want him working to hard when his arms are mending. He is finding it hard to hold things. He cut real deep…” he cut off realizing he was giving things away and to an Heir no less. He cursed himself. He had always seen Kihyun as one of them and expected him to one da return to the fold. He had heard the boy was important in planning the attacks. So here he was practically giving information away to the enemy. But the boy curled into him self a bit. Pain at the sitution seen readily on his face. This wasn't the face of a boy who planned to hurt others.

“I hate this. I hate this so much.” He said more to himself than to Minkyun.

"I have to fix this. This wasn't us. It was..."

He got to his feet and went to leave but Minkyun was faster. He shot to his feet and grabbed Kihyun’s bicep to stop him. But the boy slipped the hand.

“I can’t… I have to leave… I’m sorry.”

“Kihyun!” But the boy was out the door before he could call him back.

———————-

He lifted the lit cigarette to his lips sighing happily at the nicotine release. The smoke curled into the night sky.

“Those are going to kill you one day.” Dior’s voice travelled towards him. Joohoen huffed and passed the stick to her as she came to rest beside him. She gratefully took it before taking a long, hard drag.

“Kyun okay?” He asked.

She nodded.

They had been taking shifts watching him that evening having relieved his parents so they could go to work. Minhyuk and Minkyun would take the nights shifts.

“He’s sleeping again. He threw up his food but he kept the water down so that’s something.”

Jooheon kicked angrily at the ground. He hated the drugs they had to force on Changkyun. One second he was his old self, the next an emotionless zombie.

“I want our Kyun back!” Dior whispered under her breath, voice wobbling. Jooheon pulled her into a side hug. They stayed silent for a bit passing the cigarette back and forth.

“So he is going to do it tonight huh?” She said breaking the silence. He looked sideways at her.

“Yeah its time we retaliate. They started it we are just making it real now.”

She nodded uttering a small fuck under her breath as she flicked the remnants of the ash to the floor. Jooheon studied her. They all looked like crap. Between watching Changkyun like a hawk and trying to keep the Outsiders from blowing up, it had become a full time job. But in the madness of it all he had forgotten the heartbreak Dior hereself had gone through in the past week. Minhyuk’s suspicions that his sister was up to no good had come true. Following her hadn’t been all that hard but seeing her in the arms of Hyungwon had broken him.

“We have to fight back Di. After everything they have done to us.”

“I know that.” She snapped moving away from him.

“Hyungwon hurt you. He lied to YOU. I know its hard…”

“You don’t know shit. You have no idea what it is like to feel totally and utterly in love. To give every piece of yourself to someone you thought was it for you. Give them your body and soul and mind only to have it thrown back in your face.”

He shook his head. He was angry that three of his best friends had been deceived by Heirs and two of them had given up their bodies and hearts for it.

“They are Heirs Dior what did you expect?”

“For it to be real. To feel like I was finally loved for more than just my body.” She yelled back, tears clogging her voice. He swallowed hard at her words.

“I love you more than your body.” He said silently but in the dark, void of the quiet night it carried perfectly.

“What?”

He looked up at her and saw the fear, loneliness and pain she hid behind her snakiness.

“I said I love you for more than your body. I love you because you are one of the smartest person I know. You are brave, loyal and so fuckign kind that sometimes I hate myself for not being more like you. You are our guidance in everything and whenever I think of you my heart swells. Because I have loved you since Grade 4 and I love you still.”

She surged forward and hungrily captured his lips in a clumsy kiss. Her strong hands pulled him in as his arms wrapped around her. Allowing himself the briefest second before he broke contact moving his head to the side.

“No!” He breathed out, the force of his soft words blowing the girl’s hair.

She pushed away from him shaking in frustration.

“What? You said you love me and yet you push me away?”

He couldn’t believe it either but he saw it for what it was.

“I do love you but I am nobody's rebound! And I will not let you fuck me when you feel like this because you will only end up resenting me. And that would break me because I would rather have you as my friend that have you hate me.”

His sincere explanation broke her down and she moved back into his arms although this time she clung to him like he ws her lifeline. He kissed the top of her head feeling like someone had driven a knife into his heart. As they stood embrace on the pavement neither saw the hooded figure sneak into the building.

—————-

Changkyun had heard Dior leave the house and he had breathed a sigh of relief. He loved his friends but their constant presence was starting to grind on him. He knew they meant well but he hadn’t had two minutes alone to truly process what had happened to him. Hadn’t had time to see what had become of him. 

He climbed out from under the covers. It was difficult with his right hand still out of commission but the left had regained most, if not all, of its strength although it still hurt to use it. Then there was the constant nausea that accompanied his every movement. Taking a deep breath he rose slowly from the bed. He had seriously thought he would never see the room again and yet here he was mere days later suffering for his sins.

He moved towards his closet ready to dress himself for what he needed to do. Since waking up and realizing he was still around he had focused on his anger, his hatred of all things Heirs. It was only made worse as the truth had come out.

Kihyun had used Minhyuk for information and had planned the attacks.

Hyungwon had seduced Dior to use her and create friction.

Hyunwoo and Hyerin had caused the fire that framed Gun.

And Hoseok…

His anger lurched at the very thought of the vile boy. To think that he had truly believed he was loved by that monster. The worst part was as much as he tried to hold onto that anger and pain of betrayal there was a part of him that still loved Hoseok.

“Because for us it WAS real.” Dior had said earlier that afternoon. A moment of weakness for both of them.

His eye caught the beautiful jacket he had bought for his first date with Hoseok. His hands caressed the fabric as he relived that beloved memories. How Hoseok had tentatively held his hand. The blushes. The hand cupped to his cheek as Hoseok softly pressed his lips against his own.

With a yell he yanked the offending item off the hanger and threw it across the room. A photo fluttered from the pocket and onto the floor. Catching his attention he walked towards it and picked it up. His heart skipped a beat as he saw what was on it. It was a polaroid selfie they had taken with the one Changkyun had stolen months ago. They were on his bed, his dimpled smile looking straight at the camera while Hoseok was looking right at him. You could almost see the hearts in his eyes and it was all lies. With a growl he tore it in half. He discarded his image half not caring to be reminded of his stupidity while he gripped the half with Hoseok. Lips curled back in hatred he stomp to the kitchen to find a knife, anything sharp. It took a while but he found a skewer that hadn’t been hidden away. Once back into his room he slapped the picture against the wall and drove the stick right through the top. Then like a whirlwind he ran and grabbed a red sharpie to write above it.

ENEMY

Shaking in self contained hatred he continued to glare at the picture. At the false affection in Hoseok’s eyes. How could he have faked something like that? The way Hoseok would caress his cheeks or run fingers through his hair. Their hard kisses, Hoseok’s tongue always battling his tongue for dominance.

His breathing turned to huffs as he tried to stop himself from crying. Try as he might he was still in love with the Heir leader and that hurt the most. He had been used, cruelly. Had his heart torn from his chest and exposed to the world for laughs and yet here he stood wishing Hoseok would hold him again even if it were just for a second.

A loud female voice sounded in the nights air drawing his attention to his bedroom window. In the gloomy lamplight he could see Dior yelling at Jooheon. He carefully opened his window and climbed onto the cold, slick fire escape.

““You don’t know shit. You have no idea what it is like to feel totally and utterly in love. To give every piece of yourself to someone you thought was it for you. To give them your body and soul and mind only to have it thrown back in your face.”

That was a stab to his heart and he found himself sinking into a crouch head rested against the rusted railing. Totally and utterly in love. How true it had been, every inch of himself he had given away. For Dior it was the same, she may not have had her whole relationship publicly made wrong but her heart had been shredded at the actions of an Heir plan too. But that is why he needed to concentrate only on the gang. They were all he had left now!

With one last shuddery breath he climbed back in the window. The Heirs had started the war. He had always feared he would be the one who would start the war. Now he embraced it.

He set up the camera with some difficulty, angry at the way his fingers refused to curl properly. Finally he was ready. He switched the camera on and watched it flicker to life.

The picture was grainy at first as it tried to focus on his face. There was a nervousness in him that he wasn’t sure why he felt. He took a deep breath and moved closer to the screen. He grimaced at his appearance. He looked like death warmed up and with a nervous giggle he guessed he actually was. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he moved greasy hair from his face. He had contemplated taking a bath but he needed to do this before he chickened out.

“Okay.” he whispered to himself.

Leaning forward and ignoring the giant white bandages on his wrists he pressed record. The red blight blinked on. It was time.

“Hello. My name is Im Changkyun. Most of you know me as the leader of the Outsiders. You know what I am capable of but you don’t know who am. Not really.”  
He paused and took a deep breath. He felt sick but he had to do it for the gang. To show he was strong. He had survived.

“Three days ago I tried to kill myself. Most of you think you know why. But the truth is I fell for someone I shouldn’t have and it blew up in my face. So I’m making this video to set the record straight and to make you understand why what is to happen must happen. This is a declaration of war.”

He spoke from the heart. Telling his story. He had fallen in love and through Hoseok’s fake love he had been lead to believe he was loved and wanted. But it had a been a cruel joke, one born of some unnessacery need to win. The nervousness dissappeared to be replaced by cold, hard anger. Another mood swing. 

“Now you know my story. Now you know why this must happen. I tried to bring peace and unity but the Heirs threw it in our faces.”

Lip snarled back he imagined he was looking right at Hoseok and his precious Hyerin.

“So I, Im Changkyun, leader of the Outsiders declare war of the Heirs. May god have mercy on your souls.”

The red light stopped beeping. It took him but a minute to put it up on social media before he texted all the Outsiders.

“Spread the video. Let the Heirs what is coming for them.”

For the next few minutes he sat back in the chair and waited for the message to spread. Face completely emotionless.

A shrill noise cut through his contemplation making him jump a little. He scowled in direction of the noise. Who would be ringing the bell at this time? Unless Dior and Jooheon had both forgotten their keys. He walked slowly towards it worried about who maybe on the other side. His hand clasped around the handle and pulled it open. He missed the squeak the door once gave off for it was a new door. It had been replaced after Minkyun kicked it in to get to him.

He froze at the hooded figure before him. Eyes searching the face before him for surely there was no way he was seeing who was before him. He growled out before he surged forward slamming the figure to the wall.

“How dare you show your face around here!”

The figure struggled against the hold his hood falling back.

Kihyun looked at Changkyun, eyes wide with fear and something the leader couldn’t quite understand.

“Please Changkyun I need to talk to you. I have information. Please.”

Changkyun laughed low in his throat. Was the Heir seriously stupid enough to think this would work?

Abutton clicked and a female voice broke through.

“What more do you want me to say Kihyun? Have I not told you everything you to know?"

"And if I don't?"

"Then I will destroy your family. If you don’t believe me ask Hoseok what I am capable of.”

Changkyun lessened his grip as he looked down at the device in Kihyun’s hand. The sound had been slightly distorted but the voice was distinguishable. Hyerin. Kihyun was breathing hard as he held up the recorder.

“What do you mean?”

“How do you think I got him to hurt his precious little Outsider huh? He would do anything to protect him. Rather heartbroken then dead although,” she laughed cruelly. “He almost did my job for me.”

Changkyun backed away shaking his head. Kihyun looked him in the eye.

“This is just the tip of the iceberg. I have more information but I need your help. And you need mine. Please!”

Changkyun looked into his eyes and then stepped back into the house leaving a gap wide enough to Kihyun to slip in before he closed the door.


	19. Act 3 Scene 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a quick thank you for everyone who has been so patient with me and this story I am so thankful. I am trying to get it done as fast as I can but unfortunately my life had taken a massive overall in the past month. Due to budget cuts I was laid off from my job but I am truly thankful for the universe's little kick up the butt as it is the catalyst I need to start my own Multimedia business. That been said I will be incredibly busy for the next few months as I attempt to start up my business. I will NOT stop writing this story but the updates may come at the same slow pace it has been coming at. So please don't give up on me I won't give up on this story or you,my wonderful readers!

 

Hoseok had taken the quickest way home as the sun dipped behind the horizon. Dinner smells floating from every abode. Night was almost upon them.

He had spent too long with Roona and had missed his appointment with Hyerin. Once he gotten talking he had found he couldn’t stop. Having someone who understood what he was going through and wouldn’t judge or be affected by it was so refreshing.

The fact she had a son fathered by his ex’s dead brother was only another added layer of trouble to the shit show that was fast becoming his life. Yet it gave him even more drive to make things better. Changkyun and his family deserved to know about Roona and Sohoon. Even if he couldn’t have his happy ending at least Changkyun could.

However, as he drew closer to his house his hope was trampled by fear. If Hyerin thought he had purposely missed the meeting to go against her then he hated to think what she would do. Either to his mother or to Changkyun.

He skidded to a stop at the gate and keyed in the code. The red light flashed denying his entry. He growled and tried it again grumbling about how the 5 always stuck. But again it flashed red with denial. He pressed the button hoping his mother would be able to let him in. At the very least his father.

“Name?” Came the unfamiliar voice.

He took a step back and stared up at the house. It was his house, manicured lawn and peeling shingles. Had he stumbled into an alternative reality.

“Mmm Shin Hoseok.”

“You are late. Master Jeonsuk expects you in the study.”

The gates swung open. Master Jeonsuk? Hyerin’s dad? Okay he had stumbled into an alternative universe.

Almost every light in the house was on. The first signs of life the place had in over a year. It made him feel uncomfortable. For no other reason than he knew those lights were on for Hyerin’s family’s benefit. The front door swung open, an unknown woman wearing an apron welcomed him home with a forced smile. Letting him in he made a nosie of disgust. Having been gone all day with Hyerin he had no idea any of this was been done. The house was like a false mirror of itself. Servants moved to and fro cleaning and repairing the home to its former glory. He moved towards the library head swivelling back and forth at the oddness it all. Servants he had never met bowed and greeted him by name. It made him feel like ants were crawling up his skin.

He let himself into the library that doubled as a study. He would not knock in his own home, it was a small act of defiance, but one all the same. Hyerin’s father had his back to him, his frame shadowed by the flickering fire in the fire place.

“You wanted to see me?” He said trying to add a bit of attitude but it came out as more of a scolded child. The man turned to him and with a fake smile beckoned him over.

“Ah Hoseok. I’m glad you are home. I’ve been meaning to talk to you. With everything that has been going down I haven’t even spoken to you yet. Come!”

He walked over to the shelving Doyoung usually held his finest Brandys and whiskeys. Pouring himself a large helping he shook in the bottle. Hoseok politely refused.

“I know things may seem a little hard right now. I told your father he should have brought you into the fold years ago but he has always been a stubborn, stupid man. But even the most stubborn can fall.”

He sat at Doyoung’s desk and beckoned Hoseok to sit across from him.

“Learning your life has been built on shaky foundations was no doubt disconcerting, which is why I gave you a few days to get over it. You are becoming a bit of a disappointment I have to admit, why my daughter insists that we need you…”

He shrugged before continueing on with his speech.

“My father was a hard working man. Slaved away in a factory his entire life for such a measly salary, working for some low life with little care for his people. Every day my father would come home harassed by his boss and he would take it out on his family. He beat my mother once so badly she ended up in hospital. He was weak and I hated him for it.”

He took a swig of the whiskey smacking his lips together at the taste.

“Which is why I killed him.”

The air in Hoseok’s lung left as if he were in a vacuum. A criminal and a murder. Could this family sink any lower?

“I built my family name up from nothing. From pauper to king. But this city honours its old money and remembers its poor. I could be the most powerful man in this goddamn country but in Gwangju old money speaks louder than new. Your family’s inheritance goes back to times when this country was whole and with it my plans can be resolute. Your father’s downfall was my saving grace, even if I did orchestrate the whole thing.”

The final blow. Hoseok shot to his feet slamming his hands on the desk sending the Tumblr of alcohol flying to shatter on the floor. This monster was the reason his mother could barely afford her medication. Why he had lost a brother and everything he had known.

“You fucking monster.”

Jeonsuk smirked, his eyes alight with the fight Hoseok was finally showing. The young boy broke. Finally. This family had destroyed his life. Had destroyed all those around him. Launching himself at Jeonsuk he lashed out catching the man on the chin. But Jeonsuk had been waiting for that. The hit only seemed to make him happier and he grabbed Hoseok around the neck and slammed him down onto the desk.

“Yes I am a monster but I am a monster whom you belong too. I don’t like weakness in my ranks boy nor do I like anyone standing in my way. I have grand plans for this city and I will not allow anything to stop me.”

He loosened his grip and pulled Hoseok off the desk moving away the boy as he choked. Jeonsuk moved around the desk and sat back on the chair like he hadn’t almost just strangled a teenage boy. He steepled his fingers.

“Will the Outsiders be a problem?”

Massaging his sore throat, trying to find his breath Hoseok glared at the man. That wasn’t where he had expected the conversation to go. The older man rolled his eyes and opened a shiny, sleek laptop that lay between them.

“My daughter informs me that the two of you had taken over the school as per my orders. I cannot have peasants against me at any level do we understand? So I ask again will the Outsiders be a probelm?”

He spun the computer around. Hoseok fell into the chair scraping it forward and he hurried forward reaching out for the one onscreen. A gasp escaped his lips. Changkyun’s handsome face filled the screen. The bags under his tired, cold eyes were made worse by his pallid skin. Tears well up in his eyes as Hyerin’s dad pressed play and Changkyun’s usually deep, soothly voice spoke without falter. How he wished to reach out for the boy to tell him it was all a lie but the longer Changkyun went on the more he noticed there was a subtle change in the other leader. One than grew steadily more visible the more he spoke.

It was the same cold anger he saw in Hyerin. The same calculated cruelty he say reflected in Jeonsuk’s eyes. The same uncaring disposition his father so often portrayed.

“Now you know my story. Now you know why this must happen. I tried to bring peace and unity but the Heirs threw it in our faces.”

Hoseok meet the eyes of the Changkyun on screen and the final vestige of his Changkyun left as the boys lip curled back and his dark eyes seemed to turn to ice.

““So I, Im Changkyun, leader of the Outsiders declare war of the Heirs. May god have mercy on your souls.”

Shaken he could do nothing but stare at the screen, the digital outline of Changkyun’s face still blurred into the screen.

“I know how you cared for that pathetic human being but I order you here and now. If you do not get rid of that boy and his gang of miscreants than I will kill your mother and make you watch. I will go after that pathetic group of children you call Heirs. By default they work for me now and failure will not be tolerated. Then I will take care of that gang and I will make you watch as my daughter rips the limbs off that boy. Do you understand.”

“I won’t…”

He hadn’t expected the backhand but it sent him sprawling to the floor as he looked up at the man.

“I will not tolerate failure.”

———————-

The morning dew was heavy on the grass and seeped though his jeans as he cleaned the dying flowers from the grave.

Im Ilhoon  
1999-2015  
Gone to soon but never forgotten

Minkyun ran his fingers along his brother’s name. If only he could turn back and prevent this from all happening. He leaned his head against the cold slab and breathed in.

“I don’t know what to do Hoon. I can prevent this all from happening, this time I can stop the past from repeating itself but I don’t know how. Kyun is on a path to self-destruction and I don’t think I can stop him.”

The only sound was the world waking up but the voice he needed the most was silent.

“You always were such a pain in my ass. Getting at me like you were the older brother and I was the kid brother. But goddamn do I wish you were here now to tell me what to do. What do I do Hoon?”

“You could leave for one!”

He jumped at the voice, fearing but for a second that a ghost had appeared behind him. It was an irrational fear but at the sight of the newcomer, he would have rather had a ghost.

“Roona?”

It had taken a few seconds to place her face for she was older than the young girl he had frightened all those years ago. More confident too. A few nights after he had been released he had found a box of photos stashed away. It had belonged to Ilhoon. The young woman’s pictures, love letters and a initialled lock that they had never had the time to use. He stood, with muttered apology when a little head appeared out from behind her legs. He felt like he had taken a sledge hammer to the ribs.

The little boy looked up at his mother and then back at the strange man. But Minkyun couldn’t take his eyes off the child. It was like looking at a memory.

“He looks…Ilhoon”

Roona let out an angry sigh.

“Yes. Thats what happens, children look like their parents.”

Minkyun sunk to his knees.

“Ilhoon!” He said through foggy eyes.

“His name is Sohoon. Now, what the hell are you doing here Minkyun?”

Finally he took his eyes off the child, he stood crossing his arms defensively. This wasn’t exactly how he had wanted to see Roona again. Heck after everything he had done, he had hoped he would never have to see her. Clearing his throat he looked back at the grave.

“I never got to visit him. I wasn’t there for the funeral…”

“Kind of hard to be there when your rotting away in prison. Where I still think you belong.”

He stood still looking at the gravestone then turned to look at Roona.

“I’m sorry.”

The slap came as a surprise although he really should have expected it. Sohoon gasped at the violence, tearing up as Roona pulled him into her arms.

“You’re sorry.” She hissed, her child’s arms wrapped around her neck.

“Because of you I lost the love of my life. Everywhere you go you destroy all those around you. You used to walk around like you were better than everyone else but you are nothing but a thug. You may not have killed Ilhoon or that Heir boy but you may as well have because had it not been for you they would still be alive.”

A wave of old anger washed over him as a small part tried to shift the blame but he took a deep breath as he took her in. Behind her fiery anger he could see the worn slant of her shoulders, the tiredness around her eyes. His own anger melted away as he got to his knees. Never had he had to beg before but he needed her forgiveness just as much as she needed to bury her hatred. They needed it to move on.

“What the hell are you doing?” She barked looking around to see if anyone was watching.

“I deserve your hatred and your anger. But you also deserves my apology. I was a monster. I kissed you without consent to hurt my brother because at the time I thought I knew best. I do not ask for your forgiveness only that you know I am truly sorry.”

Her eyes narrowed as she glared down at him trying to find the cruel boy he had once been. Eventually she let out a frustrated sigh and pushed past him.

“I talk to him to, every Wednesday and Sunday. The only day I’m able to come. I tell him about our lives.” He put the hiccuping toddler on the floor and knelt beside the grave.

“Ask him for advice too. He was always so good at giving it.”

Minkyun moved over to here and sat down, arms swung over his knees.

“I wish I had it now.”

She looked at him with the same kind of questioning intelligence Ilhoon had once done. Then looked over to the boy who had curled into his mother’s side, thumb in his mouth as he stared up at Minkyun.

The last piece of Ilhoon.

His nephew.

Looking back at Roona he wondered how strong the young woman had become. He had heard during his trial that she had been exiled. He always thought it was because she wanted nothing to do with the war. In the steadfast Heir family Roona had come from that had been sacrilege. Alone and pregnant she had had no one. Had Ilhoon still been alive they would have been happily married on the other side of the country. Another victim of his stupidity.

“So what advice were you asking for?”

He looked at her in confusion before he realized she meant before she interrupted him.

“Oh. It was about Changkyun. He spiralling out of control and I don’t know what to do. He hates me so he certainly won’t listen to me but fuck, he is gonna ruin his life.”

He eyes softened at the mention of the younger Im and pulled her son closer.

“What happened?”

“How long do you have?”

She pulled a face and got more comfortable. She sat the toddler beside her. From her bag she pulled out some cut apples and an iPad. The little boys make a noice of happiness and plopped himself on the ground. One leg stretched out while the other he curled beneath him. At the sight Minkyun laughed softly.

“Hoon used to do that. Would freak my mom out. Said he looked like he had broken legs.”

Roona smiled as she looked at her son. Then she took a deep breath.

“I don’t care for you. Kissing me that day. It was wrong, mean and the worst thing that ever happened to me. But you are not the first blast form the past I’ve had this week. So while I still don’t care for you. Changkyun I do. He was like a little brother to me and I know he has gotten himself caught up in some shady shit.”

Minkyun bit at the inside of his cheek, thinking about how his heart dropped the night before. He had only seen the video because Gun, or Knife or whatever the boy’s weird name was, had brought a car in to get chopped and had received the message. The way the boy had whooped and hollered at the news had made Minkyun feel sick. But nothing could have prepared him for the absolute iciness in his brother’s eyes. This wasn’t a kid to high on drugs and angry at life calling for war like he had been. This wasn’t a heartbroken teen who had just gone through hell and back. This was someone who had broken and had built the pieces of himself back into a barbed shape of a human. Cruelty the glue and hatred the paint. This feud had finally blow up and threatened to burn them all.

“I didn’t expect a warm welcome back from him but he attacked me. And I saw my old self in his eyes. I was genuinely scared of him. Then I find out he’s run off with an Heir, one he loves. The past just came rushing back and then that bastard broke his heart and he tried to kill himself.”

His eyes shifted to the floor.

“He declared war last night!”

Roona gasped, hand flying to her face in horror. He handed his phone over to her to show her the video.

By the end of it she had teared up and Sohoon wondered back to her, worried about why his mom was so upset.

“Oh my god. Its happening again.”

Without thinking he touched her hand, feeling a connection to Ilhoon that he hadn’t felt in a long time.

“I can’t let this happen. We lost Ilhoon and I take full responsibility for that. Then I almost lost Changkyun. I can’t let him become me. God why did he have to fall for an Heir. At least you were a good person. This Hoseok guy is an asshole.”

Roona looked away at that and he thought perhaps he had offended her.

“Shit sorry I didn’t mean to offend you!”

Shaking her head she explained that she hadn’t been offended. “Hoseok is my cousin.”

He choked at the response not having expected that. How history repeated itself.

“Oh mmm sorry.”

“Minkyun listen there is something I need to tel you….” She cut off biting her lip as she contemplated whether to tell him or not. He didn’t exactly expect her to open up to him bit he could feel that it was importnant.

“I know you don’t trust me or care for me but I beg you if you know anything to stop this madness then I need to know. I am not the boy I was four years ago. Please Roona!”

The range of emotions that crossed her face showed the battle inside of her. However before she could make up her mind his phone beeped. Jumping at the interruption he pulled it out to switch it off when he froze.

“Shit!”

Roona looked at him.

“Changkyun called council. I have to go!” He was already running off when she called out his name. She ran over to him and grabbed his phone entering her number.

“I don’t forgive you but I have a feeling we are going to need each other.”

He searched her face feeling for the first time that he had support.  
———————

The Monsta was packed. Only today it was not screaming rap fans on the dance floor nor any loud bass music. No today it was every Outsider who had heeded the call. The room was deathly silent as they waited. On stage the executive of the gang stood. A trepidatious mix of fear, anger and righteousness mingled amongst them.

Dior remained at the back of the group watching each one of them closely. These were her brothers, her literal partners in crime and right now all she could feel was utter terror. They were about to embark on an affair that could very well break them. This time tomorrow they could all be in jail or worse dead. She slide her hand into her brother’s. The first contact they had had in week. He turned shocked to look at her before giving her hand a squeeze. He knew her fears even if he couldn’t understand them. She understood of course why they had to fight back. She was an Outsider after all and her loyalties lay solidly with them. But she couldn’t throw her whole heart into the war. After her talk with Jooheon the night before she found her anger and hatred residing. Allowing the bleeding, tangled mess that was her heart to surface once more. She had tried not to think about Hyungwon since she had walked away from him focusing instead on helping Changkyun heal and keeping the Outsiders from going feral.

She hated him. Hated him for using her. Hated him for making her believe that for once in her life she meant something. That she was more than just an Outsider. More than the sexier Lee twin. She was still trying to wrap her head around the fact that she had fallen for his bullshit. He had seemed so real, his love his affection. How had it all been a lie?

Minhyuk squeezed her hand almost as if he could sense her warring thoughts.

“Three deep Di.” He whispered over his shoulder. It was their secret code that everything would be okay. Despite not talking for the past week, the twins knew each others minds. He knew she was hurting. Knew that when the time came her classes would come out but she had given her heart to Hyungwon and he had thrown it in her face too.

Closing her eyes she took the three deep breaths. Pushing down the broken heart. Instead focusing on the anger and resentment she felt. As well as her need to protect her friends. Straightening her shoulders she become the cold warrior she needed to be as her hand slipped from her brother’s.

————-  
Minhyuk turned back to look over at the crowd. They had all shifted as the back doors opened and Jooheon walked out followed by Changkyun. A shot of primal instinct went through him, he was ready for war. Ready to defend his sister and leader from the cruelty of the Heirs.

And one look from Changkyun made him feel giddy. If the leader had no qualms about going to war then neither did he. Jooheon too looked excited, if the small smirk on his mouth had anything to do with it. The other boy came to stand at the right hand side of the massive high backed chair the club owners had brought out. Changkyun’s hand drifted lazily across it as if seeing what his throne had become. He lowered himself into the chair and squared his shoulders.

Minhyuk had to admit he looked regal. A deadly vibe wafted off him. There was a stir in the crowd as they felt it too.

—————

Jooheon stood behind his friend, arms crossed in front of him as if daring anyone to mess with those on the stage. But one look at the crowd and he knew none of them would. They wanted this war just as much as he did.

His eyes dipped to his best friend and for a moment caught sight of the bandages. They were doing this as revenge because the Heirs had tried to destroy them and they had come so close.

None of them would ever be the same again. In a world where they had seen so much pain and expectation they had still managed to find a childhood. To find moments of youthful stupidity but now seeing the hard set of Changkyun’s shoulders. The cold look on Dior’s face and the animalistic look in Minhyuuk’s eyes he knew they were no longer children and whatever happened from here on would only make them stronger.

The crowd parted slightly was someone pushed their way to the front. Jooheon growled at the sight. Im Minkyun looked up at his brother in absolute fear. Changkyun refused to look at him and Jooheon took a step forward to block the boy’s path. Minkyun glared at him some of the former leader’s power evident behind his eyes but it held nothing to the intensity Changkyun had. Jooheon merely scoffed.

“Kyunnie. Look at me please. Don’t do this.”

Finally Changkyun’s eyes fell upon him almost as if he were bored with the conversation. Almost with a bored look.

“Kyunnie. You are gonna get you and your friends killed. Listen to me! This isn’t you! You are a good person.”

Changkyun smirked.

“How would you know what I am Minkyun? You were a shit brother even when you were around and now you suddenly are a good person. I don’t buy it!”

He tilted his head to the side as he took in his brother’s features.

“Besides isn’t this what you always wanted? Tho destroy the Heirs or are you angry that it will be me who takes them down?”

The older man ground his teeth together as the Outsiders awaited his answer.

“I couldn’t care less who leads. And yes, I wanted this. Once upon a time when I was lost, angry and stupid. Then I ruined my life, killed Ilhoon and almost destroyed you.”

Whispers filtered around them but went silent as Changkyun raised his hand. Minkyun swallowed.

“I know that you are hurting. You all are. You opened yourself up to peace and got burned for it. And for that I am sorry but this is wrong. Don’t make the same mistake I did, don’t become me!”

Changkyun stood and took two steps to the front of the stage before he squatted down.

“You’re right brother. I won’t become you because I won’t fail. This feud ends now and the Heirs will be no more.”

He jerked his head at the two Outsiders flanking Minkyun.

“Get him out of here!”

The boys gripped his arms, Minkyun pulled his arm free.

“I failed you once I will not let you ruin your life Changkyun.”

And with that he spun on his heel and pushed through the crowd. No one noticed the hooded figure at the back grabbing his arm.

Changkyun watched him go as he stood up and raised his hands.

“Thank you all for joining me. I know I haven’t been there for you lately and I apologize. I wasn’t the leader you needed. I abandoned you in my own selfishness never again. Now I call you to war. A war that will solidify who this school…this town truly belongs too! We are no longer Outsiders, we are the true Kings of Gwangju.”

The crowd yelled in agreement and Jooheon smirked.

—————————

Changkyun looked at his people. His family. Each faced him with bloodlust in their eyes. He was their prophet and he would bring them salvation. His eyes drifted to the back towards the hooded figure a silent secretive conversation passed between them before the figure nodded and like a ghost left the room following Minkyun’s shadow. A ghost of a smile appears on Changkyun’s face.

He explained his plan in detail, the gang taking in everything with shock at the intricacies of to all. He and Kihyun had gone over the plan in secret the night before. It had been a shock to see the boy at his door. Even more shocking to hear the boy give up his supposed gang’s secrets not caring about the risk to himself. Once an Outsider, always one he guessed.

“Tomorrow we take back this city. Bring all of our enemies to their knees. Make them pay for what they have down. We will not one stopped we will not be broken!"

The crescendo of voices yelling in agreement was deafening and Changkyun held his head high with a grin.

————————

The break room at Gwangju Centre High was silent except for the shuffling of feet and the odd sniffle. Most of the Heirs had managed to cram into the small room, all eyes focused on the the gang’s executive members. It didn’t take a genius to see the tension between the four.

“Where’s Kihyun-shi?” Whispered one of the younger Heirs to his neighbour.

The girl bit her lip, eyes not wavering from the front.

“Didn’t you hear? He turned traitor. Hyerin-shi had her men follow him. Said he was sneaking around Outsider territory. Did you know he was born poor, its only cos his dad got lucky that they aren’t street rats too. Once an Outsider always one right?” She shrugged.

The young Heir frowned for he had always like Kihyun the most. He was kind and used to help tutor the younger Heirs in math.

Hyerin walked to the front of the group. Blood red lips tighter into a cold smirk, while the tight dress she wore was layered to look like armour. The young Heirs shivered as he looked over to Hoseok, their supposed leader. The boy looked beyond defeated. His eyes closed as the girl began to speak almost like he had given up.

“As most of you saw last night our enemy has finally responded. A declaration of war. The next few days will make or break us. For the first time since our inception we can rid of the Outsiders once and for all.”

A few member of the gang cheered at the notion but most remained silent.

“For too long have the Outsiders and their ilk soured our fine institution with their presence. To long have them gone unhindered in destroying our school’s nay our city’s good name. They are servants, the lower class and it is time we teach them what it means to cross an Heir!”

The cheers grew louder this time as Hyerin’s rousing speech seeped in.

“We will finish what we started and destroy all those that stand in our way!”

“But we didn’t start anything!”

The cheering crowd came to a halt and turned almost as one to face the young Heir. He shied away from the looks cursing himself for speaking up.

Hyerin glared at him from the front, her eyes narrowed in fury.

“What the hell did you just say?”

He swallowed looking towards Hoseok or anything of the other execs for help. It may have been what most of the others were thinking but no one was going to back him up now. He shook his head and looked down towards the floor.

“Mmm nothing… I …mmm”

“He said what we are all thinking. Why the hell should we go to war when we never wanted nor started in in the first place.?Well not me anyway.” Hyunwoo had finally had enough as he stood, arms crossed defensively across his chest.

“A war with the Outsiders especially right now is a death trap. They’re dangerous. We have backed them into a corner and they are going lash out not caring who gets caught in the cross fire. None of us wanted this war…”

Hoseok shifted form his chair and finally came to stand in front of Hyerin, almost protectively.

“Hyunwoo lets not do this here okay. But Hyerin is right. Its us or them now. We must win. I must win.” The entire gang heard the pleading in his voice but Hyunwoo just shook his head.

“Then you can do it without me. I’m done!”

Hyerin pushed passed Hoseok.

“If you leave they will tear you apart and I will do nothing to stop them.”

He shrugged and looked once more at Hoseok.

“I don’t know who you are anymore but if you are still my best friend and the mean I think you are then you will stop this.”

But Hosoek looked away and Hyunwoo growled.

“Fine,” he threw his hands up in the air.

“Suffer the consequences. Hyungown, you coming?”

The lanky boy looked back and forth between his friends before he stood up.

“I’m sorry Hoseok.” He mumbled with a shrug.

The crowds parted as they strode through. Whispers flowing them as they left the room. Fears of the other members growing as they saw the gang splitting.

Hyerin grabbed Hoseok’s arm, nails digging into him.

“Stop them or I will tell my father!”

Hoseok looked in fear at his friends and then nodded as he ran out behind him. As the door closed, Hyerin restarted her impassioned speech.

———

Hoseok hurried after his friends.

“Guys wait! Please!”

Hyunwoo ceased his stomping and spun around. He squared upready for a fight he had felt brewing since the trouble began. Hyungwon pushed them apart with an exaggerated huff.

“Hey isn’t there enough fighting?”

But Hyunwoo wasn’t listening. He was furious and Hoseok knew he deserved it.

“Who the fuck are you? Seriously who are you? Because the Hoseok who I know would never let this happen, would never have made someone fall in love with them for a freaking joke.”

Hoseok closed his eyes against the barrage of insults. He couldn’t keep lying to his friends even after last night. He felt like he was drowning, thoughts of what Hyerin’s family had done to him. Thoughts about the monster he had created in Changkyun and how his heart felt like he could never be happy ever again.

“She was going to kill him!” He hissed though gritted teeth. Hyunwoo stopped his assault and stumbled back as if visibly hit.

“What?” The words stumbled out. For Hoseok it was like someone had opened the flood gates.

“My family is bankrupt and my father is under investigation for fraud. After everything that happened with my mom, for my brother to run off with the money it was unbearable.Then I find out that half my family’s money comes from smuggling. Drugs come into the country because of my family! Hyerin’s father he wants more power and we were the only ones who could get it so he set this all up so he could get our contacts and one more group of subservient dependents. Hyerin says she owns me, believes I am hers to control and then I stepped out of line. I fell in love with Changkyun until she ripped it all away. Made me hurt him!”

He pointed at the room where Hyerin’s impassioned speech echoed through the hallway. Cheers from the rest of the gang following each word.

“She threatened to kill Changkyun and my mother if I didn’t comply. I didn’t know what else to do.”

He explained what he had learner from his father’s illegal activities, Hyerin’s cruelty and even about finding Roona and Sohoon.

“I wanted to tell you guys. I wanted to so badly but they threatened to hurt you too and I can’t lose anyone else. I’m so sorry.”

He broke down as Hyunwoo pulled him into a bear hug. Hyungwon throwing his arms around them too. It was probably a terrible idea to confess what he had but he couldn’t go on like this anymore. He barley an adult, he never should have had to deal with these things in the first place.

“We need to go to the police.” Whispered Hyungwon into the embrace. That seemed to light a fire under Hoseok as he immediately sprung apart from them, eyes wide with fear.

“What. No! Are you crazy? Did you not hear what I just said? My family is involved in drug smuggling and Hyerin’s family are actually murderous criminals. Her father killed his own father because he was weak. He said he would kill you guys if we didn’t win.”

Hyungwon pushed past between the beefy boys and cupped Hoseok’s cheek trying to get his frantic friend’s attention.

“Then we win. WE! On our own terms. Because I would rather die fighting to stop this fucked up thing than hiding while everyone else fights a war we didn’t want. Because if you care about Changkyun like you say you do then lets stop him from destroying his life and getting himself killed.”

Hoseok pulled a face as he tried to hold back his panic and tears.

“And because I don’t want to get the girl I love killed either.”

He sighed and pulled his hands back.

“You weren’t the only one to fall for an Outsider. Dior and I, we were together since summer. And then I failed her. I won’t again.”

Hyunwoo snorted a barely held back laugh and then burst into laughter.

“Well it seems we all have a vital love interest in this now. And I want to prove to Kihyun that I am worth it. And Hoseok you don’t need to protect us anymore. We’re in this together.”

Hoseok felt a brief wash of hope overcome him at the thought of finally having his friends on his side.

“Okay then what do we do?”

—————-

The heavy beat of the music seeped into every inch of his skin. The orchestra playing the iconic intro.

_As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I take a look at my life and realize there's nothin' left_

Changkyun stared at his reflection. His hair had been coifed and was perfectly complemented by the black turtle neck Ilhoon had once loved. But the look was incomplete. He needed to look the part of a gang boss.

_But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it. Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of_

His eyes drifted to the corner, his eye catching the crumpled jacket. A rush of emotion came over him as he picked it up and pulled it on and over his broad shoulders. He swallowed as he made sure his piercings were visible.

_On my knees in the night, sayin' prayers in the street light._

He grabbed the knife he had never wanted to use and attached it to his hip, hiding it under the jacket.

_Keep spending most our lives_   
_Livin' in a gangsta's paradise_

Pocketing the silver knuckle busters.

_Been spending most their lives_   
_Livin' in a gangsta's paradise_

The knock came at his door as it opened. Jooheon stood there chains heavy around his neck and a heavy baseball bat thrown over his shoulder.

_We keep spending most our lives_   
_Livin' in a gangsta's paradise_

Changkyun took one last look at himself before moving towards his best friend. The two boys looked at each other. A thousand words unsaid between them that needed not to be said.

_We keep spending most our lives_   
_Livin' in a gangsta's paradise_

The door shut behind them. It was time for war.

 


	20. Act 3 Scene 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wanting to listen to the song that I have added during the fight scene I have included a link. Its a pretty badass song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5jpHFor4Lcs

 

Storm clouds loomed over Gwangju, threatening to bring a deluge down on the people. Threatening towers of metal, glass and concrete reached like fingers to the sky. One building stood out amongst the others. Its modern, sleek architecture is deep contrast to the dull concrete of the ones that surrounded it in in the cul-de-sac of buildings.

In front of the sleek tower, the man called Thaddeus blew smoke into the air grunting as the nicotine hit his bloodstream. He jerked his head in greeting as two of Jeonsuk’s other men walked in. He knew one of them from his own day in the Heirs, gang ideals he had never grown out of.As the third son of a socialite and her pool boy, he had never gone far but he didn’t much care. He enjoyed hurting people. Now he was one of Jeonsuk’s men, The Guard as they were unaffectionately known.

His eyes roamed over two young business woman as they hurried by, huddled together for warmth. Their bare legs making him lick his lips in appreciation. He whistled to get their attention. The closest one gave him a look of fear and revulsion before they huddled closer together and rushed off.

“Bitch.” He said spitting on the ground her direction. He was tired of woman and the way they looked down at him. He was tired of taking orders. He was a man for gods sake he should never have to listen to the weak sex. At least Hyerin allowed him to break things. His phone rang and with a roll of his eyes he answered.

“Miss?”

He moved the phone away form his ear as Hyerin’s manic voice screamed through it. Something about defiant assholes and breaking necks. He pulled the tie around his neck looser wishing he could take it off altogether.

“Thaddeus I need you to do something for me.” Her voice levelled out as her anger boiled.

“Yes Miss.” he said with a bored tone as he took in a puff of nicotine. He hoped he would be hurting something, he last few assignment had been the worst. Following around that freak boyfriend of us as he had an affair with the Outsiders leader. He had felt physically sick taking pictures of the perverted bastards.

“Freaks.” He whispered under his breath.

“What?” Hyerin hissed through the phone.

“Mmm nothing. What do you need me to do.”

“Yoo Kihyun has betrayed us. He was warned. Take a couple of the boys and have them tear the Yoo Construction store on 32nd to shreds. I don’t care who gets in the way, the more damage the better.”

Thaddesus’s face split into a grin at the thought of the destruction.

“Use this to send a message. I will not let any of those boys ruin what my family has planned for this city. I will be…”

But Thaddeus had stopped listening as his eyes caught a commotion before him. Business men and woman hurried out the way throwing worried looks over their shoulders. Another guard beside him stepped forward shielding his eyes to the afternoon sun.

“What the hell?”

In the rise a crowd of people stormed towards them armed with baseball bats, chains and any other manner of weapon. The boy up front held up his head and the group halted. Thaddues squinted his eyes as the boy stepped forward dressed like some a mafia boss, long coat brushing his knees, hair gelled back in effortless abandon. But Thaddeus recognized the boy beneath the outfit.

Im Changkyun.

He raised the phone back to his ear.

“Miss I will have to get back to you.” He hit end cutting off her angry voice.

Changkyun stoped and shoved one hand in his pocket as he pointed at the building. Behind him more of the guards came out surrounding Thaddeus.

“You have been judged and you have been found wanting. We are the Kings of Gwangju. We will not bow to any kind of Heir activity. We know who you work for and we will get rid of you once and for all. You wanted a war and now you have one.”

A broad grin came across thaddeus’s face as he stared down at the child. Oh how great this was. The boy seriously thought his ragtag gang could take on him and the veteran guard.

“Get ready to whip these kinds into shape.” He hissed as the others around him as he squared his shoulders.

It was silent as the two groups readied themselves. Thaddeus stared down at Changkyun. A smirk came across the boy’s face and then the tide rushed forward.

 

——————

The clash of bodies was unlike anything Changkyun had ever heard before. The sweltering crush of humans as Outsiders meet the guards. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he threw a skinny guard to the floor. A wooden plank came across his bank and he growled in anger swiping at the man who had hit it but Gun had already tackled him to the ground.

Changkyun pulled the knuckle dusters from his pocket and slide it onto his hand. With all his strength he threw his hand at the nearest guards face imagining he was the one who had attacked Minhyuk. He spartan kicked another imagining him to be the one who attacked the pitbulls. Someones fist connected with him, blood welling in his mouth as he pressed the metal knuckles into the man’s spleen. Two jabs there and three more elsewhere.

Some of the guards had retreated into the building having been shocked at the ferocity of the teenagers. Changkyun looked around trying to find the man Kihyun had told him to go after. The man called himself Thaddesus and from what it sounded like he was Hyerin’s right hand man. He and Kihyun had done their research the best they could, it all lead back to Hyerin’s family. He tried not to think of Hoseok in all of this still unsure if Kihyun could be fully believed. Looking around he say Dior mid-punch with a man four times her size. She was winning.

To his other side, Jooheon was bringing his bat down on a huddled guard yelling in sheer madness.

“Joo! Move up!” Changkyun yelled. The boy stopped his administrations and ran forward towards the building. Changkyun stepped over a withering guard, the man holding his broken, bleeding nose.

“Move!” He yelled out ordering the outsiders up. He took a nasty blow to his ribs but he responded by backhanding the guard down the stairs his focus solely on the doors of the building.Outsiders rushed around him flanking any who dared stand in their way. Changkyun. The warrior they escorted. At the top of the stairs stood Thaddeus, a knife in his hand. Changkyun stopped and carefully pulled back the flap of his jacket, his own concealed knife glinting in the little light there was. He smirked, cold and ruthless.

“I bought one too. You don’t scare me dog!”

Thaddeus growled throwing the knife back and forth between his hands.

Gun made a run for the man but Changkyun stopped him.

“No leave him to me. Follow the plan. Bring this place to the ground!”

Gun nodded and broke away, a few dozen Outsiders hurrying after them. From the other side Minhyuk and Seokwon hurried behind the building to stop any fleeing.

Once they were gone Changkyun slowly circled Thaddeus toying with the man.

“I hear you are Hyerin’s little dog. Does she call and you come running? What is it like working for a mad woman?”

“Shut up.”

Changkyun scoffed and pulled his own knife from his sheath. Thaddeus lunged at the boy, his dagger aimed right at the boy. But Changkyun sidestepped slashing his own knife down. He felt the edge catch and Thaddeus cried out griping his bleeding cheek. Changkyun started circling again. For a second his eyes moved off his rival catching a crouching woman hidden behind a cement block. Her phone was pointed in his direction, filming the whole thing. Changkyun’s nostrils flared, his attitude gone.

“Come on you ugly brute, try me! I will destroy every Heir in this town. Starting with you!”

Thaddeus lunged again and this time managed to tackle Changkyun to the ground. His knife clattered to the floor as he grappled for control. The other boy pressed his knife down as Changkyun’s hand tried desperately to keep it from getting to close. The tip dug into the skin on his collar bone. Enough to cut in. He gritted his teeth together not allowing the man the satisfaction of knowing that had hurt. Instead he spat in the man’s eyes thankful for the slight letup in pressuer. Using the sudden advantage there was enough space to bring his knee up into the man’s crouch. Thaddues groaned and rolled away. Changkyun used the opportunity to scramble to his feet and bring a vicious kick down on the man’s stomach. Spitting aside bloody salvia his eyes looked down at his coat, slightly bloodied form his wound.

“You know I really like this jacket.”

“Its perfect for you, fag!”

It was like the world suddenly went silent as Changkyun’s face fell to a emotionless zombie. He strode forward, bending only to pick up the tie that had fallen off the man during their scuffle. Pulling it tight in his own hands he wrapped it around the man’s neck and pulled. Thaddues struggled clawing at the tie, choking noises churning out his throat. Changkyun’s face remained hard, fury burning in his eyes as he pulled tighter.  
Then without warning he let go, Thaddeus dropping to the floor coughing. The young leader stood over the man, taking in his features. Then without another word he strode forward. He would remember that face for when they struck the final blow.

By the time he got in side the building his heart was beating a mile a minute, bile rising in his throat. He had almost killed the man so enraged by the man’s words.And as he had thought about the life leaving the man’s body he had felt a sense of giddiness. Not at the aspect of killing but rather of destroying a man who had caused him so much harm. He knew though it wouldn’t fix his problems but hell it would feel good. Shaking his head he shut off all the worries, he needed to focus on the battle. He needed to ruin the family and their link to the Heirs.

The lobby was in disarray as the Outsiders wrecked the place. Shattered glass lay strewn across the floor as injured guards knelt in surrender there hands behind their heads as his Outsiders mocked them. A heavy bass came through the intercom as someone had put on some music. Pushing the Outsiders further into bloodlust.

“You ain’t got a chance  
Tryna go to war with the champ”

A business man ran by cowering as a Seokwon slammed his bat into a row of gold gilded pot plants. Changkyun’s lip twisted at that, these people would give gold to their plants but ignored their fellow man. He spat on the floor and with his head held a high he continued through the lobby.

“Who’s gonna stop me, who’s gonna stop me  
Who’s gonna stop me, who’s gonna stop me”

 To his left a woman screamed as she ran from the chaos chased by an Outsider with war paint on his face.

“Mingyu no innocents remember!”

The boy cowered at the scolding before he turned back to reek havoc elsewhere. Changkyun rolled his eyes and continued through the halls watching as his Outsiders ripped posters from the walls. Papers flying through the air.

“I could slay Goliath  
steady move in silence  
So in other words,  
I am the boss”

At the open elevator doors. Dior and Jooheon waited for him. They nodded in greeting as they climbed in.

He crossed his arms in front of him as the Dior and Jooheon joined him in the elevator. The doors closed on the scene.

“Who’s gonna stop me, who’s gonna stop me  
Who’s gonna stop me, who’s gonna stop me”

The music broke off seeding them into silence except for their heavy breathing. From over his left shoulder Dior spoke.

“I have my boys pulling as many hard drives as they can. Sheer force won’t hurt them as much as this will. Sell the info off to the competition, it will ruin them.”

He nodded, a grin on his face before Jooheon updated him too.

“We took about 50 guards down but I have a feeling this isn’t all of them. I don’t think Oh Jeonsuk is here Kyun! There should have been more resistance.”

The grin feel off his face as it twisted to frustration. But what Jooheon was saying made sense. If the CEO was here, they would have had a lot more trouble getting here. Jeonsuk was a smart man from what he and Kihyun had managed to find out about him, he would never underestimate his enemies. Not even a bunch of kids.

“If he isn’t here then we proceed with plan b. Getting the data and sending a message. That is our primary objective!”

The door pinged open. The office untouched. The shiny name plate of Oh Jeonsuk tapered to the door. But the office was dark inside. Trying not to show his disappointment Changkyun turned to the secretary sat at he desk, a defiant look on her face. She looked up at Changkyun with a snarl.

“You children really have no idea what you have gotten yourselves into, do you?”

“Where is he?” The boy ignored her threat. She looked at him like he was nothing better than dirt on her shoe. He bristled at the thought. He was tired of people like this thinking so low of him.

“He is at the warehouse.” Jooheon said grabbing the young woman’s appointment book, snatching it before the she could.

Changkyun frowned, Kihyun hadn’t mentioned any warehouse when they had come up with their plan. It had been a simple one. Kihyun had been adamant that Hyerin was behind everything that had happened. He had no doubt the evil girl was heavily involved but he had laughed when Kihyun had suggested Hoseok was a puppet in it all. Going so far as to suggest that Hyerin had forced Hoseok to hurt Changkyun.  
A flutter of hope had sprouted at the idea but he had been quick to kill it. Hoseok was his enemy just as much as Hyerin was, even more so in fact. The boy had used him, used his heart and body only to humiliated him in front of the entire school. Hyerin may have been the mastermind but Hoseok was the one wielding the hammer that had shattered Changkyun’s heart. Nothing Kihyun had said would persuade him otherwise but disagree as they may on that they were in the same mind to destroy Hyerin. That would mean one major pain out of the way.

“What warehouse?” Dior whispered to Jooheon. The boy shrugging in confusion.  
“What warehouse?” Changkyun asked drawing himself away from his thoughts that were trying to claw themselves from the pit he had put them.

The woman shook her head daring him to try and get it out of her. Dior pushed Changkyun aside and grasped the woman around the scruff of her white blouse. Pulling her to her feet, the Outsider shoved her roughly against the desk.

“I believe he asked you a question! What warehouse?”

The secretary spat a wad of phlegm into Dior’s face. The Outsider responded by slapping her across the face, hard. A slight twitch on Changkyun’s upper lip showed his disapproval but he told himself over and over this was war and this woman was no innocent. She would know of all the activities her boss did and from the grin she levelled in his direction she didn’t care for their abuse.

“Alright you little fuckers. You wanna play with the big dogs. He is a Shin Shipping. Warehouse 5. That’s were they send out the drugs, so you may want to take guns to that fight because they won’t hesitate to kill you!” She giggled.

Dior turned to Changkyun, her eyes wide with fear. Drugs? That had not been part of the deal.

“Kyun what the fuck?”

While Jooheon huffed, “Drugs? Well shit!”

Changkyun’s mind was a mill of confusion. This had just got a whole lot realer.

“You lying. The Shin’s would never…” He said but his voice trembled. The secretary smirked.

“Oh honey. You just walked into a hornets nest. You really think the Shin’s are good people. No, that family has been invested in smuggling for years. They are the top dealers in the province.”

The tiny flicker of hope he had allowed to live puckered out. Hyerin’s family threatened people and Hoseok’s dealt drugs? The Shin’s were monsters too. Against the coat he fingers trembled at the thought of how bad Hoseok really was and how screwed they were now. Steeling his face, he looked at Jooheon.

“This matters not! We will still destroy them. Give the order. Pull the alarms and get all people out. I want this place destroyed!”

Jooheon audibly swallowed but he nodded at the order as Dior pulled the struggling secretary out with her. Changkyun picked up the woman’s chair and hurled it through the glass to the office. He didn’t care if things had just got more complicated if they were going to get these monsters locked up they needed evidence. Stepping through the shattered glass, the coat snagged on it and he pulled to get lose. The bottom ripping at the seams but he didn’t care.

On the man’s desk was a picture of him and his equally evil family. Hyerin’s eyes peered into his. He stared at her.

“I’m coming for you next!”

————————

Hoseok, Hyungwon and Hyunwoo sat around the latter’s kitchen table. With both parents at work the remaining Heir Execs could attempt to plan how they were going to proceed. But only silence surrounded them except for the tap of Hoseok’s pen on his empty notebook. Screaps of balled up paper surrounded him from discarded plans. Hyungwon bite his lip and looked between his friends. Finally after what felt forever, Hyunwoo threw his hands up in the air and stormed over to the fridge to grab some left over food. The plate clattered onto table as he angry ripped into the chicken leg.

“This is crazy how can not one of us come up with anything?”

Hyungwon scrunched his nose.

“Well I mean no offence but none of us are good at this. Like Kihyun was the brains. You guys are the muscle and I am the good looks. And we are kinda missing the brains here.”

“Where is Kihyun?” Hoseok carefully asked looking at Hyunwoo. The previous day Hyerin had had a mini melt down after one of her precious guards spotted the boy leaving Outsider territory. She had yelled that he had turned traitor and Hoseok had attempted to talk her down saying there was no proof. But his suspicious absence was becoming incriminating and Hoseok was worried what Hyerin or her father would do.

Hyunwoo threw the chicken leg onto the plate with a pout. Crossing his arms across his chest, he mumbled something nonsensical under his breath. Hoseok patted his friend’s shoulder. He knew the other boy was still hurting form his break up but it also meant the one person they most needed now was not there.

Hyunwoo took a deep sigh, “Apparently he joined the Outsiders. I got a text form some of my soccer buddies. Hyerin has included him in her war plans.”

Hoseok swore under his breath. After giving her impassioned speech earlier that day she had decided to create a list, enemies of the Heirs. Changkyun’s name was first and now apparently Kihyun’s was on it too.

Hoseok had known the shorter boy was angry with them still but surely not angry enough to run to the Outsiders at such a dangerous time.

“We don’t even know if what Hyerin said is true. For all we could know she made it up to get rid of him to weaken us. You know break up the team kinda thing.” He said tapping the pen on the table now.

Hyunwoo slapped a hand to his mouth.

“Oh my god what if she killed him already.”

Hoseok’s heart dropped as he let the thought take hold. Her family was capable of it and he had been warned. Dread rolled through his body. First Changkyun now possibly Kihyun. All because of him. Slumping into his seat a pathetic sound issued from his lips.

Hyungwon leaned across the table and smacked the other two across the head.

“What the hell was that for?”

“He isn’t dead you giant ninconpoops! He liked my instagram pic like 40 minutes ago.” The tall boy waved his phone with a look of exasperation.

He climbed off his stool a bright look suddenly on his face as he paced back and forth.

“Wait…yes…maybe…”

Slamming his hands down on the table, hard enough to make Hoseok jump and Hyunwoo complain about the mahogany.

“This is a good thing. If Kihyun has joined the Outsiders than maybe we have a way to talk to them. Get them to call of the war before anyone gets hurt.”

Two very confused faces stared back at him and Hyungwon wondered how HE of all people had ended up the smarter of the group.

“I we can talk to Kihyun convince him that we all want the same thing and that we will be there for him forever!”

He directed that part at a bashful Hyunwoo.

“Then maybe he can convince Changkyun to back off.”

With a somewhat solid, if not entirely realistic plan in motion the three boys ran out to Hyunwoo’s car. Hosoek grabbed shotgun while Hyungwon crawled in the back. The Yoo’s didn’t live that far away so the drive was no more than five minutes. The shiny car pulled into the driveway. Of all the Heir’s homes, Kihyun’s was the most modest. He had always been adverse to bringing others over in fear of been judged. But the rest of the group had always been fond of the closeness of it all.

Hyunwoo was out the car before he had even shut the engine off. Running up to the door he pushed in a key. Hoseok shared a surprised look with Hyungwon. A spare key spoke volumes of how special Hyunwoo had been to Kihyun and just how badly he had messed up.

Letting themselves into the house, Kihyun's father peeked his head out of his home office. The man was a short, jovial man. With red cheeks and kind eyes. He grinned as he saw who had arrived.

“Ah well if it isn’t my three favourites Heirs who are not my son.”

The boys greeted him.

“Mmm is Kihyun here?” Hyunwoo carefully asked trying not to make it seem like they were in a hurry as his eyes drifted to the staircase that lead to Kihyun’s bedroom.

Mr Yoo’s face scrunched in confusion.

“Actually now that you mention it I haven’t seen his since early this morning. I think he has a new fella in his life, he keeps sneaky out and coming home at god knows what hours and oh Hyunwoo, I meant…”

The man broke off as he realized that who he was talking too but Hyunwoo waved it away.

“Do you mind if we check in his bedroom please?”

Mr. Yoo shrugged and directed them off to the stairway as he slipped back into his office muttering about running his mouth.

Kihyun’s room was fastidiously neat, all the books alphabetized in order. Clothes neatly in place and bed made with military procession. The only thing out of place was his desk. Papers were strewn everywhere, his laptop half open and a half drunk glass of milk cuddling behind it. Hyunwoo went off to check the rest of the house while the remaining too checked the room.

Most of the papers were homework and notes that made Hyungwon’s brain hurt. He was averagely intelligent but with the number of AP classes Kihyun took well it was enough to make him feel as dumb as a single celled organism. Cranking open the laptop he was surprised when it opened without the need for a password.

3 messages flashed in the corner and biting his lip Hyungwon opened it hoping his friends wouldn’t be mad at the invasion of privacy. He blanched.

There was at least 40 messages from a contact called the Wolf! A quick read through was enough to determine that the wolf was at least a high ranking Heir but the last messages made him realize the sender was none other than Im Changkyun.

_You had better have an good explanation about why I didn’t know about that the Shin’s are drug smugglers._

_We have info from the raid. We are heading to the Monster to get patched up and then we hit the warehouse._

_And I told you Hoseok was no puppet. No innocent person can do what he did to me. And now I have all the proof I need to ruin the Heirs. I promised I would leave Hyunwoo and Hyungwon alone and I will but Hoseok will burn in the fire he created!!!!!!_

——————————

Minkyun heard the front door squeak open and he immediately jumped to his feet hoping it would be his brother.

“Kyunnie?” His mother appeared around the corner hope in her voice. His father stiffly put down his backpack and shook his head as he slipped off his shoes.

“He not home yet?” They both heard the worry in his voice.

His mother shook her head wiping her hands on her worn cloth.

“No, he called a meeting with the Outsiders but I hoped he maybe…. Never mind I am making vegetable stew.” He smiled in thanks and Minkyun slipped back into the bedroom. Closing the door behind him he rested his head against the door. He knew Changkyun wouldn’t be back for a while, he was out waging war.

“Changkyun wants peace.” Kihyun’s words echoed in his head. Minkyun had laughed at the declaration. Kind of hard to achieve peace when you are the one baying for blood.

“He needs to unite the gangs but he must destroy Hyerin first. Once she is gone then peace can be restored. Hoseok is not his enemy, he will figure it out soon enough.”

He fell onto Changkyun’s comfy bed, so much more comfortable than his camp bed in the corner. When Kihyun had pulled him aside that morning Minkyun had been utterly shocked at the boy’s bravery or maybe it was stupidity. To stand like a lamb in a room full of wolves was dangerous even if he had been hidden. But to learn Changkyun was actively working with the Heir to bring peace had scrambled the older Im’s brain.

“i don’t understand.” Minkyun had said pacing back and forth outside the Monsta.

Kihyun had removed his hood at that point and had pulled out a cigarette offering one to the older boy who politely declined not wanting to set off anything that could flare up his addictions.

“I don’t usually smoke but I’m highly stressed right now.” The short boy said, his hands shaking slightly.

After a few puffs Kihyun explained.

“This fight was inevitable. It is the rhetoric we have been feed since were were babies. You know this Minkyun, you started a war too. And Hyerin has orchestrated everything so the volatile peace between us has finally fallen away. But Changkyun is the only one who can stop this but he needs to stay on the right path. He wants to make sure the Outsiders are safe. The gang is all he thinks he has left. And the problem is most of the Outsiders are acting the same way. So I did what I had to do to even the odds.”

“So let me get this right. Hyerin, some girl Hoseok is dating did all this in an effort to take over the Heirs?”

Kihyun pulled a face, “I think so yeah. I have no doubt she is up to something more but I don’t know what. All I know is she blamed things on myself and my friends making the Outsiders turn on us. Right at a point where we were close to becoming friends. It made the blow worse.”

Minkyun had nodded at that finally understanding why the betrayals had seemed so hard.

“Now I have no doubt that if she blamed stuff on us then she is doing the same to Hoseok. And yes he said awful things to Changkyun but I think Hyerin made him do it. Again I don’t know how but I had never seen Hoseok so happy then the time he was with Changkyun, more free I guess.”

He inhaled once more, Minkyun nose twitching at the familiar, comforting nicotine smell.

“Changkyun doesn’t believe me about Hoseok but he accepts that Hyerin is the mastermind behind it all. She threatened to destroy my family if I betrayed her. Thing is my family came from nothing, we won’t stand by and watch it crumble.”

“Okay that is all fine and dandy but what has this got to do with me?” Minkyun had asked.

“I need you to keep Changkyun from falling to the wrong side. One wrong move and he could end up destroying both sides out of his own pain. He needs to stick to destroying Hyerin’s version of the Heirs and uniting the gangs.”

A part of him, the part that always be Outsider first recoiled at the thought of the gangs uniting but he shoved that feeling down. He thought about what Kihyun had told him. Changkyun planned to take on only the Heirs that worked under Hyerin but he was still angry and if he planned to go after Hoseok then good Heirs would be hurt.

“Okay! What do I do.”

His head was whirling from the plan Kihyun had explained. Changkyun in the front lines, Kihyun running a shadowy operation in the back. Minkyun shuddered to think what a formidable force the two genius were now they had combined their forces. Scrubbing a hand over his face he could only hope it would work and he wasn’t sure about how much faith Kihyun should put in him. Sitting up he stared at the wall arguing with himself.

His brave side won out as he pulled out his phone and dialled the number before he could chicken out.

“Hello Roona speaking!”

“I think your cousin may have been forced to break Changkyun’s heart. I think it was his girlfriend who forced him to because she is some psycho. And maybe they really did care about each other but my brother is becoming me when I was a shitty teen and now maybe he is isn’t but he could get himself killed. And now some kid has got me involved with a secret plan to bring about peace with the gangs and I am panicking because I don’t know how to do that and I just got out of jail and Changkyun practically hates me and my parents are disappointed in me and I don’t even know what I’m doing… Oh and it’s Minkyun by the way.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone, Minkyun frowned thinking she had put the phone down on him. Then she erupted into laughter.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry but wow never have you sounded just like Ilhoon then. He used to get all panicky like that once. It was cute.”

His mouth snapped shut and he could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Sorry listen perhaps you could stop by the cafe. I just put Sohoon to bed but I think we need to talk. Maybe I can help.”

He nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him.

“Okay yeah.”

“I’ll text you the address.” And then the call ended.

Slipping his phone away he quickly washed his face before heading to the door.

“Oh you’re going out?” Called his mom as he passed by the kitchen.

He came to a stop and stared at her. They hadn’t spoke much since he had been released. He hadn’t exactly expected a warm welcome but what he had come home to was parents who barely spoke to each other and his brother having run off with a boy to Seoul. Then had come Changkyun’s return and hospitalization. He had tried his best to hold his family together but it was like hugging strangers. He barely recognized them and from the searching glances from this parents they didn’t know who he was either. When he had gone to jail his parents had been steadfast Outsiders. They loved the gang as much as they loved their sons. They had been proud of him once but upon returning he had found a tired old man who held the world’s problems on his shoulders and a sad mother who just wanted her family back.

“I’m going to make sure that whatever happens, Changkyun is safe. He is all that matters to me. I don’t give a shit about the Outsider name anymore but those kids don’t deserve to kill themselves because of some stupid notion that is our family legacy.”

There was a tense moment as he awaited her rebuke. Instead she frowned and grabbed his arm. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled him into a bear hug. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered into shoulder. “I’m so, so sorry.”

She pushed away so he could see her face and he steeled himself against whatever she would say. He had hardly seen either of his parents cry. Even at Ilhoon’s funeral had they stood strong and tall, waiting for the privacy of their own room to grieve. The first time they had broken was in the hospital room as they awaited to hear if their youngest son would make it.

“I failed you. I failed all of you. I pushed you boys and what did it do? I messed you up, messed Ilhoon up and now I have to watch Changkyun destroy his life too. I am a horrible mother.”

He gritted his teeth and pulled her chin to look up at him.

“You are the best mother. You protect us and love us. You did what you believed was best for us at the time. This world has been cruel and yes I wish we could go back and change everything but we can’t. So mum I need you and dad to be strong. Because we need to be if we are going to save Changkyun. There is still hope for him.”

Her wrinkled hand cupped his cheek with a smile before she moved back into the kitchen.

“I’ll save you boys a bowl each.”

—————————

Changkyun carefully removed the ruined coat from his shoulder wincing as the fabric pulled causing the wound to bleed again. Having locked himself in one of the backstage rooms he finally could get a good luck at his injuries. The sounds of celebration was deafening outside of the room as Outsiders came down form there holligan-high. Pulling the turtleneck off he stared at the wound on his chest. Thaddeus had stuck the knife in pretty deep. It was seeping a little and the hole was pale and raw.

“You gonna need to get that stitched.”

He didn’t look over his shoulder for he knew who it was.

Kihyun appeared out the shadows carrying a hefty medical kit. Changkyun couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. It was fitting for Kihyun to have become such a strange character in their scheme to unite the gangs. He had always been in the shadows of the other Heir execs and now he had become an actual shadow. There was also a courage in his eyes that had never been there before and Changkyun had to say if he wasn’t completely off all forms of attraction right now then he would be totally crushing in the boy.

Kihyun put the box down and carefully examined the wound with a intense gaze.

“I’m gonna have to flush it and stitch it!” The other boy said as he popped open the lid.

Changkyun shrunk back at the thought of Kihyun stitching him up. Clearly the other boy noticed.

“I dated soccer star Hyunwoo for a year, was friends with him for many more years before that. Oh and Hyungwon is a literal walking tree. Cleaning cuts and stitching people up is kind of my forte.”

Changkyun huffed in amusement. Although he almost screamed as Kihyun prodded the cut. It hadn’t been that sore when it happened. He tensed as Kihyu continued to prod.

“It isn’t too deep thankfully. This is gonna burn but not as much as taking a dick up the arse.”

That distracted him enough for Kihyun to press the alcohol swob to his chest.

“Ow you bastard,” Changkyun hissed through his teeth. Kihyun huffed in amusement as he began threading the needle. Changkyun looked away and began talking to distract himself. He filled the other boy in on everything that had happened at the first showdown and the discovery of the Shin family involvement.

“Jooheon and Gun are gonna scout the warehouse the Shin’s own. But I don’t want them engaging. Leave that shit to the cops.”

Kihyun’s hand stopped.

“I didn’t know about the warehouse. I swear.” Changkyun looked down at the boy. He knew he should suspect more foul play but he believed Kihyun. The boy wouldn’t be risking everything to help them. Kihyun’s hand started again.

“Hyerin will no doubt be fuming. I saw on the news that Thaddeus and his men were arrested. Nice touch tying them to the front door.”

Changkyun laughed, “It was Gun’s idea. He also wanted to spray paint a dick with Hyerin’s name on it but we ran out of time.”

Kihyun swallowed down his laughter as he finished up the stitches. Moving over to the trash he tossed the used needle and opened a compress. Changkyun watched him closely. He had no doubt that Kihyun had been framed by Hyerin. And maybe even Hyungwon and Hyunwoo too. But this new evidence shed light on things.

“So you still believe Hoseok is innocent?”

Kihyun slapped the compress down a little harder than needed and glared up at Changkyun.

“Are we seriously going to talk about this again?”

Changkyun’s eyes narrowed almost dangeroulsy. Anyone else would have backed away but Kihyun rolled his eyes. When the other boy had pitched up at his door step spouting that they had all been played Changkyun had almost decked him. But it had slowly made sense. The only part that hadn’t was that Hoseok was innocent too.

“Hyerin said…”

“Hyerin is a manipulative liar.” Changkyun argued back. He didn’t care if the girl had confessed to Kihyun about it. He went to stand but the rush of blood to his head was too much and he had to sit down again.

“Maybe she said it to get you to come back to them or maybe she said it as a way to scare you into doing what she wanted. But look at the facts Kihyun. His family is involved in drug smuggling and Hyerin’s family are nut jobs. They are the perfect pair! You saw the way he spoke to me… You saw the hatred in his eyes. Well I felt it, I WAS the one who had my heart torn apart. I know that it was real.”

Kihyun threw his gloves into the trash and stared at Changkyun.

“You know for a smart guy you can be awfully stupid sometimes.”

A flash of anger flared through him at the insult but Kihyun caring hand fell on his cheek and made him look up.

“Kyun I don’t why he did what he did but I saw how broken he was afterwards. I saw the way he used to look at you. I would have given the world for Hyunwoo to look at me like that. So either that boy who yelled at you was not Hoseok or he was forced to do it.”

The walls he had forced into placed faltered for a second. Lip jutting out he rested his head on Kihyun’s stomach. He had to be strong for his gang, for his friends and family. He couldn’t be the scared little boy that he knew he was. Kihyun stroked his hair glad that for the briefest of moments he could give comfort to the boy.

“Why? If she was controlling him why didn’t he try to warn me before hand? Why hasn’t he tried to talk to me since?”

Kihyun frowned, “I don’t know! Hoseok’s a dumbass! Most of the time, he and Hyunwoo share a braincell and it belongs to Hyungwon.”

At the description, Changkyun let out a pathetic laugh and further snuggled into Kihyun.

The older boy let out a sigh and sat down beside him pulling him into a tight hug.

“Listen I don’t know what is going on and to be honest we are probably way over our heads here. But taking down Hyerin will save us all, Hoseok included.”

Changkyun was silent as he allowed himself a few minutes to remember what it had been like to think himself loved. But until Hoseok told him the truth, then the boy was guilty and despite his promise to Kihyun, Changkyun would destroy him to if it brought peace to those around him. His friends needed to be happy even if he was not. They sat embraced for a few more minutes before Changkyun shivered. Without a shirt on the air was frigid. Pulling away he pulled the turtle neck back over his head.

“Tomorrow all this will be over.”

Kihyun gathered his belongings with a nod.

“Tomorrow the Outsiders and Heirs fight their last battle.”

————————-

Dior’s hands whinged nervously around the bag’s handles. Minhyuk finally put a hand on hers to calm her down.

“It will be fine Di.” Although he could feel the nerves in his own throat. Their task was the most important. When Changkyun had handed them the pack, Minhyuk had almost refused it. Dior he could understand. She was smart and cunning and she had a bond with Changmkyun he could only wish to have. But for Changkyun to trust him like that had been a moment of pride and fear.

“Minhyuk I need you. I trust you two implicitly. Can you do this or not?”

How could he have refused the absolute faith he heard in Changkyun’s voice? The bartered Volvo pulled up outside the police station and the two teens looked up in fear.

“Maybe it wasn’t so smart bringing a stolen car to a police station.” Dior said worriedly.

“Old Man Byunseok uses it once a week, on Wednesdays to go play cards. It's Thursday! We’re fine.”

His sister rolled her eyes as she climbed out the car. The driver’s door was squeaky as hell as Minhyuk wanted to hiss at it feeling like it would give them all away. But no one looked at the two teenagers in the beat up car. Walking around to the pavement, he took the pack from his sister. He would bare the burden.

Linking hands they strode into the station together.

The constable on the front desk look up with a bored expression.

“Can I help you?”

Dior pulled her shoulder back as she tried to look as tough as hell as she glared down at the grumpy man.

“We want to speak to the head of corporate crime.”

A condescending smile crept across the man’s face.

“Oh and what would two teenagers want with corporate crime?”

Minhyuk wanted to punch the smirk off the man’s face. His ribs still hurt from where he had taken a solid kick and his face was throbbing from a fist that had connected with him. He was not to be trifled with right now. So he pulled open the backpack and dumped the contents on the constable’s desk. Hundreds of files, hard drives and papers fell onto it. Beside him Dior smirked back.

“This is the entire contents of criminal activity done by Oh Enterprises, Oh Jeonsuk and some of his friends.”

The constable’s face had fallen in shock as he looked from the beat up teens to the pile of evidence on his table.

“Alright follow me.”

Minhyuk exchanged a glance with his sister before shoving the contents back into the bag. Corporate crime and fraud were on the third floor. Officers and detectives moved back and forth while the sound of keyboards and talking filled the air. Cops and young criminals didn’t mix well so they couldn’t help but feel incredible nervous. While no one spared them a second glance it was unnerving been around so many people he had been taught to hate. Minhyuk felt his skin crawl and from the way Dior drew closer she didn’t like it anymore than he did. But Changkyun had trusted them with that task.

The constable lead them to a large glass office where a man sat behind his desk mired in paperwork. Knocking the constable waited for the detective to look up.

“Sir. This two kids have some information about Oh Jeonsuk.”

The atmosphere shifted. The man looked up his tired eyes lighting up as he beckoned them in.

“Well you I have no idea how long I have waiting for a breakthrough. My name is Detective Moon Jaehyung.”

—————————-


	21. Act 3 Scene 6

 

Minkyun washed his hands before exiting the bathroom.

“Hi”

He yelped at the little voice beside him. Looking at the kid was like looking back in time. His heart constricted at the sight. He bent down to looked the little Sohoon in the eye. The little boy smiled, his single dimple so reminiscent of both his own brothers.

“You look like daddy!”

The boy stated with the childish innocence. It was like a warm hug had wrapped itself around Minkyun. He smiled.

“I’m your daddy’s brother. I am your uncle.”

The toddler nodded sagely though Minkyun doubted the child actually understood the connection.

“How do you know what your daddy looks like?”

Sohoon excitedly grabbed his hand dropping the blanket and pulled almost making him topple. With a giggle, he followed him although as they walked further into the house he couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. Roona had welcomed him into her home as they started up a reluctant friendship. He doubted she would be too happy with his snooping. But the child wouldn’t listen to his pleas so he decided he would just blame the boy if she yelled at him.

Sohoon pushed a door opened and the breath he took in was filled with emotion. It was the child’s bedroom but on the far wall was a painted tree and on each tiny branch was a bunch of pictures. Words sat above the tree.

_You will always be loved_

It was pictures of Roona and Sohoon. The boy as a baby, his first tooth, his first steps. Roona pregnant, then with the nurse holding up a tiny bundle. But right in the middle of the tree was Ilhoon’s smiling face. The words daddy was written under it.

“See daddy!”

Minkyun reached out, his fingers hovering over the picture.

“I painted that before he was born. I wanted him to know his father loved him even though he never knew about him. Maybe if he had he would have stayed.”

Roona stood in the doorway, arms crossed in the defensive way one did when they were in emotional pain.

“I’m sorry.” The words slipped out of his mouth and he truly meant it. Roona smiled and walked over to join them. She knelt beside her son giving him a kiss on his belly. The sound of giggles filled the room and Minkyun couldn’t help but grin.

“He is uncle daddy!”

Sohoon pointed at Minkyun. The eldest Im blinked in shock at the odd proclamation. But Roona clearly found it funny.

“Oh no, Soo. Remember this is Min…Uncle Minkyun. He was daddy’s brother.”

The boy frowned in confusion as he looked at Ilhoon’s face and back at Minkyun.

“Daddy?”

Roona grimaced but kissed the boy again.

“Clearly you are Daddy now.”

Roona stood and looked him in the eye. She seemed to be searching for something. Something she had been searching for since they had met in the graveyard. He wasn’t sure what it was but he could help but try and fill the silence especially seeing as though Sohoon was looking at him with the love that should have been reserved for Ilhoon alone.

“I wish I could back and save him. I wish I hadn’t kissed you. I wish…”

Sohoon pulled on his leg.

“Daddy up.”

He looked at Roona for help but a tiny smirk appeared on her face.

“Yes, _daddy_ up!”

He awkwardly bent and placed the toddler on his hip but as Sohoon's head snuggled into his shoulder he all-encompassing love he had only ever felt around his family. A strong sense of protectiveness surrounded him suddenly and he released that Roona and Sohoon _were_ part of his family now and he would do anything for them.

—————————

Roona watched them snuggle and something within her finally mended itself. A breath she had been holding since Ilhoon had left her finally was released.

“We can’t go back. We can only go forward. That's why I forgive you!”

Minkyun looked at her with wide eyes like he couldn’t believe what he had just heard. God how he looked like Ilhoon these days. Get rid of the scars, the tattoos and the deep-seated pain in his eyes and he could have been his younger brother. But he was not. He was the man she had despised, had blamed for every single one of her problems.

Yet the man who stood before her holding her son like he was truly the boy’s father was not the same boy who had kissed her all those years ago. This was a boy reborn.

He pulled his lip between his enduringly skew teeth.

“I want you to meet my parents. They would want to know about Sohoon and you.”

She backed up in fear at the suggestion. It may have been years since she’d had anything to do with the Im family but she remembered the stories well. Minkyun must have read the fear on her face.

“They are not the people you remember. The only thing they care about is what remains of their family. They will love you. Please, Roona.”

She turned from him as she contemplated what he was saying. It had been years since she had people she could call family. Sohoon was her son but she missed having others. She had never been particularly close to her own parents or her asshole brother but still having no one was worse.

“You and Sohoon are my brother's family, his blood and love. Which means you are my family!”

She turned to look at him unable to believe this was seriously the one boy who had threatened to once kill her. But she knew what it meant to be an Im. Family came first.

And she was tired of being alone.

“Okay.” She said in a soft voice she had not used since she was a scared, lonely teenager.

Minkyun walked over to her, Sohoon on his hip. He carefully squeezed her arm in comfort.

She drove. Sohoon sang along to the children’s tune on the radio while the adults remained silent. She felt Minkyun’s eyes on her every so often. And maybe it was because of how much he looked like Ilhoon or maybe it was because she had been alone for so long that she couldn’t help the small stomach flip at the thought of him looking.

“Turn here. You can park behind that black car.”

She followed his instructions and in silence followed him up the stairs to the Im apartment. It had been years since Ilhoon had snuck her up here. It had been here where Sohoon had been conceived. The same place Ilhoon had killed himself. The same place where Changkyun had attempted to do the same thing.

Minkyun attempted to hand Sohoon back to his mother. But since the boy believed he had found his long lost father he refused to let go. Roona felt a stab of sadness at the thought but she wouldn’t deny her son happiness so instead, she smiled back. A small laugh escaped her mouth at how lost Minkyun looked with the child wrapped around his neck. 

As they opened the door raised voices made the toddler hold on tighter and Roona herself drew closer to Minkyun.

“Jesus Christ Changkyun. You could have been killed.”

“This is war mother. I thought you would have been happy. Isn’t this the rhetoric you have been feeding us since kids?”

“Don’t talk to us like that. We are not your friends.”

They turned the corner to see as Changkyun head to head with his parents. Roona’s breath caught in her throat. It had been years since she had physically seen the youngest Im. He looked rough. Underneath the flashy clothing and cruel gaze, she could almost feel the pain seeping off him. She wanted to run over and hug him.

The fight stopped as they turned to look at the newcomers. She shied away at the look of absolute hatred Chngkyun threw in their direction. But it was only when Minkyun sighed did she realize it was directed solely at him. He had told her Changkyun hated him but she had never thought the youngest Im could have been capable of such hate. Clearly, she had been wrong.

“Mom, dad, Kyun there is someone I think you should meet, this is…”

“Roona?”

Changkyun voice cut his brother off as he finally honed in on the small child and finally the woman. His eyes went wide before he rushed forward and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. She almost pushed him away out of shock until she felt him relax. The stiffness of his shoulders dropping and she couldn’t help but pull him closer. Clearly, he needed the hug.

Finally, he pulled away and his face was that of a 16-year-old. Not a gangster, not the cold criminal she had seen two minutes earlier. He opened his mouth to speak when his eyes drifted to Sohoon. A thousand emotions crossed his face as he looked at the boy, then back to Roona then back to the boy who had snuggled back into Minkyun’s shoulder.

The Im parents had shifted closer, they too recognizing Sohoon’s face.

“I didn’t know I was pregnant. I only found out after Ilhoon…” she couldn’t seem to finish her sentence. This was all too real, seeing Changkyun again was too much. The boy took in a deep breath, head going back as he stepped away. She knew he understood.

“What is this?” the matriarch of the family asked taking Changkyun’s place in front of Roona, her face gave nothing away. Roona suddenly couldn’t find her voice. This was a mistake. She should have stayed hidden but Minkyun’s comforting hand rested on her shoulder as he came to rescue.

“This is Shin Roona. She was Ilhoon’s girlfriend before he… before he killed himself. Before I pushed him over the edge. And this is Shin Sohoon. He is Ilhoon’s son.”

Mama Im’s hands flew to her mouth as she took it all in. Papa Im came up behind them and reached out to the boy. He snuggled further into Minkyun’s neck suddenly shy at all the attention. Then before she could comprehend Mama Im had pulled her into a hug.

Minkyun smiled at her.

“I brought her here because they are our family and because we are hers. I don’t care if she was once an Heir. She is an Im now!”

Papa Im nodded in agreement as he pulled them into the living room. It was only as Minkyun passed Changkyun, who had not moved, that the atmosphere shifted again. He reached out to Changkyun, face twisted in worry.

The boy’s face transformed back into the gangster. Cold and violent. He hissed and stepped away. But Minkyun must have become used to this behaviour.

“What happened to your shoulder?”

Roona glanced at where Minkyun pointed and it was then she noticed the blood stain on his jacket. Changkyun rolled his eyes and stiffly crossed his arms.

“Just a small casualty of war brother. Aren’t you proud? Or do you hate the fact that I have become done than you? And have gotten away with it?”

Minkyun sighed, shaking his head. “Kyun when will you understand I just want the best for you? I don’t want this war. I want you as far from this as possible.”

The boy laughed, cold and humourlessly. Roona couldn’t help the shiver that ran up her back. She had thought this Changkyun would be an image of his brother when he had been the leader. But now she understood why both Minkyun and Hoseok were so worried. This Changkyun was not the kid she knew. This was some who had broken and who had grown cold at the world.

“Fuck you Minkyun!”

“Language! The baby!” His father scolded. This only made the boy angrier.

“The fuck should I care? You lot never cared about your language before.”

He glared at his family.

“You have all gone soft. I AM THE OUTSIDER LEADER and now suddenly none of your fucks care. I have given every part of myself to this goddam fucking gang and now you suddenly want to be parents first? Good thing that it is my destiny to end this feud once and for all. To destroy the gangs!”

And suddenly Roona understood everything. She took a step forward holding her hands up to show she was not a threat. His eyes tracked her like a predator and she tried not to show her fear.

“Can we talk?” She asked the same sentence she had said to him at Ilhoon’s funeral.

Then the boy had been too distraught, to hopped up on anti-depressants to understand why she needed to talk to him. Now he shrugged, an animal backed into a corner.

“Talk!” He ordered and she couldn’t help but shiver at the control under it. Hoseok had described how powerful he was but she hadn’t understood it until that moment. She nodded.

“I understand! Since you were little all that mattered was this stupid feud. The Outsiders. The Heirs. They were all that mattered. But all the gangs have ever done has broken you.”

His nostrils flared and she knew she was hitting the hurt spot inside him.

“It took your brother, heck it took them both. It took your older protective brother and turned him into a cruel junkie. It killed your brother, the one you looked up too. It took your parents, follow Outsider rule or lose their love? You have worked your entire life to be better than your situation and yet, in the end, you end up becoming the person you never wanted to be.”

The wall behind his eyes fell away and she saw the dark pits of despair and it made her breath catch in her throat. How this boy had endured so much pain for so long.

“Then you found someone to love. Someone who you thought was your someone and then the feud took that love and turned it into something twisted and dark. But it turned you into that too. Because you were never meant for the gang. You are a Being filled with love and intelligence. Made for great things. There are things that work against you but Changkyun look around you.”

His eyes floated between his family.

“Don’t you see? Their love for you is stronger than any bond to any gang. You say you are going to end this feud and you already are. You turned your monster of a brother into a caring, young man. Two of the most feared Outsiders into loving parents who want nothing more than their family. And you still have the heart of that boy who did what he did to protect you.”

Changkyun shook his head but she could see the doubt in his mind. He suddenly snapped back as he pulled out his phone and answered curtly.

“Yes it's me…what Now?… okay yeah no stay away from there alright.”

He put the phone down, back turned to them as he dialed another number.

“Ki, it's me. The police are raiding the warehouse. Pick me up!”

He placed the phone back in his pocket, wall firmly back in place.

“I have to go!”

——————-

"…suits you fag!”

Hoseok cringed as Thaddeus’s insult floated through the phone’s speakers but it soon turned to fear as Changkyun choked the man. It wasn’t necessarily his actions that bought on the fear but the cold manner in which he strangled the man. There was no emotion behind it, almost like he didn't care if he killed the man or not. Then his hands fell away and Thaddeus dropped to the floor. The camerawoman cried in relief panning to watch Changkyun stride purposefully into the building before it went dead.

“Holy cow turds.” Hyunwoo said under his breath as he wandered off to get a bag of chips. He needed to comfort eat.

In the other room, Hyungwon was on the phone to his mother assuring her he was nowhere near the downtown core.

“No mother I promise. I am at Hyunwoo’s house.”  
“Yes, I know they are Outsiders from my school.”  
“No they are not barbarians mother, this is a gang war….”  
“No, I can’t promise that. I have to help my friends.”  
“Why? Why? Because I am an Heir mother and I have been sleeping with an Outsider for half the year and I fucking love her and I am gonna marry her one day okay!”

The tall boy walked back into the room.

“I am so grounded!”

Hyunwoo sat heavily beside the still shocked Hoseok as he shoved a whole fist full of food in his mouth. He kicked out at his shell shocked friend.

“Changkyun okay?”

“What the hell is he thinking? Going after Hyerin’s father? After Thaddeus? He is going to get himself killed!”

In all honesty, he was both terrified of what Changkyun had gotten himself into and what he was capable of. 

“This has to be linked to Changkyun’s messages to Ki. They must have found out about your dad’s criminal actives and clearly, Changkyun doesn’t mind hurting people who get in his way.” Hyungwon said pointing at the stopped video.

Hyunwoo dropped the bag of chips as a sudden thought came to him.

“And he threatened Kihyun. What if he hurts him like he did that guard?” He turned to glare at Hoseok like this was his fault which made him feel defensive.

“Hey, Thaddeus is a dick. He threatened me and my mother. Why don’t you stop blaming me and call your goddamn ex if you are so worried.”

Hyunwoo rounded on him.

“Well if your ex wasn’t so psychotic then I wouldn’t have to be worried. It's because of him that we are in this mess.”

“Because of him? Don’t try to blame Changkyun for Kihyun leaving you. You were a shitty boyfriend, to begin with.”

“Maybe I was! But at least Kihyun didn’t try to kill himself because of me.”

Hoseok launched himself at Hyunwoo but thankfully Hyungwon stepped between them.

“For god’s sake can we not fight amongst ourselves. We are all shitty boyfriends which is why we are doing this!”

Hyunwoo was unrelenting, “Yeah but how do we know Changkyun hasn’t hurt Kihyun.”

He turned to Hoseok who was pouting now, arms crossed defensively across his chest.

“You saw the messages he was pissed. And I am not sure if you saw but he was all too eager to hurt you too. He would make sure you're burnt in the fire you created.”

Hoseok went to open his mouth to answer back. To answer that he deserved to be hurt. He deserved all of Changkyun’s hatred and anger because Hyunwoo had been wrong. It wasn’t because of Changkyun that they were in this mess. It was because of him.

“Heyyyy hyung. How are you.” Hyungwon’s voice suddenly said to whoever he had just called.

“Yeah no, I am okay I guess. Listen Kihyun hyung just wanna make sure Changkyun hasn’t killed you.”

At the sound of Kihyun’s name, Hyunwoo perked up and grabbed the phone from Hyungwon. Ignoring the protest he practically yelled into the phone.

“Kihyun baby, it's me, Hyunwoo. Are you… he put the phone down on me.”

He looked at the blank phone quizzically, Hyungwon snatched it back and hit redial. With a roll of his eyes, he smacked Hyunwoo across the head.

“Hey hyung yeah sorry about that. I promise the dumbass won’t do it again.”

He moved slightly away from Hyunwoo.

“You okay though hyung?”

Silence while he listened intently to whatever Kihyun was saying.

“Put it on speaker phone.” Hoseok hissed at him.

With a sigh, Hyungwon co-operated.

“…Working with Changkyun is the only way we are going to stop Hyerin. But this is worse than we thought. Hoseok’s family is involved in smuggling. SMUGGLING. And Changkyun is already convinced that Hoseok is a monster, this is making things worse. But I don’t know I went to patch him up and under all that bravado he his still in a lot of pain. Listen Hyungwon, I need to do this. I need to help him fix this feud and get rid of those who stand against us. Because I need to feel strong for once in my life and I need to feel happy too.”

Hyungwon sighed.

“Okay hyung but come back to us when you are ready okay. I really miss my favourite hyung.”

Kihyun’s barking laugh came through the speaker and Hoseok had to admit it made him feel slightly better.

“Okay! Listen I have to go. But make sure Hoseok is safe tonight and keep him away from Hyerin.”

The three exchanged confused glances.

“Why hyung?”

In the background, Kihyun’s name was called out and Hoseok’s heart skipped a beat. For he recognized the voice. It was Changkyun.

“Yeah, I’m coming!” He yelled before turning back to the phone.

“The police are about to raid Shin Warehouses. Hyerin’s father is there. I’ll chat later.”

And then the phone went dead.

——————-

The car stood silent above the hill overlooking the warehouses. The threatening rain continued to roll in only now the atmosphere smell cold and wet. In the passenger’s seat, Changkyun stared intently at the well light warehouse grounds as he chewed on his fingernail. Beside him in the driver’s seat, Kihyun nervously tapped the steering wheel.

The Heir defector had seemed rather nervous when he had come to pick the Outsider leader up in his father’s car. Changkyun hadn’t expected to get Dior’s rather excited call informing them that the Detective she had spoken to had been thrilled to get the information.

Detective Moon Jaehyung had been after the Shin family and his correspondences for a year. Apparently, Mr. Shin had been under investigation and the whole families finances had been frozen.

Changkyun hissed as he bit to deep into his nails. But he needed something to distract himself from the numerous hits he had taken that day. First Roona had reentered his life, Ilhoon’s secret baby in tow and apparently best friends with the man who had pushed Ilhoon to suicide. Then the news on the investigation. He was struggling to comprehend the information. If the family’s finances were frozen then Hoseok was broke. But what did that mean? Had Hoseok joined with Hyerin’s plan for money? Had he used Changkyun in the hopes that no one would notice his sudden poverty? It had left the boy with more questions than answers. Yet it reaffirmed, at least in his mind, that Hoseok had surely never loved him regardless of what Roona had hinted at. If Hoseok had really loved him then he would never have kept such a secret like that. Granted he had known so little about Hosoek, falling so fast in love that he had never thought how weird it was that while he shared his entire life, Hoseok stayed silent.

“What time were they supposed to raid again?” Kihyun asked for the third time in the past hour.

Changkyun glanced at the clock and frowned. Minhyuk had texted him 8.30pm and yet it was was closing on 9. Changkyun had been skeptical about the twin’s information finding it rather odd that the Detective would have shared such vital information with two beat-up teens. But Dior had been adamant that this Detective Moon was a straight shooter and that she truly believed him to a good person. Changkyun no longer believed in good people and he had never meant someone who called themselves a cop who didn’t have a bad streak in them. It had been a gamble sending the twins off with the information. He had planned to sell it to the highest bidder and use the money to improve the lives of his people. But learning that this was more than teenagers playing criminal had frightened him. It had surprisingly been Jooheon’s idea to hand the information over to the police, insisting that at the end of the day the Outsiders were not prepped for something of this magnitude. He had reluctantly agreed. As long as he destroyed his enemies he could forego the money.

“Kyun look!”

Following to where the finger was pointing Changkyun felt a small thrill as he watched a convoy of 6 black vehicles roll into the yard and black-clad police officers jump out of the vans and rushed forward. The atmosphere surrounding the warehouse suddenly changed.

The Outsider watched the whole affair with a trepidatious smile.

Lights flashed. Workers came out with their hands behind their heads. Finally, Changkyun raised his phone and hit record thankful that they were close enough to catch the moment the Detective lead a furious Oh Jeonsuk out of the warehouse and shoved him, handcuffs and all into the car. Behind him, a line of other arrested workers came.

“Good riddance,” Kihyun exclaimed with a sigh of relief but Changkyun wasn’t celebrating just yet. There would be no doubt that this would be the start of a tough battle. Hopefully, the police would do the best thing to keep the man away for good. He turned and nodded for Kihyun to drive, trying not to let the shakiness in his hands show to the rest of his body. It was almost over. He had almost won.

—————————————-

The car pulled up outside the Shin residence. No one exited. Inside Hoseok and Hyunwoo huddled closer to the radio as the news came through.

“Breaking news this hour. Businessman Oh Jeonsuk has been arrested. Earlier today the notorious gang known as the Outsiders attacked Oh’s headquarters in downtown Gwangju. The attack saw over 25 people injured and over 800 million won in damage. Insiders say that valuable files were stolen and handed over to police that led to the arrest of Oh at Shin warehouses. An investigation has been opened up on the matter and police say this has ties to another ongoing investigation surrounding Shin Shipping. A video of the arrest has been circulated. More at 11.”

Hyunwoo switched down the dial and sat back with a sigh. Hoseok just continued to stare at the radio. A jolt of electricity went through him as he realized what he had just heard. Kihyun had been right. Jeonsuk had been arrested and the police were investigating.

“Dude.” Was all Hyunwoo could say from the driver’s seat. Hoseok finally sat back mirroring his friend’s stance.

“Dude.” He replied.

Hyunwoo looked at him, his eyes holding a tiny bit of hope.

“Does this mean it's all over?”

Hoseok wished it did but Jeonsuk’s arrest was just one head of the hydra. There was still Hyerin and his own father. The, of course, there was Changkyun. Sure the boy was actively working to bring down the real power players behind the Heirs but Kihyun’s words kept ringing in his ears. The boy still saw him as the enemy. It was like a knife to the heart knowing that whatever love the boy may have held for him was now gone. But it didn’t mean he wouldn’t try to fix things. He looked at Hyunwoo.

“This isn’t the end but it sure as hell is the beginning of the end.”

For the first time since the family’s bankruptcy, he walked into his house with his head held high. The maid at the front door took his coat with the usual fake smile which he promptly ignored. The smell of cooking permeated the house meaning that there were guests. Voices floated from the living room area. He paused to listen but didn’t hear anger. Taking a deep breath he allowed himself to enter the room. His father was seated on one of the plush armchairs, drink in hand as he pretended to listen to something Hyerin’s mother was telling them. Said daughter was seated beside her, cold eyes looking adoringly up at the woman. His own mother sat apart from them all, a tense smile on her face.

“…And then I said I don’t want something as common as Tiffany. I mean the least he could do was Cartier.”

Hyerin laughed and clapped her hands.

“Thank goodness daddy bought the watch for you mama. Never accept mediocrity.”

From the armchair, his father raised his glass in agreement before he took a massive swig. His eyes caught sight of Hoseok standing in the doorway and his lip curled back.

“Where’ve you been?” His voice was thick. The kind of gruff the only very drunk people got. It sent a shiver down Hoseok’s spine as he knew the violence that often came with that drunkness. Hyerin’s eyes turned to him too. Narrowing as she took him in.

“I was out. Gang business" was all he answered back.

Despite his fear, his voice came out strong. A solid challenge in his voice. Ignoring his father’s narrowed eyes he turned his attention to Hyerin.

“Your father’s company was attacked. Changkyun took out Thaddeus! Father, I believe you know a Detective Moon? Well, dear Changkyun took all the information he stole from Oh enterprises and handed it to the good detective. And would you know apparently it was just what they needed for their investigation? Your father was arrested.”

He pulled out his phone and did a quick search, his heart jumped when he found it. he hit plan and Hyerin moved closer to the screen as they watched Oh Jeonsuk walk out of the warehouse in handcuffs.

A muscle twitched beside her mouth as her smile faltered. For the first time in a long time, he felt a wave of power come over him as he walked over to the spare armchair where Jeonsuk usually sat. Not taking his eye off the girl and her mother he lowered himself into the chair.

“No bodyguards to threaten people and no daddy to run too…” he paused cocking his head to the side.

“No one to protect you anymore and no reason for you to be here. As I am pretty sure your own finances will be frozen.”

A surge of power he hadn’t felt before went through him turning him cocky.

“So I believe you have overstayed your welcome. You can let yourselves out.”

Hyerin spluttered at the insult while his father got unsteadily to his feet.

“You little fuck what did you do?” His words were slurred but Hoseok waved him off with unadulterated confidence. Beside him, his mother made a noise, worry thick in her eyes. But his eyes did not leave Hyerin’s fiery ones. He would defeat her.

“I said get out!”

He fully expected the attack to come. He had lived with his father long enough to know when it was coming. Thankfully the man was wasted and slow. Sidestepping he threw off the lazy punch. Jungsuk used the chair to hold himself up and for the first time, Hoseok saw his father for who he truly was. A small minded bully who had no real power over him. The man had no money, was under criminal investigation and could no longer hurt Hoseok. He was the leader of the Heirs, he had friends who cared for him and he'd once had the love of a beautiful boy. His lip turned back in a snarl.

“You’re a pathetic excuse of a father. You are a stain on this once great family.”

He turned back to Hyerin and her mother. The girl stood and grabbed her handbag. Her eyes were aflame.

“This isn’t over Hoseok. You just made an enemy of me.”

He shrugged nonchalantly ignoring the ping of panic in his stomach at the thought of what she would do but Changkyun’s face popped into his head. His love was brave, was changing things for the better. Hoseok could be brave for Changkyun.

“You have always been my enemy. It is only now you are seeing it.”

The girl spat at his feet as the two women went to leave when Hoseok called out ready for one last strike.

“You won't win this Hyerin. You won't be able to afford mercenaries anymore and only your money made you attractive. Soon you won't have any...does that make you an Outsider?"

The strangled noise that came out of her mouth was worth it as she strode out. He waited until he heard the door slam before he spun around grabbing the handles of his mother’s chair. She was looking at him as his father’s yelled expletives at them.

“I’m gonna pack our bags and we are getting out of here! We can go stay with cousin Roona.”

Leaving her at the bottom of the stairs he rushed up and threw clothes, toiletries, and medication into a small bag. He would be back for the rest when they had settled but right now he needed to get away. He did the same in his room, grabbing his electronics and his only picture of Changkyun.

They almost made it to the door when his father’s silhouette appeared before them. His posture was filled with rage that had burned away the alcohol.

“You little fuck. I hate you both” He yelled.

Hoseok’s heart dropped as the man strode forward fists balled. His flight instincts wanted to kick in. He had never been a fighter, not really, but he could no longer turn away from this. He was tired of others running his life, tired of feeling weak.

This time he took the first step and slammed his fist into his father's jaw.

“You hate us? Well, the feeling's mutual you old bastard!” He punched the man again this time in the stomach. Jungsuk doubled over coughing out insults.

“We are leaving to restart without you. Don’t come looking for us and we won’t be a problem.”

Grabbing the man’s collar he got into his space, “If you do I will kill you! I am Shin Hoseok, leader of the Heirs and I will no longer allow you or anyone else get in my way.”

He dropped the man, who feel to the floor and returned to his mother who grabbed at his hand, tears streaming down her face. He pushed past his father, the man cowing on the floor yelling for them to come back. But Hoseok was done.

He took the black Lexus. The car his father loved above all else, a gift from Hyerin’s father. He would sell it off as soon as this was all over. It would bring enough money to cover any rent and a few months of medication.

The houses turned from mansions to smaller homes to quint apartments and boutiques. He pulled up outside the bakery and as the engine ticked, he finally broke. His mother’s hand found itself twisted behind his head as he fell into her shoulder crying.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart!” She said tears thick in her own voice.

But he was not crying out of sadness or fear anymore. These were tears of hope and relief. He was free finally.


	22. Act 3 Scene 7- The end

 

Music pumped out of the speakers like a rush of tide water, enveloping them in the shady, gay bar. The Outsider leader couldn’t help the drunken grin that spread across his face. Perhaps it was the alcohol that coursed through his veins or the hot, nameless guy pressed against his body, hands gripping his waist as they swayed in time with the music. Sex on the dance floor.

“Kyun! Oh, excuse me… Kyun I got us drinks.”

He opened his eyes at the sound and giggled as he saw Kihyun stumble towards him, the booze in his hands sloshing to the dancefloor. He held out his hand for the drink but Kihyun downed what remained of one and held the other out of reach. With a growl, Changkyun moved away from the hip thrusts of the hot guy and grabbed the glass. He downed it, wiping a hand to his mouth. He was aware that getting totally trashed while still on the meds was probably a terrible idea even worse getting drunk in the middle of a war. But he felt the two of them needed to escape from reality for a bit.

“Wow, he is hot! What’s his name?” Kihyun asked barely unable to stand properly.

“I don’t know but who cares. He was sexy as fuck. In fact he wanted to…” he leaned forward and whispered the nasty things they had planned to do into his ear. Kihyun gasped and attempted to move away but he almost fell backward had Changkyun not been holding him up.

The boy was kind of a light weight but it was funny to see his walls come down for once. Changkyun turned them away from the dance floor and nudged them towards the bar. The leader held up his drink and cheers his friend.

“Here is to us bringing down the piece of shit Oh Jeonsuk and soon to winning this war.”

Kihyun held his drink up, his whole body trapped across the bar top.

“And here is to us proving to everyone that we are the best!”

“The bestest!” Changkyun added with a high pitched squeal.

Kihyun frowned, “That not right, you can’t get any better than best. It’s simple Korean!”

Changkyun just rolled his eyes and tipped the drink into Kihyun’s mouth. His own vision had begun to blur but his mind was still very active. Thoughts of what happened that day to much to handle for any one person. His shoulder had at least stopped throbbing.

His eyes drifted as another hot, muscular man walk by, his own eyes appraising the drunk youngster at the bar. He bit his lip seductively hoping it would at least earn him a drink or maybe a fast handjob in the bathroom.

Kihyun’s hand landed on his shoulder getting his attention.

“Kyun don’t!”

Turning to the other boy he looked his in the eye despite his own hazy vision.

“Don’t what?”

Kihyun rolled his head to look at the passerby who was winked as he did so.

“Don’t do…that. What about Hoseok?”

At the mention of the other leader, he felt a huff escape his lips and he tapped the bar for another drink.

“What about him?” He snapped back.

“I’m not saying you shouldn’t flirt with other guys. But I know you still have feelings for him.” The boy slurred out.  
“I saw the way your eyes flashed when I said he was just another puppet. You looked, ugh I am gonna be sick…umm you looked hopeful. Almost happy.”

Changkyun stiffened his jaw as he tried to bury the tiny voice in his head that said Kihyun was telling the truth. Because the thing was he was right. With the alcohol in his system, he could no longer say that he was not still undeniably, unequivocally in love with Shin Hoseok.

“Okay and, and so what of I am in love with him still. What does that change? He still kept all of this shit from me. He still allowed Hyerin to manipulate him. He still broke my heart, in front of the whole school. He gave away my darkest secrets. I almost died. I just wish my stupid heart would shut up. I wish I could look at him and feel hatred. I wish I could hate him but I can’t because whenever I think of him I want to curl into a little ball and cry because for the first time in my life he made me feel loved without any obligation. Everyone around me needed me for something. The perfect son, the powerful leader, the diligent student. But he loved me for ME! He saw inside me and thought I was okay. For the first time, I thought I was okay to be myself and then he threw it in my face. How can I trust him? Why did he have to hurt me?”

He looked over to Kihyun but the boy’s eyes had drifted shut as he leaned heavily against the counter. Against his hip, he could feel his phone vibrating again in his pocket. It was probably his parents or Minkyun worrying that he hadn’t come home after he stormed out. The truth was he hadn’t wanted to go home and deal with the massive shitstorm that was finding out Ilhoon had a child or the fact that Roona had come back into his life and was now apparently best friends with Minkyun.

So he needed to drink and forget about them all. About Hoseok. Who he was still very much in love with. Shaking his head he downed the drink the barkeep had put in front of him during his rant.

“How can you still love him Kyun?” He asked himself with a head shake.

It had to be because it was all still so fresh in his heart. Once they won the war and things had settled between the gangs that he would drink and fuck his way through as many men it took to forget about Shin Hoseok.

He was drawn from his thoughts as Kihyun leaned over and threw up all over the floor.

“Oh for god sake.” Yelled the bartender as he glared at the puddle. Changkyun grimaced and hauled Kihyun up and out through the crowd before the bartender could get to them. He didn’t need an underage drinking fine to affect his night.

The cold air outside the club hit them like a freight train and he shied away from it. He dragged the mumbling lightweight around the corner where he allowed him to lean against the wall and expel whatever else was in his stomach. Changkyun stepped away feeling queasy himself.

He took out his phone to check the angry message and cursed as he saw it was a lot later than thought. In fact, it was 3 am.

“Shit Ki we had better get you home. Your parents probably have the cops out looking for you.”

The other boy wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and shook his head, “I told them I was staying over at Hyungwon’s.”

“Sneaky bastard.” The leader laughed and happily accepted the cigarette Kihyun passed over with shaky hands. Cupping his hand for the lighter, he finally inhaled. Kihyun moved back and lit his own cigarette. They stood in silence allowing the late night air to wash away the sins of the club. Kihyun flicked ash to the ground and looked up at Changkyun from where he squatted against the wall.

“You wouldn’t have really done that with that guy right?”

Changkyun looked down at him, “Why jealous?”

The eye roll was actually what he expected.

“No! Because in the bar you confessed to still be in love with Hoseok.”

He scoffed at that. So the little bastard had been listening after all.

“So what if I still do? But you know what I think? I think if he actually, truly loved me than he would have at least attempted to talk to me. Send me a text or a note or a fucking homing pigeon. But he hasn’t and it shows he meant what he said. How could he ever, actually love someone like me.”

He tossed the cigarette to the floor and ground it under his heel. The overwhelming urge to cry rearing its ugly head and he was tired of it.

“I need to piss.” He grumbled as he edged around the corner not wanting to meet Kihyun’s eye right now. Moving into the alley he cursed his loose tongue. He hadn’t meant for all that to come out. He had hoped to keep his feelings about the older boy under lock and key until they one day vanished. He had looked forward to that day knowing the pain in his heart would disappear.

So yeah he had wanted the guy in the club to do nasty things to him. Take his mind away from reality. Use his body so that he no longer felt the ghost of Hoseok’s lips on his chest or the caress of his hands across his skin. But while he may have been horribly wasted he wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t putting himself into a situation with an older guy. He just wanted to forget.

Resting his head against the cool brick he closed his eyes to will his traitorous stomach to calm down. Tomorrow they would fight their last battle. Almost six decades since it had all began and tomorrow it would end.

“CHANGKYUN!” Kihyun’s startled panic jolted Changkyun awake and he looked over just in time to see the corner of the black van as two men dragged a flailing Kihyun. Zipping up, he stumbled towards the entrance in a panic. Just in time to see them haul Kihyun inside and the face of the person in the back.

Hyerin!

The door slammed shut and the van sped off into the night. With a cry, he took chase not caring that there was no way to catch up with it. Heart in his throat he ran as far as he could before stumbling to the floor.

“Kihyun!” He yelled over and over like the act would bring the boy back.

Against his pocket, his phone began to vibrate and he pulled it out. The kidnapped boy’s name was on the screen and he quickly answered.

“Hello, Changkyun.” Came the venomous drawl of Hyerin herself.

“You bitch give him back!”

Her laugh pierced his very souls.

“No, I don’t think so. This is his punishment- a traitor’s punishment and yours too. Did you think I would not respond to your attack on my father. Know that whatever happens to Kihyun is because of you!”

The phone went dead.

———————-

Hoseok woke better rested than he ever had despite having spent the night on a blow up mattress on the floor.. Above him, his mother snored away on the spare bed, a gentle smile on her face. Untangling himself from the sheets he stretched his stiff body and for the first time in a long time smiled. The room was bright and airy just like the rest of Roona’s home.

Heading to the kitchen, the noises of a happy family rang out. Sohoon babbling away while Roona cooked breakfast. Light music playing from a radio. He stood in the doorway watching them for a second wondering if one day soon he would be this happy. Catching his gaze she looked up with a smile.

“How did you sleep?” She asked as she whisked the eggs together.

Running a hand through his pillow styled hair, he smiled back, “Amazing despite the hard floor. Thanks for letting us crash though. I will look for a place to rent as soon as I get my first pay check.” He said with a wink, a thank you everything she was doing for them.

As she scooped egg onto the singing Sohoon’s plate she winked back.

“Anything for family.”

She grabbed a glass out of one of the cupboards and poured him some orange juice.

“It's crazy I go four years without a family and in the span of a week I gain back two Shins and find a new one with the Ims”

Hoseok shifted awkwardly between each foot, reminded of the rather uncomfortable showdown the night before. He sat beside Sohoon tickling the toddler as he did so.

“Are you sure you can trust Minkyun. I mean he is Im Minkyun? Jailbird. Potential pychopath.”

A faded blush coloured her cheeks as she spooned some egg onto two more plates.

“He is different. Changed. I don’t know.”

After their exodus from the Shin Mansion, he had headed towards his cousin’s house. He had been rather put out to find she was not there but having sent her a message she told him the code to the house. A make yourself at home had preceded the text. He hadn’t expected things to erupt to hell when she eventually return a massive smile on her face, Sohoon babbling about a grandma. But what had been unexpected was to see Im Minkyun walk through the door, take one look at him and rush him. He understood now why people had always been so terrified by him and yet he seemed to lack the ferocity Changkyun had. Minkyun was a raging storm while Changkyun was an icy blizzard.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Minkyun had spat in his face, standing protectively between him and Roona. It had taken the woman talking him down for the eldest Im to leave him alone. With the help of his mother, her calm persona helping to smooth over some of the finer details he had managed to spend the rest of the night explaining everything, all the white of the verge of sheer panic. The promising look of violence in Minkyun eyes certainly hadn’t helped.

That was when he found out about Roona and Sohoon’s induction into the Im family. As the night had worn on though Minkyun had grown more and more anxious, looking at his phone in frustration. When he had finally left Hoseok had breathed a sigh of relief.

“How was Changkyun?” He slipped in hoping that she would finally talk about him. He had gathered that the youngest had been at the family gathering but both Roona and Minkyun were tightlipped about how the boy reacted.

She passed him a plate silent as she did so. When she sat across from him she seemed to be at war with herself.

“Let's not talk about him right now okay. Eat your food first.”

He spooned the food into his mouth trying not to think too much about his ex. The food tasted of delicious but he could barely bring himself to enjoy it still wondering what how been so bad that worried Roona so much.

“Grandma Im wants to spend the day with Sohoonie, hey sweetie,” Roona said ruffling her son’s messy hair. Hoseok smiled at that, more for how lighter the weight of the world seemed on Roon’s shoulders.

Beside him, his phone pinged.

“Where the hell are you.” It read. A message from Hyunwoo.

He gave the address wondering if his friend had come up with an idea on how to stop the war. He turned back to Roona and bit his lip wondering whether he should bring up the other thing that was on his mind.

“So Minkyun seemed pretty protective of you last night.”

Again the blush coloured her cheeks causing him to narrow his eyes. He wished Kihyun had been there. The shorter boy always good at interpreting other people. Maybe once this was done he would ask the boy what he thought.

“Like I said he has changed. It's weird sometimes it feels like I am looking at Ilhoon. A more tattooed, growly version of Ilhoon but still.”

She bit her lip and stared at her son, eyes narrowed in the worried way a mother got when thinking about the future.

“He said he wanted to be there for us, said he took Ilhoon away from us and it was only right to be there for us. I think he genuinely cares for us…Sohoon.”

Hoseok pulled a face as his brain began to interpret the signs. The blushing, the small smile.

“Are you in love with him? Haven’t you only been friends for like a day? He assaulted you remember.”

With a roll of her eyes, she grabbed the empty plates and walk it to the sink. The plate clattered into the porcelain.

“I’m not in love with him okay. It's just, it's nice to have someone to share the pain and the responsibility with. Minkyun wants to make amends. He was a dumb, hurt teenager who spent most his days high as a kite.”

She turned to him, “I am not excusing the shitty person he was as a kid. Kissing me and using it to hurt Ilhoon was a cruel and disgusting thing. I forgive him for it but I will never let forget it. He wants to make amends and I want someone I can confound in. And he is it.”

Hoseok nodded deciding that if Roona trusted the eldest Im then he would give him a chance too. But he was on thin freaking ice.

A sudden loud, frantic knock came at the door over and over. Roona rolled her eyes and got up calling over her shoulder that it was most likely her neighbour complaining about early customers again. But as she opened the door, Hyunwoo’s terrified voice came through.

“Please is Hoseok here?”

The Heir leader got up from his seat and walked towards the door. Hyunwoo looked awful, eyes were red raw and hair an utter mess.

“Kihyun he… hyerin…she took him….a club with Changkyun and she kidnapped….what if she hurts him”

“Woah stop!” Hoseok tried to stop his friend from panicking. Trying to understand the broken explanation.

Hyunwoo shoved his phone into his hand and pressed play. His body turned to ice.

Hyerin and Kihyun appeared on the screen. The boy was tied to a chair, mouth gagged and a shining bruise on his face. Hyerin looked crazy, on the verge of total psychotic breakdown. She growled into the camera.

“Im Changkyun. You thought your transgressions against my family would go unanswered. You worked with this traitor to have my father arrested. You made me lose everything. Well, now it is your turn!”

She grabbed a fist full of Kihyun’s hair and yanked his head back. The boy cried out in muffled pain and Hoseok’s heart stuttered in response.

“No more games. This war ends today at Centre High. Heirs versus Outsiders. To the death.”

And the video went dead. Hoseok stumbled back like he had been physically been hit.

“No, no, no, no,” he said over and over again as Hyunwoo grabbed him.

“She is gonna kill him! She is going to kill them all. We have to stop this!” He yelled. Roona came beside him looking as terrified as he felt. His hand came to rest on her shoulder.

“Call all who are loyal to you and tell them not to go. I will get Minkyun and meet you back in half an hour. We must stop this war before anyone else gets hurt.”

————————

Yesterday the Monsta had been filled with a cheerful celebration, today it stood silent. the Outsiders watched their leader pace back and forth on the stage, all of them in fear. Yesterday they had gotten a taste of childish, criminal delight but this had turned far worse then any of them could understand.

To the death!

Jooheon dared not move incase he provoke an outburst from Changkyun or any of the other execs. Hell perhaps he dare not move in case he turned tail and ran. This was more than any of them had bargained for and yet they all knew it could happen. They had expected this and yet to see Kihyun’s terrified eyes, knowing now that the boy had helped Changkyun to defeat Hyerin’s father in the first place. It let him more confused than when he first found out about Changkyun’s dalliance with the Heir leader. Maybe he had been wrong about some of the Heirs and yet there one stood calling for a fight to the death.

His best friend stopped in from on him, so close only he could hear him. Changkyun rubbed a hand across his unwashed face. He looked like shit, probably down to the fact that he had apparently been out dancing up a storm with fucking Yoo Kihyun. Jooheon shoved down the feeling of jealousy as Changkyun leaned closer still reeking of booze and sweat.

“What do we do man?”

The question threw him. The leader had seemed so sure of himself since his attempted suicide. So sure of bringing down the Heirs, of every step they needed to take. Now he looked just as lost and confused as Jooheon felt. Without a second thought he slipped his hand into Changkyun’s, an affectionate sign to show he was there for his friend no matter what. Even if he had turned to someone else for help, again.

“I don’t know but if I know you then I know you will figure it out!” was all he could whisper back. Changkyun’s eyes fluttered to the side and he nodded. Finally, he turned to the crowd and sighed deeply.

“Hyerin has called for one final battle and this one to the death.” He stopped staring at the floor.

“I want to first apologize to you all. I forced you all into a war because I wanted to hurt those who had hurt me. I dragged Kihyun into this because he wanted to hurt Hyerin too but I have only ended up making things worse.”

The Outsiders all seemed to shift at the sound of vulnerability in their leader’s voice. The first sign that the Changkyun they all knew and loved, the one who had existed before his attempt was still in there. It made Jooheon smile for despite everything that had happened the gang still looked up to him.

“This was all my fault, which is why I will be going alone to meet Hyerin.”

The group erupted into rebuttals. Jooheon was one of the loudest. He would not allow his best friend to walk to his doom.

Changkyun continued over the noise.

“Hyuerin singled me out and I will not put any of you in any more danger than I already have.”

“We are Outsiders!” One boy yelled at the back.

“Yeah!” Came a chorus.

“We stand by you boss.” Another girl cried out.

It was Gunhee who stepped forward eyes on Changkyun.

“We are Outsiders and we will follow you, always. Not just because you hav title of leader but because we believe in you! You care about us and thats why we trust you. We trust you! So you will not go alone today because Hyerin may have called you out alone but by doing so she awakened the beast that is your gang!”

Shouts of agreement rose up. Changkyun’s face crumpled as he tried to talk them down. This time Jooheon felt a lift in spirits as he moved towards his best friend and pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

“You can’t get rid of us Kyun. You are stuck with all us all forever.”

————————

The sky had turned angry and black. The final cumulation of the raining season ending in its final storm. Fat droplets splattered to the ground creating a symphony of sounds within the silence of fear that rippled over the Outsiders as they grouped together. Ready for whatever was to come. Whatever happened today would change their lives forever. Changkyun shifted his hands around in his pockets attempting to hide the shake in them. He had overused them in the past few days and he just hoped he would be able to keep a grip on the bat Jooheon had borrowed him.xs

“Just one more fight.” He quietly told himself hoping it would give him the energy boost he needed. It didn’t.

He wasn’t sure why but the fire he had felt since leaving the hospital had finally died down. Had left him completely. Now he felt like a lost and lonely kid playing a game he no longer knew the rules to. He wanted to go back, to him and Joohoeon rapping in the music room. To reintegrate with his family both old and new. He wanted back to normal even if it meant never sorting out the feud or coming to terms with his relationship with Hoseok. On either side, Jooheon and Dior huddled close to him, whether for their own comfort or his he wasn’t sure but it made him feel better anyway.

200 Outsiders huffed and shuffled as they waited for their enemy to arrive. The rain dampened their spirits but they refused to leave. This had been brewing for years.

“Where are they?” Minhyuk whispered behind the leader, squinting off into the courtyard’s distance. Changkyun bit the inside of his cheek wondering the same thing. Was this potentially a trap?

“Come on you cowards!” Dior yelled into the storm. The rest of the Outsiders meeting her in an agreeing crescendo.

Changkyun’s breath shuddered as figures appeared through the fog. Eyes widening as he recognized Thaddeus leading the charged. The guards they had beaten down were intermingled with few Heirs from the school. He frowned noticing how few actual Heirs there was.

“The fuck is Hyerin?” Hissed Jooheon to the other execs. Changkyun’s heart bottomed to his stomach as his eyes frantically searched the crowd. The girl was absent but then again so was all of the executive boys. Squaring his shoulders, the leader stepped forward putting on his most vicious face but he felt none of the bravado he wanted to show off.

“Even now Hyerin sends her dog to fight her fight. Is she too scared to meet us?” He yelled over the pouring rain, blinking the water from his eyes. Even through the deluge it was obvious Thaddues was grinning and it set Changkyun’s nerves on edge. Something was wrong.

“She didn’t feel like getting her hands dirty with Outsider blood. She felt it best that I tear you apart as she watches.”

So the girl was here. Good.

Thaddeus shifted on his foot as he stared at Changkyun. His hand raised and beckoned him forth. As lightening parted the sky the gangs attacked. The clash that had been brewing for years finally brought to justice. Before long Changkyun was swallowed by the crowd, instantly losing sight of his friends.

It was madness.

Fists, bats and other blunt objects rained down on him as he fought back just as viciously. He tore one of the guards to the floor stomping on the man’s stomach to keep him down before dodging a heavy swing of a baseball bat from the Heir he had threatened in the parking lot all those weeks ago. He launched a kick into the boy’s chest.

“Stay down fucker!” He yelled as he turned to the next opponent.

He had no idea how many he brought down nor how many times he had almost fallen but he continued through the pain. Knowing he had to do this to end the war and to save Kihyun, to save his friends. A warm trail of blood trickled down his temple where he had taken a rather nasty hit with a bat. His ribs were burning from where he had been tackled by some massive Heir. The sleeve on his shirt had been ripped and was bloodied by scratch there.

As his fist connected with some nameless Heir’s face, he couldn’t help but stumble back arms tiring to the point of uselessness. A flash of lightening illuminated the sky drawing his eye to the sky, to the school roof and his heart stopped.

Hyerin stood a top the school watching the battle below with delightful glee. Beside her Kihyun knelt, bound and gagged, mere inches from the edge. Her eyes seemed to track to his and she waved her fingers at him. Almost taunting him to come up taunt he was going to take up even if it were a trap.

Pushing back through the fighting groups until he could find Jooheon. His best friend was fighting off two Heirs at once, two scrawny grade 10’s that he set flying to the floor with a swing of his bat.

“Joo, Jooheon!” He yelled grabbing the boy by the shoulder. Jooheon raised his hands in defense, dropping them when he saw who it was. His lip was split and a nasty welt sat on his brow but he had a dark look around him. Blood stained his collar, whether his or someone elses, didn’t seem to phase him.

“Hyerin has Kihyun.”

Too tired to properly elaborate he simply pointed to the rooftop where she grabbed Kihyun pulling him away from the ledge as they both disappeared from view. Jooheon’s lips drew back in anger before turning to where Gun was slamming his fist into some Guard’s bloodied face.

“Gun keep the fight going here. Don’t let them win. We’re going after Hyerin.”

Gun, always happy when he was beating someone gave a thumbs up and continued hitting the guard.

The two best friends hurried as fast as they could towards the top of the school. The front doors had been forced open whether by Outsiders or Heirs he was unsure but was glad for it. Changkyun led the chase using every bit of energy he could to reach the top in time. He had no doubt that regardless of the outcome of the skirmish Hyerin had something in plan for the traitorous Kihyun. And Changkyun would not allow that. Kihyun had proven himself to be a good friend and a good person.

They rounded the corner of the stairs where he had first bumped into Hoseok all those weeks before. As they turned the corner Jooheon’s hands scrambled to stop him in his tracks, sneakers squeaking on the floor. Before them stood a very bloody and very angry Thaddeus. His chest was heaving as he breathed through gritted teeth, the sound echoing in the hallway. How the man had gotten there before them was anyones guess but he must have known they would come for their friend. This had to be the trap.

“Why are you still so loyal to her? Her father will be found guilty and she will be nothing. Have nothing. You don’t have to do this.” Changkyun yelled his voice slightly manic.

The man grinned, his two front teeth missing.

“You think I am doing it for that little bitch? No! I’m doing this because I hate Outsiders. But you?”

He said jabbing a finger towards Changyun.

“You, I want to hurt!”

Jooheon moved in front of Changkyun in a protective stance. His bat, still bloodied in his hand raised up to point at Thaddeus.

“You want him? Then you’re gonna have to go through me.

Thaddeus spat a glob on the floor and without warning lunged at the boys. But Jooehon swung his bat hitting the man in the side.

“Go Kyun. I’ll deal with him.” He yelled dodging a heavy punch from his opponent. Changkyun hesitated torn between saving Kihyun and helping Jooheon.

“Go!”

He ran for the door and threw it open.

The rain had turned to a surreal mist as the clouds had begun to part. The door flew open and Changkyun stumbled out, slipping ever so slightly on the wet gravel. He froze. Hyerin was nowhere to be seen but at least Kihyun remained on the roof. Still bound and gagged except he lay on his side. And above him knelt Hoseok.

——————-

Hoseok had willed Roona to drive faster but the woman relentlessly did the speed limit telling them that getting a speeding fine would not get them there any faster. On either side of him Hyungwon and Hyunwoo sat in an absolute panic. A feeling mirroring his own.

“For fuck's sake Kyun answer your goddamn phone.” Minkyun saw as he slammed his cellphone onto his lap. The eldest Im looked like he had barely slept a wink, the bags under his eyes made more prominent by the worried downturn of his lips.

“You don’t think they would really kill each other?” Roona asked as she carefully turned the corner. Minkyun leveled her with a look.

“You remember my friend Junior right? Well, he owns the Monsta now. He said they left ready for a war. If he was panicking then we should too.”

Hoseok pushed down the nausea in his stomach as he touched the knife in his pocket for the fifth time since they had gotten in the car. Reminder to himself that he was ready to do anything to destroy Hyerin, save the gangs and maybe get Changkyun back. Beside him, Hyunwoo’s leg continued to bounce in unbridled worry. Hoseok wasn’t sure how to comfort his friend, he seemed beyond comfort now.

As they pulled up beside the school a strangled noise came from the back of his throat as he watched Outsiders and Heirs clashed in might and fury. This was nothing like the punch ups they used to have this resembled something from a movie.

Minkyun had already jumped from the car before Roona could shut off the engine. His brain clearly focused on his sole purpose of finding and protecting his baby brother. Roona called after him but he was gone, his broad back disappearing into the warring crowd.

“Shit we need to come up with a plan first don’t just run off… Hyunwoo.” Roona yelled out as the other boy ran after Minkyun yelling for Kihyun until he too was swallowed by the crowd.

The remaining three stood on the edge of the school watching as the two sides tried every which way to kill each other. He was glad to at least see most of the Heir side was made up of Hyerin’s guards and few actual Heirs.

He watched in horror as Somin, a girl he had in his math class fell to a stray guard’s fist. Shouts and cries filled the air as the attack played on. Beside him, Hyungwon gasped. Following the boy’s line of sight, his heart skipped a beat as he saw Dior fall. A rather large Heir straddled the girl as his fists pounded down upon her.

“Dior,” Hyungwon yelled as he shot off heading straight towards the girl and her attacker. The girl’s name a battle cry on his lips. He hit the man with a heavy tackle.

“Get off her!”

Hoseok moved forward hesitant on if he should help Hyungwon or find Hyerin. He had thought he saw Changkyun at one point but the boy had been swallowed by the crowd. That’s when he saw her.

Hyerin watched over the scene with a gleeful look in her eye. Beside her was Kihyun, bound on his knees. Turning to the crowd he yelled out for Hyunwoo but his voice was drowned out by the grunts and cries.

“Go! I will try and find your friends. And I’m calling the cops!” He knew it was the only course of action that would stop the fight before it went too far. With a nod of thanks, he broke out into a sprint heading towards the school.

The way to the roof was clear and thankfully he knew the way. It had become somewhat of a refuge when his life had first gone to shit. When he had just needed to get away from Hyerin and the gang.

He took the steps two at a time. As the battle cries grew distant, the sound of his heavy breathing taking up all his senses. Before he reached the top of the stairs he heard the door to the roof swing open. With a gasp, he pulled himself into one of the doorways hiding from view as two figures loomed above.

“Stay here and make sure no one but Changkyun gets past understood.” Hyerin’s voice filled the stair well and Hoseok pulled himself further into the shadows. The sound of footsteps on the metal stairs past the hiding place and continued down. Biting his lip he contemplated gaping after her. But Kihyun could have been hurt or worse for all he knew.

“Stupid bitch.” Thaddeus muttered above him as the man lit up a cigarette. Leaning over the bannister looking down for his quarry. This left his back to Hoseok. The boy looked at the man and up the last set of stairs that would lead him to Kihyun and Hyerin. Hugging the wall he moved carefully around the corner and up the stairs making sure to keep an eye out on the thug but he was too preoccupied with watching the stairs.

He slid quietly through the door and closed it as slowly as possibly grimacing as the wet gravel hissed slightly but nothing happened. Taking it as a sign he turned and rushed to where Kihyun lay on the floor. Sliding slightly across the stones he fell to his knees in front of his friend. A bloody gash ran across the boy’s forehead.

“Ki! Kihyun!”

A soft groan came out of the other’s throat as his eyes fluttered open.

  
“Hyerin she…”

His eyes scrunched in pain as he tried to sit up. Hoseok tried to push him back down and after a little extra nudge, the boy fell again with a groan.

The sound of the door scraping open drew his attention and all the air in his lungs dissappeared. Through the misty rain, he saw the one person his heart longed for. Im Changkyun.

The boy ground to a halt, eyes widening as he took in the scene. A thousand emotions crossed his face before it hardened back into the mask of hatred.

“Get away from him.” The boy hissed moving towards him. He looked awful, cuts and bruises covering him already.

“It was Hyerin Kyun.” Kihyun managed to squeak out as Hoseok lay him against one of the walls. His eyes slid shut and he was silent for a while before taking a deep breath.

“She hit me. My head hurts.”

Changkyun’s lip turned back as Kihyun seemingly lost consciousness again. Hoseok though felt frozen unable to move as he stared at the boy he still very much loved. He had spent far to much time thinking of what he would say when they met again.

That he was sorry.

That he loved Changkyun so much it sometimes physically hurt.

But words escaped him as he stood staring into those cold eyes.

“Kyun!” Was all that managed to squeak out. A pleading for the love they once shared.

Changkyun stormed towards Hoseok, who stood his ground despite the wash of fear in his chest. But he would not show fear not now. He needed to show Changkyun that he was brave. That he was willing to fight for them.

“What was your grand plan Shin? Hey. Start a war you are to scared to fight in. Hurt Kihyun. Hurt ME?”

Changkyun’s voice broke as he yelled. A direct line to how much he was hurting.

“Why did you do it?”

Hoseok shook his head and took a step towards Changkyun.

“Because I was a coward.”

A crack of thunder sounded in the distance but the rain was beginning to fade leaving behind a bone numbing cold.

“I was a coward. I was too scared to tell you the truth. Too scared to stand up for myself and in the end, I ended up ruining everything.”

The mask on Changkyun’s face began to crumble. Face to face with the boy he had been so hurt by was too much for his already exhausting emotions to handle. Hoseok grimaced as the rawness of Changkyun’s inner thoughts laid bare, the deep pain inside of him.  
Hoseok took another step forward ready to bare his own pain.

“Last year my brother stole half of our life savings and ran off. In doing so it opened an investigation into the family’s finances. There were discrepancies. So our accounts were frozen while the investigation continued so now we’re bankrupt. I had only started dating Hyerin because it was expected of me because it made my dad happy. And I was too scared to stand against him.”

Changkyun’s eyebrows knitted together as he tried to make sense of what he was been told. It seemed like a pathetic excuse even to his own ears but the other boy deserved the full explanation. Hoseok hadn’t been punched yet so he continued.

“Then her family started loaning us money. Stupidly I thought it was to keep me as her boyfriend. I decided if I could just make it to the end of the year I would be okay. I’d take the money they had given me and leave with my mom. Then you came into my life and turned it upside down. I fell in love with you!”

Changkyun turned away from him with a frustrated growl.

“Fell in love with me? Weren’t you the one who said you could never love someone like me?”

Is was now or never. He had to prove to Changkyun that he hadn’t meant any of the things he had been forced to say earlier. He needed to prove to the boy that he did love him so very much.

“I never wanted to say those things. You are the best thing that happened to me. Which is why Hyerin made me do it. I had no other choice. She threatened to kill you and my mom if I didn’t comply. I knew she would do it too. I did it to save you because I love you!”

Changkyun couldn’t quite face him. His breath was coming fast and thick as his emotions ran rampant. Hoseok wanted to run to him his body yearning for the feeling of Changkyun in his arms again. Having him so close was killing him.

The Outsider took in a deep breath and backed up in confusion.

“No? No! You don’t get to say that! If you had truly loved me then you would have told me! Everything from the beginning. But you lied! I have stayed so strong for so fucking long but it was YOU that finally broke me. I gave my heart to you. My body! Everything. And you just….”

Hoseok’s face fell as Changkyun’s anger finally disputed and the pain he had been holding in flooded out. Tears fell from his eyes as the Outsider tried to hold himself together, voice catching in his throat.

“If my brother hadn’t got to me in time I would have died! All because of what? Hyerin threatened you?”

Shaking his head Hoseok moved forward.

“It is more than just that. My father and hers are involved in real criminal activity. You know that! You attacked Oh Enterprises. I thought she would hurt you. She said if I didn’t she would kill you. I thought as long as you were safe I could be without you.”

Changkyun had completely turned away from him. His chest still heaving.

“Why didn’t you tell me? If you seriously loved me then you why did you keep it from me?”

He stopped right behind Changkyun close enough that he could feel the static between them.

“I didn’t tell you because I was stupid and proud. At first, I didn’t want you to think less of me. I have only ever known this life. I didn’t want anyone to know what was happening. Not even Hyunwoo knew until we started together.”

Changkyun turned his head to look over his shoulder but said nothing. Hoseok knew he had to make the next move and this one had to be the most important.

“I messed up. I was a coward! And if I could go back and do it all over again I would. But the one thing I wouldn’t do differently is following in love with you. I know you don’t believe me and I don’t expect you too. But if you will let me then I will send the rest of my life trying to prove to you that I love you. I will make everything up to you. I don’t accept you to ever forgive me nor to take me back. But I will be there loving you for the rest of my life.”

Changkyun turned around and suddenly it was like all the warm in the world enveloped them. The younger boy’s hand came out as if to touch him. Before it could drop Hoseok reached forward and gently touched his check. And it was like the world suddenly went right.

———————-

Changkyun made a soft noise in the back of his throat and leaned ever so slightly into the touch. He hadn’t meant to let it slip but with his mind swirling and the fact that Hoseok was right before him. Touching him with such careless abandon that he couldn’t help but let his eyes slip closed. The walls he had built around his heart since it had been broken fell to the floor and the emotion he had been bottling in bubbled to the surface. He knew he should walk away but his feet wouldn’t move. He felt whole again.

“I’m so sorry.” Hoseok breathed out like a wisp of fresh air as he rested his forehead against Changkyun’s. Big, fat tears clouded his vision as he fell in to the embrace reminding himself of how much he missed this. With Hoseok so close to him it was almost like he had forgotten the past week. Forgotten the cruel words Hoseok had spat at it all those days ago.

“I wanted to hate you. I thought I did. But I just couldn’t.” He managed to say through the thickness in his throat.

He should push Hoseok away, force himself to think logically about whether the Heir was telling the truth for once or if it were just another lie. Because the fact of the matter was he should hate Hoseok. He had been telling himself since their horrific breakup that he did hate the boy. That if the time came he would hurt Hoseok as much as he had been hurt.

But the older boy’s hands gripped at him like Changkyun was a lifeline. A breath of fresh air in a smoke filled world.

“I love you!” He cried softly.

“I thought I was protecting you. I thought I could save you from her and yet I ended up almost killing you.”

Changkyun moved away and searched the very depths of Hoseok’s face. An invisible hand clenched around his heart as he saw the pain and self-hatred written all over it. But what blew him away was the look of absolute love on the boy’s face. And without a second thought he lunged forward kissing Hoseok with blistering force feeling like life was right again as Hoseok’s hand desperately pulled him closer.

The door swung open causing them the break the kiss and Changkyun gasped as Joohoen stumbled through. He seemed disorientated as he gripped his head. Even though the dark, he could see the blood trickling down his face.

“Kyun it was a trap she…” swaying back and forth he fell to the floor unconscious and in the doorway stood Hyerin. Her hair was flying wildly in the wind, her eyes wide with unbridled madness and in her right hand a gun. Pointed right at Changkyun’s heart.

Changkyun’s heart dropped as Hoseok’s hand scrambled to hold him closer.

Her lip curled back in a snarl, “You ruined everything! This town was supposed to be mine! MINE. All I had to do was get rid of you filthy Outsiders and my family would be the rightful kings of this stupid place. You have a wrench in my plan since day one. I should have killed you when I had a chance and now my father is in jail. All because of you!”

Changkyun swallowed shaken as the barrel of the gun stared at him. On the floor, Jooheon attempted to pick himself up but his arms gave out. Changkyun willed him to stay still. The girl was unhinged. Unpredictable. Jooheon needed to stay safe. She wanted him and him alone.

For a second she looked down as Jooheon succumbed to unconsciousness. The gun faltered. Hoseok shifted almost like he was going to run at her but her eyes snapped back to him and the gun jerked in his direction.

“And you! Pathetic little Hoseok. The perfect little puppet. Then you had to grow a set of balls. And you are going to hand it right back to him. You truly are a useless waste of space. But none of that matters now.”

She laughed as she stepped over Jooheon’s unconscious body. Changkyun felt fear grip his whole body but it only furthered his fight. He had to protect his friends, protect Hoseok.

“I brought down your father I can bring you down too.”

She laughed as she came to a stop a meter or two before them.

“Stop me? You can’t stop me. Don’t you see I have already won.”

A laugh bubbled out of his own chest as he stared down the barrel of the gun. His eyes drifted between Kihyun and Jooheon both still in varying degrees of unconsciousness. He willed them to wake up. Behind her, Jooheon’s hand shifted slightly as if sensing his friend’s fear. All Changkyun had to do was stall.

“How have you won. You have nothing! The guards are only loyal to money. The Heirs are loyal to Hoseok. And once your precious daddy gets prosecuted you will have no money. You will be no richer than any other Outsider you hate so much. So what exactly is your plan?”  
Eyes darting between Kihyun and Jooheon, they snapped back to Hyerin as he awaited her answer. She shrugged.

“Revenge of course.” She looked around the roof before giving off a barking laugh.  
“And how funny that it ends like this. Just like history, life repeats itself. Just like how it all started. Outsiders versus the Heirs locked in an eternal battle. Ripping each other apart and on the roof of the school, the Outsider leader shoots his once lover before shooting himself in grief. Poetic justice.”

His heart gripped in his chest as he realized that she was going to kill them and he could do nothing about it.

“Okay before you pull that trigger at least tell me one thing. Did you tell Hoseok to break up with me.”

With a roll of her eyes, she let out a frustrated sigh.

“Of course I did. He would have robbed a bank if I had asked him too. As long as I threatened you or his precious mother. Weak! Thats what those attachments were. Although I have to admit I was rather turned on when he dumped you.Oh, you should have seen your face. Blabbering waste of space.”

With a yell, Hoseok leaped forward eyes filled with fury and time slowed as the gunshot echoed throughout the sky. Changkyun flinched back but felt no sting. Before him, Hoseok stopped stumbling back as his right hand came to grip his shoulder. A blood stain blossomed around the wound.

“No!” Changkyun screamed as the boy fell to the floor.

Hyerin looked spooked as if she didn’t expect herself to go through with actually shooting anyone. Hoseok cried out as the burn of the bullet finally registered and Changkyun tried to take a step towards him wanted to hold the boy.

“Stop this Hyerin. This is madness.” He yelled the reality of the situation finally hit him. But she leveled the gun at his head, gone was the hesitation replaced by pure joy.

“Change of plan Changkyun. You die first and sweet Hoseok here watches.”

Her finger began to shift and Changkyun sprung into action as he sprinted the short distance between them. He hit her with a full forced tackle knocking the weapon into the air. They fell to the floor but she was fast getting to her feet. Scrambling up too he pushed her as they began to grappled for control. Any other time he would have beat her fairly but he was exhausted, the cuts on his arms throbbing. With nothing but pure adrenaline pulsing through his veins, he had not other plan but to subdue her.

He had no idea as they struggled with the gun that their feet moved closer and closer to the edge of the roof. A sheer drop to their death if they should fall.

Hoseok tried to scramble towards them his gun wound making him feel weak and dizzy. He called out in warning seeing them get closer and closer to the edge.

She grabbed a hand full of his hair and yanked it away from her as he elbowed her in the stomach. His foot slide on the wet stones and then he felt a tip. Losing his balance slightly he released why and vertigo hit him like a train.

“Hyerin stop we are in the edge.” He begged feeling himself wobble nothing to protect him if he were to fall.

But the girl refused to listen. Darkness had taken over her and she continued to push them both. And he then realized that she knew. And she was pushing them to their demise. This was the plan she was going to kill them both. Her final revenge.

Over her shoulder Hoseok was crawling towards them his injured arm hanging loose by his side.

“Changkyun!” He yelled but in the commotion, it seemed so quiet.

“Hyerin please.” He pleaded as he released his grip and tried to pull away, balance unsteady as his heels dipped over the edge. Over his shoulder, he threw a look a sick feeling hitting him as the ground seemed to loom hungrily below. The gun cluttered out of her hand and fell to the void below.  
It went silent. The noise from the fight below, the rush of the wind all faded as she locked eyes with his. They were void of any emotion and he could help but let out one last pitiful cry.

“Please.”

But she didn’t move away. Instead, she moved closer and grabbed his collar. Then they fell backward into the void.

“Nooooooo!” Hoseok yelled his good arm outstretched, a look of horror on his face.

An inhale as the world tipped the wrong way round. Changkyun thought he heard a scream as his hands tried to scramble for something to grab onto. His fingers caught the thin slippery metal of an eavestrough. His body swung wildly as he stopped. Body slamming into the side of the school. Hyerin screaming as she continued to fall too far out of his reach for him to grab.

Her body thumped to the floor, dissolving into the darkness.

He turned his head away and saw as Hoseok appeared above him. Tear tracks strained the older boy’s face but relief took over as he saw Changkyun hanging there. He was sure the boy was yelling to him as he reached down to try and get Changkyun to reach for him but the wind was roaring in his ears.

“Grab my hand.”

His fingers slipped unable to grip the pipe.

“I can’t.”

And it was true if he let go even for a second to reach for Hoseok he would plunge to his death. He wasn’t far out of reach only a few centimeters from the ridge of the school. Hoseok leaned forward and gripped his wrist, fingers digging into his barely healed wounds.

He looked up and he knew this was it. He could feel his strength fading in his arms as his fingers began to lose grip. Hoseok’s single arm gripping his right wrist weakly trying to pull him up.

“Hoseok! Hoseok look at me.” He said voice resolved to his fate.

The other boy looked at him tears in his eyes.

“Let me go!”

He expected the anger that followed.

“What? No. Changkyun just hold on…” he tried to pull but Changkyun could see his body slipping across the gravel and he knew if Hoseok held on then another two bodies would join Hyerin’s down below.

“Hoseok please. If you don’t let go we both go over and I don’t have the strength to come back up.

“Help please somebody help,” Hoseok yelled behind him clearly hoping one of the others would wake up.

“I forgive you!” Changkyun said as his fingers slipped a little more and his body jolted in the realization of what was to come.

Hoseok turned in panic as his grip adjusted but it was weaker than before as he continued to slip forward. Changkyun felt his left hand give up.

“No, no, no, no please.” He cried out.

“Let go Hoseok. I love you.”

His left hand finally gave out and he felt himself drop slightly. He closed his eyes ready fro the end when another pair of strong hands wrapped around his wrist.

“I got you Kyun.”

His eyes flew open as Minkyun’s face appeared beside’s Hoseok’s. His heart soared as he felt his body began to lift in the air. With a little extra help from Hoseok Changkyun was able to scramble over the side as Minkyun pulled both boys away from the edge keeping a tight embrace of both of them as they lay together on the gravel.

“Oh my god, are they okay.” Roona’s terrified voice came from behind as she stood watching the three heaving figures on the floor.

Safe and out of harm's way reality caught up with Changkyun. For the first time in a very long time, he buried himself deep into his brother's side and cried. Pair of protective arms wrapped around both he and Hoseok as they stared into the sky.

————————

Hoseok sat in the back of the ambulance as the paramedic cleaned the wound on his shoulder.

“Good thing it was a through and through. You should be good in a week or two.”

He nodded saying nothing in fear of throwing up as she pulled the silver blanket closer around his shoulders.

“I am just gonna sign some paperwork and then you should join your friends in the hall. The police are still taking statements.”

He nodded again not really hearing what she was saying as across from him Changkyun stood talking to a police officer, Minkyun holding up his little brother. As if sensing eyes on him Changkyun turned tiredly to look at him and gave the weakest of smiles but it was enough.

After what felt like forever he was released and he hurried to the warmth of the hall. Outsiders and Heirs sat in silence as they took in the aftermath of what they had done.

Hyunwoo was the first to spot him and ran towards him with fear and terror in his eyes. He pulled him into a bear hug dropping him almost as fast as Hoseok groaned in pain.

“Oh my, I thought you had died. They said a body was found. I thought Kihyun said..”

His ears perked up at the sound of his friend’s name.

“Kihyun? He is awake?”

Hyunwoo gave a weak smile and pointed to where a paramedic was patting a towel to the shorter boy’s head. Jooheon sat beside him sipping from a mug, his own head wrapped in heavy bandages. Hurrying forward he stopped infront of them both. Kihyun looked oddly amused while Jooheon looked a little taken aback.

“You are both okay?”

Kihyun gave a thumbs up while Jooheon sucked in air through his teeth and looked away. So no love lost there.

“We both have concussions and Jooheon had to have a few stitches. He should be at the hospital.” Kihyun admonished, ever the nagging friend even with a head injury.

“And miss this? Not a chance.” Jooheon quipped back.

He was suddenly turned around and pulled into a hug.

“Hyung you are okay?” Hyungwon asked in the bear of a hug. Beside him, Dior slides up and carefully touched his shoulder. Her face a mask of worry.

“You got shot? She really shot you? Are you okay?” She asked, concern in her voice. Although it was slightly husky, an effect of the purpling bruises around her neck.

He nodded.

“You?”

She smiled and looked up at Hyungwon.

“Hyungwon saved my life. I think I’m gonna be fine.”

He looked around the hall as both sides sat on opposite ends of the hall fixing themselves up. They wearily eyed each other but there was a bone tired feeling in the air. Without Hyerin’s guard bolstering the ranks, the fight had left the gangs.

“The police said there will some community work for all of us but nothing too bad. We explained what really went on. Hyerin’s guards are the ones taking the fall.”  
He nodded glad that at least they weren’t into much trouble. Minhyuk appeared out the crowd, hands deep in his pockets. His shirt was ripped and there were tiny bloodied scratches all over his body. He came to stop before the group, his eyes fixed solely on Kihyun.

“Kyun told us that you were working to help us. Said that Hyerin framed you.” His voice still held bite but it was that of an injured dog hoping for rescue.

Kihyun met his eye albeit they were slightly glazed from his concussion. He nodded, immediately gripping his temple at the obvious pain it caused.

Minhyuk bit the inside of his cheeks before nodding.

“Right, well thanks.”

He turned and began heading back to where the rest of the Outsiders were. He stopped and huffed.

“Oh and Kihyun remember to go over your lines. We can’t get to opening night and have our Mercutio forget his monologue.”

A small, playful smile played on his lips before he nodded farewell. Kihyun seemed to deflate in relief.

Hoseok watched as his friends spoke, a few other inquisitive Outsiders, seeing Dior and Jooheon sitting so comfortable amongst the Heirs, did the same. Moving towards Heirs they knew from classes and offering them water or a bandaid. It wasn’t peace but it was a start.

“Changkyun spoke to us before the war. Said that Hyerin had full control of the Heirs, was threatening them all. And once she was out the way then it was up to our side to make peace.”

Hoseok spun towards the voice and almost dropped to the floor at the close proximity Gun was to him. The scrapper had always frightened him, even when they had been on the same soccer team. The boy liked to throw punches. And kicks. And on the odd occasion, bites. But today he looked tired, made worse by his left eye been swollen shut.

“Listen I don’t like you and probably never will but I trust Kyun and he wants us to play nice so…”

He held out his hand. A few eyes drifted wearily to look at them but Hoseok had no time to think about consequences. He was tired of fighting. Tired of watching people, his friends and Changkyun’s get hurt. He shoved his hand into Gun’s and shook.

“To peace!” He declared.

Gun smiled before pulling him real close.

“But if you ever hurt Changkyun again I fucking castrate you.” He sniffed and moved away, a big smile on his face.

“To peace!”

Hoseok fixed his own dishellved clothes hoping Gun’s threat would never come to pass. The boy went to sit beside Jooheon handing him something that looked oddly like a bottle of something strong. The other boy took it gratefully and took a massive swig before shoving the bottle at Kihyun. The boy frowned but took the peace offering and took a sip.

“Oh my god no. Not fireball anything but satan’s asshole.” He choked out.

Jooheon smirked, “Kyun said you were knocking them back last night.” He slapped the other boy on the back.

“Come on man it will take the pain away.”

Shaking his head Hoseok noticed Dior looking at her phone and then back up at him. He wondered over to her. She seemed unsure but looked too tired to care as she whispered loud enough so only he could hear.

“Listen Kyun just finished speaking with the cops, he told me to tell you to meet in the place you first kissed him.”

Taken aback he looked at her in surprise. Changkyun must have meant the empty classroom they met for the charity ball planning. An event he hadn’t thought of in a very long time. Thanking the girl he walked off towards the room making sure to meet each eye that turned his direction. He was done hiding from the world. Whatever the consequence he would take it. The school was dark as he walked through it. The lockers quiet and gloomy, the hallways flickering with shadows and the blue and red lights outside. How lonely it seemed when no students occupied its halls.

It seemed so long ago that he was just a mere student. Before he had come to love Changkyun. Before Hyerin had forced him to be her puppet. His feet faltered.

The door to their meeting room stood a jar the light inside throwing a long, inviting beam towards him. But he hesitated. Changkyun was inside. Wanted to talk to him but he wondered if it were the best thing. He loved the other boy, wanted to spend the rest of his life with him but he didn’t deserve it. After everything, he had put Changkyun through. What if something like this happened again? Would he be too much of a coward once again to fight back? Maybe it was best if he left, let the other boy heal.

“You gonna stand there like a drip all day or are you going to come in.”

Startled he looked up to see Changkyun standing in the door. The younger boy looked pale and it was only as he took in the sight of him that he noticed the fresh bandages around his wrists. Seeing where his eyes fell Changkyun held them up.

“The deeper wounds opened up again. The medic said I should probably check with a doctor to make sure there isn’t any permanent damage.”

Hoseok grimaced at the news and looked down. One day he would stop getting Changkyun hurt. The younger boy moved back into the room leaving it more open for Hsoeok to walk through. He had no right to run away. Whatever was to come it had to be Changkyun’s choice.

Said boy was standing as far from the door as possible, back to him. At the sound of the door, clicking shut he turned to face the Heir, arms crossed against his body in comfort.

“Hyerin’s dead.” He said in a small voice.

The news knocked him as he found a seat to plop into too.

She was dead. Her life ended and yet he found no pity or sadness. If anything he was disturbed to say he felt a wash of relief.

“Her neck broke on impact with the floor. The detective said there will be an investigation.”

Hoseok’s eyes shot up as a thought washed over him.

“They don’t think you did it? It was an accident.”

Chngkyun held up a hand but hissed as the arm faltered slightly.

“No. They figured it was an accident but it stills needs to be investigated. Too many questionable circumstances. After all, an executive Heir falls to her death while the Outsider leader hangs on.”

Hoseok shook his head still not convinced. “Well if they question it. I will say I pushed her. I had motive and opportunity.”

Changkyun huffed in restricted amusement.

“Don’t worry Minkyun already tried to do that. It will be fine… It will all be fine.” He said more to himself than to Hoseok.

He shifted until he was sitting on top of the desk.

“It came full story. It started with a death and ended with one. And all of it on top of a roof top.”

Confused Hoseok tried to figure out what Changkyun meant until he remembered the story about how the gangs had started. A forbidden love affair, a jealous friend and a fall from a roof. History HAD almost repeated itself for the boy had almost gone over too.

The Heir took a few tentative steps forward.

“I almost lost you again!”

And it would have killed me, he thought to himself.

Changkyun’s face pinched as a war of emotion crossed over him. He said nothing other than to move away from Hoseok once he got too close. Heart dropping like a stone Hoseok wondered if he misread the situation. Had the near fall changed Changkyun’s mind or had their kiss been a goodbye.

“Did you mean it? When you said you love me still?” Changkyun asked, voice small and unsure of itself.

He nodded vigorlessly.

“I loved you when we were apart. I love you now and I’ll love you even more tomorrow.”

Changkyun searched his face for something.

“How can I trust you though? Will it take a pyscho and a rooftop to get you to tell me anything?”

He walked closer to Changkyun.

“You can’t trust me.”

The boy’s brows furrowed together not expecting that kind of answer but Hoseok bit his lip.

“You can’t trust me because you have never had a reason to but I want to have the chance to prove to you. So Im Changkyun, I would like to take you on a date and tell you about myself. Everything from what I like for breakfast to the first time my dad hit me.”

The silence was palpable as the shorter boy looked up at him with distrust. Without a word, he moved towards the door. And Hoseok's heart plummeted into his stomach. He had messed up. He knew he had a slim chance of bringing Changkyun back to him but it didn’t mean he hadn’t hope. His breathing grew heavy as he tried to keep the sadness at bay.

“Pick me up tomorrow at 7. Now come on we have a mess to fix.”

———- 3 Months Later—————

Changkyun looked into the mirror and pulled a face. The bruise on his cheek had turned a nasty blue colour. He prodded it with his finger, the scars on his wrist a silver line against his arms. He hissed at the sting in his cheek. A shadow appeared beside him.

“So are you going to tell us the truth on how you got that ‘cos I ain’t for one second believing it was a door.”

Rolling his eyes Changkyun threw a look at Hyungwon. The giraffe of a boy had a massive grin on his face.

“Was it Hoseok? Did the sex get a little too rough?”

Pulling a face Changkyun flicked the remaining water on his hands at the other boy.

“No hyung it was your mom when she found me making out with your hot af dad!"

He left the room giggling at the shocked look on his friend’s face. He loved teasing him about how hot his dad was. But the truth was he had gotten the bruise play wrestling with Sohoon. The toddler had kneed in him the face. But he refuses to tell the truth of it. The great Im Changkyun defeated by a three-year-old.

He headed towards the group of people all chatting excitedly.

“What the hell took you so long the show is about to begin.” Hyunwoo huffed as he joined them. He was nervously wringing a program between his hands.

“Where the hell is Hyungwon. Is he taking a shit? I told him to go before he came!”

Changkyun meant Jooheon’s eye and the best friends rolled their eyes together.

“Chill Nunu! He is coming. The show starts in 15 minutes. We have more than enough time okay.” Dior said as she waved over her boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and gave a quick peck on the forehead.

Hyunwoo blew air out of his cheeks.

“I know that but Minhyuk made me promise that I would be the first in otherwise I won’t pass the best friend test.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes. “Hyung I don’t think Minhyuk can control whether or not Kihyun dates you or not.”

Jooheon leaned across a naughty smirk on his face. “Yeah, but the love fairy can certainly make it more difficult.” They both giggled knowing how the male twin had become somewhat of a mama bear to Kihyun’s newly fixed relationship and had creepily appeared in Hyunwoo’s bathroom when he had hung up to early on Kihyun.

A large hand came to rest on Changkyun’s back and a sultry voice sounded in his ear.

“Have I told you how good you look in those tight pants babe?”

Feeling the blush rise in his cheeks he turned slightly to scold Hoseok. Who just winked and pulled his boyfriend closer.

A waving figure caught their eye. Roona and Minkyun emerged from the crowd and hugged the group.

“Glad you could come Roona,” Changkyun said with a smile eyes flashing to how close the girl stood to his brother and how Minkyun flushed as he got caught smiling at her. That was still an odd dynamic, Changkyun had to admit, but watching Minkyun been so soft around the girl and her son had been a welcome change. It had also begun healing the siblings’ own relationship.

“I managed to find a babysitter. Besides if I hadn’t made it Kihyun would never let me live it down. He was so mad when we missed the scholarship ceremony.”

She pulled Changkyun into another hug.

“Which congratulates by the way. That was so great to hear. A mysterious donor just starts a full scholarship and gives it too you. How crazy is that?”

Changkyun’s eyes narrowed as he looked between Hyunwon and Hyunwoo who both suddenly seemed very interested in the walls and floor.

“Yeah, how crazy.”

It had been quite a shock when the letter had arrived at his door. A full ride scholarship to Seoul University. He had no doubt his friends were behind it all but at this point, he was too happy to receive the gift to complain. He had already promised himself he would do them all proud.

Minkyun squared his shoulders proudly as he winked at his little brother.

“Well, of course, Changkyun received it. Look at what he has accomplished. He ended a 60-year-long feud. Brought together a group of people who once hated each other. And now they are like family.”

Beside him, Hyungwon nudged Jooheon, who huffed in fake annoyance. Chankyun smiled at the act. It had taken the two the longest to get along but once Dior had sat the once Outsider down and asked him to play nice, it had formed a solid friendship.

“Right. Enough chit-chat, onwards to the show!”

Hyunwoo, ever the impatient one huffed and walked ahead to the auditorium. He was in such a hurry he almost bowled some younger kids over. The group of friends followed the charging bull that was Hyunwoon to the front.

They took their seats closer to the front, greeting people as they went along. Changkyun waved at a pair of girls he was tutoring. A once Heir and an Outsider. He smiled as he saw how their hands were entwined together. With that in mind, he took his seat between Jooheon and Hoseok.

“Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Gwangju Centre High’s production of Romeo and Juliet. There will be refreshments and a silent auction after the production. All proceeds from tonight’s show will go to the Students of Gwangju Centre Fund. Now sit back and enjoy the show.”

His boyfriend’s hand came to rest on his thigh as he felt Hoseok’s eyes on him. The lights began to dim and he looked over at his boyfriend. He blushed at the look of pure love on the other boy’s face. It still caught him off guard, knowing that Hoseok was so head over heels.

Hoseok leaned forward and capture his lips in a soft kiss. One that spoke of love and a promise.

“Love you!” He whispered.

And Changkyun didn’t question it.

“…..But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east and Juliet is the sun!  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she.”

Minhyuk climbed the prop balcony as he looked up to his Juliet. The audience enthralled at the performance. Beside him, Jooheon softly snored but everyone else seemed enthralled even Gun who had arrived late much to Hyunwoo’s annoyance.

Changkyun shifted in his seat an uncomfortable feeling that he was been watched coming over him. He shifted again as he looked over his shoulder. Hundreds of eyes were turned to the stage but in the doorway, a hunched silhouette stood. He narrowed his eyes as he realized the man was looking at him. It took a second to realize that it was Jeong Donghae. The man who had started it all. His tired face looked at peace and perhaps he finally was. After al,l Chankyun had stopped the war he started all those years ago. He smiled in the boy’s direction as he placed a hand over his heart. Changkyun took it as a thank you and nodded in reply. He was glad he could bring the man peace but he hadn’t done it for him. Donghae turned and disappeared ou oft the auditorium. No, Changkyun had done it for himself.

He turned back to the play but his eye looked over to Hoseok, whose eyes were wide as he took in the scene. A wave of affection washed over him. He was luckier than any Romeo and Juliet. They may have been star-crossed lovers but no longer. He slipped his fingers into Hoseok’s. Not Star-crossed but Cosmic!


End file.
